Bed of Roses
by moonyNZ
Summary: Currently being edited - July 2009. During a Death Eater attack Hermione is sent back in time where the Marauders and Lily befriend her. Haunted by her past Hermione must learn to live in the other time. Eventual SBHG JPLE. Rated r for later chapters -
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own or have rights to works and characters created by JK Rowling

A/N: This story is AU. The events of Order of the Phoenix have taken place, except, apart from Sirius falling into the veil, it was Professor McGonagall. As a result, Sirius has been cleared and is working as the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Lame, but I needed a backstory. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking casually through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron walked side by side as Hermione faced them and walked backwards, trusting the pair to warn her when she strayed too close to a wall, staircase or sneering professor.

"I'm just saying," Hermione explained, "That the excess use of frog tongue in the anti-wart potion won't cause it to turn orange, like the exam stipulated, it will turn green. This is because…"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, reaching out and gently pulling her away from a first year. "For the last time, we only need to sit the exam once." He said, holding up a finger. "Just once, please don't let me relive the terror of Potions more than I have to."

"But…."

"I know you think the exam was wrong Hermione, but take it up with Snape, not us."

"Fine," Hermione said, turning and making off down a corridor that would lead her to the dungeons.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before grasping each of Hermione's elbows and turning her back in the other direction.

"I don't think Ron meant now, Hermione." Harry said, chuckling slightly. "I thought you wanted to visit the bookstore."

"I do, but someone really needs to tell him of his mistake." Hermione argued, struggling out of the grip of her two friends. Not short by any means – Hermione towered over many of the girls in her house – she still struggled against her two best friends.

"Later," Ron insisted, "I want to be there to watch. Now, I hear Hogsmead calling."

Without warning he bent and picked Hermione up around the waist, lifting her over his shoulder in a firemans hold.

"Ron!" Hermione yelped, "Put me down!"

"Only if you promise not to go running to Snape."

"Harry," Hermione implored, glaring at the messy haired teen that followed, "Make him put me down."

"I'm not telling anyone to do anything." He said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ron, if you don't put me down now…"

"You'll what?" Ron asked, rounding a corner, "Hex me?"

Ron paused as he noticed Remus and Sirius having a discussion in the entrance hall.

"Come on Moony, I'm telling you _I_ of all people should know."

"Yes Sirius, _you_ of all people should know _better_; they are not the same person, stop trying to convince yourself."

"But I know…."

"Know what?" Harry asked curiously, stepping up to the two wizards

Their professors turned, both eyes falling immediately on Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione?" Remus asked, amused. "Are you alright there?"

"Just _fine_. Thought I'd enjoy the view while I was up here, never knew what Hogwarts looked like moving backwards." She explained, trying to get to her wand in her robes. "Ron, put me down!"

"We're on our way to Hogsmead," Ron explained, ignoring Hermione. "Are you coming?"

"Maybe you should put her down," Sirius said, his eyes on the struggling witch.

"_Thank you_." Hermione sighed, "At least someone here sees reason."

"I have a perfectly good reason, stopping you from running off to Snape."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before turning back to the trio, "Why…" Remus started.

"Don't get her started," Harry interrupted, holding up his hands. "Who were you talking about anyway?"

"We were just talking about someone we knew at school, you wouldn't know them." Remus said, with a pointed look in Sirius direction.

"Rightyho then," Ron said, turning on his heel, "Come on Hermione, lets go."

"Like I have any choice in the matter."

* * *

The spring sun was warm on their skin as the trio wandered down the beaten track to the wizarding village. Conversation and laughter flowed between members of the DA as plans for the summer were shared.

Hermione, now with two feet firmly back on the ground was walking between Harry and Ron, listening as they discussed the latest broom due out over the summer. Hearing what sounded like a muffled bang from the village, Hermione slowed slightly, causing Harry and Ron to pause and look back at her

"What was that?" she asked, her head tilted to the side, as if she was trying to hear something in the distance.

Harry raised his hand, "Everyone be quiet."

The group paused and stilled as distant sounds of yelling, screaming and crashing reached their ears.

Harry didn't hesitate as he drew his wand, running down the hill sending stones scattering in a cloud of dust as he rounded the corner to the village, Hermione and Ron on his heels. Hogsmead was in chaos as spells darted through the air and buildings burned around them. Younger students were running for shelter as the older ones fought back with members of the public.

"Everyone cover someone else's back," yelled Harry, ducking as a bolt of red light flew past his head.

The DA split to cover the backs of their partners, and Ron and Hermione started to send stunners towards wandering Death Eaters.

"_Stuptify_" screamed Hermione aiming at a Death Eater whose aim was on some fleeing third years. All around her she could hear various spells they had learnt from Remus and Harry, and amidst the screams of terror she could hear the cold laughter from the Death Eaters.

"GINNY!"

Hermione turned, her long curls flying, to see Ron running towards his sister who was under an unforgivable across the street.

"_Diffindio_"

Hermione heard a voice from behind and before she could react several deep gashes appeared on her upper arms and torso. Biting back a scream as white pain seared through her, she turned to fight back.

"_Expelliarmus_" she cried, watching the beam of blue light head for her target.

But the Death Eater's shield charm was too fast, and Hermione watched as her spell bounced harmlessly away. He sneered at her and proceeded to send another curse.

"_Crucio_"

The voice was barely a whisper and as Hermione tried to step out of the way the curse hit her in the side. She doubled over as the feeling of hundreds of knives stabbed her. Her fresh wounds down her back felt like they were on fire as every nerve ending burst in pain. Hermione clenched her teeth, feeling them grind as she fought the scream brimming on her lips. Suddenly the spell was lifted and she looked up to see a sleek black dog tackle her attacker.

"_Avada Kedavra_" she heard a voice shout.

Turning, braced to dive with her wand raised, Hermion watched as the bright green light sped towards Neville.

"NEVILLE!" shouted Dean, as he leapt to his feet from his crouched position and tackled his friend to the ground.

Hermione watched in horror as the bolt of green light hit Dean square in the back. She bit back a scream as her fellow classmate slumped to the ground.

Turning Hermione faced the attacker.

"_Impedimenta!" _She cried, watching as the spell bounced of the shield.

"_Confringo!"_ She tried, watching as the Death Eater dived out of the way and the wagon behind him splinter into flying shrapnel.

Advancing, Hermione continued to try and hit the agile Death Eater as she felt her anger and frustration grow.

"_Densaugeo! Confundo! Duro!"_ She shouted in rapid succession watching as each beam of light was dodged. _"Crucio!"_

This spell hit her target directly in the chest before she realised an unforgivable had passed her lips. A scream burst from the Death Eaters lips as she held the curse before backing off, unable to sustain the spell for a length of time. Binding the masked wizard, Hermione turned back to the rest of the battle.

Her body ached and she could feel the wounds on her back open and close as she moved. A line of blood tracked down her face from a gash on her hairline and Hermione brought the back of her hand up to wipe the sticky liquid off her cheek. Brown eyes scanning the scene in front of her she found Ron.

He was across the dusty road from her, bent and helping Ginny to her feet as he kept his wand trained on the enemy. His tall form was breathing heavily and Hermione noticed he had suffered as she had. Breaking off into a run as four Death Eaters approached the siblings, Hermione made her way across the street, sending spells off to cover Ron as she scanned the battle for Harry.

Half way across the street she spotted Harry as he bound a Death Eater and stood in front of four terrified third years.

"HARRY!" she yelled trying to get his attention. He looked up at the sound of her voice, and took note of the direction she was running. Sending two well aimed hexes at approaching wizards, he joined her before both their worlds fell apart with two words.

The Death Eater aimed their wand at Ginny and shouted "_Avada Kedavra._"

Hermione's world started to move in slow motion as she watched one of her best friends dive into the green light to save his sister. She suddenly felt numb. Time seemed to speed up again as she continued towards Ron, as Harry cast the Cruatius Curse on the wizard before them.

Sliding along the gravel to the grassy embankment, stone and grit ripping through her jeans and knees, Hermione stopped alongside Ron and Ginny. Ginny had sunk to her knees and was trying to roll her brother over.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, grasping his shoulders and helping to roll him onto his back. "No." She whispered, staring down into his familiar blue eyes, staring up blankly at the sky.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "Help him, can you help him? Ron? Wake up Ron!" She cried, shaking her brother. "Hermione, you have to do something." She begged.

Hermione reached across and laid a hand on Ginny's arm, "I can't Ginny, I'm sorry."

"No," Ginny whispered, leaning down over her brother, her hands on his face.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled from behind.

Hermione was on her feet in an instant, wand drawn as she saw Harry moving swiftly towards her.

She turned to see a flash of light in her peripheral vision. The bookworm in her didn't recognized the indigo light that hit her in the side.

A soft "Oh" of shock escaped her lips as she fell. She could hear Harry screaming her name and he was her last thought before her world turned black.


	2. Destination Anywhere

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the world of Harry Potter, or Bon Jovi

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Destination Anywhere**

**

* * *

**

_Hogsmead 1977_

Sirius sighed as he leant against the side of the bookstore, waiting for Remus to purchase his much anticipated book. The black haired Marauder was glad his friend could finally afford to buy said book after numerous attempts by Sirius and James to offer him a loan were quietly put aside, pride preventing the werewolf from accepting his friends' proposal. James and Peter had abandoned the pair and were currently stocking up on sweets from Honeydukes across the busy street filled with weekend shoppers and students gearing up for the summer ahead.

Dressed in black jeans and a blue corduroy jacket to fight of the chilly spring breeze, Sirius' wispy black hair fell in layers over his shoulders and moved slightly in the wind. To a stranger, the sixth year-soon-to-be-seventh, looked relaxed and content against the dusty side of the building, possibly growing up on the 'other side' of the block. However, if one looked close enough, delved into the position of the shoulders, the slight tilt of the head and set of his jaw, they would see the aristocrat within.

Sirius grinned and winked at some fifth year Hufflepuffs girls, who giggled and averted their eyes as they passed. He continued watching, waiting for the glance back and chuckled as the blonde turned her head and caught his gaze as they rounded the corner.

"You're incorrigible, Padfoot." Remus said, stepping out of the bookshop, bag in hand and wry grin on his face.

Sirius flashed his friend a cocky smile. "It's not my fault they like to look."

"No," Remus agreed as they started across the street to meet James and Peter outside Honeydukes. "But you don't need to encourage them."

"Ah, Moony, there's no fun in that." Sirius replied, slapping his friend on the shoulder and watching two seventh year girls as they wandered past, relishing in their last Hogsmead visit.

Remus rolled his eyes as they stopped outside the sweet store. He was about an inch taller than Sirius, having surprised his friends at the growth spurt which had struck the slight sixteen year old over the previous summer. Remus was certain Sirius' jaw had hit the platform when he wandered up to them just under a year ago, always the smallest of the four Marauders, the extra inch felt like he had a foot on his friends.

Long and lean, Remus held himself differently to Sirius, he had no aristocratic lines the other tried unsuccessfully to hide, and the torn, scuffed brown coat he wore attested to that.

"There's more to the world than fun." Remus commented, smiling at Lily Evans as she passed. The redhead returned the smile before grimacing slightly at the sight of Sirius.

"Evans." Sirius greeted, nodding and offering her a flirty wink.

"Black." The witch shot back, "Is Potter in there?" She asked, pointing to Honeydukes.

"Interested now?" Sirius asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Lily turned to Remus and waited for an answer.

Remus nodded.

"Right then." Lily said turning and heading in the other direction, "Have a good summer boys."

Sirius and Remus watched as she walked up the street.

"She'll come around." Remus commented, glancing up at the store as James and Peter thundered down the stairs.

"I'd love to see that day." Sirius replied, "Alright Prongs?" He asked as James and Peter stepped up to them. "Been hexed by Evans lately?"

James grinned, reaching into his bag and tossing a Honeydukes bar at Remus. "First of all there is no Prongsie that I know of you flea bag, its Prongs. And secondly, things are looking up on the Evans front."

Remus raised an elegant eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Oh, pray tell what you mean by 'looking up'?"

The grin on James' face grew, "Well Moony, my furry friend, Evans said that _I_, James Harold Potter, had the sensitivity of a flobberworm, which I must say is a major improvement from last week."

Sirius ginned at this, his grey eyes sparkling mischievously, "I must agree with you there, although anything can be an improvement from all the books she threw at you in the common room Monday gone."

"See Padfoot, you hit it right on the head." James replied, slapping his friend on the shoulder fondly.

"No, that would be a number of those books last week," interrupted Peter, the now shortest member of their quartet.

"Wormtail has a point Prongs, with all this progress you'll have Evans…oh by the time you're fifty."

James glared at his friend. "Thanks for the support Sirius."

"No problem mate."

Before James could respond, Sirius and Remus cocked their heads simultaneously.

James and Peter exchanged a look, and waited. Perhaps the canines had heard a rabbit in the bush, or a bird taking flight.

"Moony?" Peter asked, "What is it?"

"You can't here that?" Sirius asked back, wincing and shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of a flea.

James frowned and drew his wand, looking around for any signs of danger.

"Shit." Sirius swore, blinking as a bright white light filled the sky.

"Sirius?" James called, crouching low to the ground. "I can't see anything!"

"Ooff."

"Sirius!" Remus shouted as the light died. Around them wizards and witches had their wands drawn, unsure of what was happening as colour returned to the world around them.

James, Remus and Peter all straightened and turned to find Sirius on the ground, an unfamiliar witch in his arms.

"Sirius?" James asked, "You okay?"

"Now, I know girls are falling for me everywhere, but it's never actually been literally."

Remus sighed, crouching down beside his friend. "He's fine, and idiot, but not hurt." He muttered, reaching out and moving the curls from the witches face.

Her eyes were closed and her skin pale. Sirius felt moisture soaking through her robes and shifted slightly to reveal his hand, red and sticky with blood.

"We need to get her to Hogwarts." He said, as the others stared in horror at the blood on their friends hand.

"What happened?" Peter asked as Remus and James helped Sirius stand. "Where'd she come from?"

He shifted the witch in his arms to a more comfortable position and began walking back to the school. "I don't know," Sirius answered. "But I'm sure Dumbledore will, come on lets get back to the castle."

As they started walking up the well trodden path, Sirius felt the witch jolt and he lost his grip as she spun and was out of his arms and on her feet in an instant, his wand in her hand and pointed at all four Marauders.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, her eyes darting around as she swayed on her feet, blinking and trying to focus on the figures in front of her.

"We don't know who Harry is," James answered, holding his hands up to calm her down. Beside him Remus was surreptitiously reaching into his pocket for his wand while Peter mimicked James. "You're hurt, we need to get you to the hospital wing."

"Hospital wing?" She asked, bringing a hand up to the cut on her hairline and wincing. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"We don't know." Sirius repeated, stepping up to her.

"NO!" she yelled, wand training on Sirius, making him stop and raise his palms up for her to see. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sirius," he started, pointing to himself then to the others in turn. "These are my friends, James, Remus and Peter."

The witch froze, her eyes narrowing as she tried to focus on the faces in front of her. Blinking she shook her head, curls flying around her face.

"No," She whispered, her grip on her wand slackening as she found the world spinning around her.

Sirius leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground in a dead faint.


	3. The Story of my Life

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter or Bon Jovi

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Story of My Life**

**

* * *

Dumbledore winced slighty as a glass swan, a gift from a muggle born student in back in nineteen eighty smashed against his office wall. He turned to the irate boy-who-lived in front of him and waited.**

Harry seethed. "Where is she?" he asked, breathing deeply, tears of despair running down his face. "Tell me now. I can't…" He paused as his voice caught, "I can't lose both of them."

"I know where Miss Granger has gone," The headmaster replied, indicating that Harry should sit.

Harry remained standing.

"Where?" he asked, drawing his wand and heading for the door, "Tell me where she is Sir."

"I suggest you take a seat and wait for Sirius and Remus to arrive."

Harry shot a questioning look at the Headmaster.

"They shouldn't be too long," Dumbledore continued, knowing Sirius at least would be seeing the Gryffindor Students.

This seemed to have the calming effect Harry needed.

"Ginny," he gasped. "I need to see her, she's all alone."

"I believe that the twins have arrived are with her at this very moment."

That said the door to the office opened revealing a sombre looking werewolf followed by a angry Animagus.

"How many?" asked the Headmaster.

"Ten," said Remus, his voice barely audible, "All sixth or seventh years, four from Gryffindor, two from each of the other houses, and Madame Rosmerta."

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius asked, looking around the room. "She's not in the hospital wing, I've just come from there."

"Four?" asked Harry, "I know of Dean and..and Ron but…" he faltered and turned to Sirius. "I don't know where Hermione is."

Sirius turned to Dumbledore, "You don't think?" he asked, standing behind Harry and resting his hands on his shoulders.

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes sparkling.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius, "You know where she is."

Sirius nodded and glanced at Remus. "Maybe you should take a seat." He said to Harry.

"I'm going to floo Tonks," Remus said, "She'll be able to help."

"Thank you Remus," Sirius replied as the werewolf quietly left the room.

Harry sat down as Sirius suggested, watching Dumbledore and waiting for his answers.

"We do not know _where_ Miss Granger is currently, Harry. We know what happened and where she went, but unfortunately we do not know her precise location."

Harry frowned, "I don't understand." He said, turning to Sirius, "You know where she went, but you don't know where she is?"

"She was sent back in time." Sirius answered, watching his Godsons reaction carefully.

"What?" Harry whispered "How far?"

"Twenty years ago a girl with bushy hair fell from the sky into my arms. We thought she was suffering from amnesia, she was injured when she arrived, we all assumed she'd been in a battle and had blocked her memories." Sirius shifted in his seat and faced Harry, "This girl with curls had a remarkable resemblance to your Hermione."

"My Hermione?" asked Harry

"This girls name was Hermione too. She was our Hermione, Hermione Thomas."

Harry frowned, "She took Deans name?"

Sirius nodded, "It was muggleborn, that brilliant mind of hers was working as soon as she woke up in the Hospital wing." He finished, smiling fondly.

Harry's eyes hardened slightly and Sirius sat back at the anger flowing towards him.

"Why didn't you stop it? You must have know it was going to happen!" he accused his Godfather.

"There was no way to be certain." Dumbledore said speaking up for the first time. "Most just thought it was just a coincidence. Everyone apart from Sirius, that is," he added, nodding towards the animagus.

"So you _do_ know where she is, she's back twenty years in the past," Harry said feeling a little confused.

"She went missing in June of nineteen seventy eight, we've been looking for her ever since," Sirius replied, his voice, barley louder than a whisper, broke as the words left his lips.

Harry could feel the clogs in his head ticking over, processing the information "So she's somewhere here, but she'll be twenty years older?"

Sirius sighed, "That's one possibility, the one we hope is true among the others, including being trapped once again in another time."

"And if Miss Granger is still alive," said Dumbledore.

Harry face paled and Sirius spun his steel gaze on the Headmaster, "She is alive Headmaster. I know it. I _feel_ it"

Harry sent his godfather a questioning look.

"Perhaps" Dumbledore said quietly, ignoring Sirius' glare. "You should start from the beginning."

"But we need to find her," desperation evident in Harry's tone.

"Its okay Harry, we have Order members searching now, that is where Remus has gone. You may want to hear the story your Godfather and Remus have to offer," said Dumbledore with a sparkle in his eyes.

Harry glanced questioningly at Sirius, "You knew her well?"

Sirius nodded, "We were all friends." He stood and motioned for Harry to follow, "Let's go mate, Molly and Arthur should have arrived by now, we'll go see them first, then we'll find Remus and we can start filling in the blanks."


	4. Stranger in this Town

Disclaimer: I don't own or have rights to Harry Potter on Bon Jovi

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stranger in this Town**

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes before closing them tight. Her head pounded like it held a visiting marching band, and tambourines sounded as light flooded her vision. She groaned not-so-softly, alerting the mediwitch across the room.

"Hello my dear. It's nice to see you awake. How do you feel?" the witch asked gently as she crossed the room to stand beside the bed and check Hermione's condition.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Hermione returned quietly

"Well my dear there were no 'trucks' in Hogsmeade," a deep familiar voice said from her other side, "as far as I am aware, that is. If you would be so kind to inform me of your name and where you came from we might be able to progress from there."

Hermione turned and cracked her eyes open to see Dumbledore's familiar face and frowned.

Upon seeing the look of confusion on the young woman's face Dumbledore smiled.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the date is June the thirtieth, nineteen seventy seven. Now that you have your bearings perhaps answering my question would be easier?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione stared, words evading her for one of the first times in her life. Flashes of memory passed in front of her. Ginny crouched over Ron, Harry yelling in warning and an unfamiliar indigo spell hurtling towards her.

"Um, Hermione," she started, looking around the familiar hospital wing. Nowhere in sight were other injured students that would have been bound for the hospital wing after the battle at Hogsmeade. Harry wasn't beside her side, neither were her parents who would have come as soon as word reached them. Looking back at her Headmaster, Hermione noted the smoother skin around his face, no lie nor humour resided in the familiar blue eyes and she accepted that perhaps she was truly in nineteen seventy seven. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"Hermione Thomas. I-I don't remember where I'm from, I…I" she improvised, her voice cracking as she remembered Ron's warm blue eyes staring blankly up at the sky.

"That's all right Miss Thomas. From the extent of your injuries you seem to have been through a traumatic ordeal. I recommend much rest before the young wizards who brought you here convince Madame Pomfrey you are well enough for visitors," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Hermione had a sudden image of Harry and Ron outside the large wooden doors arguing with the mediwitch. Sadness ran through her when she realised this was unlikely to be the case.

Dumbledore gave her a comforting smile and elaborated as he stood. "The young boys who brought you to the castle would like to see how you are doing, they've been causing Madame Pomfrey a fair amount of grief loitering in the corridor." He smiled down Hermione and patted her knee. "I'll see to finding you a place for you to stay during the holidays,"

"The holidays?" Hermione asked quietly.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sparkling, "Of course my dear, I feel that due to your current situation after the summer holidays you will return here, under Hogwarts protection. In the mean time I can have some contacts find your family perhaps?"

A small smile from Hermione confirmed that all of this would be okay.

With a small smile and a slightly nod of his head, Dumbledore exited the room, trying to place the look he saw in the young girls eyes. It was a look that no-one her age should have, a look that said her eyes had seen battle and loss. And Dumbledore knew the one person that might be able to help with this.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed, staring blankly at the starch white sheets as thoughts tumbled through her head. Ron was gone. Hermione's throat constricted at the thought, remembering his laughter as he'd hoisted over his shoulder mere hours ago. She expected tears to flow as she thought of him, the ache in her chest almost unbearable as her cheeks remained dry.

Harry would be alone now, the trio split suddenly into three. Hermione wondered briefly if it was all part of Voldemorts plan, to break them apart and separate what made them strong.

A small cough brought her thoughts away from her friends as she focused on the source of the sound. Three boys in muggle clothing stood at the foot of her bed each holding a mixed expression of concern and curiosity.

Her brown eyes moved from one to the other, on the left stood a tall boy with sandy hair and scars running down his face. He was tall and lean and his amber eyes, though curious also held doubt and suspicion. Hermione knew who this boy was, and held Remus' stare for a moment before moving onto his neighbour. Black haired and silver eyed, Sirius looked down at her curiously, concern flickering over his face. He'd been the one to carry her to the school, that much she remembered, leaping out of his arms and all-to-easily securing his wand in her weakened state.

The final boy in the line, the one who had cleared his throat, made Hermione's breath hitch. James Potter stood in front of her, tall with wild hair and wire framed glasses. The resemblance to her best friend was remarkable, like Harry had stepped through time with her.

"Hello." James greeted, the corners of his mouth twitching as the brown eyed witch's gaze remained on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione opened her mouth, blinking after realising she'd been staring.

James stepped around the bed and held out a hand, "James Potter at your service milady," he said, reintroducing himself to the speechless witch.

Remus stepped up next on her other side. "Remus Lupin," he stated, his hand warm and calloused in hers as he shook it politely.

She smiled at her young Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, "Hermione." She greeted, finding her voice after his familiar tones reached her ears. Her gaze shifted to the black haired boy that would be her best friends godfather. His grey eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

"Sirius Black," he said offering her a hand.

She gave the boys the best smile she could muster, "Hermione Thomas." She repeated as her hand slipped into Sirius'.

"So where are you from Hermione?" asked James, testing her name on his tongue as Sirius relinquished her hand.

At this any sign of happiness at some level of familiarity was wiped off her face, she may have been twisting the truth about who she was, but the pain of what had happened real and raw.

"I….I," she choked, tears beginning to fall down her face as with the clear-as-day vision of Ron falling before her.

"Now really boys," scolded Madame Pomfrey as she walked into the room, seemingly unsurprised to see them there. "Stop upsetting the poor child."

"But…"

"No buts, Mister Black, she needs her rest you can come back and say goodbye before the train leaves in two days."

All three boys opened their mouths to launch a protest.

"Not another word. Now out…out." She ordered, shooing the boys towards the door. "Let her get her rest, the more rest she gets the sooner she'll be out of her bed."

This seemed to convince the trio as they bid Hermione farewell and good well wishes before leaving the room.

"Now dear, take some of this, it's a dreamless sleep potion and should help you rest peacefully."

Hermione nodded, slightly grateful for the witch sending the boys away. She didn't think she couldn't deal with their questions right now on top of everything else. Sighing Hermione drank the potion before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_2 days later_

"Hey Evans, wait up!" James called down the long hall as he spotted the familiar witch in front of them.

"You know Prongs, those fifty years that Sirius was talking about may be lessened if you actually called her Lily," Remus said with a crooked smile as Lily waited for the group to catch up.

"Shut up Moony," James retorted too distracted with a certain redhead not to put much effort into the retort. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hey Lily," James greeted. "Where are you off too?"

"Not that it concerns you, but I'm going to the hospital wing," she replied, her green eyes narrowing at her bane before her.

"What a coincidence, so are we," James said, his grin widening further than both Sirius and Remus thought possible.

Lily smirked at him, "What did you do now, you didn't singe off Sirius' eyebrows like you did to Peter last week?"

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes as Sirius looked mortified at this mention of his beloved eyebrows. His hand flew to his face just to make sure they were still there.

This gesture brought Remus' hand to the back of his friends head.

"Ow, Moony! What gives?" Sirius complained, brining his hand up to rub his scalp.

"Sirius, you would know if your eyebrows had been singed or not, you also know _why_ we're going to the hospital wing." Remus explained.

Sirius glared at his friend for pointing out the obvious and attempted to swallow his embarrassment.

Lily rolled her eyes at the boys and kept walking towards the hospital wing with James on her heels.

Upon entering the hospital wing, they were greeted with the sight of Hermione packing a small bag.

"Hey Hermione," Lily said entering the room and moving to help her.

"Hi," came the soft reply. Hermione didn't look up from her task with the small greeting.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked James.

Lily sent him a withering look, "As much of a disappointment this is going to be James, the universe does not revolve around you. You do not need to be informed about every little thing."

Sirius chuckled and moved to help Hermione pack a small amount of essentials the house elves had delivered into the bag.

James sent Sirius a glare before returning his attention back to the girls.

"Professor Dumbledore introduced us yesterday," Hermione explained quietly, looking up for the first time and immediately regretting it as her eyes fell on James, glancing back down she continued. "I'm staying with Lily over the summer."

The three boys looked up at Hermione, who finally managed to string a sentence together.

"Well that's great," said Sirius, trying to get her spirits up as he examined a tube of toothpaste before placing it into the bag. "Maybe we can all get together in the holidays after we do our apparition exam."

Lily saw the look of apprehension in Hermione's eyes when she glanced up. "Maybe we'll just send an owl a bit later."

James looked positively ecstatic at this.

Seeing this Lily sighed, "Potter please deflate your ego, I think Hermione might want to see people other than me," She ignored his falling smiled and turned to Hermione. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Right, then lets go to the train," Lily said picking up Hermione's bag and leading the way out. Hermione followed, favouring her left leg.

Sirius immediately moved to help "Need a hand?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks." she said in farewell.

The boys stood and watched the two girls make their way down the hall.

"Guys, that's one sad young witch," commented James.

"Yeah, she's barely strung together two sentences," Sirius said his grey eyes following the pair.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," said Remus "If anyone can help her its Lily."

The others nodded in agreement and left to see if Peter had finally finished packing.


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams and a Summer test

Disclamer :I don't own or have any rights to Harry Potter

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 4: Dreams and a summer test**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As Hermione stared back at her reflection in the mirror of Lily's bathroom, she barely recognized herself. Gone was the teen witch whose bright eyes took in everything she saw in an effort to learn. In place of the old Hermione stood a young woman who had a large cut down one cheek and one above her left eyebrow. It wasn't her battle scars however that affected Hermione the most, the hunted look in her eyes initially shocked her, they appeared to have dulled from their original rich chocolate brown to a plain hazel.

_This must be what happened to people who'd lost a loved one_ she thought. She'd noticed it in Sirius' eyes also, the younger Sirius had bright vibrant eyes compared to the Sirius she new who still carried the hidden scars of Azkaban.

The logical Hermione who would ideally be trying to assess her situation was nowhere to be found, in her stead was a Hermione locked in grief.

A sob escaped her lips, but no tears fell, as her mind wandered to the battle. She hadn't cried yet, and she wondered if that made her insensitive or uncaring, all she felt was hollowness, a numbness. She wanted to cry but as she stood alone she found it impossible to find the release of tears she needed, they just would not spill.

She silently made her way back to the room she shared with Lily. The other girl smiled at her as she entered and sat on the bed Lily's parents had moved in for her.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Alone." She heard herself answer.

Lily cocked her head to the side at this, her eyes full of concern.

"I know we don't know each other well, but if you want to talk I'll be here to listen, ok?" Lily offered.

Hermione gave her a soft smile, "Thanks," she said quietly as she lay down and wished tonight sleep would bring her comfort.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily's peaceful slumber was interrupted in the early hours of the morning by muffled cries from across the room.

"Hermione," Lily said softly shaking the trembling sleeper "wake up," she shook the distressed witch a little harder "come on Hermione, wake up."

Hermione was now thrashing about in her sleep, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," she screamed and sat up, eyes as wide as saucepans and her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Its ok, it was just a dream, just a dream," Lily soothed bundling up the trembling girl in her arms.

"They just killed them," Hermione whispered.

"Its ok," Lily soothed, "Try not to think about it." she said trying to calm Hermione down.

"The death eaters just attacked the students. They killed one of my best friends," Hermione whispered, "it hurts so much." she moaned.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. Come on lay down, try to get some rest," Lily said, "I'll stay with you untill you fall asleep."

Hermione lay back down slowly, her eyes finding nothing to focus on across the room. "You want to know the worst of it?" she asked Lily. When she got no reply she continued, "I can't even cry for my friends."

"You're just in shock" Lily started but realized Hermione had fallen back to sleep."Oh Hermione, what happened to you?" she whispered to the sleeping girl as she got up and quietly made her way to her own bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next few weeks Hermione and Lily became close and Hermione began to realize why people in her time idolized the redhead. She found she had a lot in common as they studied one day in the yard for their apparation test.

Lily laughed suddenly, drawing Hermione from the words in front of her. "What's the bet the guys aren't even studying for this," she mused.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I'm taking a guess here that you mean James and Sirius?" she asked

Lily grinned and nodded, "Why didn't you mention Remus?" she returned.

Hermione laughed lightly, "From what you've told me he seems to be the only one with his head screwed on right"

Lily nodded again, "Actually I take it back if Remus is staying with James as well I'm sure those two were forced to study."

Hermione silently agreed with this. If Remus was anything like Professor Lupin then Sirius and James probably picked up a book during the summer for the first time.

Lily studied Hermione as she went back to reading. Her new friend hadn't spoken anymore about her ordeal after the first night and seemed to be improving apart from being plagued by nightly dreams. She hoped that a new school year and some companionship might help. And as much as Lily didn't want to admit herself she felt that the Marauders may actually be an asset to Hermione's recovery.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Physically Hermione was feeling better, most of her bruises had all but disappeared and her cuts were fading into pale scars.

Emotionally she was exhausted the time she felt the best was in the company of Lily, but as soon as she was alone her mind wandered back to the battle and images of Ron flashed before her eyes. These were the hardest moments for Hermione; the times of solitude.

As the day of her apparation test dawned Hermione felt a wave of homesickness. She should be doing this with Harry and Ron, almost everything they'd accomplished was together.

Lily entered the room, "Are you ready?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"We'll floo to the ministry and go from there." Said Lily making her way downstairs.

"Have you been to the ministry before?" asked Hermione following.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out way around," Lily replied glancing back at Hermione with a confident smile.

Hermione thought back to her own encounter at the ministry and fought back another wave of grief as she remembered her beloved Transfiguration Professor.

"Do you know how to floo?" Lily asked, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"Yes, I've done it a few times."

Lily nodded "Do you want to go first" she asked

Hermione paued then nodded, "Ok" she replied stepping into the green flames and shouting, "Ministry of Magic."

She appeared in the lobby of the Ministry and her gaze immediately landed on the golden fountain in the center with the figures that in the future would help save Harry's life.

She felt Lily come and stand beside her.

"Wow." She said in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "Wow."

"Hey Lily, Hermione, over here," a familiar voice called out.

The girls turned to see Remus walking towards them. Both girls smiled at the young marauder.

"How are you both?"

"I'm fine," replied Lily. Hermione just smiled and nodded, "You?" Lily asked.

"I'm good, supposed to meet James, Sirius and Peter, uhh, well ten minutes ago actually." He said with a grimace and looked around his acute amber eyes sweeping the large hall.

Two heads of black hair, one sleek and one wild, bobbed in the distance. Hermione placed her hand on Remus' arm and pointed the two boys out, Remus smiled and waved to catch their attention.

"Oi, Padfoot, Prongs, over here." The two boys turned in the groups direction in response to their nicknames.

"Hey Moony," greeted Sirius as they approached, "Hey Hermione, alright?" he asked as they pulled up to the group.

"Fine thank you," she replied and gave him a smile. Sirius however noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

James on the other hand had sided over to Lily.

"Lily my dear, feeling alright?" he asked.

"Fine, James," she replied eyeing him warily, "you?"

"I'm great, did you miss me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to greet Sirius, who was talking to Hermione, and Peter who had just arrived.

Remus in turn hit James upside the head, "Real smooth Prongs, real smooth," he smirked.

"Do you know where to go?" Hermione asked the marauders.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah I had to come with my cousin Bellatrix once, its over this way."

Hermione's eyes hardened at then mention of the woman responsible for Professor McGonagall's death.

"Hey" Sirius asked softly "are you ok?" He glanced across at Hermione as they made thier way across the marble floor.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "Just a little nervous."

"Ahh it'll be fine, come on it's this way." He said leading the group towards a set of doors.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The test wasn't hard, especially with at the readings that Lily and Hermione had done. In the end even Peter managed to pass, although he did almost splinch himself.

"We'll see you ladies on the train then?" asked James.

This time Lily waited for Hermione to answer.

Hermione smiled, "That would be nice."

All four boys smiled at this and apparated home.

"Right," said Lily with a twinkle in her eyes, "See you at home?"

Hermione nodded, watched her new friend vanish before her eyes before she herself apparated back to Lily's place.


	6. Chapter 5: Owls, the express and snakes

Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to Harry Potter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 5.Owls the express and someone slimy**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione lay curled in a tight ball under the protectiveness of her duvet. The pain wouldn't leave her as she stared numbly at the opposite wall. _'I can't do this,'_ she thought ,_'I can't go on without them.' _The haunting images of her best friends faces appeared before her eyes, Ron grinning like there was no tomorrow and Harry laughing at something that no doubt the twins had done. _'Harry,'_ she thought, _'I've still got Harry, I just need to find a way home,' 'well you're not going to find it here are you?'_ a voice in her head said.

"Hogwarts," Hermione whispered and smiled a little, if anything was going to help her it would be her beloved books in the Hogwarts library. "I'll find a way home Harry," she vowed "I'll see you again," and a peaceful sleep overtook her for the first time in weeks.

She woke to the sound of an owl tapping on the window, she cracked an eye open and saw a fully dressed Lily open the window to retrieve the mail.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Almost midday," Lily said with a smile, "I hadn't seen you sleep so well before, so I didn't want to wake you."

Hermione smiled at this, "Thanks."

Lily turned her attention back to the letters in her hands. "It's our Hogwarts letters," she said grinning handing Hermione an envelope, "didn't you think you'd get one?" she asked seeing the shocked look on Hermione face.

"I was a little worried" she confessed, opening her letter.

_Dear Miss Thomas_

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh year education._

_The term begins September the 1st where you will be sorted into a house._

_Enclosed is a list of books and equipment you will need _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Hermione re-read the letter just to be sure. _Professor McGonagall_ she thought, as much as she liked Sirius teaching transfiguration she had always admired her original professor.

A cry of glee brought Hermione's gaze up to the girl sitting on the other bed. She met her eyes and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"I've been made head girl," Lily exclaimed breathlessly holding up the golden pin, the same golden pin Hermione's friends were adamant would be hers.

"Congratulations," she said smiling sadly as Lily returned to reading her letter.

A load groan escaped Lily's lips, "Oh Merlin please no, you must be joking," Lily said to the letter, not getting a response from the paper she elaborated for Hermione. "James." she said, "I mean James POTTER, how on earth did _James_ make headboy, I really thought it'd be Remus, but James? I mean its James……James who turned the Slytherins hair bright pink, James who…what are you smiling at?"

Hermione grinned, "I didn't think it was possible to say someone's name that many times in a sentence."

"Oh, shut up," Lily said and hit Hermione over the head with her pillow, "oh I'm so sorry," she said immediately dropping her weapon, but saw a flash in Hermione's eyes that she'd never seen anywhere but in the eyes of four certain boys. Before she could react Hermione had grabbed her own pillow and proceeded to whack the redhead over the head with it. An all out pillow fight that would have made the Marauders proud quickly ensued.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Potter residence**

Remus was rudely awoken from his slumber with his pillow taken out from under his head and used to hit him in the face. "Ugh," he grunted and glared at his attacker who wore a wide grin, "Padfoot, what the hell was that for?"

Sirius shrugged, "James' mums made a big breakfast and the mails here."

Remus raised one eyebrow at this, "So why pray tell did you have to hit me over the head with my own pillow?"

Sirius shrugged again and ruffled Remus' hair, "That Moony my friend was just for the fun of it." He said before he proceeded to hightail away from the vengeful werewolf.

Entering the dining room the boys opened their Hogwarts letters as they began to eat. The message was now so familiar they could recite the whole thing, all except James whose seemed to contain a little bit more information as he started to splutter from one end to the table. "I…..I….Head…….Merlin…….Lily…..impossible…."

"Prongs, spit it out before you hurt yourself," said Sirius behind contained laughter at his friend.

"I…..I….."James looked at his friends with wide eyes.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Sirius said as he reached over to grab James' letter and start to read aloud, "Hogwarts school….blah blah blah….." he said scanning the page his eyes widening as he found what he was looking for, "We give great pleasure at informing you that you will be headboy for your final year at Hogwarts."

"Wow mate, congratulations," offered Remus, James just nodded numbly and gestured to Sirius to continue.

"But Moony…theres more," Sirius said as he continued to read, wiggling his eyebrows. "Please meet on the Hogwarts Express for a meeting with the prefects and Headgirl..." Sirius decided to drag it out and torture his friends.

"Padfoot spit it out, I'm already cranky with you this morning, don't give me an excuse to do something to your hair."

Sirius gulped and nodded the hand not holding the letter going to his hair, "….a meeting with the prefects and Headgirl, Lily Evans."

The three boys turned to a shocked James still muttering to himself on his chair, failing to grab his attention with their staring Sirius decided to take action. "Well then I think I'll just owl Dumbledore and tell him that James has lost all coherent thought and to give the role to Moony," he said his hand going for a quill and a piece of parchment. This seemed to snap James out of his trance like state.

"Padfoot, you go near that quill, so help me Merlin I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Ill bind you next time your Padfoot and take you somewhere for a checkup."

Remus and Peters eyes followed this conversation, "Where?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Can you say……Vet?" Smirked James.

"You wouldn't?" Sirius asked. "They torture poor muggle pets!"

James smirked, "You pick up that quill and I would."

Remus and Peter could barely contain themselves as Sirius slowly backed away from the quill and parchment as if it would blow up in his face. "Well" said Remus, "This is going to be one interesting year."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**One week later, Hogwarts Express**

One week later the Marauders met up with Lily and Hermione on the Hogwarts express. "She looks a lot better" Remus said as the girls made their way through the throngs of students on the platform.

Sirius nodded but had yet to see Hermione smile and laugh with her eyes. "It's not in her eyes though," he said expressing his thoughts to his friends.

"Well then," said James. "How 'bout we try to fix that?" The others nodded in agreement as the girls approached, Lily glaring at James as if daring him to say the wrong thing. Not being happy on the receiving end of this James cleared his throat, "Uhh let's find a compartment."

The others nodded and followed in pairs, Sirius and Hermione at the front, followed by Remus and Peter with James and Lily, much to Lily's annoyance, bringing up the rear.

"How's things been going?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"I'm better, thank you, I just need some time," she replied _Time to find a way home_.

Sirius nodded as they entered the compartment and sat down.

"So," Hermione asked sitting down "Did you all stay with your families over the summer?"

James and Peter nodded in affirmation, Sirius shook his head, "I stay at the Potters, they took me in after some ahh problems with my own family," Hermione gave him a small smile but was shocked with what Remus had to say.

"I stay with my Aunty and Uncle," he said, "My parents were killed a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Hermione, _Remus back home never mentioned his _family she thought.

"It's ok," he said with a smile, "you didn't know."

"My…My parents are muggles," she said, "Dentists."

Lily saw a flicker of loss in Hermione's eyes and interrupted, "It's ok Hermione, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Hermione nodded and smiled at her friend.

"I don't remember much anyway," she said.

"What about Harry?" Peter asked, which earned him a slap over the head from Remus.

"I….he's my best friend, a brilliant wizard, I miss him," she whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Peter on the other hand was on the receiving end of four death glares, "uhh James," he said attempting to change the subject, "don't you and Lily have a meeting?"

"Shit," said James which earned him a stern look from Lily. "Lets go they'll be waiting for us," he said leading urging Lily out of the door. "We'll be back before we get to Hogwarts," he said over his shoulder as he left.

"So," Remus said turning to Hermione, "Any subject preferences?"

She smiled at this, although again Sirius noticed it didn't reach her eyes, this was her kind of conversation. "I like them all apart from divination," she said, "but I think Defense against the Dark Arts offers the most of what we need."

"That's Moony's best subject," said Sirius, this didn't surprise Hermione she knew he was good at it, he was a brilliant teacher. "I myself seem to have a natural ability for transfiguration," Hermione smiled at this she highly doubted that Sirius actually saw himself teaching the subject in the future.

The train ride to Hogwarts was spent talking about Hogwarts Professors, and the houses, Hermione made Remus promise to show her the library and Sirius to show her the kitchens. About half an hour away from Hogwarts James and Lily returned and Hermione and Lily left shortly after to get changed into their robes.

Lily finished getting ready by pinning her badge on opposite her Gryffindor crest, "Ready?" she asked.

Hermione nodded looking down at her own robes currently devoid of any crest. The two made their way back to the compartment when a blond boy stepped out and blocked their way.

"Well, well," he sneered. "The little mudblood made headgirl, and what's this?" his gaze shifting towards Hermione who had paled at the sound of his voice. The voice that had sent the killing curse towards Neville killing Dean, the boy whose name Hermione was honouring. Hermione shook away the thought as she took hold of her Gryffindor courage and held out a hand.

"Hermione Thomas."

The blonds sneer just deepened, "Ahh sounds like another mudblood, might have known, look at you, no self respecting pureblood would look so…well….dirty."

"Shove off Malfoy," Lily snapped.

"Well, well, been spending too much time with Potter mudblood? You've picked up his foul mouth, although you were dirty to begin with so it is rather fitting."

A movement caught Hermione's eye as the Marauders came up behind Malfoy, wands raised, "I suggest you leave Miss Evans and Miss Thomas alone Malfoy," said James, his voice low and dangerous.

Malfoy sent Hermione one last glance before stalking off. "He," said James to Hermione, "Is in Slytherin, if the sorting hat suggests Slytherin as a house for you I suggest groveling and bribery to avoid it."

Hermione just nodded, Sirius noticed that she seemed to have retreated back into her shell _two steps forward, one step back_, he thought, vowing to keep the Slytherins away from Hermione in the future.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After all the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood "We have one more sorting to take place," He paused and glanced at Hermione. "May I introduce Miss Hermione Thomas who will be joining us for her seventh year."

She could hear her new friends cheering for her, but didn't acknowledge them as she was too nervous of the possibility of changing houses. Professor McGonagall motioned her forward to sit on the stool where the old school hat was placed on her head.

"_Ahh,"_ said the voice in her head. _"Miss Granger, I must say I'm surprised to see you here."_

"_I'm not here by choice."_

"_No, I do not believe you are. Now where to put you, I sense a level of sociability perhaps Hufflepuff...no too much cunning and quick thinking, Slytherin would be good for you, but alas I do not think a muggleborn would last too long in that house."_

Hermione audibly sighed with relief.

"_Now a high amount of intellect as well as bravery, yes Gryffindor would be good for you but you would be good for Ravenclaw with this head of yours."_

"_No please, I belong in Gryffindor." _she pleaded.

To the Marauders and Lily an age seemed to pass before the sorting hat made its decision for the school to hear.

"_Is that right?"_ the sorting hat replied to Hermione's statement. _"I may have to disagree there, well then, better be…"_


	7. Chapter 6: Sleeplessness

Disclaimer: I don't own or have any rights to Harry Potter

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 6.Sleeplessness, horns and those slytherins**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione felt her body tense as the sorting hat prepared to shout out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR," was heard throughout the hall.

Hermione smiled and went to join her friends who were clapping and cheering so much Hermione thought they might actually damage the blood vessels in their hands.

"I have just a few more things to say," said the headmaster when Hermione had seated herself between Lily and Remus, across from Sirius, James and Peter. "There is to be no wandering the halls after ten, and for the first years, along with some others, the Forbidden Forest is precisely that….forbidden, now with that out of the way…enjoy." He said clapping his hands together as the food appeared in front to the students.

They boys began heaping food on their plates like they'd fasted over the summer. Lily and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged before taking some food quickly in case the whole lot disappeared.

A girl with blond hair sitting next to Peter shook her head, "You boys are bottomless pits I swear," she said.

Sirius swallowed the food in his mouth, "We're growing boys Marie, besides Moony here needs his food. OW what was that for?" he asked Remus who had possibly kicked him under the table.

Remus just sent him a warning look before returning to his plate. Hermione glanced between the two wondering if the Shrieking Shack incident Harry had told her about had happened yet.

"Hey Hermione," Lily said grabbing her attention. "This here is Marie," she said pointing to the blond girl who offered a wave and a smile in greeting. "And this here is Louise," she said pointing to the brunette sitting next to Remus. Hermione greeted the two girls before turning her attention back to the boys.

Her gaze drifted to Sirius who was looking at her thoughtfully, it was so intent that Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate.

Sirius spoke up then. "I was just wondering why the sorting hat took so long to place you, it didn't consider Slytherin did it?" he asked.

"Actually it mentioned all four houses," the others looked at her in shock. "It was down to this or Ravenclaw in the end."

"You'd get along with Remus then," remarked James. "Those were the options the hat had for him, I on the other hand was a Gryffindor all the way," he grinned.

"Yeah, McGonagall barely put the hat down before it yelled it out," said Sirius.

"What about you?" Hermione asked him.

Sirius scowled as James grinned and slapped him on the back. "What was it again Paddy?" he asked.

Sirius mumbled something incoherent, by this time Hermione could feel Remus laughing quietly beside her.

"What?" she asked. "Was it Slytherin?"

Sirius shook his head. "Ravenclaw?" she ventured another guess, and again Sirius shook his head.

At this the other Marauders burst out laughing, Hermione frowned. "What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" she asked, even Lily was laughing.

"Nothing" said Remus "But once you get to know Sirius you'll understand why its so funny." The truth was when Hermione thought of the Sirius in her time she did find it amusing, she actually was looking forward to telling Harry this little fact.

She glanced at Sirius who was now scowling at everyone, she offered him a smile which seemed to brighten his mood slightly. He smiled back and she felt a shiver at the base of her spine, _'well that's different'_ she thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After dessert her fellow Gryffindors lead her to the common room.

"Hungarian Horntail," James said to the pink lady who smiled and swung open. Hermione watched wondering why the Pink Lady didn't strike up her usual conversation.

"New portrait," said Sirius who was inches behind her, following her inside. "Had some crazy knight last year, kept changing the password every two days."

Hermione smiled at this and entered the common room. A wave of familiarity came over her, _'I'm home'_ she thought. _'Or as close to home as I'll get.'_ She followed the group to the couches in front of the fire. Sirius and James claimed the two armchairs while Peter sat on one end of the sofa, Remus, always the gentleman waited to see where the girls sat, but Lily shook her head, not keen on spending too much time with James.

"I'm going to help Hermione get settled in," she said. "We'll see you in the morning"

The boys all said goodnight, James looking a little disappointed, as Lily and Hermione wandered upstairs.

"This is the year guys," said James. "I'll get her this year."

"You say that every year Prongs."

"But Pads this year is different."

"How's that James?" asked Remus. "Besides the fact that she hasn't called you something we learn about in Care of Magical Creatures yet?"

"Well there is that," James said seriously. "And I'll be spending more time with her because of our duties AND," he said cutting off Sirius who had opened his mouth to say something, "she seems keen to hang out with Hermione and Hermione seems to be keen to hang out with us."

At this Sirius and Remus looked at each other and shrugged.

"He does have a good point Padfoot."

"I'd have to agree Moony although he is quite smitten."

"Obsessed is another word for it."

"Hey guys, James…sitting right here." He said pointing to himself.

"Come on Prongsie," James glared at Sirius for this use of his nickname. "We've classes tomorrow and you know what that means," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Pranks," grinned James eyes sparkling.

"Oh but Jamsie-Poo," mocked Sirius. "You're headboy now, can't do anything like that."

"Oh and James," the boys turned to see Lily at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you be pulling any pranks on the first day of school."

"Lily," said James clutching his chest. "Do you think that _I'll_ get into trouble?"

"Yes I do, your headboy now, set and example." With that she ascended the stairs. James turned back to the others muttering something about Lily reading minds.

"So Prongs, what are you going to do?" Asked a bemused Remus.

"Well Moony, I'm going to do what she said and set a good example."

The others three looked like he'd lost his mind as he went up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "I'll set a good example of how not to get caught."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Late that night Hermione sat on one of the couches in front of the fire staring into the flames. She was still plagued by nightmares and couldn't get more than a few hours sleep. The portrait door opening brought her attention away from the flames, not seeing anyone enter she raised her wand in caution, then smiled and took a stab in the dark.

"_Accio_ Invisibility Cloak." With that James' Invisibility Cloak flew towards her outstretched hands leaving a guilty looking Sirius standing in the middle of the room with his arms full of food.

"How….uhh….huh?" he asked.

"I took a wild guess," said Hermione. "I knew someone who once had one."

"Well now that I've been caught red handed I might as well share," he said taking the seat next to her and offering some chocolate muffins.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Sirius nodded, though for once in his life he wasn't grateful for the chance to eat more food. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"New place?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Dreams mostly," she said returning her gaze to the fire.

Sirius studied her, unsure of what to say. She'd obviously been through a lot but he didn't want to upset her by asking too many questions. So he just sat there and watched her face, the flames of the fire reflecting in her hazel eyes.

After a while Sirius followed her gaze and found himself caught by his own thoughts as the flames danced in front of him. He gave a small chuckle at what was going to happen to the Slytherins in the morning. At this break in the silence he winced and turned to make sure he hadn't disturbed Hermione. Instead he saw her curled up next to him eyes closed and breathing even, he smiled and bundled the sleeping girl up in his arms and carried her towards the girl's staircase. At the bottom he kicked a certain piece of wood that would allow him access to the girl's dormitories and carried Hermione up to her bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sun streaming through the curtains woke Hermione in the morning. _'How'd I get here? I could have sworn I was in the common room.' _ She thought as she got up and got ready for her classes. She was greeted by Lily as she entered the room.

"Good morning, all ready for the first day of classes" Lily asked

Hermione held up her satchel and nodded.

"Ok, for some reason the guys are waiting downstairs for us" Lily said rolling her eyes leaned in a whispered "I think they like you, just don't tell them I said that."

Hermione laughed and followed the redhead downstairs.

Sirius smiled at her as the girls joined the Marauders.

"It was you wasn't it?" she asked

He just smiled at her and didn't reply as the group made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione quickened her stride to match Sirius' "Thank you" she said so only he could hear.

"Your welcome" he replied before walking off to goof around with his friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast was proceeding normally for Hermione until she heard shrieks of horror coming from the direction of the Slytherin table, leaning over Sirius so she could see what the commotion was about she saw that most of the slytherins had devil like horns growing out of their heads.

Hermione and Lily shared a glance before turning to glare accusingly at the Marauders.

"What?" they all asked at the same time

"Come on Lily when would we have had the time to do that?" James asked "You know the halls a patrolled at night"

With this Hermione aimed her glare at Sirius who just beamed back, he knew he was caught out, but was surprised when she didn't rat him out, just send him a withering look and return to her breakfast.

"Boys" came the voice of Professor McGonagall from behind them. They all flinched and turned around to smile at her sweetly. "Your timetables" she said handing them over to the seventh years with a thin lipped frown.

Hermione studied her own and compared it to Lily's whose, as well as Remus' had turned out to be identical, it was almost the same with Sirius, James and Peter also except they had Divination when Hermione and the others had Arithmancy.

"Ugh" said Sirius "Potions first with Slytherin, why?" he asked "do we always get stuck with the snakes for potions…and Defense" he continued running his fingers down his timetable "and Care of Magical Creatures"

"Padfoot's got a point" said James "I wonder why they do that"

"Probably to punish you for all your pranks" Lily said

James and Sirius looked at each other and started to talk quietly to each other, Remus occasionally adding his own opinion and Peter just listening intently. After a few minutes deliberation they all turned to Lily who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"After much discussion we have come to the conclusion that, Lily, we are not responsible for this" James said pointing to the offending timetable in front of him.

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione "I need to go and talk to Professor McGonagall, will you be ok with these" she said gesturing to the boys, Hermione nodded, smiling at the insulted looks on the Marauders faces, as Lily stood to and headed to the head table, James' gaze following her the whole way. Sirius caught Hermione's eye and motioned to James, the proceeded to roll his eyes and pull a face. Hermione laughed at this _at least she can _laugh thought Sirius, _no matter how small progress is progress._

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Potions, Hermione found was just as bad now as it was in the future _'why do all potion Professors have to be sullen greasy men?'_ she thought as she warily eyed Professor Sabbath, she had been paired with Lily for the class and both were working on a potion the teacher had set to refresh their memories from sixth year, this was after the twenty minute lecture on their NEWT's and the importance of the class.

Whilst the potion was brewing Hermione looked over to the Slytherins, behind a familiar blond head were two large gorilla like heads that looked strangely similar to Crabbe and Goyle _'hmm Crabbe and Goyle seniors'_ thought Hermione _'apparently not all purebloods have good genes' _the person sitting next to Malfoy however caught her attention _'greasy black hair, scowling expression, abnormally large nose…Professor Snape_,_ he doesn't change much over twenty_ years', thought Hermione. Lily noticed the direction of her gaze and her expression hardened.

"My advice, stay as far away from them as possible" she said gesturing to the Slytherins.

Hermione nodded in agreement and returned to the potion.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Three class later and Hermione finally made her way to the library with the excuse of researching something she didn't quite understand in Transfiguration. Upon entering the library however she didn't head for the transfiguration section but the section she had found when reading up on her time-turner in third year. She piled her arms with books she felt would be relevant and went to find a table to quietly read at.

Five books later and Hermione was getting desperate but had to leave for her Arithmancy class. She checked out one book in particular and headed to class.

As she walked down the corridors the only sound was her own footsteps as she read while walking, a task she had perfected in her third year.

'_From current research into time travel subjects have been successfully sent back in time up to a few hours where they eventually catch up to themselves…'_ Hermione was so absorbed in the book she didn't see the two figures step out from around the corner until she had run into them.

She cried out and fell to the floor "I'm sorry" she said looking up at who she had walked into.

"Stupid mudblood" snapped Malfoy "Bet you're as useless with a wand as a Hufflepuff" he spat.

Hermione got up and glared at him ignoring the distained look she was receiving from Snape. "Firstly, I, walking into you has nothing to do with my magical ability, and secondly I bet most of Hufflepuff could hold their own in the right situation" she said as she walked past them thinking about her Hufflepuff classmates that helped take on the Death Eaters.

Malfoy and Snape laughed coldly at this "That Mudblood, is highly debatable, oh and about your so called magical ability we'll se how you do when set a duel in defense" he sneered as he stalked off with Snape.

She shuddered at the encounter and avidly avoided anymore that day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night Hermione again couldn't escape her dreams that prolonged her grief, so she found herself sitting in front of the fire again.

About an hour later movement next to her brought her away from her thoughts on Ron.

Sirius could see the pain in her eyes as he sat down and offered her a smile "I can see" he began "That this may become a regular occurrence.


	8. Chapter 7: A duel, full moon & an offer

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 7. A duel, full moon and an offer**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The weeks passed slowly for Hermione, she did her school work and spent most of her free time in the library, but each book and each day made the doubt in her grow. The doubt that maybe there was no way home.

Sitting in front of the fire to escape her dreams became a nightly ritual, with Sirius joining her each night. Curiosity got the better of her one night so she turned to him to speak.

"Why do you come down here?" she asked. "Its not just to keep me company is it?" Not particularly wanting to be a hindrance.

Sirius looked at her startled their routine silence had been broken. He shook his head to answer her but didn't elaborate. They both had their secrets but they both needed time.

Hermione was enjoying her DADA classes although most of what they learnt she had been taught in sixth year by Professor Lupin. She was a little disappointed with the fact that she would probably miss a full year of potential defense and if she wasn't so keen on finding a way home she would most likely spend her time researching more advanced details of the subject.

Suggesting this to the others though would have made them laugh she was already brilliant at the theory (having already completed most of it before) and seemed to be above everyone in their small practical lessons.

What she wasn't prepared for was the duel her Professor announced in their current lesson. James and Sirius grinned at each other while Hermione cast Lily a worried look to which the redhead offered a reassuring smile.

"Right then," said Professor Holdaway after the desks had been cleared to the sides of the room. "Miss Thomas please step forward."

Hermione froze. The last time she had dueled it had been for her life and the lives of her friends.

"Miss Thomas," the Professor repeated. "You are the only person in this class whom I have not seen duel and I would like to see what level you are at, please step forward."

Hermione stood slowly and walked to one end to the table.

"Mister Malfoy, you also."

There were four simultaneous cries of protest at this.

"But Professor," said Lily. "He's one of the best in the class, surly it would be fair to put her against someone, not so uhhh skilled?"

"Miss Evans, I believe you should shut up and let me decide what is and what is not fair in my own classroom. Wands at the ready, you may begin." The Professor said stepping back slightly.

Hermione watched Malfoy begin his arm movement and immediately recognized the complicated spell that was usually preformed on someone who was unaware of your presence.

Sighing to herself she just raised her wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus,_" before he could finish his spell. This sent Malfoy's wand flying through the air as he fell backwards. Hermione caught his wand as the rest of the class stared at her in awe. _'This Malfoy has a lot to learn between now and twenty years'_ she thought feeling a little proud at her accomplishment.

"Lupin up," said the Professor "And don't play nice."

Remus got up and locked eyes with Hermione in silent question, she just nodded and he raised his wand.

"_Stuptefy_," he shouted.

"_Protego_," as Hermione's shield charm repelled Remus' stunner.

"_Petrificus totalus_" Hermione shouted as soon as the stunner passed.

Remus clearly wasn't ready for this speed of attack and couldn't put up a shield charm up fast enough to block Hermione's. The spell hit him and he fell back onto the floor. _'After taking on Death Eaters twice this is a piece of cake'_ she thought. But the nagging thought in the back of her mind that it was too easy was bothering her. When she did duels in Professor Lupin's classes they would go on for at least five minutes or more, even Neville held his own proudly.

A loud bell signaled the end of the lesson and Hermione wandered up to the frozen Remus, "_Finite Incantatum,"_ she said breaking her own spell and offering her hand to help Remus up.

"That was…..wow," he said. "Fast, where'd you learn to move like that?"

She smiled a genuine smile, "I had a good teacher."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Spending more time with Lily, Hermione found herself telling the redhead about Harry. She didn't think any harm could come from it, after all as sad as the thought was she new Lily's fate.

She told Lily about the strong bond they had, the three friends, how they were her blood, her brothers.

Lily smiled "Sounds like the Marauders."

Hermione groaned, "Yeah all the trouble included."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One not so particular night in front of the fire Sirius turned to Hermione and asked a question.

"Hermione?" She turned to face him filled with apprehension about what he was going to ask. He smiled at her expression. "What's your favorite colour?" he asked.

She smiled and answered, "Blue."

"Oh, any blue in particular?"

"The colour of the lake on a cloudless summer's day."

He grinned. "Very specific there aren't you?"

She just shrugged. "What's yours?" she asked.

"Um," he contemplated. "Black."

"Technically black's not a colour."

He grinned, "Well if you want to be all technical about it, red then."

"That's nice." She smiled at him then returned her gaze to the fire.

Over the next couple of weeks this became a regular occurrence, one question a night, favorite food, favorite time of day, favorite time of year. With each night Hermione falling asleep, and then waking up in her bed the following morning.

The routine seemed to fit until one night it was broken. Hermione found herself sitting in front of the fire until the sun streamed through the windows. This is how Lily found her, entranced in the flames with a blank expression on her pale face.

"Oh Hermione, have you been up all night?" she asked.

Hermione turned to face a concerned Lily and gave her a small smile.

"I…..bad dreams." she said.

Just then the portrait opened revealing a haggard looking James who proceeded to freeze when he saw Lily.

"James Potter! Have you been up all night?" she scolded, fully grasping her headgirl role.

"Um..no, Peter here just wanted some food so we took a trip to the kitchens," he said thinking quickly.

"Oi Prongs, kinda tired here, mind clearing the doorway?" asked the muffled voice of Sirius from beyond the portrait. James moved into the room followed by Peter then Sirius.

"Hermione," Sirius said when he saw her. "Have you…I….did you get any sleep?" he finally managed to get out

_Full moon_ she thought, thinking sadly of Remus.

When she shook her head Sirius moved to sit next to her on the couch, "I'm sorry, I…..I just..."

"It's ok Sirius." Hermione interrupted. "I don't ask you to join me."

"What?" asked Lily. "Is this a regular occurrence? Coming down and sitting in front of the fire all night?"

Hermione looked guiltily at Lily.

"But you're in your bed in the morning." Lily reasoned.

Hermione just turned to Sirius and gave him a small smile.

"I bring Hermione up when she falls asleep," he said softly.

"Oh." said Lily.

James then felt his input was required. "Sirius, why do _you_ come down here?"

Sirius gave James a guilty look. "Have had trouble sleeping since the end of last year."

"Oh," James said mimicking Lily. He must have known what was troubling Sirius as he didn't push any further.

"Come on Hermione, lets get you freshened up," said Lily making her way to the girls staircase, the boys tiredly heading towards their own.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled Lily advancing on the black haired youth. "How?" she asked eyes blazing, "did you manage to carry Hermione to bed up THAT staircase?" she said pointing to the object in question.

"I….well," Sirius said sliding behind James for protection. He then grinned at Lily, "Marauders secret," he said before bounding up the boys staircase. Lily turned on the other two remaining Marauders.

"If I see any of you use that 'secret' you'll have more than me to worry about, and I _will_ find out how you doing it, I promise you that!" she said before turning on her heel and storming up the stairs in question.

"Merlin, I love that woman," James remarked with a goofy expression.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That day at lunch the Marauders, minus one, picked tiredly at their food.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked, knowing full well he was in the hospital wing recovering from the night before.

James looked up at this. "He had to go visit his Aunt and Uncle, his Aunties not feeling the best, he visits 'bout once a month."

Hermione nodded and continued with her lunch until she felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned towards the Slytherin table and met the steely eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He was staring intently at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. A few seconds after the eye contact, Malfoy broke it turning to his greasy haired companion. Hermione just shook her head to clear it and stood.

"I just need to get something from the library, I'll meet you guys in class ok?" she checked with the others.

"Ok," said Lily, with a mumble acknowledgment from the others and a random remark about Quidditch practice that afternoon.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the trio and made her way out of the Great Hall towards the library. Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the figure waiting for her behind a statue until he stepped out in front of her.

"Excuse me," she said as she tried to brush past Malfoy, but he matched her step and blocked her way.

"That was quite impressive what you did the other day," he said as she glared at him.

Hermione shrugged. "I've seen much better, believe me."

Malfoy raised one arched eyebrow. "Is that so? I know of some people that would very much like to get to know you better."

Hermione hardened her glare and again tried to pass and was again stopped by the annoying blonde, who now grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the wall.

His grip was vice like, his voice cold. Face inches away from her own he whispered menacingly "Not so tough now are you?….Mudblood!"


	9. Chapter 8: Harry is named after?

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 8. Harry is named after….?**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hogwarts 1997**

Harry sat listening to Sirius and Remus talking about what they knew about Hermione. It was nice to know they, and his parents had taken Hermione under their wing.

"Apparently," said Sirius. "According to Lily, who told us about this just before you were born, Hermione spoke very highly of you."

Harry smiled sadly at this. "That's what best friends do," he said quietly.

"You know what Pads, I've just realized something." Remus said with a thoughtful expression.

His friend raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lily said she wanted to name the baby Hermione, right? If it was a girl."

"Which he obviously isn't, Moony."

"That's not my point, I think Lily did something for her missing friend by naming the baby after Hermione's best friend."

Sirius' eyes grew wide at this, "So," he hooted trying to control the bubbling laughter, "Harry here is named after himself!" With this statement the Animagus began to laugh his bark like laugh unable to hold it in anymore.

Remus nodded, a wide grin present on his face also.

"Well that's just wrong," said Harry screwing up his face. "I've been thinking about something anyway," he said trying to get off that particular topic. "What about the Map? Surely Hermione's real name would have appeared on that?" He asked.

"We didn't have the map in seventh year," said Sirius. "It got confiscated at the end of our sixth year," he explained.

"Oh," said Harry, not realizing his uncanny ability to mimic his parents at times. He then stared accusingly at his godfather, "What's up with you and staying up with her, did you like her?"

Sirius just smiled at his godson. "All in good time Harry, all in good time."


	10. Chapter 9: Snape has a big mouth!

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 9. Snape has a big mouth**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione struggled against Malfoy, fear gripping her as he moved in and shoved his tongue down her throat. Fighting the urge to gag, Hermione managed to get one leg free and used it to knee Malfoy in his nether-regions. Malfoy collapsed in pain, cradling his bruised privates.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD WHORE!" he yelled, or squeaked, as Hermione took off down the hall. "You'll pay for that!" he screamed as she rounded the corner.

As she ran, Hermione found herself outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She gasped out the password and moved into the sanctuary her house provided for her. She sped up right through the empty common room and up to her room and hid under the safety of her duvet.

This was where Lily found the shell-shocked girl in the afternoon after classes.

"Hermione?" she inquired, "Are you ok? Why were you not in class?"

Hermione didn't answer, just stared at the opposite wall as Lily bundled her up in a warm embrace, concern flowing through her emerald eyes.

"Come on," she said. "The guys are worried about you, and I'm worried that if you don't quell their fears they'll go do something stupid. Do you want to come down?" she asked quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Just give me a minute, I'll be down in a bit."

Lily nodded and quietly left the room leaving Hermione sitting on the bed collecting herself.

"Was she there?" asked James as Lily entered the common room.

Lily nodded. "She seems to be shaken up but won't talk about it."

Peter scoffed from the corner, bringing to him the others attention. "That's not new, she won't talk about anything, _and_ we don't know anything about her!"

The others turned on him again, Lilys eyes wide at the accusation and the other boys using thier best death glares. "You remember the day she came here?" asked Remus, back from the hospital wing sitting comfortably on the couch, Peter nodded. "Do you remember her condition?" again Peter nodded. "Then show a bit of sensitivity she has obviously been through a lot," Remus snapped uncharacteristically.

Sirius who had so far remained quiet spoke up from the corner. "I know her," he said quietly, his blue eyes soft. "And I trust her, if you don't Peter that's fine, just don't mention it around me."

"Why not?" the smaller boy asked, "I'm entitled to my opinion."

"And I can't be held responsible for my actions," Sirius said menacingly, his eyes hardening, making Peter cower and nod.

"It was Malfoy," said Sirius. "I'm sure of it."

"You don't know that Sirius," reasoned Lily.

"Did you see him in class Lily?" he shot back.

Any comment Lily had was cut short by Hermione's appearance at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a long sleeved shirt to cover the bruises on her wrists.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Sirius moving to her side. "You weren't in class."

"I…I wasn't feeling too well," she said not wanting to think of what Malfoy could do if she told anyone what he had attempted in the corridor.

"That," said Lily. "Would most likely be due to the amount of food you eat."

Hermione looked at Lily, shocked that she had even noticed her eating habits.

"We all notice it Hermione, don't think we don't," said James. "You need to eat more."

Hermione just nodded dully and the others dropped the obviously uncomfortable subject. Hermione borrowed Lily's notes and caught up on what she had missed in a quiet corner of the common room. Sirius however frowned as he saw her hand shaking slightly as she wrote, but decided to let it rest for the time being.

It was James who eventually broke the silence. "Hogsmead this weekend," he said. "Are you coming Hermione? It's a great village."

Hermione paled slightly. "I'll see, I think I have some work to do though."

"But its Hogsmead," said Peter. "You cant miss the Hogsmead trip."

"If Hermione doesn't want to go she doesn't have to," barked Lily. "Stop pestering her."

"What about you Lily, are you going?" asked James.

"Most likely."

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

"I would love it," she replied, this sent James off his chair and four other pairs of eyebrows to shoot up. "That however, does not specifically mean your company."

James face fell at his and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him and decided she would try and convince Lily to go with the Marauders.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the Hogsmead weekend arrived Hermione stood and said goodbye to her friends, having convinced Lily, much to the delight of James, to go with the boys.

Hermione was glad to see Malfoy and his goons leave for Hogsmead also, and was glad for the solitude to go through some more books.

When she reached the library however she found she had already used most of her resources. Grabbing the last few books she found a nice quiet corner to read in.

A few hours later Hermione sighed and picked up the last book, _'A time travelers guide to the way of time'_ hoping this would help her, most of the others she had read were either incomplete, inconclusive or out of date.

She looked at the time and decided to check the last book out, while she was checking it out she asked Madame Pince if there was any new material on time travel, but had no luck.

Upon entering the dormitory downhearted, Hermione placed the book under her duvet and went to take a shower. She was shocked however when she looked in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes, still void of the rich chocolate brown she had grown up with, her skin was pale and taunt, most of her clothes had become baggy, adding to her friends fears, and to top it off she had deep purple bruises on her wrists. As she stared at her reflection she found herself wondering the same thing she had wondered at Lily's _'why can't I cry?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One night after a discussion on their favorite spells Sirius proceeded to carry a sleeping Hermione up to her room. He kicked at the particular piece of wood to disable the stairs and started to make his way up. What he wasn't expecting however, was the stairs to disappear from under him. The next thing he knew he was at the bottom, entangled with Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at the now open hazel eyes, when she nodded sleepily he continued. "I guess Lily found out our secret huh?" he grinned.

"That, would be obvious." Hermione said a little disappointed that their routine was broken. She disentangled herself from Sirius and returned to the couch.

"Are you not going to bed?"he asked her.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now."

Sirius just nodded and transfigured a blanket for her out of a piece of spare parchment.

She smiled in thanks as he laid it over her and moved back to one of the sofas.

Neither sleeping student was woken in the morning as their fellow Gryffindors smiled at them and quietly made their way to breakfast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week before Halloween Hermione was walking with the Marauders through the corridors when they bumped into Snape.

"Snivellus," Sirius said to him. "Going to try and jinx us?" he asked.

"I'm not that stupid Black," he sneered. "I learnt my lesson in fifth year, I wouldn't challenge you when I'm outnumbered." His gaze fell to Hermione. "You're good at defense, I'm sure you know all about dangerous _creatures._"

Hermione could feel the Marauders tense behind her as she nodded to Snape, wondering how far he would take this.

"So tell me, what's your view on Werewolves?"

The others didn't react, each as curious as the other to what Hermione would say.

"They are cursed." she said. "Its not their fault, they are normal everyday of the month bar one."

"But they're dangerous beasts, are you not afraid of them?"

"They are only dangerous beasts one night a month, and yes I would be afraid on that one night." Hermione said logically, feeling her anger rise. "But every other day they are human, more so then some others who aren't even cursed."

Hermione could feel the relief flow from the boys when she spoke.

Snape just sneered. "Well then would you be saying that if you knew one?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously _'he wouldn't tell, surely'_ "What do you mean?" she asked eyes flashing.

"You should be scared," he said maliciously. "There's one standing behind you."

Hermione saw wands raised in anger, but before any spell was cast she spoke two words that shocked all five boys.

"I know."


	11. Chapter 10: Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 10. Tears**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Mister Snape, my office immediately," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind the group, taking in the scene in front of him, eyes void of their usual twinkle. "I suggest the rest of you return to your common room," he said to the Marauders who at present were staring at Hermione, curiosity written all over their faces, with the added flicker of fear in the golden eyes of Remus.

Not making eye contact with the others Hermione started to lead the way to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached it she went over to sit with Lily who was sitting at a table pouring over some of her Charm notes. _They'll come to me _Hermione thought _if they want to talk_. After about five minutes a shadow fell over her desk and Lily and Hermione looked up at the pensive face of Remus Lupin.

"Uhh, Hermione, can I have a word?" He asked.

Hermione sent him a reassuring smile and followed him up to the boys' dorm. Remus made his way to his neatly made bed while Hermione sat on the slightly messier one opposite, waiting for Remus to start.

"I…uh, how did you know?" he asked.

Hermione smiled kindly. "One thing is, Snape was right, I know my defense, I know how to recognize a Werewolf in human form, and you have uncharacteristic golden eyes, and a sensitivity to certain smells, which is probably why you don't do as well in potions as your other subjects. But it was the last full moon that gave it away."

"And you don't care?" he asked apprehensively.

Hermione shook her head. "You're still Remus," she said. "I'll just make sure I'm inside during the full moon."

This seemed to lift a weight off Remus' shoulders as he sighed in relief and let out a small chuckle. "Did you see Snapes face when you said those words?"

Hermione smiled. "Yep, his plan kinda blew up in his face. What do you say about letting in your dorm mates?" she asked

He cast a knowing smile and crept towards the door and swung in open to reveal three sheepish looking Marauders who found a new intensity at staring at the door frame.

"Do you think this is Mahogany Padfoot, or Oak?"

"Hmm I don't know James, Peter?" Sirius asked.

Remus just rolled his eyes. "Get in here you gits," shoving his friends inside the room.

"So," James asked Hermione with slightly narrowed eyes. "What do you know?"

"She knows about _me,_" answered Remus, not wanting to give away his friends secret also. "She worked it out on her own, just like you guys, only much faster." He said smirking at his friends.

"That's great; I'm guessing you don't care then?" James continued.

Hermione shook her head. "He's still Remus," she repeated, those words had the desired effect on the other boys and she felt a strange sense of being closer to the group now, even Peter seemed to have let go of his misgivings.

"You can't tell anyone though you know that." said Sirius.

"I know, but I still think Lily would be fine with it," she said, "but its not my place to tell." She quickly continued as three of the Marauders', who were obviously very protective of their Werewolf, eyes narrowed.

Remus just sighed. "I'd be surprised if she hasn't worked it out yet," shocking the others. "But I'd rather keep the numbers who know about this small, I mean its bad enough Snape knows," he said shooting Sirius a look to which the other boy squirmed uncomfortably.

Hermione nodded somewhat disappointed and guilty that she would have to keep this from Lily, but at the same time honored to be included in the tight knit group.

oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Halloween dawned Hermione woke up in a bed _'wait this isn't right, I've been waking up on the couch'_ she thought _'maybe Sirius broke Lily's charm'_ she lifted her head and looked around and took in her slightly familiar surroundings that didn't quite match her own dorm room. She looked down and saw Sirius asleep atop a transfigured mattress on the floor. _'Shit'_ she thought uncharacteristically Hermione like as she peered at the sleeping forms of the other three boys occupying the beds. She moved to leave the room trying not to wake the boys, once she had reached the door she bolted to her own room.

"Hey Padfoot," said James waking up the sleeping Animagus. "What 'choo doing on the floor?" he asked.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his now empty bed. "Umm, I brought Hermione up here to sleep, I thought she'd do better in a bed you know, not a couch, and I can't get her up to the girls' dorms anymore so I couldn't think of anything else."

The others nodded, Peter having only just woken looking slightly confused.

"I think she must have got a fright and fled," said Remus as he started to get dressed.

"Well can you imagine waking up to see Padfoot's face in the morning?" said James. "I'm surprised she didn't run screaming" he joked.

"Ha ha very funny Prongs, I don't see any girls in your bed," Sirius retorted.

"I haven't seen any in yours this year yet either Pads, you losing your touch?" asked James.

"Either that or he's found his Lily" Remus added.

Sirius just glared. "I'd have you know that after the end of last year I've found there are more important things in my life then my little fanclub, like for instance, my friends," he said looking pointedly at Remus, before stalking out into the bathroom.

The other three just looked at each other guiltily. Remus had forgiven Sirius for telling Snape about the Shrieking Shack but apparently Sirius couldn't find it in him to forgive himself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione noticed Sirius' somewhat more withdrawn behavior at breakfast and looked at him curiously. Sirius caught the look and just smiled.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

Hermione caught the amused faces of James and Remus. "Fine thanks," she replied.

Sirius nodded and went back to his food.

On the way to class Hermione excused herself and headed to the girls bathroom, when she got there she froze and looked around, in thirteen years a young bushy haired girl sat crying in one of the cubicles as a Troll entered and subsequently destroyed a bathroom at the same time as forging a lifelong friendship. She swallowed hard and quickly left the room, thoughts of Harry and Ron again filling her head.

The others noticed her demeanor drop again and in the common room that night they sat by the fire in the otherwise empty room while Hermione had found a quiet corner to read her Time Travelers book.

"I think we should just ask her," said Peter.

Lily glared at him. "Give her time."

"She's had time, two months of it," he retorted. "Come on guys you know you want to ask."

The other Marauders looked torn, on one hand they wanted to let Hermione heal at her own pace, on the other they wanted to know what was bothering her so they could help. A sudden scream interrupted the groups debate as the looked over at Hermione standing looking furiously at the book in her hands.

"Hermione?" Sirius ventured standing up.

She cried out again and threw the book across the room with such force that it smashed through one of the paned windows and fell to grounds of Hogwarts far below.

"WHY?" she asked. "WHY DID THEY COME?" No-one answered, all too shocked at her outburst, instead Hermione continued to yell at the top of her lungs. "THEY…Death Eaters attacked us on a trip to our village, they attacked STUDENTS!" Her voice was starting to lower now. "I had the Cruciatus Curse put upon me until an Animagus friend saved me, I saw one of my friends killed as he defended another." She was whispering now. "I used and Unforgivable on another human," the others were not only shocked at hearing a seventeen year old using an Unforgivable, but that one had been placed in the situation to use one, they continued to listen not making a sound as Hermione's voice became barely audible. "I saw my best friend fall under the killing curse defending his younger sister." Sirius was moving towards her now and she looked up at him. "And I cant even cry for him." She whispered so that only he could hear her.

He gave her a small smile and raised a hand to wipe away the moisture on her cheek "You're crying now," he said softly. And with that her knees buckled and her body started to shake as she sobbed into Sirius embrace.

The others left the two of them in front of the fire, Hermione finally finding a release for her grief in her tears, with a certain Animagus, who always seemed to be there for her, not leaving her side.


	12. Chapter 11: November rain

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 11. November Rain**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione's appearance and health dramatically improved since her outburst, no-one asked about it, they all knew enough to know that Hermione had been through more than any one of them could possibly imagine. Sirius became slightly more protective, keeping her away from the Slytherins; Hermione didn't mind she kind of felt flattered at the attention. She still joined Sirius by the fire at night but took herself to bed when she grew tired, her dreams weren't so bad now, she felt as if a weight that had been resting on her shoulders had been lifted.

The third weekend of November brought with it the first of the years Quidditch matches, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. At breakfast, James, captain and star chaser helped one of the newest chasers, a young fourth year, calm her nerves, while Sirius, the teams star beater, piled his plate with food.

Hermione watched him eat with a bemused expression. "How can you eat all that?" she asked gesturing to his plate. "You're going to be flying in less than an hour," she reasoned with him, his actions the polar opposite of Ron's who could never eat before a match.

Remus laughed beside her. "It's no use Hermione, I've been saying the same thing for the past five years and he just eats more."

Sirius grinned and continued to eat, glad to see the amusement in Hermione's eyes, and pointedly ignored the blonde Ravenclaw attempting to flirt with him as he ate his bacon.

He was about to reach for some more when Hermione snatched up the last piece and proceeded to eat it. He raised and eyebrow at this. "That," he said putting on a hurt look, "was mine."

Hermione mearly smirked and poked out her tongue at him. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing both pleased to see this side of Hermione they had never seen. Lily entered the room then and sat down immediately drawing James attention away from the poor chaser.

"Lily," he said. "How are you this fine morning? Ready for Quidditch?"

Lily just shrugged. "It's just another game."

There were four simultaneous outcries of this. "Just a game?" Sirius said his voice low and unbelieving. Remus wore a expression of a mixture of shock and hurt while James virtually looked on the brink of tears

"What?" asked Lily innocently.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, ready for some fun. "I mean all you do is fly around on old broomsticks and try to play with three different sized balls, I like the little golden one best."

She sat there waiting for a reaction from the boys. James was the first to speak. "They aren't old broomsticks they…..they're the best." He said staring at Hermione like she had grown a second head.

"Quaffle, Bludger and that 'little golden one' you happen to like so much is a snitch." Explained Sirius, who was also staring wide eyed at the bushy haired girl. "I cant believe you don't know this, I thought you said your friends played," then he saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes, well a twinkle he knew well, but had never appeared in her hazel eyes, "wait a minute…..you're having us on aren't you? You know that's not funny."

Looks of comprehension dawned on the other boys faces as Hermione and Lily burst out laughing. "Hermione Thomas," Sirius barked, she stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. "If you want to joke about Quidditch," he said threateningly, "continue to do so if it makes you laugh at our stupidity," he finished beaming at her.

She smiled at him. "Ill keep that in mind."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione, Lily, Remus and Peter made their way up to the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch stadium to wait for the game to start. Unfortunately for them autumn seemed to want to be cruel today and it was pouring down with rain. _'Merlin'_ thought Hermione _'This is worse than Harry's third year match' _as sleet rain stung her cheeks, she would feel bad for Sirius and James, but her present situation didn't make her think about much past a hot chocolate and a book.

The match seemed to last forever with the score only being Gryffindor 100, Ravenclaw 90 after three hours.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Hermione over the rain.

"Ye youngins always insist on playn' though don't ye,'" came the booming voice of Hagrid from behind. Hermione had visited the half giant a few times with the others but didn't extend her previous friendship with him, he knew her too well in the future. Unfortunately Sirius seemed to share a unique love of dangerous creatures that ranged somewhere between Hagrid and Charlie Weasley.

The Ravenclaw captain called a timeout and Hermione told the others she would be right back. She ran down onto the pitch and up to the Gryffindors. Both James and Sirius turned to gaze curiously at her as she ran up to them.

"Hermione," shouted Sirius over the rain. "What are you doing?"

For the first time since meeting him Hermione ignored Sirius' question earning her a hurt frown. Instead she turned to James. "Where's your seeker?" she asked.

He called his seeker over. "Oi, Malloroy over here."

The sixth year Gryffindor came running over, boots squelching in the increasingly muddy pitch. "Sorry capt, I cant see a thing, glasses keep fogging up."

Hermione just beamed. "Thought so," she said, earning curious looks from her two friends. She took out her wand and pointed it at the head of the seeker who's eyes grew wide with fear. "_Impervius_" she said as a blue light erupted from the tip of her wand.

"Hey," exclaimed Marlloroy. "I can see, thanks Hermione."

James and Sirius looked at her astonished. "Is there anything you can't do?" asked Sirius with an amused expression to which Hermione just grinned at.

"Hey Hermione," said James, pointing to his own frames. "Do you think you could do me too?" Hermione repeated her water repelling charm then headed back up to the stands wishing the boys luck.

Within half an hour of the timeout the game had been won Gryffindor winning 270, Ravenclaw 110.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Tuesday afternoon following the match Hermione and Lily watched the four boys leave the common room. James came over to them before exiting. "We're going to go and see Hagrid, would you like to join us?"

Lily shook her head but Hermione in desperate need of a break nodded and followed the Marauders out of the common room. "So what are we going to see Hagrid for?" she asked. "He hasn't got another rather large creature has he?"

Sirius just flung an arm around her shoulders. "That my friend, is a surprise."

Hermione wondered what she had got herself into but reasoned nothing could really be as bad as Hargid's pet dragon or Grawp. Hermione however reasoned too soon as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut.

"Allo Sirius, boys, Hermione, follow me, its in the forest."

Hermione eyed the half giant warily, and Sirius just chuckled. "Its ok" he said quietly. "Hagrid said its asleep."

"Oh great, that just makes me feel _so_ much better," she mumble back following behind Remus as the six of them made their way into the forest. After walking for about ten minutes Hermione started to hear something one does not usually associate with the Forbidden Forest. Soft music started to reach her ears through the trees _'oh Merlin no' _she thought as she moved closer into Sirius. He seemed to sense her fear and put a protective arm around her waist, Hermione leaned into the touch as they neared a clearing, in front of her she heard the muffled yell of surprise of James followed closely by Peters and Remus'.

As herself and Sirius stepped up to the clearing Hermione muffled her groan there in the middle of a field, wooed to sleep by a magical harp was none other then Fluffy, tied up with a chain, links as large as Hermione.

"Ta da," said Hagrid spreading his arms in display a proud grin on his bearded face.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Sirius who moved slightly away from Hermione who was rooted to the spot to get a better look, "where'd you get it?"

"Won it," said Hagrid proudly. "Named him Fluffy."

Across to the side Peter tripped over a root and fell to the floor. "Peter!" exclaimed Sirius, "You're worse than my cousin." Hermione smiled at this reference to the pink haired witch, but her smile faded when she noticed the silence. The others had noticed this too.

"Is it just me," said Remus. "Or did it just get really quiet?"

"Back up slowly," said Hagrid as the teenagers stared up frozen at the three headed dog with baring teeth.

Then Sirius had to make a typical Sirius remark "That would be _soooooo_ cool right now, if it wasn't trying to kill us."

Hermione just grabbed his hand, "RUN!" she screamed tearing off through the forest followed by the Marauders. Only when they reached Hagrids hut did they stop running. "Where's Hagrid?" asked Hermione fearfully.

"He'll be ok," reassured Sirius. "He knows what he's doing."

As the Marauders and Hermione caught their breath Hagrid came striding out of the forest. Hermione walked straight up to him and jabbed him in the stomach with her finger, as his chest was too high. "That was the most stupid…most…..irresponsible thing I've ever seen," she scolded tears of fear streaming down her face, hands trembling.

Hagrid looked ashamed and bundled the trembling girl in his arms, "I'm sorry Hermione," he comforted.

The others came up and Sirius took the sobbing Hermione out of Hagrids arms and bid the half giant farewell as they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. When they reached the portrait Hermione had calmed down slightly, fear gone, however she had turned her fear induced anger around and was presently ranting at the boys. Lily looked up when they entered and saw Hermione's puffy eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked the boys accusingly.

All four Marauders held up their hands and proclaimed their innocence. Hermione smiled at Lily's over protectiveness.

"It wasn't their fault; Hagrid introduced us to a three headed dog who didn't like to be woken up."

Lily looked shocked at this. _"A three headed dog?"_ she whispered. "That man is crazy!"

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "Explains why Sirius likes him so much."

"Hey!" came the indigent reply from the boy in question.

Hermione just smiled sweetly and followed Lily over to the desk and pulled out some homework.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione woke up one morning at the beginning of December and made to get up, only to snuggle back into her bed, saving herself from the morning chill. She looked over at the other girls and noticed the even breathing caused by sleep coming from each bed. Hermione cast a warming charm on her clothes and hurriedly got dressed before making her way down to the common room. The sight greeting her outside the windows made her smile. Soft snowflakes were falling from the sky onto the snow covered grounds of Hogwarts below. She was so entranced by the dancing flakes caught in the wind, that she didn't notice Sirius until he was standing next to her.

"First snow," he commented joining her by the window.

Hermione smiled and looked over at him. "It's always the best one, its all downhill after that; cold, wet…..cold," she said shuddering at the impeding winter.

He laughed at her as the ballet of snowflakes reflected in her hazel eyes. "Well," he said, eyes gleaming. "I don't know what you do on the first snow but here at Hogwarts we have a tradition," he said mischievously.

Hermione, unaware of such a Hogwarts tradition, raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh," chuckled Sirius. "I'm not telling, it's a surprise, but," he said as he made his way back up to his dorm, "make sure you dress warmly today."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At breakfast Hermione could feel the anticipation within the Great Hall. It was so thick it swamped her frustration. No one was budging about this 'tradition' not even Lily, who seemed as excited as the Marauders. As the hall emptied Hermione tried to eavesdrop on the Marauders conversation.

"EMPTY!" shouted Peter, startling Hermione who hadn't noticed the empty hall.

"Great," said James. "Lily," he said handing her a trumpet, "if you will."

Lily smiled at him, said a charm that even Hermione wasn't familiar with and tapped her wand to the golden instrument.

"You might want to block your ears," Sirius warned Hermione as he carefully blanketed his own with his hands.

Confused Hermione mimicked the boy next to her.

James grinned and raised the trumpet to his mouth and blew.

The sound was deafening as Hermione tried to block out as much as she could. When it stopped she looked up.

"Right," said Remus. "Lets go, Lily and Hermione, you're with us."

Lily grinned, "Wow, I actually stand a chance this year," she joked following James out the door, Hermione trailing behind her with a very confused expression.

When they reached the entrance hall Hermione could see a full scale war outside. House against house, ammunition commonly being in the form of a snowball.

Hermione laughed as she was dragged into the fray. Forming and throwing snowballs as fast as she could. The others all looked at her in a new light. She smiled to herself; the Weasley Twins could always put on a good snowball fight.

After a while she noticed Sirius kept disappearing into the bushes and reappearing behind the flank of another house, she was also positive she saw a large black dog running around which would explain his stealth like ability.

Hufflepuff was the first to surrender followed closely by a very sour and wet looking Slytherin. It was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw but no one could stand a chance against the house with the Marauders. Lily and Hermione were now forming snowballs while the boys threw them towards the other team.

Eventually Ravenclaw pulled out defeated, which meant every Gryffindor for himself…..or herself. Hermione's laughter could be heard by the others as they moved to separate, making them each feel a little warmer.

Peter was the first to fall and soon the only Gryffindors standing were Lily, Hermione, and the remaining Marauders.

Remus lobbed a large white ball at Hermione who ducked and chucked one back but to no avail. Behind Hermione she heard footsteps in the snow, she spun around, snowball in hand, to catch Sirius sneaking up behind her, he grinned and threw his ammo at her to which she expertly ducked. The offending object however found a target in the form of Remus Lupins face.

Now it was down to four, Sirius grinned mischievously at the agile Hermione, who seemed to be able to dodge anything. Hermione didn't have long to ponder on the twinkle in his eyes as he sped towards her and yelled "KAMIKAZE" before tackling a startled Hermione into a snow drift, burying them both in white powder.

As a cold and wet Hermione got up laughing, she sent a mock glare to a very pleased looking Sirius. She looked around and could see Lily and James still competing. James looked ecstatic, while Lily seemed to be having the time of her life.

What Lily wasn't ready for was James' snowball to the face. She spluttered and laughed as James walked up to her, arms raised in victory.

"I think," he said grinning at the headgirl, "we have a winner," hecontinued proudly

Lily snaked one arm around his neck, much to James' shock, to which he automatically put his hands on her waist. She lowered his face towards hers but changed course at the end so she could whisper something in his ear. "That's what you think," and proceeded to shove a handful of snow in his face.

The others looked at each other and took this as their cue and lobbed snowballs at James who fell to the ground laughing.

"I surrender," he shouted. "Lily's the ultimate snowball fight champion!"

"That's better," Lily said offering James a hand up, she was however not ready to be pulled down on top of him. She got so caught up in his deep brown eyes she didn't even think of feeling angry at his actions.

"Yeah," said James huskily. "Much better."

With that Lily was snapped back to reality, she blushed and climbed off James. Ignoring the grinning faces of her friends, she headed inside, but Hermione could see the small smile gracing her friends' lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That evening the group warm and dressed in dry clothes, sat in front of the fire talking when Professor McGonagall came through the portrait entrance.

"Mister Potter," she said somewhat solemnly. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you."

Confusion reached James' eyes. "I haven't done anything though Professor, if it's about the snowball fight, we do that every year," he reasoned.

"I'm aware of that James, please come with me," the Professor asked again.

The others were all shocked at the Professors use of a students first name and all looked pensively at each other.

"I'm coming too." Sirius said, standing next to his best friend.

"Now Mister Black, I don't think that…" but stopped short when Remus and Peter joined the two ebony haired boys, determination written on three faces, worry on the other.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Very well, come along," she said leading the way out of the tower.

Hermione and Lily looked at each other both knowing what the other was thinking. '_This is not good_' as concern filled forest green and hazel eyes.


	13. Chapter 12: Never say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, or the chapter title.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 12. Never Say Goodbye.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The four boys slowly followed Professor McGonagall down the Hogwarts corridors, moving at the pace of a limping Remus, still recovering from his last transformation.

Sirius cast a look at his best friend and noted the fear in his brown eyes. He laid a hand on the messy haired boys shoulder. James turned to Sirius and he offered him a small, hopeful smile.

Walking along beside his friends Remus could feel his insides twist. The last time he had heard McGonagall refer to him by his first name was when he had been told about his parents. He shot a glance at James and decided right then that he would go through twice as many transformations if it meant his friend didn't get hurt.

"Berti Botts," said the Professor. The boys followed her up the staircase when the gargoyle had moved. Entering the headmasters' office the boys all took seats.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at them his eyes once again void of their customary sparkle.

"James," he said quietly. "Early this morning Aurors were alerted to your house by neighbours. I am afraid your home has been completely destroyed."

At this James started to shake uncontrollably and his friends shot him concerned looks.

"M-My Ppp- Parents?" he asked.

"I'm afraid the Dark Mark was above your house, Aurors on the scene found your parents. I am sorry James." The headmaster said tears in his blue eyes. Over to the side, if they had been paying attention to anything but James they would have noticed a sobbing Transfiguration Professor.

All the blood had drained from James' face, and he looked as white as a ghost, Remus just closed his eyes sadly, Sirius went to his best friends side, while Peter just sat there not knowing what to do or how to react.

"S-Sirius?" James stuttered.

"It's ok, I'm here mate."

But anger overtook James before grief, a trait he seemed to have passed onto his son. He screamed in agony and picked up a glass object off Dumbledore's desk and sent it crashing through one of the tall windows. He clenched his fists and screamed up at the sky. His knees gave way then, legs turning to jelly, both Sirius and Remus were there to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Its ok….shhh." Sirius tried to console his friend despite tears running down his own cheeks. He caught Remus' eye and saw understanding intermingled with grief.

"Why?" James was sobbing over and over _"Why? Why? Why? Why?"_ Sirius merely rocked him till his friends tears subsided.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The four unusually quiet Marauders made their way back to the common room later that night. James just staring blankly in front of him, his face expressionless, save for his grief filled eyes.

As they entered the common room they noticed Lily and Hermione talking quietly in front of the fire, they both looked up at the puffy eyed Marauders and instantly stood. Lily moved to James and stood in front of him looking into his eyes which were forming new un-spilled tears.

"Oh James." Lily said embracing him. Over his shoulder Remus mouthed the words 'his parents' to her. Her eyes grew wide and she tightened her hold on the grieving teen and helped him to his room followed by Remus and Peter.

Hermione looked around and found Sirius had moved to the fire and was leaning against the wall with one hand, staring blankly past the flames, feeling none of the warmth they should have provided. He felt Hermione's gaze and spoke without looking up.

"They were the closest thing to a family I had," he croaked.

Hermione nodded and gave him a hug, to which he returned, seeking comfort in her embrace.

"I know," she said quietly, "and I know James is as good as your brother," she moved to look him in the eyes, "he needs you now Sirius, now more than ever."

He nodded and gave her another quick hug. "Thank you" he whispered before heading up the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week later a subdued group, consisting of the Marauders plus two made their way to Hogsmead. The rest of the students sensed something was up and tended to leave the group alone, even the Slytherins gave them their space.

Hermione paled slightly as she entered the village but felt safe with the others, she also pointedly ignored the spots where she saw her friends fall. The group stopped in the middle of the village and deliberated where to start their Christmas shopping.

Hermione and Remus wanted to go to the book shop, while Sirius and Peter wanted to head for the Quidditch store. James, who hadn't been listening to anything and was just staring blankly at his shoes, followed Sirius and Peter, while Lily joined the others. She watched James walk off with his friends, Sirius' arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Remus noticed the concern in Lily's eyes and gave her a smile. "He'll be ok Lily, he just needs time."

Lily merely nodded. "The boys gone now," she said more to herself than the others, "he's grown up," she said quietly as she made her way towards the bookshop.

Upon arrival the three Gryffindors went their separate ways. Hermione headed towards the section which would contain information on time turners and time travel. Her spirits fell when she saw the spines of familiar books that the Hogwarts library shelved. She sighed and headed towards the front desk.

"Hi," Hermione greeted the young witch at the counter. "The books on time travel that you have on the shelves, is that all you have?" she asked.

The witch nodded. "Everything we have can be seen on the shelves."

"Oh, thanks anyway," she said walking down-heartedly back to the rows of books, if she was going to be staying she might as well buy Christmas presents.

When she'd finished in the bookshop she let Lily and Remus know she done and was going to have a look around the village. Remus, Hermione thought thankfully, accompanied her, she was still wary of another run in with Malfoy.

At three o'clock they met up with the others in the three broomsticks. James surprisingly looked a little happier. Sirius was smiling at his friend who seemed to be having a nice conversation with Lily.

"What did you do?" Remus asked the ebony haired boy as he sat down.

Sirius grinned as Hermione sat down on the other side of him. "I spread the sunshine."

Remus and Hermione looked at each other and smirked.

"What?" asked Sirius. "I am a people pleaser, I'm a people pleasing person," flashing his traditional trademark smile.

"So," he said gesturing to the bags Hermione had placed between her feet. "What 'cha get me?"

Hermione eyed him warily. "Have you and James had a personality transplant?"

"No."

"Really? Coz your hair is starting to stick out everywhere," she said intently, knowing that his hair had nothing to do with the situation. On the other side of Sirius Remus was trying to contain his laughter.

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius, startling everyone, trying desperately to flatten his already perfect head of hair. The others broke into hysterical laughter at this. Sirius sent Hermione a glare "Why do you plague me so?" he asked. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged "Just spreading the sunshine," she smirked.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following Tuesday the group made their way back to Hogsmead for the Potters funeral. Although Hermione had never met Harry's grandparents she thought that he would like knowing that she had been there, even if it was just to support her friends.

The funeral was a quiet affair, with each of the Marauders getting up to speak. Hermione found her mind wandering as she watched Sirius and Remus console James, and choked back tears realizing she would probably miss saying goodbye to her lanky, red-headed best friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hogsmead 1997, 8 days after attack.**

Sirius and Remus sat either side of Harry while Ginny stood at the front of the packed funeral home talking about her older brother, the youngest Weasley son taken well before his time.

Harry had never felt so alone, even with his parents best friends next to him, part of him felt empty. He would never see Ron again and the search for Hermione was becoming desperate, the Order now turning their efforts to the convicted Death Eater homes in search of any clue that may have been left as to what happened to Hermione Thomas twenty years ago.

Harry got up to say some words but as he looked up at the sea of grieving faces he felt none come.

"Wow," he finally managed to get out. "I knew Ron better that anyone and I have to say he will be grinning like a mad-man in heaven right now at this turn out." He smiled sadly, unshed tears in his eyes, at the grief stricken chuckles heard throughout the room.

"R-Ron was one of the best friends I had ever had, only one of two, and much to everyone's belief that he played a 'supporting role', in my well, my 'troublemaking' he was never second with me, he was always my equal. He proved that last week when he bravely lived up to his Gryffindor heritage to save his younger sister," he said giving Ginny a small smile. "I love you mate," his voice breaking, "say hello to my parents for me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hogwarts 1977**

One week before Christmas Hermione sat next to Sirius in front of the fire.

"I don't know why I did it," he said suddenly turning to face Hermione, concern within her eyes at the sudden omission "I…..at the end of sixth year, the night of the full moon, I ran into Snape as I was making my way down to the shack." Sirius continued, not noticing his slip up. "He kept pestering James, Peter and I about Remus and it just got on my nerves, I just snapped. I told him where to go and what to do," he said quietly raking his hands over his face. "I betrayed one of my best friends, all because of my infamous Black temper," his voice barely audible.

"Sirius, I'm sure Remus doesn't harbour any bad feelings," she soothed placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to her then. "He doesn't, but I betrayed him, and he _was_ angry but I just wish he'd done more to me, I don't deserve his friendship, or his trust."

Hermione knew how to answer this but needed to find a way around a certain issue she wasn't supposed to know about first.

"Sirius, you said you were on your way down to the shack on the night of the full moon, can I ask what in Merlins name persuaded you to do that?"

"Oh, right….uhh…….shit. Promise you won't tell?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sirius, Remus trusts me with _his_ secret I'm sure yours isn't that big," she reasoned.

He nodded and took a breath. "When we found out about Remus we wanted to help him, his transformations were bad, being locked up he would turn on himself," he said wincing for Remus' sympathy. "So we researched, James, Peter and I researched more than we ever have while at Hogwarts," he said with a small smile. "We came to the conclusion that Werewolves only hunted humans, so our only way around that was to do this," and with saying that the familiar form of Padfoot was sitting next to her on the couch.

She smiled at him. "Padfoot, explains a lot now."

Sirius transformed back and grinned at the thoughtful expression Hermione had planted on her face.

"Prongs," she muttered. "Goat?" Sirius shook his head laughing, obviously amused at that image. "Moose, no, deer?"

"Close."

"Stag."

Sirius' grin confirmed this.

"Wormtail…mouse?...rat?"

Sirius nodded.

"And Moony is kind of obvious now," she said grinning.

"Don't tell anyone I told you."

"I won't," she reassured. "About Remus forgiving you, I think I can see where he's coming from,"

Sirius sent her a confused look.

"Ok, when you found out about Remus, you didn't judge him, you saw past the Werewolf and found the person that is Remus Lupin."

Sirius nodded silently urging her to make a point.

"So, I think Remus was able to look past a hot-headed Black, who couldn't control his temper, and found a friend who hadn't judged him for what he was, like most of the wizarding world, and someone who would break the law just to help him when he needed it the most."

By the end of Hermione's speech Sirius' jaw almost reached his lap.

"Wow," he said. "I never really thought about it like that," he looked into her eyes "Thank you Hermione."

She smiled back and gave him a hug. "You're welcome, I think you should go and talk to Remus though."

He nodded "Thank you," he repeated.

She just laughed and shooed him up the stairs, glad she had been able to help.


	14. Chapter 13: Please come home 4 christmas

Disclaimer: I own and have no rights to Harry Potter, or my chapter titles

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 13 : Please come home for christmas.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione's peaceful Christmas morning slumber was rudely interrupted by someone attempting, and failing miserably, to sing.

"_Deck the Halls with Red and Gold, Fa la la la la la la la la.  
__Tis the season we're all cold Fa la la la la la la la la"_

Hermione heard Lily groan from the bed next to her, the other beds in the room empty; their occupants spending Christmas at home.

"I'm going to kill the head boy," Lily mumbled, face down in her pillow, her hands holding the sides of it against her ears.

Hermione sat up and stretched, she was awake now, she might as well get up, which she reasoned was probably why James was playing alarm clock in the first place.

"_Don our red hats and our antlers, Fa la la la la la la la la"_

Hermione got up and slipped on her dressing gown and a pair of slippers. Lily poked her head out of her pillow and gave a resigned sigh and pulled herself out of bed.

"Prongs," the girls could hear from downstairs. "If you open your mouth again to sing I'm going to put something in it."

"I'd like to see you do better Padfoot."

"Fine, at least I won't make them comatose stickhead. Besides, I can never pass up a good challenge."

The girls looked at each other, ready for another onslaught of another Marauder attempting to sing. Surprisingly the next thing they heard come up the stairs was the strong, soulful sound of a certain Mr Black.

"_Bells will be ringing the glad, glad news, Oh what a Christmas to have the blues, __My baby's gone; I have no friends, To wish me greetings once again_

_Choirs will be singing Silent Night, Those Christmas carols by candlelight, Please come home for Christmas, Please come home for Christmas, If not for Christmas by New Year's night"_

"Padfoot," came Remus' voice, "you could have chosen a more upbeat Christmas carol."

"That's no matter Moony, I think I've proven that Prongs is tone deaf, kinda goes with the whole blind thing too, do you think he's dumb at the same time..ooff."

The girls decided then to go downstairs and investigate, Remus was sitting on the couch peals of laughter emitting from his mouth, James grinning proudly and Sirius sitting on the floor, where he'd obviously fallen, with a pair of very realistic antlers sprouting from his head.

He muttered a counter jinx and stood glaring at his best friend, and turned to greet the girls.

"Merry Christmas." He greeted with a grin

"Merry Christmas, Sirius." both girls replied in unison.

"So," said Remus getting up from his position in one of the armchairs. "Presents first or breakfast?"

"I'm not fussed," replied Lily.

"Neither," said Hermione, turning to the ebony haired boys.

Sirius and James looked at each other. "This is not an easy decision," said James. "I mean its presents," he said gesturing to the pile under the tree.

"Or foooooood," added Sirius who looked like someone stuck on a question in an exam, brow furrowed as he contemplate this very serious issue placed in front of him.

"There will be a big lunch," said Hermione. "How about something small now from the kitchens?"

Sirius and James looked at each other, a form of silent communication passing between them.

While they were doing this Lily came up to Hermione. "Lets just go, I'm hungry. Remus we'll bring some back," she said to the light haired Marauder.

The other boy nodded a bemused expression gracing his face as his two friends took their time, not even noticing the exiting girls.

A moment later they looked up and James opened his mouth to say something but stopped short.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sirius.

"To get some food."

"But….oh," replied James. "I hope they bring back something nice."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Sugar," he said, completely serious.

Remus just rolled his eyes at his friends.

Becoming bored after a few minutes the boys started to investigate the gifts under the tree, they were proceeding to pick each one up when Lily and Hermione came back, arms full of food.

"Now Remus," Lily said as she put the food down on the small table in front of the couch. "Don't go using those heightened senses of yours to sniff out the chocolate."

At this everyone who wasn't presently looking at Lily, which was everyone bar James, sent her wide eyed shocked expressions.

Lily clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Merlin, did I just say that out loud?"

Four simultaneous nods.

Lily locked her eyes with Remus' pools of gold.

"I'm sorry Remus, I've known for a while now, and I honestly don't care."

James turned his eyes to Hermione, a hint of accusation in their depths. Sirius saw this and shook his head.

"She wouldn't have told her James, she promised."

Lily looked at Hermione, clearly not knowing the other girl knew also. "She didn't tell me, I worked it out on my own."

"When?" asked James

"Beginning of second year."

"Beginning of second year," Sirius repeated, doing a quick calculation in his head, "you knew before we did."

"Yes, well Padfoot, that would come through actually studying." Remus said, speaking for the first time a smirk gracing his face.

Lily sighed with relief, obviously believing Remus would be mad at her.

Remus picked up on this and sent Lily a grateful smile. "Thank you Lily, for not telling anyone all these years."

"No problem….Moony," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes heading over to the others next to the tree.

Gifts were slowly exchanged, with gasps of surprise along with a few odd moans caused by obvious lack of communication between the group. In the end Hermione had received an Advanced Charms book from Lily (with Lily getting it in return from Remus), a pair of silver earrings from James and an Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts book from Remus (who in turn received the same book from Sirius…again lack of communication anyone?)

When she put Remus' gift aside Sirius caught her eye through the black motorbike helmet he had plonked on his head from James, who when Sirius had opened the gift had proceeded to say, "You TALK too much about getting a bike so I thought I'd give you a little push."

Sirius had laughed and merely replied. "If that's the case, where are the keys?" Earning him another smack over the back of the head from Remus.

He handed her a large box, which she took and in return gave him a very similar looking box to the one he had just given her. Being all but broke in this time Hermione had been grateful for Dumbledores offer to help her out if she tutored some of the younger years. Normally willing to do this for free Hermione was none the less grateful for the helping hand.

Hermione opened hers first and gasped when she lifted the flowing velvet black cloak out of the box. It was lined with silk and had a very dark blue, almost black, faux fur trimming around the hood. Hermione stood to get a better look at it and noticed the intricate blue embroidery trim all around the edge, almost the exact colour she had described to Sirius that night in front of the fire.

"Wow," she whispered meeting his eyes. "Sirius this is….amazing, thank you."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, now, what do we have here?" he said shaking the box Hermione had given him.

"Hopefully nothing breakable." Remus said dryly rolling his eyes munching contently on a bar of Honeydukes chocolate.

Sirius ignored the comment and took the top off the box, his eyes widening as he looked inside, his fingers gently hovering over what was in the box.

"What is it Pads?" asked a curious James, who put down his leather bound journal Lily had given him.

Sirius didn't say anything just lifted the soft, black leather jacket out of the box.

James grinned. "This makes up for all that lack of communication, Hermione and I are psychic," he said gesturing back and fourth between his own and Hermione's head.

Sirius though, was still speechless as he inspected his gift, his initials embroided on the front pocket. He let out another gasp as he saw the back. Intricate embroidery of red and gold formed a picture of a phoenix erupting from flames, with the word Padfoot at the top.

Hermione was grinning at her ability to render Sirius speechless.

"Thank you Hermione," he finally managed to get out.

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to take this lot upstairs," Lily said gesturing to her gifts, and subsequently, though unintentionally, causing the eye contact between Sirius and Hermione to break. She got up and picked up half of her stuff, resigning to the fact she would have to make two trips. When she had disappeared up the stairs James proceeded to get up and gather the rest of her gifts in his arms and head towards the girls' staircase.

"Uhh Prongs," said Remus, as James kicked the ineffective piece of wood. "That's not a good idea."

But James ignored this and continued up the stairs, not surprisingly half way up he ended up falling back to the bottom.

"That," said Sirius. "Was your own fault, you will get no sympathy from me," he said smirking while Hermione giggled in the background at the lovesick teen.

Lily hearing the crash that followed James' fall, appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "James Potter you are daft?" she said with an amused expression.

"I was thinking more along the lines of chivalrous," he replied getting up and dusting himself off.

"Hey Prongs," Remus said, tearing the wild haired boys attention away from the redhead in front of him, Remus just gestured with his eyes to the ceiling above the head boy and girl.

The pair looked up to see a sprig of Mistletoe above them. Lily looked down and blushed while James looked apprehensively at the girl standing in front of him, waiting to see what she would do.

The other three in the room looked at each other and waited patiently to see if Lily would react. Slowly she tilted her head to meet the taller boy's eyes; with it she met a look of apprehension, longing, kindness and a hint of the grief still close to his heart.

Slowly Lily closed the gap between them and James felt soft lips on his own, after a moment he pulled back from their first kiss, not wanting to aggravate the beauty in front of him.

"That was nice," he said quietly, "even if we did have an audience."

Lily however wasn't listening as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled the shocked boy down for another kiss, this time longer and deeper.

The others looked at each other and turned away, giving the couple their privacy.

"Well," said Remus to Sirius. "I believe you owe me ten galleons."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That evening the five seventh years were enjoying a quiet night in front of the fire before the rest of the house returned from their Christmas break. Remus was in one of the armchairs quietly reading one of his new books while James, Sirius and Hermione talked quietly between themselves, Lily having fallen asleep on James' shoulder.

"I missed them today," James said quietly.

"I know mate," Sirius replied. "So did I."

"I feels so guilty," James confessed, sorrow in his eyes. "For having a good time when they can't."

This time it was Hermione who answered. "That won't disappear," she said softly, thinking back to her own guilt, "the guilt, you just have to remember that they would have wanted you to enjoy yourself, not to fall into a depression."

James looked at her and met her eyes, eyes that had seen loss first hand, and nodded slowly, before turning his gaze to the sleeping redhead on his arm.

"I should get her to bed," he said.

"Up those stairs?" asked Sirius looking pointedly at the stairs that had now claimed both him and his best friend as victims.

James shook his head and picked up Lily in his arms and proceeded to carry her up to the boy's dormitory.

The others looked at each other and Sirius grinned. "Slumber party," he squealed uncannily girl-like, before bounding up the stairs behind James.

Hermione and Remus looked at each other and proceeded to follow the hyperactive Animagus up the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At the end of October twenty years later a young messy haired boy with a certain redheads striking green eyes, sat listening intently to the two men talking about the magical day his parents finally found each other.


	15. Chapter 14: Keep the Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or the titles of my chapters 11 onwards

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 14: Keep the Faith.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hogwarts 1997**

Harry approached the living quarters of his godfather Halloween night, he was alone, a feeling he was slowly becoming acclimatised to. He heard voices from within when he reached the heavy Oak doors and raised his hand to knock, the sound was closely followed by a crash and a muffled grunt from the other side of the door. He pulled his wand from his robes and slowly opened the door.

He gave a small smile at the sight that greeted him. Remus and Sirius were quietly chuckling at the lime-green haired witch on the floor, a broken vase and flowers lying next to her.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said in greeting.

"Hey Tonks, what are you doing here?" his green eyes curious.

"Order business," she replied, Harry's face visibly hardened at this and Tonks noticed the abrupt change in his demeanor, "come on Harry, pull up a chair."

He shot Sirius a questioning look to which he received a small smile and nod in approval.

Harry moved to sit next to Remus and took in the piles of paperwork on the desk.

Remus sensed the questions brewing in his neighbour. "Its all on Hermione," he explained. "From her first year to her year with us, and that," he said pointing to a large pile next to Sirius, "is what Sirius here worked on before '81."

"What about that?" Harry asked wide eyed pointing to another large pile of parchment.

"That there is Moony's effort," said Sirius.

Harry turned to face the Werewolf. "You did all that for Hermione?" he asked.

Remus smiled and nodded. "At first I didn't want to because of what I thought Sirius had done, but then I reasoned that that wasn't any fault of Hermione's and she needed someone's help."

"This is your Order business?" Harry asked turning to Tonks.

The metamorphmagus smiled. "We're still questioning Death Eaters, Snape's brewed some veriteserum for us to use, but unfortunately we've had no luck."

"What about Malfoy?" asked Sirius.

"If you mean Malfoy senior, I'm afraid he escaped Azkaban, it seems the Ministry has finally lost control of the Dementors." Tonks replied scowling.

"He escaped?" asked an ashen faced Harry. "There was nothing in the Prophet."

Tonks, Sirius and Remus all scoffed at this.

"There wouldn't be would there?" said the young Auror. "The Ministry doesn't like admitting when something's gone wrong, they had a hard enough time admitting they'd sent an innocent man to Azkaban for twelve years."

Harry offered his godfather a small smile, which the black haired man returned.

"I still think Malfoy has something to do with it." Sirius said stubbornly.

Remus gave Sirius a sad smile. "You always do, the only thing is your usually right, but without him in custody we'll just have to wait till he's found."

Sirius didn't look too happy about this, so Harry spoke up getting off the subject of Malfoy. "I've been reading through some of the time travel books from the library, they might help," he offered.

Sirius nodded. "Good thinking, start with the most recent ones though, I have a funny feeling Hermione read most of them trying to find a way home, unfortunately for her she had no luck. The newer ones might hold a little bit more information."

Harry nodded, pleased to be able to help in finding his best friend.

On the other side of the table Tonks waved her wand and all the documents were neatly filed away.

"I think we'll call it a night," she said mid yawn. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Sirius and Remus nodded and bid the young witch farewell as she grabbed a portkey that would take her back to Grimmauld Place.

Outside rain was lashing at the windows, as the room was suddenly lit up with a bright light.

"One…two…three…four…five…six," Sirius counted. "Hmm not far, should be right on top of us soon," he said as the thunder clapped.

Harry looked over at Remus who'd walked over to a box next to the door and carried it over to Sirius.

"Here Padfoot, I emptied most of your flat about a month after they put you away, I only remembered I had this when we were talking the other day," he said handing Sirius the box. Harry watched curiously as his godfather took the gift from Remus and gingerly opened the top.

Sirius let out a gasp as he pulled his old leather jacket out of the box, the red and gold phoenix displayed proudly on the back.

"Wow," whispered Harry, reaching out to run his fingers across the bird.

"I'd thought I'd lost…..Moony," Sirius choked out looking at his friend, disbelief in his grey eyes. "Remus," he said moving to warmly embrace the werewolf.

"Thank you," he whispered fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

"You're most welcome Sirius," said Remus returning the embrace.

"You're pretty luck you know," Harry said to Sirius. "I'm surprised she didn't get you a book."

The two men laughed at this and Sirius reached over and ruffled his godson's already messy hair. "I think we may have actually awoken the Marauder in her eventually."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Yes, your little bookworm Hermione actually accompanied us on some of our pranks," explained Sirius, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You didn't tell me this," protested Harry.

"We're not up to that yet," said Sirius, eyes darkening slightly. "There's a few things that happened before that," he said wandering towards the window and looking out pensively as lightning lit up the grounds below.

"Sirius?" Harry asked but got no response from the Animagus who was intently looking outside the window.

"Padfoot?" Remus said moving towards the dark haired wizard as another bolt of lighting lit up the room.

Sirius didn't respond but walked quickly to the doors, opened them, changed into Padfoot and took off running down the corridor.

Remus and Harry looked quizzically at each other before running after the large black dog. When they reached the entrance hall Padfoot pawed at the large doors. Remus moved to open them, curious as to what had aggravated his friend. Padfoot zoomed out nose to the ground while Remus and Harry kept him in their sight from the warmth of the Entrance Hall.

A few minutes later Padfoot came bounding in drenched, with an object held tightly between his jaws. He proceeded to hightail back to his chambers, Remus and Harry curiously following.

When the pair entered Sirius' room they found him sitting in front of the fire, dripping wet staring at the object in his hands.

Remus moved to sit next to him and looked at the object, a surprised expression gracing his face.

"It that what I think it is?" he asked Sirius as Harry sat on the other side.

"A book?" Harry asked.

"I think the rain must have unearthed it," said Sirius quietly as Remus muttered a spell to dry and restore the tattered book lying in Sirius' hands, "though I'm not entirely sure how it was buried in the first place, here," he said handing Harry _A time travelers guide to the way of time. _"I believe this is the book Hermione threw out the Gryffindor window, it didn't help her then, maybe it might contain something that can help her now," he said to the messy haired boy next to him.

Harry nodded mutely, accepting the book from his godfather.

"Why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

"Because Harry," Sirius said softly. "I….we," he said pointing to himself and Remus, "have faith in you, if there's anything in that book, you'll be the one to find it."

Harry nodded tears of gratitude in his eyes, "Thank you."

"No, thank you Harry," said Sirius. "For having faith, for not giving up on Hermione, you're a true friend."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hogwarts, 1977, boxing day.**

Lily streatched contently, and woke as the warm sun streamed down on her face. She sat up and looked around, every bed had a sleeping form in it, with one lump on the floor. It was then she realised with shock that it wasnt her bed she was in. She heard sheets moving from the bed next to her and met the hazel eyes of Hermione, who smiled and moved to join Lily on James' bed dragging her pillow with her.

"What am I...we, doing in here?" she whispered to Hermione not wanting to disturb the boys.

Hermione grinned. "_I _came up here with the others, _you _fell asleep downstairs and James didn't want to wake you so he brought you up here."

Lily still looked shocked as she stared at the bushy haired girl in front of her. "He did that for me?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Couldn't let you sleep on the couch now could he?"

The girls turned to the ruffling of sheets on the floor next to the bed and giggled at the extremely messy appearance of a certain Mister Potter.

He looked up at the direction of the sound and offered a small smile. "Morning ladies," he said getting up and joining them cautiously; afraid he'd be killed by the redhead that had slept in his bed.

"Don't look so worried James," Lily said. "I'm not going to kill you, besides Hermione was up here all night too so it wasn't like I'd spent a night with you three by myself."

James breathed a sigh of relief at this and sent Hermione an amused look.

"That was not my fault Potter," she said defensively.

Lily looked confused at this and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh, Sirius brought me up here one night when he couldn't get me upstairs to our dorm."

Lily looked at Hermione, disbelief written on her face. "So you slept alone in a dorm with _four_ boys, by yourself?"

Hermione nodded. "Blame Sirius."

"Or you could just blame Lily," came the muffled voice of Sirius from Peters bed. "She was the one that disabled our way up your stairs"

"He does have a point," Remus said getting up and joining the conversation.

Lily glared at the two boys. "You shouldn't have been going up there in the first place."

"Not even to take sleeping beauties up to their beds?" James asked.

Lily softened a bit at this. "You know the rules James, boys are not allowed in the girls dorms."

"Honestly Lily, the first time I went up there was to take Hermione up," Sirius explained. "We knew about it but never used it, probably the one rule we didn't break."

Lily looked at the boys in shock, James and Remus nodded to confirm Sirius' confession.

"Well then, I guess I can take the charm back off, but, only if you don't misuse it," she said giving into the pleading faces of James and Sirius.

The boys grinned madly at each other.

"Although, I think you should be punished for at least not telling McGonagall about your little find," Hermione noticed Lily's eyes gleaming mischievously..

"You can't tell McGonagall Lily, she'll make sure we never set a foot on those stairs again," protested Sirius. "Not to mention having to attend detention for the rest of our lives."

"Oh I'm not going to tell McGonagall," she said, stealthily grabbing hold of her pillow, catching Hermione's eye, who mimicked the maneouver.

"Oh, well that's good," said James then he eyed the red head next to him warily. "What _are _you going to do?"

Lily just smiled and James received a face full of her pillow, within moments all five were up swinging pillows around, feathers flying.

Hermione was standing on one of the beds when she lost her balance, she cried out and fell into Sirius and both tumbled to the floor laughing with Hermione on top. Her laughter however was caught in her throat as she met Sirius eyes. She was so close to his face she could feel his breath on her skin. Sirius had stopped laughing also and was staring intently into the hazel orbs of the girl on top of him.

Their eye contact was broken however by the appearance of the smallest Marauder at the door, a look of shock on his face at the sight of feathers all over the room.

Hermione blushed and stood quickly offering Sirius a hand to help him up.

"What happened in here?" asked Peter

In response he received five pillows to the face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

New years had passed quickly and Hermione found herself wandering down the corridors alone, heading towards the library where she was meeting Remus and Peter. She listened to the sounds of her footsteps as her thoughts wandered to a certain black haired teen. She had been thinking a lot about Sirius lately, thoughts one did not usually associate with their Transfiguration professor '_he's not though, not yet'_ part of her thought, the logical Hermione responded quickly_ 'I'm not going to be here forever though, I cant hurt him, or myself'_ she reasoned, but a nagging thought kept plaguing her, she was falling for Sirius, she knew this, maybe it was time to follow her heart for a change rather than her head.

Suddenly she was pulled from her musings by an uncomfortable wave of dread. She pulled her wand out of her robes and held it steadily in front of her.

She heard a muttered voice from somewhere hidden and let out a cry of pain as her wand heated up and burnt her hand. She dropped her glowing wand, her only form of defense and looked up to meet steely pale blue eyes.


	16. Chapter 15: Wanted Dead or Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or my chapter titles from 11 onwards

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 15: Wanted, Dead or Alive.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Remus and Peter walked quickly through the deserted corridors, most people were still in the Great Hall eating lunch. They were running late meeting Hermione due to Sirius and James prattling on about a new prank idea (so much for the headboy responsibilities).

"I still don't understand," moaned Peter.

Remus sighed and looked sadly at his friend. "That's why we're going to the library, Hermione's even better than me at defense; I'm sure between us we'll be able to help."

"Thanks Moony, it's just out NEWT year….." Peter started but was silenced by Remus' hand covering his mouth. He glanced up at the werewolf who was presently cocking his head as if to hear something better.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stared in fear at the icy glare of the blonde in front of her.

"_Petrificus,_" Malfoy muttered binding her legs. "Won't have a repeat of last time will we?"

Movement behind Malfoy caught Hermione's eye, Crabbe and Goyle were standing off to the side waiting to prevent any unwanted intrusion.

"I think you owe me an apology mudblood, your actions before were highly inappropriate," he sneered.

"Sod off Malfoy," she spat with as much courage as possible, her punishment was the back of Malfoy's hand across her face, the action splitting her lip.

"Stupid Mudblood whore."

Hermione knew then she was in big trouble and opened her mouth to scream, Malfoys hands already groping her tastelessly, her scream got caught in her throat however as Malfoy covered her lips with his own cold, slimy ones. She panicked, wide eyed and instinctively bit down, tasting the metallic tang of blood. Malfoy yelped and glared at her, it happened so fast she didn't see his fist until if collided with the side of her head. Black dots appeared in front of her eyes and the next thing she knew she was on the floor, the blonde Slytherin on top of her, ripping open her robes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus and Peter ran around the corner to see Malfoy punch Hermione in the head, and proceed to straddle her as she fell to the floor. Remus thinking quickly grabbed his wand and started towards the scene of the attack.

"James and Sirius NOW!" He shouted to Peter who scurried off to the Great Hall where they had left their friends.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"REMUS!" Hermione screamed as she saw him running down the long corridor.

Malfoy sneered. "Your little friend has no chance against two Slytherins. Remind me to thank Severus later for his helpful little spell."

Remus raised his wand to take down Crabbe but dropped it suddenly as it scorched his hand. This only slowed him for a few seconds however and he charged at the two boys. As he neared Crabbe the bigger boy swung and ape-like fist at Remus' head, Remus expertly ducked and swung a skilled punch, felling Crabbe with one swing.

Goyle looked between his knocked out housemate and the furious Gryffindor, the smaller boys gold eyes flashing menacingly.

He ran at Goyle and threw a punch. The larger boy staggered but had been ready for the onslaught.

Hermione struggled in vain as Malfoy continued his assault, he seemed to get a sick joy out of violence and backhanded her across the face again, almost causing her to lose conciseness altogether.

"MALFOY, GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!"

Hermione had never welcomed the sound of Sirius' voice more than now, she vaguely felt Malfoy get up and stand to face the wrath that was Sirius Black.

James went to help Remus, but Goyle was shoved across the corridor and knocked out cold before he could reach his friend. Sirius advanced on the now pale Malfoy and sent a punch into the blonde's nose with a sickening crack. James following suit, with a kick in the ribs when Malfoy fell to the floor.

Remus rushed to Hermione and took the charm off her legs.

"Thank you," she whispered weakly.

"Sirius," Remus called. "She needs to go to the hospital wing."

Sirius left the now unconscious Malfoy and rushed to Hermione side.

"Sirius," she whispered clinging to his robes as he bundled her up into his arms, the last thing she saw when she blacked out were his soft grey eyes, filled with worry.

"I suggest you accompany Mister Black to the hospital wing Mister Lupin," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore, Peter standing wide eyed next to him, Remus gingerly touched his split knuckles and could already feel the bruise forming around his eye. "Mister Potter and Mister Pettigrew can assist me with the others."

Remus nodded and followed Sirius to the hospital wing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius rushed the frail Hermione into the infirmary. "MADAME POMFREY!" he yelled. The Medi-witch ran forward, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the girl in Sirius' arms.

"Bring her over here," she said, leading Sirius to one of the beds, where he gently lowered the unconscious Gryffindor.

Madame Pomfrey immediately set to work, evaluating the extent of Hermione's injuries.

Sirius glanced up at Remus as the boy sat on another bed cradling his hand, his knuckles bleeding. Sirius wandered over and sat next to his friend.

"You did good Moony."

"I didn't even know my own strength, but I was just…just so angry, and they'd done something to my wand, there wasn't anything else I could do."

"I'm glad it was you Remus, I don't think James or I would have been able to take down Crabbe and Goyle on our own."

"Thank you Sirius, I'm glad I was there too." he said quietly, both boys looking at the beaten girl in front of them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later Hermione was sleeping peacefully, Remus' hand was bandaged and the three Slytherins were all conscious and supporting numerous pieces of first aid.

The Marauders and Lily were sitting with Hermione when Professor Dumbledore entered the room, he addressed the Slytherins first.

"Please go to my office, Professor Sabbath is waiting for you there." His eyes were uncharacteristically cold and held no room for argument.

Once the Slytherins had exited the headmaster turned to the Gryffindors.

"I need you boys to accompany me also, it shouldn't take too long, and then I'm sure you can come back."

Sirius was about to protest when Lily lay a hand on his arm. "Go, I'll stay."

Sirius nodded and followed the others with one glance back at Hermione on the bed.

When they entered the Headmasters office they saw the three Slytherins seated on one side with Professor Sabbath. Madame Pomfrey was sitting opposite Dumbledore's desk with Professor McGonagall.

The boys all sat in the spare chairs and waited for Dumbledore to speak. He sat down at his desk and surveyed the room.

"Madame Pomfrey, what is the extent of Miss Thomas' injuries?"

"When she arrived her left cheekbone was broken along with her jaw, I was able to heal those injuries." Said the medi-witch.

The Gryffindor boys stared wide eyed at the school nurse, then turned in unison to glare at the blonde Slytherin who attempted to sneer back but was unable to due to the large amount of tape across his nose.

The medi-witch continued. "She will wake with a split lip, a cut on her cheek and above her eyebrow, along with supporting a nasty black eye."

"And the condition of her robes?" asked Dumbledore.

"They were badly ripped, like someone had torn them, it looked to me like an attempt at rape."

Professor Sabbath and Professor McGonagalls eyes widened at this and they both let out loud gasps, shocked that something like this had happened at Hogwarts.

"You have no proof," Malfoy snapped at the Medi-witch.

The Marauders were about to launch a verbal assault but were stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand. "Mister Malfoy, we have four eye-witness accounts of the incident, along with Miss Thomas' account when she recovers."

"It wasn't rape," sneered Malfoy. "The little Gryffindor slut wasn't getting enough from her own house so she came to me."

Malfoy actually recoiled at the look Sirius was sending his way, his eyes were uncharacteristically dark, if looks could kill Malfoy would have died one hundred times over.

It was Remus who spoke up next. "Can you explain why you stripped her of her wand, bound her legs and put two of your little friends on guard duty?" he asked his voice was quiet but the message was heard.

"Mister Malfoy," said Professor Dumbledore, when Malfoy couldn't argue Remus' point. "Two hundred points will be removed from Slytherin along with a four week suspension. The only times you will leave your common room will be for meals, never in my long years here at Hogwarts have I seen a such a display of vile behaviour most commonly habituated down dark muggle alleys." Malfoy froze, it was an insult from Dumbledore to compare his actions to those associated with muggles, and the whole room knew it. Dumbledore was very angry to go to such lengths as to insult a student.

"Seventy points each for your part in the incident will be taken from Slytherin," he continued, addressing Crabbe and Goyle. "Including preventing a fellow student from helping the victim."

Dumbledore then turned to the Marauders and gave them a small smile, to which none really felt in the mood to return.

"I award Mister Pettigrew fifty points for alerting the right people, Mister Potter and Mister Black also receive fifty points for assisting Miss Thomas." The headmaster then turned to Remus and looked on him proudly. "Mister Lupin, it was very brave of you to take on two boys twice your size, and without your wand, to help a friend in need. I award one hundred points to Gryffindor."

The Marauders, though happy about the points they had earned, were not really in the celebrating kind of mood and made their way solemnly back to the hospital wing.


	17. Chapter 16: Justice in the Barrel

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or any of the chapter titles 11 onwards.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 16: Justice in the Barrel**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius barley left Hermione's side while she slept, and ignored the pleas from his friends to go to meals. Eventually they gave up and brought food to him in the hospital wing. Grasping one of the hands of the girl in the bed between his own Sirius laid his head down and decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes…..just a few…..

An hour later Hermione woke to the soft sound of someone sleeping. She looked down at the sleeping form of Sirius, his breath soft on her arm, and brought a hand up to brush a stray strand of hair from out of his face. The movement on the bed woke Sirius and he looked up and met hazel eyes.

"Hermione," he croaked, voice rough from his nap. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied. "I bet I don't look it though," she said gingerly touching her face.

"You're still beautiful." Sirius said catching her eyes with his again.

She smiled slightly at the compliment but pulled away as he reached to stroke her cheek.

"Hermione," he whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know, I just….I don't know…" she tried to explain.

Sirius just nodded, seeing the guilt in her eyes., he tried to hide the hurt in his own soft grey pair, she had been doing so well and Malfoy had to go and pull her back, again….

They sat quietly talking for a while, Sirius giving her the space she needed as she recovered mentally from her ordeal. A while later everyone else arrived, pleased to see Hermione awake.

Lily stepped forward and gave Hermione a hug, Sirius felt a pang of jealousy at the innocent display but pushed it away.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lily, knowing that Hermione probably wouldn't open up with a room full of boys and mentally told herself to ask again when they were alone.

"I'm ok, a bit jumpy but ok."

James and Remus went to follow Lily's actions but were stopped by Sirius. They looked confused for a moment but understood what was in Sirius' eyes and stepped back.

Hermione noticed this and felt she should apologize to the people that had helped her. "I'm sorry… I'm not afraid of you, I just don't know…"

"Its ok Hermione we understand," Remus said. "We'll give you your space till your ready."

"In the mean time I think we should plan some Marauder-type justice," James grinned, eyes shining mischievously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week later Hermione found herself out of the hospital wing and back in the Gryffindor common room with Lily and the Marauders.

"I don't think we should worry about Crabbe and Goyle," said James. "People wouldn't find it amusing if we did something to them too. No, the attention _has_ to be on Malfoy."

"And Snape," Hermione added. Remus had done some research and found that the spell used against him and Hermione to disarm them was a Dark Arts spell, the counter-curse being taught to the seventh years closer to the NEWTS.

"And Snape," repeated James. "Always like an excuse to hex Snivellus."

Lily looked on with slight disapproval but didn't move to prevent the boys planning their pranks.

Hermione, not wanting to have anything to do with the blonde Slytherin spoke up. "Will it be ok if you guys deal with Malfoy and we deal with Snape?" she asked, gesturing between herself and Lily.

The boys nodded understandingly. "Alright," said James. "You two lovely ladies can deal with Snape, we've got the blonde slime-ball."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next week passed slowly for Hermione, she was glad not to have to put up with Malfoy in her classes, the only time she saw the Slytherin was at meal times, and she welcomed the security her friends provided.

One night while sitting in front of the fire Hermione's thoughts wandered to Snape. She was eager for a little revenge after all the years he treated her as an insignificant little girl. She shook her head and gave a smile as she realized the Marauders were rubbing off on her. At least the abnormally large nosed, greasy git deserved whatever her and Lily came up with. She sat up with a start.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked, the boys looking up from their prank planning on the floor. She ignored their curious stares and turned to Lily.

"Come, I just had the best epiphany," she said grinning, pulling the redhead behind her up to the girls dormitories.

The boys looked at each other. "I think we're rubbing off on her," stated Sirius grinning madly, eyes sparkling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next few days Hermione and Lily pondered on how to go about their prank, they would have to borrow James' invisibility cloak and enter the Slytherin house in the dungeons, they were however stuck on whch particular charm to use.

"I can't find any!" Lily said sighing, throwing her charms book to the end of her bed.

"Neither," Hermione said. "You'd think that a simple charm like this would be in at least one of these texts."

Lily groaned. "I know but its not exactly a charm used in life or death situations."

Hermione didn't reply, instead she was staring at something intently that appeared to be under Louise's bed. She got up and picked up the magazine, and grinned at Lily. "Witches Weekly."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione sat quietly studying in the library the following afternoon and was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice the person walk up to her until she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone speak her name.

"Hermione?" Sirius started but stopped and pulled back when she jumped away from him holding a hand to her chest, a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Sirius said wincing. "I shouldn't have been so quiet."

Hermione caught her breath and sighed. "It's ok Sirius, I'm still just a little jumpy that's all."

Sirius nodded but Hermione could see a flicker of pain in his eyes.

"We're ready to do our prank tomorrow morning," he said quickly trying to hide what was expressed in his grey eyes. "That's if you and Lily are ready?"

Hermione nodded and smiled, tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting.

Inside Sirius calm demeanor however he was fuming _'Damn Malfoy, that Son of a Bitch just can't leave anyone alone!'_ he thought looking sadly at the beautiful girl in front of him he so longed to hold in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily and Hermione sat in quiet anticipation during breakfast the next morning. The previous night they had used James' invisibility cloak to carry out their prank.

"Were going to have to thank Louise for that magazine," Lily said, her eyes occasionally shooting to the doors. Hermione nodded and smiled at the boys who were looking at the two girls intently in case they let slip what they had done to Snape.

The boys didn't have to wait long though before Snape walked into the hall, his usual morning scowl somewhat greater than normal. The boys stared at the Slytherin trying to work out what could possibly be different. Remus was the first to notice and turned wide eyed to the girls before erupting into peels of laughter. A few people looked up at the outburst but put it down to normal Marauder behaviour.

"What?" Sirius asked the werewolf. "All I see is the normal, large nosed, greasy haired…..ooohhhh, Prongs mate, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked, voice full of disbelief as Remus continued to laugh at the side.

"Padfoot, I think I am, but I never thought it would be possible."

Both boys turned to Lily and Hermione and said in unison. "You _washed_ his hair?"

The two girls couldn't take it anymore and joined Remus in his laughter. Before long the others had joined in, the rest of the hall looking curiously between the group and their obvious source of amusement. A few others picked up on the difference too and joined the seventh year Gryffindors in their laughter. Even Dumbledore was chuckling slightly.

A hush gathered over the Great Hall however when Lucius Malfoy strode into the room. Gone were his beloved golden locks, in their place was a shiny round, bald scalp.

The girls tore their gaze away from the sight and turned to the Marauders. "You _shaved_ off his hair?" Lily asked quietly.

"That's not the best part," grinned James as he nodded towards the Slytherin table where a loud shriek was heard.

"LUCIUS! What did you do to your HAIR?"

"Narcissa, I don't know what you're talking about, it looks the same as normal," he said as he moved his hand along his shoulder as if to sweep his locks behind him.

Hermione turned back to the boys. "He thinks he's still got his hair?" she asked, the four boys nodded gleefully.

"BLACK!" came the voice of said blonde as he sauntered across the hall menacingly.

Hermione, who was facing the Slytherin table, jumped out of her seat and quickly backed away from the advancing blonde.

"MISTER MALFOY!" boomed Dumbledore as the boys stood in front of the distressed Hermione.

Malfoy froze and turned to face the headmaster. "Professor…they…they did this, I _know_ they did." He said pointing an accusing finger at the Marauders.

"Now Mister Malfoy, you have no proof of this, perhaps it was caused by your stress at missing classes or your guilt of your actions that landed you your suspension. I believe it could alsobe a common muggle disorder known as alopecia."

"I do not have a bloody _Muggle_ disease!" fumed Malfoy. "It was those fucking Gryffindors."

"MISTER MALFOY" Dumbledore shouted, shocking everyone in the hall at this uncharacteristic raising of his voice. "You are already in enough trouble, now I suggest you return to your dorm to serve the rest of your suspension, I also suggest reading through your texts to see if there is something you can do to fix your little problem."

Malfoy turned and glared and the Marauders before storming out of the room and slamming the doors behind him.

Sirius relaxed slightly and felt Hermione's death-like grip on his arm. He turned to come face to face with a deathly pale Hermione who was presently trembling like a leaf. He bundled her up tightly in his arms and whispered words of comfort to calm her down.

"I don't want to fear him," she whispered. "He doesn't deserve that satisfaction."

"I know, but its understandable that you do fear him, what he did to you was wrong and he should be sent to Azkaban for it, you won't fear him in time, and when that day comes Malfoy will regret whatever he did to you."

Hermione just nodded and drew the comfort from the embrace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius was at loose ends for what to do for Hermione, he wanted to do something special for her to show how her really felt, but didn't want to scare her away in the process. He was presently sitting in the common room thinking the situation over, Hermione was studying with Remus and Lily in the library but he still worried about her, especially after Malfoys suspension ended at the beginning of the week. He heard music drifting down from the girls dormitories and it suddenly hit him what he could do. He had just under two weeks to plan it, because of course he would give Hermione his gift on the most romantic day of the year.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: right I have some homework for you fine readers to complete between now and the next chapter. You can either a) do and internet search and download it or b) raid your own, parents, or spouses CD collection and find the following song: 'Bed of Roses' by Bon Jovi, listen to it, (and fall in love with it) by the next chapter, if your already a self proclaimed Bon Jovi fan that's even better ; ), I guarantee it will make reading it that much better.


	18. Chapter 17: In these Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or any of the chapter titles 11 onward

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 17: In these Arms.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As Valentines Day approached Hermione tried to ignore the mushiness of her fellow students, she also tried to ignore the looks most of the female population of Hogwarts were sending Sirius.

What irritated Hermione the most however were the quiet whispers in the corner between members of her house, talking that seemed to stop when only herself approached. She wondered if it was because of the incident in the Great Hall, she did act rather odd to those that didn't know the truth; she wouldn't be at all surprised if they were talking about her behind her back.

What Hermione didn't realize however was that her housemates _were_ talking about her, just under a different context than she assumed. Word got around the Gryffindor house fast about Sirius Black's plans and, being the popular boy he was, not to mention having friends in high places, best friends in fact, the house managed to keep Hermione out of the loop, and help the black haired youth plan the surprise.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tuesday, February 14 1978

Most students were torn this day, on one hand it was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, on the other, this most romantic day of the year also happened to fall on a normal school day.

Presently Hermione was sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts trying hard to suppress her laughter. Sitting next to James was a sullen faced Animagus currently piled under cards, chocolates and numerous bouquets of flowers. Since breakfast there had been a constant stream of Valentines for Sirius, Hermione herself had one for said boy but planned on giving it to him later when all the hype had died down.

On the way to the Great Hall for dinner Sirius was cornered by a leggy, blonde Ravenclaw, Hermione recognized her as being the girl Sirius ignored the day of the first Quidditch match. Before Sirius could react the blonde had practically shoved two dozen red roses in his arms and given him a peck on the check.

"Happy Valentines Sirius," she said silkily. Hermione thought she would be sick at the excessive sweetness.

"Uhh thanks Natasha," Sirius stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Beside her Remus whispered in her ear. "Natasha Tyler, seventh year Ravenclaw and the self proclaimed ring leader of the Sirius Black fan club."

As Natasha walked off swinging her hips seductively, Sirius turned pale faced to the others.

"I'm taking these to my room, save me some food." He said and walked off eyes darting around, desperate to make it back to the common room without further unwelcome incidents.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione watched curiously as the Great Hall emptied after dinner, everyone was leaving apart from her own house. She was beginning to wonder if the Marauders had glued them all to their seats. Once the hall was empty of all non-Gryffindors James stood and addressed his house.

"As most of you will already know, tonight we are holding our mass annual game of hide and seek," he stated, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Hermione eyebrows shot up at this. _'Hide and seek?_'

"Rule number one," James continued. "No-one is allowed back into the common room until the game is over or ten o'clock catches up to us. The password back into the Gryffindor tower has been changed so that only Lily or I know it…..uhh that's about it I'm sure you're all familiar with the game, now Miss Thomas," he said turning to Hermione. "Would be please be so kind and collect Mister Black from the common room, I believe he's hiding, very un-Gryffindor like, from his fan club."

The house erupted in laughter at this and James bent down to Hermione. "The passwords _Rosa richardii,_ Remus will go with you."

Confused by the events Hermione found herself heading for the Portrait hole with Remus, when they reached their destination Remus turned to Hermione. "I'm going to head back, I'm sure you and Sirius can find your way back to the Great Hall."

He gave her a quick wink and walked away, Hermione, puzzled stood for a minute before turning to the Pink Lady. _"Rosa richardii,"_ she said to the Pink Lady, who smiled and opened the door.

Hermione froze as she gazed into what she thought was her common room. The large torches usually lighting up the room had been extinguished, in their place were hundreds of small red and white candles, each with their own small flame, bathing the room in a soft light.

Entranced Hermione slowly stepped into the room and looked around. Gone were the chairs in front of the fire, instead stood a large black grand piano. What made Hermione's breath hitch however was the gorgeous young man sitting at the piano dressed in black pants and a black silk shirt left open at the collar.

Sirius smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him at the piano, not once breaking eye contact.

"Sirius," Hermione started but was silenced when he gently placed a finger over her lips. He gave her a smile and turned to the instrument in front of him, his fingers started to move gracefully over the keys and the beautiful voice her and Lily had had a sneak of at Christmas resurfaced.

"_Sitting here wasted and wounded, at this old piano,  
__Trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't know,  
_'_Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my head,  
__and some blonde gave me nightmares I think that she's still in my bed,  
__as I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead."_

Hermione had never felt so light. Her heart was rapidly picking up speed as she watched Sirius hands move gracefully over the keys.

"_With an ironclad fist I wake up and French kiss the morning,  
__While some marching band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking,  
__About all of the things that I long to believe, about love and the truth,  
__And what you mean to me and the truth is…"_

Sirius looked up from the piano then and met her eyes.

"_Baby you're all that I need."_

The butterflies currently residing in Hermione's stomach quickly grew.

"_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses,  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails,  
__I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is,  
__And lay you down………on a bed of roses."_

Hermione could feel her hands begin to shake, as to listened to his words. His words for her.

"_Well I'm so far away, that each step that I take's on my way home,  
__A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night to see through this payphone,  
__Still I run out of time, or it's hard to get through,  
__Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you,  
I'__ll just close my eyes and whisper,_

_Baby blind love is true."_

Hermione felt her eyes close so all she would take in was the sound of his music coursing through her veins.

"_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses,  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails,  
__oohhh I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is,  
__And lay you down………on a bed of roses."_

"_Well this hotel bars hangover whiskey's gone dry,  
__the barkeeper's wigs crooked and she's giving me the eye,  
__well I might have said yeah,  
__but I laughed so hard I think I died."_

_"oohhh yeah."_

Sirius closed his own grey eyes as he lost himself in the music, his hands faltering slightly when Hermione moved closer to watch his hands move skillfully over the keys as he poured out his soul.

"_Now as you close your eyes know I'll be thinking about you,  
__while my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again,  
__tonight I won't be alone, but you know that don't mean I'm not lonely,"_

"_I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend"_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the meaning behind his words, and was startled when Sirius waved his wand so the piano would play itself and gathered her in his arms as they stood and rocked slowly to Sirius' voice.

"_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses,  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails,  
__I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is,  
__And lay you down..."_

"_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses,  
__For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails,  
__I want to be, just as close as, the Holy Ghost is,  
__And lay you down………_

"O_n a bed of roses."_

Hermione, who had rested her head on Sirius' shoulder, looked up into grey eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, "Will you be my Valentine?"

"I would love to Sirius," she whispered back, not trusting her voice at any higher volume.

Sirius smiled and moved his face closer to her own, "You are so beautiful," he whispered before he placed his lips on her own.

Hermione felt like she would melt as she felt Sirius' soft lips against hers. Sirius slowly pulled away and Hermione let out a small moan in protest. He chuckled and gently rested his forehead against her own as he reached up and stroked one of her cheeks.

"I've got something for you," he said softly.

Hermione was barely registering anything past their kiss but allowed herself to be led to the sofa where she sat next to Sirius. He put one of his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Valentines," he said passing it to her.

Hermione accepted the gift and slowly opened the red velvet box. She gasped as she took the gold locket out of the box. It was beautiful; she had never received such an exquisite gift before

"Thank you Sirius," she whispered as he took the locket from her and gently placed it around her neck.

"You're welcome," he replied reaching over and brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Their eyes met again and Sirius leaned in for another kiss. Hermione felt his arms wrap around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Much to Hermione's pleasure Sirius didn't pull away this time but deepened the kiss, asking for entry by running his tongue over her bottom lip. Hermione responded allowing him access to explore her mouth, her hands tangling in his soft black locks.

Eventually they both had to stop for air and the reluctantly broke apart.

"Wow," whispered Sirius catching his breath.

Hermione smiled at this and ran a hand down his cheek. "Thank you for all of this Sirius, it's amazing. I have something for you too," she told him. "Wait here," she said giving him a quick kiss before standing up and running up to her dorm.

Sirius stood and moved to the center of the room, listening to the music still coming from the piano, as he waited for Hermione to return.

A minute later Hermione walked up to him and handed him a small box.

"Happy Valentines," she said.

"Thank you," he whispered claiming her lips once again with his own. His arms dropped to her waist and he pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Hermione laughed against his mouth and pulled away.

"You haven't opened it yet."

"I don't care, I've got what I need standing right in front of me," he said huskily.

Hermione smiled at the compliment, blushing slightly. "Just open it."

Sirius looked down at the small box in his hands and opened it. Inside was a gold ring engraved with flames holding a ruby between them.

"Hermione…It's beautiful, thank you," he said slipping the ring onto his ring finger of his right hand.

"You're welcome," she replied as she drew him in for another kiss.

They broke apart after a few minutes and Hermione rested her head on Sirius shoulder as they slowly danced to the music.

A soft "Ahem" from the portrait entrance brought their attention to James and Lily standing there watching the couple dance, grinning like madmen.

"I see you've accomplished your task Padfoot," James said smiling at his friend. "And I really hate to interrupt but it's almost ten and some of the first years are tired."

Sirius chuckled as Hermione buried her head in his chest in embarrassment. He glanced at James and nodded to let people back in, a little disappointed that the night had gone by so quickly.

He turned back to the girl in his arms and put a finger under Hermione's chin, tilting her head so he could look into her beautiful eyes. He did a slight double take however when soft grey eyes met two pools of a deep, rich chocolate brown.


	19. Chapter 18: Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or my chapter titles 11 onwards.

Also the funny part between James and Sirius at the end I heard something similar a few years ago so the idea not solely mine, I just thought it would fit in nicely.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 18. Misunderstood**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione hadn't felt this elated in a long time, she felt like she was walking on air. Presently she was walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall, hand in hand with Hogwarts most eligible, uhh ex most eligible bachelor. Obviously her house know about the union, they knew the likelihood even before Hermione, in fact within the mass flood of Valentines Sirius had received the previous day, not one was from a Gryffindor female, or male for that matter.

The group entered the hall and moved to their normal spot. A few people raised their heads and noticed the new couple, they quickly turned to their neighbours and before the group had sat down most of the hall had heard the news. Sirius black was no longer single.

As Hermione contently ate her toast she glanced around and was shocked at what she saw, presently from the Ravenclaw table she was receiving numerous death glares, one in particular from a certain blonde. She felt Sirius squeeze her hand and she turned to face him, he gave her his smile he reserved specifically for her and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "Their just jealous of your good looks."

Hermione laughed. "Somehow I don't believe that's the cause of their glares."

Sirius chuckled and squeezed her hand again. "You worry to much," he chided.

"I'm not worried about anything," she replied. "I just don't particularly like being on the receiving end of death glares."

Sirius turned towards Natasha, who, presently, looked rather constipated due to her incessant glaring.

"Hey Natasha," Sirius called. The blonde turned to face him and instantly her expression sweetened and she battered her eyelashes at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waited to see what Sirius was going to say, the others also curious stopped present conversation to face him.

"If you glare too much like that it might remain permanent, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Natasha smiled, completely misinterpreting Sirius' statement and Hermione felt her eyes rolling again _'this girl was supposed to be in Ravenclaw?'_

"But Sirius, I'm finding it difficult to swallow that you've attached yourself to…her," she said gesturing to Hermione.

Sirius expression immediately hardened as he defended Hermione. "First of all its Her_mione_ not 'her', second of all I don't see where it's written that you have a valid opinion on whom I date, or is it written in your 'Sirius black fan club' encyclopaedia?"

Natasha's smile wavered at the hostility she was receiving from the object of her affection, five heads turned from Sirius to the blonde in unison to hear her reply.

"I..I…hmph," she said and got up and stormed off, but not before sending Hermione an additional look of hate.

"Well," said James. "That was interesting."

"Hmph," replied Sirius as he returned to his food, his good mood from the morning fading slightly. He hoped Natasha wasn't going to be a re-occurring problem.

The group looked up when Professor Dumbledore walked up to them, "Mister Potter, Miss Evans, I would like you to join me for a meeting in my office this evening."

The head boy and girl nodded, and the headmaster turned and exited the Great Hall.

"I wonder what that's for," mused James as they got up and headed for class.

"You have to know everything don't you James?" Lily asked smirking at the boy falling in step next to her.

"I do," he confessed sighing. "I think I need to join I.H.T.K.A.E.A."

The group looked puzzled, all except for Sirius who knew his friend too well, "I Have To Know Absolutely Everything Anonymous," he clarified for the others, earning himself and James a variety of groans and chuckles as they headed for potions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

During the rest of the day Hermione avidly avoided any confrontations with Sirius' groupies, she didn't have any qualms about it, she just wished they would get over it. That evening the group was talking in front of the fire waiting for Lily and James to return from their meeting.

Hermione was snuggled up against Sirius and rested her head on his shoulder, Sirius had one arm around her and was presently occupying that hand by playing with a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me to defend myself, you and the others?" she queried.

She felt Sirius chuckle before he answered. "You're the best in the class, you're even ahead of Moony here," he reasoned.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not defend myself with a wand, defend myself without my wand."

"Oh," Sirius said, catching onto her meaning, not wanting another Malfoy incident he agreed. "Sure, Moony?" he asked the werewolf who was currently helping himself to Sirius' numerous boxes of chocolates.

"I'm in, under one condition," he said addressing Hermione who raised an eyebrow in question. "We can teach you physical self defence if you teach us how to move like you do in Defence against the Dark Arts."

Hermione nodded. "Deal," she said reaching over to shake Remus' hand.

Just then the portrait opened to reveal James and Lily who both looked questioningly at the hand shake.

"Prongs," Sirius started. "We fine gentlemen are going to teach Hermione some self defence, without a wand."

"That's great," said Lily sitting next to Hermione on the sofa. "Can I join too?"

Sirius grinned. "The more the merrier, hey Wormtail, you could do come too."

Peter looked up and shook his head. "I don't think its really my thing."

"All the more reason for you to come," argued James.

"Its ok, I've got a lot of homework to catch up on anyway."

The others just shrugged and dropped it.

"So, Prongs," Sirius started. "What was the meeting about?"

"New uniform regulations," replied James, not missing a beat. "One of them being a restriction on the length the boys can grown their hair."

The blood drained from Sirius' face. "You have got to be kidding."

James, doing an expert job at keeping a straight face shook his head. Beside him Lily couldn't look Sirius in the eye in case she burst out laughing.

"There is absolutely no way in Merlin that they are going to cut off my hair!" Sirius protested "It's an outrage, is sexist, it's….it's just wrong! I've had my hair like this for seven years; they are not going to make me cut it off with only a few months till I graduate…"

The others were trying to hold in their laughter as it was obvious to everyone, apart from Sirius that his best friend was pulling his leg.

"Imagine what my graduation pictures will look like…Oh Merlin .I'd look like Prongs…"

"Hey!"

"They cannot do this," Sirius repeated and stood up and started to pace. "Although it will get rid of Snivellus' greasy hair," he pondered to himself. "But my hair is a different story, it's just my hair, and they can't cut off _my hair_…"

"Sirius," said James.

"It's an outcry, it's outrageous, what happened to freedom of choice?" Sirius continued, ignoring his best friend, and began to play with the ends of his hair.

"Sirius!" James tried again. The others were now all chuckling quietly to themselves.

"You guys have power," he said to Lily and James, hope flickering in his eyes. "You can do something…..!"

"SIRIUS," James shouted to stop Sirius mid-rant.

"What?"

"They are not going to cut your hair, now sit down and I'll tell you what the meeting was really about."

"Oh," Sirius said sagging with relief. "I can't believe you just did that, what were you trying to do, give your brother a heart attack?"

James laughed. "It's not my fault you have an affair with your hair, it's so easy to tease you about."

Sirius just glared at his friend and settled back down next to Hermione who was laughing.

"Oh you think that was funny do you?" he asked playfully, the laughter still evident in her eyes confirmed this. Sirius grinned mischievously and reached around to place his hands on her sides and leaned over to her ear. "I'll give you funny," he whispered menacingly.

And with that he started to tickle her, being the ticklish little fiend Hermione was she withered under his torture.

"No…." she gasped giggling. "Sirius…." She continued to laugh as the others looked on at the couple in amusement.

"Hey Pads," James said, trying to save Hermione from his best friend.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked continuing to tickle the girl who had now fallen to the floor in a vain attempt to get away from Sirius' fingers.

"Do you want to know what the meeting was about or not?" he asked.

"Oh right," Sirius said, halting his tickling and offering Hermione a hand up. She accepted and sent a glare in his direction, to which she just received a flashing smile.

The others shook their heads as the couple re-positioned themselves on the couch.

"We had a meeting with the head boy from the school of witchcraft and wizardry of China." Lily started.

"Really?" asked and interested Remus. "How'd it go?"

"It went well, they basically have the same curriculum except their Divination classes are taught slightly different," Lily answered.

"What was his name?" asked Sirius.

"Hu," answered James.

"The Chinese head boy," said Sirius.

"Yes, what about him?"

"His name."

"Hu."

"The Chinese guy," Sirius growled obviously getting frustrated.

"His names Hu," James said equally frustrated.

"That's what I'm asking _you, _why the hell are you asking me!"

The others were suppressing laughter at the mis-communication between two boys who can usually read each other like a book.

"I'm not I already told you his name was Hu," James shot back

"Look just there you asked me who he was"

"Sirius," Lily interrupted.

"What?" he said turning frustrated from James.

"The Chinese head boys name is Hu, spelt H.U."

"Oooohhh," James and Sirius said in unison, both picking up on their mistake, before erupting into peels of laughter.

The others shook their heads.

"So," James said. "When do we start our training, and where?"

Hermione shrugged. "Might as well do it a couple of times a week, we need a space big enough for spells to be tossed around in as well." She knew the Room of Requirement would be the perfect place but hadn't been there since before she was sent back in time, so waited to see if the Marauders suggested it.

Sirius was the first to speak up. "I know where we can go, how about we all go tomorrow after class."

"No can do Pads," said Remus. "Moony's paying us a visit tomorrow."

"Shit, I forgot, umm, ok then we'll start when Remus has recovered from his transformation and we've caught up on some sleep."

"Why would you need to catch up on your sleep?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes at the other Marauders.


	20. Chapter 19: Bad Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or the chapter titles 11 onwards.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 19: Bad Medicine**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Marauders squirmed under Lily's penetrating gaze as she waited for an answer. Hermione felt sorry for the boys so spoke up.

"Lily, maybe they can tell you when we start our defence." She suggested.

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Why can't they tell me know?" the redhead asked.

"I think it's best if they show you," Hermione explained.

Lily looked confused and James, Peter and Remus all turned to look at Hermione.

"You know?" asked James.

Hermione nodded.

"How?"

Hermione could feel Sirius shift uncomfortably beside her.

"Sirius," James said turning to his friend. "You told?"

"UUhhhh," Sirius was lost for words and turned to Hermione, grey eyes pleading for some help.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but James beat her to it.

"I can't believe you TOLD!" his eyes flashing. "We _swore_ we wouldn't," he snapped angrily, Remus and Peter looking uneasily between their friends.

"Now James," Lily reasoned, not wanting the pair to get into a fight. "Calm down, I'm sure Sirius has a good explanation for whatever it is he told Hermione."

James stood and turned to Lily. "I _don't care_, what if she had blabbed!" his voice uncharacteristically edgy.

Sirius stood now, his own eyes flashing. "I told Hermione because I trust her, there was no way she would have told anyone, not even Lily, now I'm sorry I broke our vow, but you would have done the same thing!"

James ignored this last comment. "But we _swore_ we wouldn't tell"

"Hermione asked, plain and simple, just like Lily here just asked, only Hermione was a little more specific, I couldn't lie to her."

"_Yes_ you could've," James retorted, obviously angry that a Marauder vow had been broken.

Sirius moved to stand in front of his friend, he didn't yell like James did but it didn't mean his voice was any less powerful.

"Could _you_ have lied to Lily?" he asked.

James blinked, but didn't answer. Sirius spun on his heel and walked out through the portrait hole.

"Sirius wait," James called but the black haired boy kept walking.

James looked around with a combination of guilt and loss. Sirius had never walked away from him like that before.

Hermione got up and followed Sirius, leaving the others in an eerie silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione followed Sirius out to the grounds where he stood by the lake. He felt Hermione stand next to him and without breaking his gaze from the almost complete moon he spoke.

"I should've gone back," he said moving slightly behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Hermione leant into the embrace and shook her head. "You needed to be alone."

Sirius let out a small chuckle. "What are you doing here then?"

Hermione spun herself around in his arms, put her palms flat on her chest and gave him a warm smile. "I thought you might like some company while you're alone."

Sirius arched an eyebrow and Hermione felt his breath on her face as he laughed lightly. He brought a hand up and ran his knuckles along her cheek before tracing her jaw. "I'm glad you're keeping be company while I'm alone," he said leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione snaked her arms to lock around his neck and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes Sirius broke the kiss and rested his forehead against her own.

"I suppose I should apologize to James," he said.

Hermione nodded. "He wants to talk to you too," she said as she glanced over his shoulder.

"Why do you say that?"

Hermione smiled and stepped back from Sirius and started to walk towards Remus, who was standing with James. When she reached the two boys James wandered towards his friend by the lake.

Hermione and Remus stood for a moment watching the two black haired boys talk.

"Come on," Remus said turning. "Let's let them talk."

Hermione nodded and followed him. Half way back to the Gryffindor common room Hermione looked at Remus out of the corner of her eye. "How long exactly were you two standing there?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three nights later the Marauders, Lily and Hermione were finishing dinner, Sirius and James sharing a joke while Peter tried to finish everything he had piled onto his plate. Hermione smiled at James and Sirius, glad their argument hadn't lasted as long as her own with Harry and Ron had.

Hermione glanced around and noticed Natasha seething as Sirius idly played with her curly hair. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pathetic blonde and discreetly pulled her wand from her robes and waved it under the table. A moment later a loud shriek was heard from the Ravenclaw table and everyone turned to look.

The Marauders cracked up laughing at the lime-green girl sitting across from them. Natasha raised a shaky green finger and pointed it at Hermione "You did this!" she accused.

Hermione smiled sweetly at the Ravenclaw. "Who me?" she asked. "I didn't do anything, but you do look positively green with envy." This caused another round of gleeful laughter from the Marauders as the blonde err, green haired witch stormed out.

"You did that?" asked Sirius.

Hermione grinned.

"Brilliant," James said. "I'm impressed, very well hidden; we didn't even see you do anything!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who said I did anything?" she asked innocently.

Lily laughed. "You've been spending too much time with the Marauders."

"So have you," Hermione pointed out.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Lily replied shocking the four boys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonight was to be their first defence lesson; they had decided to start with the physical defence first to let Remus fully recover from his transformations.

Hermione walked hand in hand with Sirius as he led the group to the Room of Requirement, she wondered if Lily knew where they were headed. She shot the redhead a glance and saw the thoughtful expression of someone not sure exactly where they were being led.

Sirius stopped opposite the portrait displaying Banabas the Barmys foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet, and pulled Hermione against him.

"This," he said to Lily and Hermione. "Is the Room of Requirement."

Lily looked around confused. "I don't see anything though"

The Marauders grinned. "Stand aside ladies, we'll show you," James said ushering Hermione and Lily away from where they would walk. The girls watched as the three boys walked backwards and forwards with thoughtful expressions.

Lily gasped when a door appeared on the wall opposite. Remus pulled it open for the girls. "Welcome," he said gesturing inside, "to the Room of Requirement."

Inside were various sized mats and punching bags that the boys had conjured.

"Its not always like this is it?" asked Lily.

James shook his head. "That's why it's called the Room of Requirement, you just have to walk past thinking about what you need and it should appear."

Lily nodded, taking this information in, she then turned to the boys and waited.

They knew what she was after so they started to explain, Remus, knowing that it was all because of him went first.

"Lily, you know that werewolf's only attack humans don't you?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"Right, when my friends found out about my err condition they wanted to help, now you're smart, can you think of anything that they could have done?"

Lily stood there and thought about it for a minute. "I guess you could become Animagi, but that's impossible, no one still at Hogwarts could do that."

James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, and instant later a big black dog, familiar to Hermione's eyes appeared. Next to the canine, however, stood a majestic stag Hermione had never seen, both her and Lily stood in awe as Padfoot started to run around their legs.

"I can't believe it," whispered Lily. "It's not possible."

Remus gave the head girl a small smile. "Anything is possible when you want to help a friend." He said reaching down to pat Padfoot who had sat at his side.

James and Sirius turned back and looked apprehensively at Lily.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" asked Sirius.

Lily shook her head, still in shock. "When did you do this?"

Sirius and James grinned. "We'd been working on it since third year, we didn't accomplish it however until fifth," James answered.

"You two became Animagi in your fifth year? Merlin."

Sirius shook his head. "We three, Peters one as well, he's a rat"

Lily scoffed. "A rat?"

Sirius grinned. "Well they do say that a persons Animagus reflects their personality so Peters does fit, he's lazy, he tends to scamper and he eats a lot."

Lily nodded. "Yep and your playful and full of energy, and James, well you just have a big head so the antlers kinda fit."

"Hey!"

Remus just shook his head. "Why don't we just get started?" he asked.

The others all nodded, Sirius pairing himself with Hermione while Lily stood with James.

The boys started off basic, how to defend rather than attack, to watch the shoulders of the attacker rather than the lower arms so that they can dodge punches.

This was all they did during the first lesson, with Remus giving pointers along the way and a few hours later two exhausted Gryffindor girls collapsed onto their beds for a content nights sleep.


	21. Chapter 20: Say it isn't so

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or the chapter titles 11 onwards.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 20: Say it isn't so**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Two nights later Hermione was found walking backwards and forwards in front of Banabas the Barmy. She knew what she wanted, what she needed, and pictured it in her head as she walked. On the fourth passing of the tapestry a door appeared and she smiled at the others, waiting to see their reactions when she opened the door. They gasped as they took in the walls of books, the piles of cushions scattered throughout the room, and the various dark detectors located on the table at the far end.

Hermione wandered around her old DA class, glad it was in use again. She turned to the others who were looking at her expectantly, even Peter, who had been convinced to come under the insistence of his fellow Marauders.

"Ok," Hermione started. "You're all very good at your defence; you know how to cast the spells and how to block them. Unfortunately," she continued. "You don't get enough practical time in class, you need to learn how to read your attacker, and how to react quickly."

The others nodded, taking the information in. Hermione smiled looking at their serious expressions.

"Right, we'll start with the basics." She surveyed the group in front of her trying to work out the best pairings.

In the end she decided on James and Remus (James and Sirius would muck around too much), Sirius and Lily and herself with Peter, placing the strongest of the group with the weakest.

"Simple first," Hermione instructed. "To warm up start with _Expelliarmus"_

Almost instantly the room was filled with shouts of the disarming charm. Unlike their first DA meeting in Hermione's fifth year, this group, with the exception of Peter, knew exactly what they were doing and took turns to effectively disarming each other while Hermione worked with Peter on his skill.

Thirty minutes later Hermione called for everyone to stop. Instantly the room fell silent. Hermione beamed at the others.

"Good work," she complimented. "Ok, we'll work on some shield charms next, take it in turns at first, send small spells such as jelly legs or the body binding hex, we'll do some stunning spells another time." She turned to Peter, signaling the others to start.

"Ok Peter, send a hex my way," she commanded.

He nodded nervously and shouted. _"Petrificus Totalus."_

Hermione who had had her wand at the ready shouted, _"Protego"_ effectively blocking the body bind.

Peter looked a little disappointed but Hermione just smiled at him. "Ok Peter, I'm going to send the same thing back, try and block it ok?"

Peter nodded and raised his wand. Hermione sent a beam of light towards the small boy who hesitated slightly before yelling _"Protego"_, unfortunately his hesitation caused Hermione beam of light to hit him squarely in the chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next few weeks the group gathered in the Room of Requirement to work on their various forms of defence. Hermione could feel the difference in her muscles after what the boys had been training, and she started to slowly build her confidence up. In her own lessons the others were doing extremely well, having begun to master how to avoid spells, rather than just using shield charms. Peter was a little behind but with Hermione's help and the others encouragement he was slowly making progress also.

One quiet Saturday Hermione was reading her Advanced Charms book on a chair in the common room, the late winters light bathing her in a soft glow. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and crossed in front of her chest.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey," she replied still reading.

Sirius smiled and gently plucked the book from Hermione hands.

"I was reading that," she said as she tried to turn but Sirius held her against the chair.

"Come on Hermione, look at the day, do you know what kind of weather that is?" he asked in her ear.

"Its reading in the sun weather," she replied.

"No, its_ flying_ weather."

Hermione froze and turned her head to see Sirius and the others, even Lily, holding broomsticks.

"You know, I think I'll stay here," she said nervously, trying to settle herself back comfortably into the cushy chair.

Sirius released her and moved in front of her, crouching down to her height and resting a hand on her knee. "Come on Hermione, you need some fresh air."

Hermione shook her head, the last time she was on a broom was in her first year and she wasn't keen on repeating the experience.

Sirius stood and moved to the others and returned a few minutes later as the flyers exited the common room. He moved to Hermione's chair grabbed her hand and pulled her up, taking her place on the seat and pulling the shocked witch onto his lap.

"Now," Sirius started. "Why don't you want to come and fly?" he asked.

Hermione didn't answer and watched her fingers pick a loose thread from the sleeve of Sirius' shirt.

"Hun," Sirius said. "You don't have to fly if you don't want to but I thought you might have liked a little fun."

Hermione looked down from her position into his grey pools and smiled slightly knowing she couldn't lie to those eyes.

"I haven't flown a broom since first year," she confessed.

Sirius jaw almost reached his lap as he stared at her in shock. "You haven't flown in _seven_ years?"

"Haven't flown a_ broom,_" Hermione corrected remembering the frightening Threstral ride to the Ministry of Magic.

"Any particular reason why?" the black haired boy enquired.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I was the bookworm of the group, my friends were the flyers"

"And they never asked you to come and fly?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head, Harry and Ron knew flying wasn't Hermione's thing. Sirius on the other hand had a different idea as he put her on her feet, stood up and picked up his broom before turning on Hermione and flinging her over his shoulder while heading for the portrait hole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sirius put me down!" Hermione pleaded repeatedly as Sirius made his way to the Entrance Hall.

"You won't run back?" he asked.

Hermione sighed "No, now can you put me down, I'll read my book _outside._"

Sirius stopped and complied with Hermione's wishes, gently placing back on her own two feet. Hand in hand they walked the rest of the way outside. Just before reaching their destination they passed Natasha Tyler (void now of any green). Hermione tensed watching for the usual glare of death; however Natasha merely looked at the couple indifferently and continued to walk past them. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged, both glad to know the Ravenclaw had obviously gotten over her jealousy.

What the pair didn't notice however were the pair of steely eyes watching them coldly from the side of the corridor, as they made their way outside.


	22. Chapter 21: Wild is the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, or the chapter titles 11 onwards

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 21: Wild is the Wind**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione settled herself on the cool grass, the golden sun warming her face as she re-opened her Charms book and continued to read. Sirius stood next to her, broom in hand staring at the bushy haired girl trying to figure out a way to get her to fly.

"Hermione?"

"Go and fly Sirius, I'll be fine here," she replied, not taking her eyes off the page in front of her.

Sirius settled on the grass next to her and leaned on his arm which he placed behind her. Following this Hermione absentmindedly leaned into Sirius due to his close proximity. She looked up and saw Lily speed away from James.

"I didn't know Lily could fly."

Sirius smiled. "She's an excellent flier, Prongs and I have been trying to convince her to try out for the house team for years, unfortunately she believes more in her studies."

Hermione turned to face Sirius. "Unfortunately?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Sirius chuckled, "Unfortunately for the team. Lily would make a brilliant Seeker."

Hermione raised both eyebrows in shock _'another thing to tell Harry'_ she thought.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Come fly with me," he pleaded, she looked apprehensively at the broom lying by Sirius' side.

"I don't know Sirius."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeeee," he said doing his best 'puppy eyed' expression.

Hermione laughed and gently shoved his chest. "Fine, but only for a bit" she said.

Sirius beamed, grabbed his broom and leapt to his feet; he turned and offered Hermione a hand up. She took the offered hand and was practically pulled onto the broom, Sirius arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You can't get away now," he whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you. Do you trust me Hermione?" he asked while they were still on the ground.

"Of course I do Sirius," she replied a little shakily.

With that Sirius pushed off and they rose slowly into the air.

"Lesson number one," Sirius continued, still talking quietly in her ear. "It's always best to ascend slowly, don't want to loose you're breakfast now do we?"

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "Yet you eat half the table on a Quidditch day and still zoom around the pitch."

"Yes but I have a stomach made of steel," he replied chuckling.

"I believe that one."

"Lesson number two," he said when they had reached a height of about ten meters off the ground. "To move forward or speed up gently press down and lean forward." He had his hands over her own and gently pressed down when he said the instructions. The broom moved forward slowly and they traveled at a comfortable speed down the Quidditch pitch, the others watching curiously at the impromptu flying lesson.

"You ok?" Sirius asked a tense Hermione as they neared the end of the pitch. Hermione nodded slightly so he continued. "Lesson number three: 'steering', when you want to turn just pull lightly in your favored direction, the faster you pull the faster and sharper you turn." He felt Hermione tense slightly at these words. "It's ok, we'll take it slowly," he reassured the girl sitting in front of him, she relaxed just slightly as she felt his warm breath pass her cheek.

"We're going to go left ok?" he asked preparing her for the direction. "You'll want to lean slightly with the broom, just follow my lead." With that he gently started to turn the broom, at the same time as leaning slightly to the left, Hermione following his movements so they didn't over balance.

Ever so slowly they circled around the pitch, the others coming over now and then, obviously having worked out what was happening, to shout Hermione words of encouragement. After about three laps, with Sirius constantly talking to Hermione to calm her down, he slowly felt her start to relax in his arms.

"Ok, I'm going to move my hands back a bit and give you some control," Sirius felt her tense up again but moved his hands back from hers nonetheless. "Just relax, your doing fine," he reassured her as they slowly made another lap. Once Hermione started to get the feel of the broom she slowly relaxed again. "Lesson number four: if you want to go higher you need to lean forward slightly and pull up on the broom, do you want to go higher?" he asked and saw her shake her head, he chuckled. "Maybe another time hmmm?" she didn't answer but Sirius could almost picture her smiling.

He looked for James to confirm this, the other boy saw Sirius questioning gaze and a moment later, as if reading his friends thoughts, threw a quick glace at Hermione before giving Sirius a big grin.

Sirius moved his hands back over Hermione's again. "Lesson number..uhh."

"Five," Hermione answered for him

"Right, Lesson number five: If you want to slow down or stop you need to lean back slightly and bring the front of the broom up gently, remember not to lean forward when you do it otherwise you'll go higher," he saw Hermione nod that she understood and he gently pulled back on the broom while they leaned back, slowing them down to a stop.

"Lesson number six: descending. This is like ascending but opposite," he could almost see the 'no duh' expression planted on Hermione's face. "Lean forward slightly but instead of pulling up push down, not too much though you don't want to end up with a face full of grass."

"No," Hermione said still a little shakily. "Wouldn't want that."

Sirius smiled to himself and gently leaned forward while pressing down on Hermione's hands to slowly guide them to the ground. As soon as Hermione's feet hit the ground she let out her breath she didn't realize she had even been holding. Sirius put a hand under her elbow to steady her as she got used to being on the ground again.

"So," Sirius said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"So?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him in the chest. "Don't push it," she said laughing as he caught himself before falling over.

He grinned and placed his hands back on her waist. "You had fun, admit it."

Hermione smiled and put her hands behind his neck "Yes I did," she said and he moved in closer. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled "You're welcome," he said before claiming her lips with his own.

"Ahem"

They broke apart to see the others standing there grinning "We're going to head up to dinner if you two want to join us, although I don't think McGonagall would be happy if you walked in attached at the lip." James said smirking.

"Yes James because you know all about that don't you?" Sirius shot back with a grin

Both James and Lily turned a deep crimson, it was a very uncomfortable situation when the Transfiguration teacher catches the head boy and girl snogging while on duty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week later Hermione was sitting again in the common room as the sun set reading her defence book, when James walked in the room.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Sirius?" he asked walking over and joining her on the couch.

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen him since dinner."

James looked confused as he pondered the current situation in front of him. Remus walked into the room and sat across from James.

James eyes suddenly flashed and Hermione laughed to herself as she pictured a light bulb flashing above his head. The messy haired boy in question reached into his bag started to search for something. He was so wrapped up in his exploration that he didn't notice the object of his initial search creep quietly into the room, signaling the other two to try and ignore his presence.

"Aha," James exclaimed as he lifted a mirror out of his bag. "Sirius Black" he stated to the mirror.

Sirius crept behind the boy so his face appeared in the reflection "Whats up Prongs?"

James almost jumped out of his skin and the mirror flew from his hands, luckily Remus quick reflex's sprang into action and he deftly plucked the mirror from the air.

James however, was still sitting on the couch, hand clutched to his chest, as he stared wide eyed at Sirius. "Don't _dooo_ that."

Sirius laughed and reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Come on guys, follow me," he said leading the others back out through the portrait hole.

"Sirius, where are we going?" asked Hermione the other two boys following behind, each as curious as the other.

"That, is a surprise," He said leading them through the corridors.

The others followed Sirius' lead until they reached the witch with the hump that lead to Honeydukes.

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the witch while saying _Dissendium_, the entrance opened up and the group slipped inside.

"_Lumos,"_ Hermione heard Sirius say before the corridor was bathed in light. All three followers gasped at the sight in front of them.

Sirius grinned and wandered up to said object and proudly spread his arms. "What do you think?" he asked. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

James and Remus stepped forward for a closer inspection of the shiny new motorbike that Sirius had hidden on the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione stayed back, still in awe at what was in front of her. This was_ the_ bike that Hagrid had used to transport Harry to the Dursley's.

Sirius came up and stood beside her, putting one arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her.

"It's nice, I like it." she replied.

"Good, I got you something too." he said as he wandered over to the bike.

He came back and handed her a shiny new black helmet.

"This is for you," he said handing it to her.

She stared at the object in her hands before looking wide eyed back to the tall boy in front of her.

"Sirius.."she started, but stopped when he put a finger on her lips.

"It's ok, you don't have to come on it straight away, just let me know when you're ready for a ride, ok?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, and smiled at how Sirius could read her like a book. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before they all turned and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following day the group headed down to Hogsmead the mid March sun warming them all from the late winter chill that still clung to the air. Not having any shopping to do the group wandered around and browsed the shops before heading to the Three Broomsticks.

They got a large enough table for the six of them and sat around drinking Butterbeer's and generally having a good time, that was until a certain greasy haired Slytherin walked into the room and over to their table.

"How can we help Snivellus?" asked James. "Lost your shampoo? That's a damn shame, did you see all those girls just flocking to run their hands through your silky tresses."

The other Marauders laughed while Hermione and Lily were attempting to look stern at the same time as suppressing their own laughter.

"Very funny Potter, I was just going to inform the _girls_ here," pronouncing the word girls as if it belong in the gutter. "That this is a wizarding town, Mudbloods should not be welcome, this place is going to the dogs."

All four Marauders, Peter albeit slightly more hesitantly, jumped to their feet and raised their wands to defend the girls honour. Both Lily and Hermione jumped up and grabbed their respective partners' wand arms, knowing the first hex would come from one of them.

"Sirius," Hermione said to the boy in front of her. "Leave it, he's just trying to get a rise out of you, he's provoking you, just ignore him, he just wants the attention."

In the corner of her eye she noticed that Lily had convinced James to lower his wand and Remus and Peter followed suit.

Snape turned his ugly glare on the girl attempting to calm the temper that was Black. "Stupid Mudblood, get out of it I don't need your help."

Hermione spun to face the Slytherin. "I am not helping you, you slimy rat, I'm helping my friends so they don't get into any trouble that you would have caused."

"Ahh well, I could just blame it on the creature and we'll all be fine."

Snape had gone too far then, Hermione raised her own wand and pointed it at Snape's face, aiming right between the eyes.

Unfortunately the Professors entered at that same moment, and caught Hermione and Sirius with their wands pointed at Snape.

"Miss Thomas, Mister Black!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "What do you think you are doing? Put your wands away immediately, ten points each from Gryffindor and detention tonight."

Snape smirked at the Gryffindors and walked off in the other direction, happy that at least some of his targets had been taken down

Sirius looked at Hermione "I'm sorry, that was my fault."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I seem to have picked up on some legendary tempers from this group," she said as she looked from Sirius to James and Lily. "I deserved that as much as you, maybe not so much as Snape but I don't want you to apologize for my actions."

Sirius nodded and they sat down to join the others in a somewhat, less pleasant than before, afternoon.


	23. Chapter 22: Living on a Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter or chapter titles 11 onwards

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 22: Living on a Prayer**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Early November 1997**

Remus was startled early in the morning by a black haired fiend bursting into his chambers while he sat reading the Daily Prophet and drinking his morning tea.

"Professor Lupin," Harry exclaimed excitedly, eyes flashing like he just had the most brilliant idea.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"That ring, the one Hermione gave Sirius, do you have it, like you had the jacket, can I pleeeaase give it to Sirius, it'll cheer him up, maybe give him some more hope, I mean I know we'll find Hermione but his eyes are just so dull, and I really want to help him, so do you have it, can I give it to him now?" Harry rambled until Remus held up a hand.

"Harry," he said gently trying to calm the over excited boy. "I don't have Sirius' ring, I've already looked."

Harry's excited expression immediately fell. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have no idea where it is." Remus apologized, he had actually looked for the ring the week after Hermione had dissapeared, his search however had been in vain."Have you read any of that book yet?" he asked, trying to changing the subject.

Harry nodded. "I've started it but I haven't found anything yet," he said dejectedly.

Remus smiled. "It's a nice autumn day; I'd suggest the tree next to the lake, Hermione liked to sit and read there when it was warmer."

Harry followed Remus' gaze and nodded. "Thank you Remus," he said walking to the door.

"You're welcome Harry, and remember," he called before Harry closed the door, "sometimes two pairs of eyes are better than one."

Harry stood still for a second, staring curiously at the werewolf, who had a very familiar twinkle in his eyes that was usually associated with the headmaster.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry settled himself on the cool grass under the tree by the lake and leaned back, _'A Time Travellers Guide to the way of Time'_ sitting in his lap as he looked out over the lake.

His thoughts wandered for a while over the previous six years; his times with Ron, his times with Hermione. He looked down at the book in his lap and opened it to the page he had last read. He wasn't getting very far, but while he was still at Hogwarts and not an official member of the Order there wasn't much else he could do.

Before he started to read however a shadow fell over him, he looked up and met the eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry," she said quietly. "Thought you might like some company"

Harry was about to refuse the youngest Weasley when he thought of what Remus had told him. _'Two pairs of eyes are better than one'_. He looked back up at the red head and patted the ground next to him, inviting her to sit down.

She obliged and looked at the book in his hands. "What are you reading?" she asked inquisitively.

"It's a time travel book," he answered.

"Oh, trying to help Hermione?" she asked, Harry had told Ginny what happened to his friend, he knew what it was like to be left out of the loop and didn't want to put Ginny in that situation.

Harry nodded. "It hasn't helped yet, I can't seem to be able to find anything."

Ginny shrugged. "Well read out loud, I'm sure two minds will work better than one."

Harry smiled at how much she just then sounded like Remus and started to read. Ginny listened to the sound of his voice while gazing out across the lake, asking him to repeat a piece of information occasionally.

"_'A Time Trap is a room where a person is trapped unless freed by a witch or wizard from the outside. Time Traps are very rare and are a form of Dark Magic usually used to hold prisoners. It is known as a Time Trap because time is slowed down, although it is not yet known how much due to the fact that only a scattered amount of Time Traps have ever been found. What can be said is that they can only be found by someone who knows where to look; usually the creator of the Time Trap or someone that has been shown it, a random passer by will never know the room is there'_."

Harry finished the paragraph and looked up at Ginny who was staring back at him with equally wide eyes. This was a possibility; this was a very good possibility. Without saying anything Harry jumped up, grabbed Ginny's hand, pulled her up and started to run back to the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius was getting frustrated, he was presently in his quarters with half the Order getting absolutely nowhere in the search for Hermione. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, the situation was getting out of hand, they needed a new approach and they needed it now.

As he pondered this Harry burst into the room dragging Ginny along behind him.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled looking around for his godfather, ignoring the other members of the Order.

"Harry," the black haired man said, standing up and walking over quickly to his godson, wondering what had made him so excited.

"I think we might have found something that can help," he said while he caught his breath, out of the corner of his eyes Sirius saw Ginny smile slightly at being included in the find.

"Come over and sit down," Sirius said leading them over to the table on which Remus was sitting surrounded by Order members, reading through various reports.

Once Harry was seated he handed Sirius the book and pointed to the page he and Ginny had found. Sirius read while Remus stood and went to read over his friends shoulder.

"This is a very good find Harry," Remus commended. "It explains why we cannot find Hermione using locator spells."

Sirius face however had fallen. "It also means that it will be almost impossible to find her."

Ginny looked slightly confused at the emotion she saw in Sirius' face, the man in front of her looked on the verge of tears.

Harry tried to give his godfather a comforting smile. "At least we have another angle to try Sirius."

Sirius nodded blankly but stood and left the room to his bed chambers. Harry and Remus exchanged worried glances; Sirius was beginning to fall into a deep depression with only one sure cure: Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later on that evening Harry and Ginny were making their way back to the Gryffindor tower, the Order meeting had been a long one, Dumbledore had assigned Tonks and Kingsley to question the Death Eaters further and include inquiries into Time Traps. Dumbledore also increased the search for Lucius Malfoy, though Harry didn't know whether this was due to the fact that Sirius believes so much that he had something to do with Hermione's disappearance or the fact that Dumbledore himself believed the Death Eater was involved.

Harry stopped suddenly, catching Ginny's arm in his hand to stop her as well, they weren't alone in the corridor and Harry knew it.

"Who's there?" he asked hand gripping his wand.

"Now Potter, no need to pull that out," came an icy voice, a familiar figure stepped out from behind a statue and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What do _you_ want?" Harry asked the figure in front of him.

The figure smiled slightly. "Believe it or not Potter, I have information that can help you, I'd like to pass it over."

Harry stood shell shocked eyes wide. "You want to help me, help Hermione?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	24. Chapter 23: A little bit of Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or chapter titles 11 onwards

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 23: Little bit of soul**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione and Sirius eyed Filch warily as the caretaker pondered what to do with them for the evenings detentions.

He pointed a long finger at Sirius "Hospital wing, chamber pots." He ordered.

Sirius sighed and started off towards the Hospital wing mumbling to himself, Hermione catching the odd. "Snivellus," and "Giant Squid."

"You," Filch snapped brining Hermione's attention away from a retreating Sirius. "Trophy Room, you can leave when all the trophies are spotless."

Hermione nodded and headed for the trophy room, a little disappointed that she wouldn't be serving her detention with Sirius. She reached the door to the room that contained all the Hogwarts trophies and muffled a groan at the size of it. Nevertheless she grabbed a polishing rag and set to work. At the beginning she didn't find it too bad, it reminded her of when she was little and used to help her parents clean their dental instruments for loose change. She smiled as she thought of her parents, if her calculations were correct they should have just started to see each other while studying at university.

After the first hour however Hermione was becoming extremely bored, there were only so many trophies one could polish before the novelty wore off. Her attention picked up, however when she reached a particular shield.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle for Special Services to the School._

It hit Hermione then, all her friends she had made here, even Peter, were going to be affected by this person in the next few years. Peter will be corrupted, James and Lily murdered, Remus left alone without his friends for over twelve years, and Sirius, Sirius would spend twelve long years in Azkaban, her Sirius wasting away in that cold dark place, the young man who'd helped her with her problems, the young man she was falling in love with.

This revelation hit Hermione hard as she stared at the name in front of her. She knew the laws regarding time travel, that's why she hadn't revealed anything before now, but now she thought about it she couldn't not do anything.

Hermione pondered on her problem while heading back to the Gryffindor tower, her footsteps echoing in the silent halls. She had learnt from her friends however to pay careful attention to her surroundings, even when thinking as hard as she was now.

Lucius Malfoy however did not know this as he watched Hermione approach his position.

"Well, well, well," his sneer turned into shock when he received no reaction from the witch when he stepped out in front of her, quickly regaining his composure he continued, "out for a midnight stroll?"

Hermione glared up at the blonde. "Why the sudden interest in a 'mudbloods' activities Malfoy? Oh and I will just point out that you," she said pointing at him, "are not allowed to approach me."

Malfoy's eyes flashed angrily. "Stupid Mudblood, no one tells a Malfoy what to do, especially not that muggle lover Dumbledore." He snapped as he moved to grab her.

Hermione however was one step ahead of the Slytherin and grabbed his outstretched wrist and flipped him expertly over onto his own back, effectively using his own weight against him.

Hermione stepped back from the winded Slytherin and started to move away from him. Malfoy however was not going to just stand there and let a Gryffindor _girl_ get away with what just occurred.

With a furious growl he lunged again at Hermione.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius made his way to the Trophy Room to see if Hermione had left yet. He was mad, no Sirius was seething; it seemed that whenever he was alone he was cornered by girls from the other houses badgering him about Hermione. 'What happened to the Sirius that was always available to date?', 'what happened to the 'I'm not a one girl guy'?'.

His present anger was caused by one of the seventh year Slytherin girls he had seen with Nott, black hair and deep blue eyes that did nothing for Sirius, Monique somethingorrather.

Sirius was still pondering his 'female' problem when he reached the Trophy Room; he stuck his head inside and found it empty. He made a mental note to congratulate Hermione on a job well done, he didn't think he had ever seen the Trophy Room so clean, and Sirius had seen the Trophy room many a time.

Just as he turned to leave he felt a very strong wave of worry flood through his veins. He stood for barely a second pondering it before his eyes widened suddenly.

"Hermione," he said to himself taking off in the direction leading to the Gryffindor tower. He rounded a corner just in time to see Hermione's palm drive upwards to meet Malfoys nose, he heard a sickening crack before the blonde Slytherin fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"Hermione," he managed to croak out as he moved forward toward the girl standing over the unconscious form of Malfoy. "Nice work," he said grinning. "Are you ok?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thanks, I had a good teacher, and yes I'm fine."

Sirius returned the smile and put an arm around her waist. "Come on, you need some sleep, Filch will find Malfoy sometime during the night, then we'll go and see McGonagall in the morning."

Hermione nodded yawning, she was shocked at how tired she was, and hadn't noticed it until Sirius pointed it out. They made their way back to the tower Hermione leaning heavily on Sirius as wariness overtook her.

When they reached the bottom of the girls stairs Sirius looked down and chuckled at her attempts to keep her eyes open. "Are you going to make it up the stairs?" he asked holding her steady.

Hermione nodded sleepily and Sirius leant in for a quick goodnight kiss before she turned and stumbled up the staircase and into the welcoming softness of her bed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione made their way silently to the Great Hall. Hermione cast a quick glance at the boy walking beside her, he looked mad and betrayed at the same time. The pair had gone to see McGonagall earlier about the previous nights events, the Transfiguration Professor had taken them immediately to Dumbledore who confessed that there was nothing he could do, Malfoy hadn't been found last night and his father held a lot of influence over the school governors.

That's when Sirius had become angry. "But he'll try again, he learns from his failures, you have to do _something_!" he had said.

But Dumbledore didn't reply, just looked sadly at the couple sitting in front of him.

Now Hermione struggled to keep up with Sirius' angry strides as they made their way down the hall.

"Sirius slow down," Hermione asked "_Sirius_" she called again trying to grab his attention.

When this tactic didn't work however Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop.

He turned around and avoided Hermione's eyes, focussing instead on the wall over her head.

"Sirius," she said, "look at me." He didn't move his gaze, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard. "Sirius please look at me."

The black haired boy closed his eyes and sighed heavily before opening them to meet Hermione's, he looked lost for words so instead of talking he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered into his ear. "I cant be around all the time, and I know you just proved you can defend yourself but Malfoys not that stupid, he _will_ learn from this."

Hermione pulled back and looked Sirius in the eye. "I'll be fine, you're my knight in shining armour, you'll always be there for me no matter what."

Sirius flashed Hermione a grin. "I don't know about shining armour, maybe supple black leather, all that metals just not really my thing."

Hermione laughed as she moved closer for another hug. "I wont let anyone hurt you Hermione, I promise," he murmured to her.

Hermione didn't reply but held onto him as tightly as she could, Sirius had just made a promise that was almost impossible to keep but he would try, and for Hermione that was enough.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that morning Hermione and Sirius; who was in a slightly better mood, made their way down to the Quidditch stadium with the others. Today Slytherin was playing Ravenclaw in the semi-finals, whoever won this match would be playing Gryffindor who had won against Hufflepuff a few weeks before.

Presently the Marauders were in a debate on what would be the best outcome for them of today's match.

"Slytherin," James stated, "as much as I hate to see them win I always think the wins are that much better when we beat them."

Lily rolled her eyes at James. "I still hold what I said about your antlers."

James looked down confused at the redhead next to him. "What do you mean?"

"You don't win every game against Slytherin, you do realise that."

James grinned. "But we do win _most _of them."

Lily sighed and dropped the conversation. Sirius however picked up form where James had left off earlier.

"I'd rather play Ravenclaw," he said. "They're easier to beat and I'd rather have that cup again for our last year."

James stepped forward and began to walk backwards so he could talk to Sirius without doing it over Lily and Hermione. "But think of how good it would be to beat the snakes in our final year," he said waving his hands around as if to illustrate his point.

Sirius thought about this for a minute then shrugged. "I still think Ravenclaw would be easier to beat, but I don't mind playing either team."

James' eyes shone. "Imaging the look on Malfoys face when we win."

Hermione saw Lily roll her eyes again at this remark, but was more concerned with the way she felt Sirius tense beside her when Malfoy was mentioned. James noticed this too and sent his friend a puzzled look.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

Sirius sighed. "We'll tell you later," he said as they started to make their way up the stairs to the stand. James sent Sirius another concerned look before falling back to ascend the stairs with Lily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The game was a long one with both teams being evenly matched in almost everything. Three hours into the match and the score was 500 Ravenclaw 475 Slytherin, with no sign so far of the snitch.

Hermione was beginning to wish she had brought a book and was sure Lily and Remus' thoughts were on the same wavelength as hers. James and Sirius however were still bouncing in their seats, the excitement of the match still in their eyes. She watched as the Slytherin seeker took a sudden dive to the ground. Hermione stood with everyone else to get a better look. James and Sirius were arguing over whether or not the snitch was really there before Remus confirmed that it was. Hermione watched as the seeker closed in on the little golden ball that she couldn't see; suddenly the Slytherin pulled up and raised his hand into the air.

The commentator confirmed what everyone wanted to know "Slytherin wins 625 to 500"

James looked happy at the result while Sirius seemed indifferent, either way for James it was an excuse for one thing.

A party.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione's chocolate eyes searched the room for their grey companions. She found the owner of said eyes across the room talking to James. Hermione wandered up to Sirius and stood close to his side. Without taking his eyes off James Sirius automatically snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Not really wanting to join the boys Quidditch conversation Hermione felt herself get lost in her own thoughts. She thought back to the previous night and about her decision to help her friends, she would have to think long and hard about the situation before she revealed anything. What she did know was that no matter how many laws she would be breaking she _would_ help her friends.

Hermione felt Sirius attention shift from James to herself and chocolate eyes met stormy grey.

"Hey," he greeted. "Thought I'd lost you there for a sec," he said with a smile.

Hermione shrugged, she knew Sirius was aware of her moments of deep thought and was glad he didn't ask what they were about.

Suddenly Hermione didn't want to be in a crowd, she pulled away from Sirius who gave her a confused look.

"I'll be right back," she said grinning at the ebony headed teen standing before her.

Remus came up and stood next to a confused Sirius and watched Hermione walk up the girls staircase.

"Where's Hermione going?" the sandy haired boy asked.

"Uhh pass," Sirius answered turning his gaze away from the stairs.

Five minutes later Sirius found himself absorbed in a conversation with the werewolf about plans after Hogwarts.

"I think I'll ask Hermione…." He stopped and looked around, he didn't see Hermione enter the room but knew she was there.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked confused by the sudden lack of speech emitting from his friends mouth.

"Hermione's back"

"Where?" The werewolf asked looking around the see of Gryffindor heads.

"I'm not sure," Sirius said continuing his search.

Remus stared at his friend. "Um how?"

Sirius turned his gaze back to his friend. "I don't know, I just know she's in the room." the Animagus looked just confused as Remus did.

"You boys look awfully lost," Hermione commented stepping up beside Sirius.

Sirius didn't respond however as he stared at Hermione, or rather what she was wearing and what she was holding. She had donned a pair of jeans with a matching denim jacket, what really caught his attention was the shiny black helmet she was holding in her hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Sirius. "You best go get ready before I change my mind."

Sirius snapped out of his shock placed both hands on the sides of Hermione face giving her a quick kiss before running towards the boys staircase.

Hermione turned to Remus who was chuckling at his friend. The lycanthrope turned to his new companion and smiled at her. "So you really going to go on that thing with him?"

Hermione nodded. "I trust him Remus."

Remus smiled. "I know you do, that much is obvious."

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

Remus gently placed a finger on the top of her cheek, pointing at one of her eyes. "I can see it there, clear as day."

Hermione flushed but before she could reply to Remus Sirius came bounding up, leather jacket in place, helmet in hand.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to pull her away. "Sorry Moony, got to steal my girl away for the night."

Remus just smiled and shoved them gently on their way before moving to join James and Lily who were watching the departing couple.

Before the pair reached the portrait James came running up.

"Hey Pads, thought you might need this later on." he said handing over his invisibility cloak.

"Thanks Prongs, we'll see you later," he said ushering Hermione out of the door.

Sirius was beaming as Hermione laughed at the excited bounce in his step.

"Maybe I should call you Bugs instead of Padfoot." She remarked.

Sirius raised a confusing eyebrow. "Uhh Bugs?" he asked slowing down to a stop and pulling Hermione close.

Hermione put her free hand on his chest, the other still clutching the helmet, and laughed. "Muggle thing," his expression bid her to continue. "Bugs Bunny, is a cartoon character."

"A bunny," Sirius said with a small smirk placing his forehead on hers. "You just compared moi to a bunny?"

Hermione grinned. "Yep."

"Well, thanks," he said as he pulled her close.

Hermione decided she'd never get used to Sirius' kisses; the touch of his lips against her own constantly made her knees weak. Sirius however always had a firm grip on the beauty before him just so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

Sirius pulled back and let out a moan of protest. "Come on," she said slipping his hand through hers. "My bikes going to be collecting dust."

Hermione followed as he lead the way to his second most prized possession.

They reached the witch and Sirius tapped it with his wand opening it up to reveal the shiny metal muggle machine.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Why did you thank me for calling you a bunny, I mean it didn't sound very sarcastic."

Sirius shrugged. "Bunnys are cute," then he grinned. "And they procreate a lot."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malfoy was angry, he was more than angry he was livid. The was no way that Mudblood was going to get away with everything that had happened to him this past year. As he paced a black haired witch with cold eyes watched his movements and stepped forward.

Malfoy studied the witch in front of him and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I think I can help you with that little problem of yours," she said.

"And what problem would that be?"

"The one with the Mudblood and the blood traitor."

Malfoy thought about this for a minute before nodding. "Alright, I'm listening Monique, tell me your plan."


	25. Chapter 24: Everyday

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 24: Alive**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione felt the adrenaline pass through her as she held onto Sirius as he wound his way down a path alongside the lake, she could just make out the shapes of trees as they passed by. Soon however Sirius started to slow and he pulled into a small clearing next to the lake.

Hermione climbed off the bike and took off her helmet, Sirius followed her actions and grinned at her. "So, what did you think?" he asked.

"I think I could live with it," Hermione answered keeping a straight face.

"So you enjoyed it then?" he asked pulling her closer.

Hermione nodded. "Very much so," she said quietly before closing the gap between them, wrapping her hands around Sirius neck as he deepened the kiss. As the kiss grew more intense Hermione felt Sirius hands begin to move up and down her back before he slipped them under her shirt repeating the action, skin agaist skin. Hermione allowed him to explore slightly before breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. He smiled somewhat sheepishly at her but did remove his hands from under her shirt

"You can't tell me you brought me all the way out here just for that?" she asked him.

Sirius smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "No but if it was it would have been worth it."

Hermione silently agreed, it seemed the longer she spent with Sirius the better the time became. She smiled at him and he stepped back slightly slipping his hand in hers and leading her around the edge of the small cove. When they reached the end Sirius helped Hermione up onto a higher embankment and told her to close her eyes as she reached the top. Hermione did what she was told and let herself be guided by Sirius. Gradually a pair of warm hands covered her closed eyes from behind and Sirius turned her slightly. Without another word Sirius removed his hands and Hermione opened her eyes.

Hermione had never seen anything as beautiful as she looked over the lake, Sirius wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her tightly against him. Far across the expanse of dark water, atop a high cliff stood Hogwarts in all its glory, the stars shining above, the stone walls lit by the soft glow of the half moon. Sirius and Hermione stood in silence for a while enjoying he stillness of the night air.

Hermione turned in Sirius' arms. "It's wonderful, how did you find it?" she asked.

Sirius smiled gently. "We found it one full moon, Moony lead us here," he looked back at the castle over Hermione's head. "I came here a lot at the end of sixth year." Hermione looked up at him sympathetically but he just smiled slightly at her. "Haven't had a reason to come back till now."

"Thank you Sirius, for sharing this with me," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he replied drawing her in for another kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A couple of hours later Hermione and Sirius crept back to the Gryffindor tower, unseen under James' invisibility cloak. Upon entering the common room the pair sat on the sofa in front of the fire warming themselves after their early spring outing.

Hermione snuggled into her niche at Sirius side and rested her head on his chest while the boy next to her idly stroked his fingers through her soft curls.

The following morning the head boy and girl kept every fellow Gryffindor quiet while Remus snapped a picture of the content couple.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few days later Hermione wandered down to the common room in the morning to find Sirius waiting for her.

"Where are the others?" she asked when she walked over to him.

Sirius grinned. "Remus dragged them off early, he's always pretty keen to get down to the Great Hall today, always gets plenty of owls from his family today."

Hermione looked slightly confused, she knew it wasn't Remus' birthday and couldn't figure out the significance of the day. Her attention was however drawn to Sirius hands which were presently placed suspiciously behind his back. Sirius noticed her questioning gaze and smiled at her.

"Happy Easter," he said revealing a box of chocolates and handing them to the shocked witch in front of him, a look of understanding dawning on her face.

"Thank you Sirius, but you didn't have to get me anything " she replied giving him a hug.

"I wanted to, I enjoy spoiling you," he said pulling back slightly from her hug to give her a sweet kiss.

A pair of first years interrupted the couple as they came down from their dorms; Sirius chuckled at the blush that crept up on their faces as they walked hurriedly out through the portrait.

Hermione noticed a large box containing an Easter egg at Sirius' feet. "Who's that one for?" she asked curiously.

Sirius grinned. "Now who else would that be for other than my dear friend Moony?" he asked.

Hermione laughed as Sirius picked up the box, slipped his hand through her and headed for the Great Hall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that week Hermione, Lily and Remus were drawing up study timetable for their NEWTs while sharing the last of Remus' Easter horde. Hermione was completing one for herself as well as one for Sirius, Lily was busy with hers and James', while Remus had volunteered to do Peters. The silence was welcome at the small table in the common room, but its occupants were shocked that it actually continued with the arrival of James and Sirius.

After five minutes of silence Remus finally caved. "Ok, I give up, the only time you two are this quiet is when you are sleeping, what gives?"

"Moony," James replied. "Sirius and I have a problem."

Remus raised an eyebrow bidding his friend to continue, ignoring the amused significant look that passed between his female companions.

"We can't come up with _any_ good pranks, we've basically done everything we can think of and everything else just isn't funny."

Sirius nodded; taking over after James finished. "We even went to the_ library,_" he said this in a way that it would be odd for students to actually use the library regularly.

Lily stood and walked over to James. "Maybe this would be a good time for you to stop your pranks. You've had seven years of fun but you're about to graduate, maybe you should just leave it be."

James pondered this but Sirius was shaking his head. "What about what Snape did in Hogsmead, or Malfoy attacking Hermione _again_, should we just sit back and let them get away with it?" he asked

Hermione spoke up next. "And what's going to happen when they seek revenge for that prank? It's a cycle Sirius; maybe you should break it, hmm?"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Besides when you beat them in the final that would be enough, right Prongs?"

James nodded. "I think they're right Padfoot, besides NEWTs are coming up too."

Sirius glanced at Hermione and she instantly knew what the problem was and laughed slightly. "You don't have to defend my honour, you do know that don't you?"

Sirius pouted and put on his puppy-dog-eyes. "But I like to, pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeee."

Hermione grinned. "Just beat them in the final."

Sirius nodded. "Anything for you m'lady."

Remus rolled his eyes at the sappiness and made similar faces to James and Lily that Sirius had made to Hermione at the start of the school year.

"Hey," Sirius said pointing at Remus with a mock glare. "I saw that," he said leaping up before proceeding to chase the werewolf around the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following weekend was a scheduled Hogsmead trip so the group made their way down to the Entrance Hall after breakfast, Hermione walking next to Sirius while he talked to James about their up and coming match against Slytherin. Once they were outside, they stood and gathered with the rest of the students preparing to go to the wizarding village.

Hermione's gaze fell on the small village in the distance as her friends continued to joke around her. Something was wrong; she concentrated her gaze and moved away from Sirius to get a better look. She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth as she could just make out flashes of coloured light emit from the small town as smoke begin to rise from the buildings.

"Remus!" she called, seeking his heightened vision.

The others turned to her as Remus moved to stand next to her, looking intently in the direction of her gaze. Instantly he turned and ran past his friends startling them as Sirius moved to stand next to Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall!" Remus called as he reached the Transfiguration Professor. "Hogsmead! I think there's something wrong."

His shocked Professor moved swiftly to the others and looked over to the village which now had clear pillars of dark smoke rising from it.

"Everyone inside," she ordered the students who were now all staring horrified at the village. No one protested and made their way back into the castle. Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her along with him but she didn't budge from her spot, her eyes still transfixed on the scene in front of her.

"Hermione," he said moving to stand in front of her, blocking her sight from the village. "Let's go inside, theirs nothing we can do, Aurors will get there soon enough."

Hermione focused her eyes on Sirius nodding letting him lead the way back inside, the war was starting to pick up and Hermione had never felt so helpless.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Over the next few days Hermione found herself in the library pouring over a mountain of books. So far she hadn't found anything that could help her in her quest to tell her friends, she was beginning to wonder if she should just tell them, there seemed no way around the problem of affecting the future if she revealed where she was from.

While Hermione was in the library Sirius was sitting with James, Peter and Remus under the tree next to the lake. Sirius was presently deep in thought while his friends had been talking and they were now concerned by Sirius lack of participation in the conversation.

"Padfoot," James said catching his friends attention. "Where were you mate, you seemed a million miles away."

Sirius stared at the other for a moment before answering. "I was thinking about Hermione."

The others looked at each other, that much was obvious. Sirius noted the glances but ignored them.

Remus seemed to remember their conversation from the party however and turned to serious. "Sirius, what are you planning on asking Hermione when we graduate?"

Sirius blushed slightly. "I was just going to ask if she wanted to move in with me, see how things go you know." The others nodded and Sirius continued. "I can see myself with her for life guys, I can see us getting married, having children together, is that odd? I mean we haven't been together long."

James shook his head. "Sounds to me like you're in love mate."

Sirius stared at James in shock, this he hadn't thought about, in fact he was surprised that he hadn't noticed it and that he needed it pointed out to him.

Remus smiled at him. "Are you going to tell her?"

Sirius smiled. "That my dear friend, I am planning right now in here," he said pointing to his head. "It's going to be perfect."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In their Potions class the following morning Professor Sabbath asked for a volunteer to collect their essays that were due in. What surprised all the Gryffindors in the room was when Monique got up and started to collect the papers, it was a very rare occurrence indeed when a Slytherin volunteered.

Sirius eyed the witch warily as he handed over his paper, Slytherins usually only did things to benefit themselves and was very curious as to why Monique was acting like this. The witch gave him a smile as she took the paper and continued on her way, unnoticed by the other students when she cast a small charm on two particular papers, copying the script onto two spare pieces of parchment.


	26. Chapter 25: I'll sleep when I'm Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any rights to Harry Potter…..pity…...or my chapter titles 11 onwards…..pity would like to know bon jovi…(that's except for chapter 11…Guns n Roses...not that that really matters to anyone…….)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 25.: I'll sleep when I'm dead**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione muffled her laughter at James, who presently was as nervous as a Hungarian Horntail in Antarctica, attempted to eat his breakfast. Sirius who was sitting directly opposite Hermione nudged her foot with his own, pleased when her attention immediately shifted to him.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"Did anyone ever tell you?" she said pointedly as he started at her fondly.

Sirius flashed his famous smile. "I'm just afraid that if I blink you'll disappear."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not going anywhere Sirius," she replied glad he didn't pick up on the undertone of nervousness.

"Sorry to interrupt Hermione but I need to steal Padfoot here away." James said standing and gathering the rest of the Gryffindor Team to head to the field for the days final.

"But I haven't finished my breakfast." Sirius whined frowning as James yanked him to his feet.

"You've already had enough for the entire team," James replied, trying to drag him away from the table.

Sirius jerked out of his friends grasp reached out and grabbed another piece of toast before leaning over the table and giving Hermione a quick kiss. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," she replied smiling back at him as he ran off to catch up with his team.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The two houses playing in the final couldn't ask for better weather, it was a warm spring morning and the sun shone across the field. Hermione and the others took their seats in the sea of red and gold that was the Gryffindor stand. Looking around she could see that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were divided on who to support, and that the stadium was split in almost fifty fifty alliances.

The match was a brutal one, right from the onset it was clear that Slytherin was prepared to use every dirty tactic in the book to win the match. Their two beaters seemed to think that James and Sirius would be the best targets for their bludgers and kept sending the wild balls in the direction of the star players. What they didn't count on though was the fact that they were star players for a reason, not once did the bludgers find their targets as James and his fellow chasers scored a multitude of goals, Sirius and his fellow beater keeping the bludgers away from their team mates.

An hour into the match the scores were almost even with Gryffindor only ten points ahead. Slytherin seemed to have changed their tactics now and started to pick off the less experienced players of the team. The Gryffindor stands voiced their opinion on the direction the game was headed but so far the green and silver team had kept just to the rule book.

Hermione stared in horror as the two Slytherin beaters lobbed their bludgers towards a single player. Their black haired counterpart saw the two balls speeding his way and prepared to strike them both. His bat felt its target with the first bludger but the crowd watched helplessly as the second slammed into his left shoulder spinning him backwards. Hermione gasped and her hands went to her mouth as Sirius tumbled backwards. The beater however had other things on his mind than falling painfully to the ground and grabbed hold of the tail of his broom and swung himself back up.

"You can breath now Hermione," Remus whispered to her and she slowly let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

The rest of the match went without any other incidents and the entire stadium held its breath as the two seekers sped towards the ground near the Gryffindor goal posts. Both seekers went tumbling off their brooms, Malloroy falling gracefully into a heap of red and gold robes, while the Slytherin seeker went headlong into one of the goal posts with a sickening thud.

The stadium was silent as the houses waited on confirmation as to whether the Snitch had indeed been caught. James and Sirius flew down to see if their own seeker was alright, they helped an unsteady Malloroy to his feet, the seeker appeared to be favouring his left ankle but was wearing a triumphant grin.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH FINAL!"

The stands were loud, no they were more than loud they were deafening as Hermione, Remus, Lily and Peter, attempted to reach the team. This however proved futile and they gave up heading for the common room to prepare for the party that would undoubtedly be taking place later on that evening.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione, Remus, Lily and Peter were presently lounging in the boy's dormitory; the two boys spread out on their own beds, the girls on their respective partners. Peter was presently being convinced of the importance of studying early for their NEWTs by the others and was studying the timetable that Remus had drawn up for him.

About and hour after the match had ended James and Sirius came bursting into the room, clean and showered dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Remus stared at James' chest as the white spot on his black shirt disappeared to reveal a message.

"Due to budget cuts the light at the end of the tunnel has been switched off," Remus read, then looked up at James. "Nice to know Prongs, thanks for that little bit of important information."

"Anytime, Moony, anytime," James replied moving to sit next to Lily on his bed.

Hermione had stood and wandered over to Sirius cocking an eyebrow at his shirt that had. "Wasn't Me," proclaimed over the front.

Sirius merely grinned. "So, where's the party?" he asked.

"Later," Lily replied.

"Congratulations," Hermione said to Sirius pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks," Sirius said wincing as Hermione hand passed his shoulder.

Looking up at him in concern Hermione asked. "Did you go and see Madame Pomfrey about that?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's nothing, I'll be fine."

"I don't believe you, now take off your shirt."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow suggestively but Hermione just sighed and started to tug at the bottom of his shirt.

"Alright, alright woman, I can undress myself," he said as he crossed his arms over to grab the sides of his shirt, once his arms reached a certain height however he hissed out in pain and dropped the shirt. Hermione lead him over to sit on his bed and she and Lily helped Sirius take off his top.

"How on earth did you even get this on Black?" Lily asked as Sirius kept gasping out in pain.

"Adrenaline."

Once the shirt was off, both girls gasped at the sight of the purple shoulder.

"You need to see Madame Pomfrey, now," Hermione said pulling Sirius uninjured arm, trying to ignore the warm feeling in her stomach as she took in Sirius' chiselled torso.

"I'm fine," Sirius protested.

The other Marauders had come over now for a better look.

"Nice one Pads," James complimented. "Remus grab your camera."

"Not now," Hermione snapped as the werewolf started to head for one of his prized possessions. "Hospital wing," she said to Sirius.

The black haired boy didn't budge from his position.

"Sirius Black, you have other perfectly uninjured limbs, if you do not get up now I am going to hurt you."

This seemed to drill some fear into Sirius and he grabbed a button down shirt from his draw. "Fine, but I'm not walking down the hall half naked," he said as he gingerly slipped on said shirt.

Hermione walked on Sirius' left as to prevent any congratulatory slaps to the shoulder from their fellow students.

"You can be so stubborn some times," she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't like hospitals," he hissed back, smiling back at a group of fifth year Hufflepuffs who'd just yelled out 'nice work.'

"That's too bad, you need one."

Sirius didn't reply, deep down, after all the hating of hospitals and annoying bushy haired witches, he was pleasantly glad of Hermione's concern. He glanced over at Hermione who was still mumbling.

"Ignorant, stupid, stubborn…git."

Sirius grinned. "I know I am, but you love me all the same," he said as they reached the hospital wing.

Hermione thought back on what Sirius had said as she watched Madame Pomfrey take care of said boy.

'_You love me all the same'_

"_OMG." _Hermione thought._ "I'm in love with Sirius Black."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malfoy stood looking over Monique's shoulder as she waved her wand. "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked sceptically.

"Of course it will," she replied as the writing in front of her turned to mimic Hermione's elegant script, then she put the note next to the one that looked like Sirius messy handwriting.

She held up both notes. "Now for your task," she said handing them over. "Then we'll see what those two Gryffindors are really made of."


	27. Chapter 26: Shot through the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, or my chapter titles 11 onwards.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 26: Shot through the Heart **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione groaned and rolled over, the morning sun was _not_ a welcome guest this morning. The Gryffindors had celebrated well into the night before Professor McGonagall had sent them to bed in the early hours of the morning.

Hermione peaked an eye out, her duvet shielding the light from her tired eyes. She saw Lily glare annoyingly in the direction of said light and let out a groan of defeat as the large golden orb won its morning battle of disturbing the students Sunday morning slumber.

"I'm going to destroy that blasted ball of light," the redhead grumbled.

"Good luck," Hermione replied. "Be sure to let Remus in on the secret if you succeed, I heard he had a grudge to settle with another glowing planetary object."

Lily scoffed. "That's the understatement of the year," she said slowly pulling herself from her bed and getting dressed.

Hermione stayed snuggled comfortably in her bed as she watched the green eyed girl. "Why are you getting up?" she asked. "Its Sunday, you do realize that?"

Lily smiled. "I," she replied, "have a date with a certain head boy."

Hermione gasped and feigned shock "Better not let James know you're seeing Hu, I believe he can be the jealous type."

Lily laughed and chucked a pillow at Hermione's head. "Very funny," she said as she pulled on a pair of shoes. "I'm not sure where _James_ is taking me but apparently its been cleared with Dumbledore, and I've been told to pass onto you that you shouldn't wait up."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at this but Lily only shrugged and walked out. "I'll see you later," she called as she headed down the stairs.

"Bye," Hermione called after her before snuggling down to battle the light so she could get some more sleep.

At the base of the stairs Lily met James and Sirius.

"Morning," she greeted the boys, giving James a kiss.

"Where's mine?" Sirius asked pouting.

"Upstairs," Lily replied not missing a beat. "Hopefully trying to destroy the sun."

Sirius smiled. "Well, we can't have that now can we?" he said as he kicked the piece of wood that disabled the stairs, he shot a questioning glance at Lily who smiled at him before he headed up the stairs.

Sirius breath caught in his throat as he opened the door. Hermione had fallen back to sleep and the golden sunlight was streaming across the mass of curls that encircled her face.

Sirius walked quietly towards her bed and sat gingerly on the edge so not to wake the sleeping girl. He stared at his content angel and took a mental picture of the image to store away for future reference.

A small sigh from across the room brought Sirius attention away from Hermione and towards the source of the sound. Louise was sitting up in her bed with Marie joining her friend to watch the couple across the room, Sirius smiled at them as they collected their stuff and headed for the showers.

Once they had left Sirius turned back to meet chocolate orbs.

"Good morning," he greeted leaning in for a kiss.

"Morning," Hermione replied giving him a quizzical look.

"What?" Sirius asked, pretending that it was a normal occurrence for him to be sitting on her bed in the morning. "I was just looking for a good morning kiss."

"And you didn't find one in your own dorm?" she asked in mock astonishment. "I swear someone needs to teach Remus and Peter a thing or two about looking after their friends, and James, well where do I start?"

Sirius grimaced. "Thanks Hermione, you just ruined my breakfast."

Hermione laughed lightly and reached up to pull Sirius back down to her determined to make breakfast the last thing on Sirius' mind.

Sirius deepened the kiss as he lowered himself over Hermione, his forearms, supporting most of his weight, were placed along either side of her head. Hermione moaned from the back of her throat as their kiss grew more intense. She moved her hands from their position on his shoulders to trace a path down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Wanting more she slipped her hands underneath the garment that was opposing her desired contact.

She felt Sirius' breath hitch when her hands met his skin, she smiled against his mouth which caused him to pull back and meet her eyes.

"You think that's funny?" he asked huskily. "What you can do to me?"

Hermione smiled. "At the moment, yes, but I'm sure the novelty will wear off." She replied and attempted to pull him back down to her, Sirius however resisted, smiling at the girl under him.

"Any idea when that will be?" he asked, his face millimeters from her own.

"Oh, I think it's worn off now," she replied, tugging at his shirt again.

"You sure?" as asked his lips brushing her own as he spoke.

Hermione nodded slightly and Sirius replaced his lips over her own again.

As things between the pair started to intensify again there was a loud knock at the door. Sirius groaned and slumped down on top of Hermione burying his head in her pillow.

"Guys, you better be decent, we're coming back in," warned Louise, through the door.

Sirius began to mumble unintelligible things under his breath.

"And it's _our_ dorm Black so you can stop your complaining!"

Hermione gently pushed Sirius off her, got out of her bed and headed for the door while the black haired teen lay splayed out on her duvet. She opened the door and let her dorm mates in.

"Oh," Marie said when they saw Sirius on the bed, "did we interrupt something?" she asked innocently as Sirius glared at the two girls from behind his bangs.

Hermione blushed and walked back to stand next to her bed. "Come on," she said grabbing the sides of her duvet. "You woke me up so there is no way I'm going to let you fall asleep on my bed." As she said this Hermione lifted her side of the duvet into the air, this in turn caused an unsuspecting Sirius to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Fine, fine, I get the message," he grumbled getting up. "Meet you down in the common room in fifteen?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded and he leant in for another kiss before heading out the door. Once the door was firmly shut Hermione glanced over at the other girls.

"Awwww," cooed Louise. "You guys are so _cute._"

"Yeah," agreed Marie. "It's nice to see Sirius settling down a bit, no other girl he dated had any luck."

Louise scowled. "Doesn't stop them trying though does it?"

Hermione looked up puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked gathering her clothes for the day.

Louise and Marie glanced at each other. "Well no one dares to do it in front of you," said Marie.

"Or your friends," added Louise.

Marie nodded. "Girls from the other houses still approach Sirius like he's single, its not so bad now but there are a few who are persistent. He tends to just ignore them."

Hermione frowned, Sirius had never mentioned this. She reminded herself to ask him about it later, if it bothered him then they should talk.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As it turned out Sirius somehow landed himself a detention between breakfast and lunch so Hermione didn't get a chance to talk to him that night. She didn't get a chance to discuss it with Lily either as she didn't see the redhead till breakfast the next day.

"I hate Mondays," James declared out of the blue as they ate.

"That's nice Prongs, remind me to use that against you one day." Sirius said smirking which earned him James' bacon in his hair.

"Oh, thanks a lot James, thanks a lot," he remarked as he pulled the bacon out of his hair. "With being so close to that time of the month I'm going to have Moony following me everywhere."

"Hey!" came the indigent response. "It's not my fault I crave meat at particular times of the lunar cycle."

"Just as long as I don't have your face in my hair," Sirius said pointing a warning finger at Remus "because if I do, you" he said changing the direction of his aim to James, "will be paying for it."

"However enlightening this conversation may be," Lily said getting up from her seat. "We have class."

The other followed her, James mumbling something about crazy redheads bring so cheerful at the beginning of the bloody week.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that afternoon Sirius found himself sitting in the Great Hall with his fellow Marauders as they played two separate games of Wizard's chess. He was currently playing Remus, who, out of his friends, was the hardest to beat, so his brow was presently furrowed in concentration.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said, disturbing his opponents concentration.

Sirius sent him a glare to which the werewolf merely motioned with his eyes to the left of Sirius.

Sirius turned to come face to face with a young, nervous looking Gryffindor. "What do you need mate?" Sirius asked trying to ease the boys tension.

"I..I was told to give you this," he stammered handing Sirius a piece of parchment before hurrying out of the hall as fast as his little feet could take him.

The others were all watching Sirius closely, who was now eyeing the parchment suspiciously. He turned it over to see his name written in very familiar script. He smiled at his friends.

"It's from Hermione," he said scanning the parchment.

"Well?" asked James "What does it say?"

Sirius shook his head at his best friend. "You know Lily was right about you, you do have a tendency to want to know absolutely everything."

"So?"

Sirius just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the chess board in front of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione was grateful for the solitude as she went over her notes in the library. She enjoyed studying with her friends, especially Lily and Remus but the quiet time was what Hermione really craved when it got closer to exams. Her solitude was interrupted however when a pair of shuffling feet approached her and stood in the sunlight that had been lighting up Hermione's parchment.

A small girl in a Hufflepuff uniform stood beside Hermione.

"Can I help you with anything sweetie?" Hermione asked.

The girl shook her head and smiled shyly. "I was asked to give you this," she replied handing over a piece of parchment. Hermione saw her own name scribbled down in Sirius' messy handwriting and smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you," she said, the girl just nodded and walked off to join her friends.

Smile still in place Hermione opened the parchment to read.

_H._

_Meet me, fourth floor Transfiguration corridor, eight fifteen._

_S._

Hermione frowned slightly in confusion, Sirius had never done anything like this before, then again he did like to surprise Hermione now and again and there wouldn't be any harm in following the note up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius made his way quickly down the halls towards the fourth floor corridor Hermione had mentioned in her note. He hadn't seen her at dinner but his was a usual occurrence when she was busy studying. Now Sirius hoped she wouldn't be angry that it was ten past eight when the note had said eight.

When he reached the corridor however he found it empty.

"Hermione?" he called.

"Oh dear, you haven't lost her have you?" came a silky voice from behind him.

Sirius turned and glared at the black haired witch. "That's none of your concern, and what in Merlins name are you doing here?"

Monique smiled. "Last time I checked it was a free country, you should be free too Sirius," she said stroking his arm with her hand. "Free of your silly friends so you can honour your family, free of the filthy Mudblood whore so…"

Sirius growled, grabbed Monique's wrists and shoved her against the wall, holding her hands on either side of her head.

"Why don't you go and crawl back to Nott and your slimy dungeons," he spat, his temper taking over as he stared furiously at the girl in front of him.

She merely smile seductively. "Mmmmm I love it when you get angry."

Sirius had had enough; he moved his face inches from the witch in front of him, his eyes filled with menace. "_Leave_ Hermione and I _alone,_" he snarled.

The next thing he knew he had a pair of lips covering his own.

He pulled back in disgust to see Monique smiling triumphantly. That's when he felt her. He released Monique and turned his grey eyes to the pale witch at the end of the corridor.

"Hermione," he managed to croak out but she just spun on her heel and ran.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius shouted chasing her, leaving behind a very satisfied Slytherin.

"Well," she said to the empty corridor. "That was a lot easier that I thought it'd be."

What Monique didn't realize was the corridor wasn't as empty as she presumed and a fair haired student watched wide eyed as the other witch stalked off down the corridor, the scene replaying in their head, over and over again.


	28. Chapter 27: I'll be there for you

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter, or most of my chapter titles, they belong to the lovely JKR and the _very _lovely Bon Jovi.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 27: I'll be there for you **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione ran as fast as she could, she was numb; her heart was breaking with every footfall. She could hear Sirius call out her name from behind and knew he would catch up with her eventually. She ran blindly to the Pink Lady, gasping the password with Sirius right behind her.

"_Hermione!"_ he called again as she crossed the busy common room. Their friends looked up from their positions next to the fireplace when the pair ran into the room, concerned expressions etched on their faces.

Hermione managed to reach the foot of the girls' staircase before Sirius caught her arm and spun her around.

The resulting slap of Hermione's hand across his face resounded across the room, bringing everyone else's attention to the scene.

"Let me go," Hermione ordered, her voice low and threatening.

"You have to let me explain," Sirius reasoned, his grey eyes pleading, ignoring the stinging sensation left by the slap.

"I don't have to listen to a word you have to say, I _saw_ you, you promised you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Not in a million years did I think it would be you doing the hurting!"

James, Remus and Lily started to move forward through the other Gryffindors, heading towards their friends.

"It wasn't what you think," Sirius tried to explain.

"You had your lips on hers, what else is there to explain? Let me go, _now._" Hermione ordered, eyes flashing.

"Hermione…"Sirius started to reason not letting her go. The next thing he knew Hermione had her wand in her hand and he found himself flying across the room, before slamming painfully into a bookcase on the far wall.

"Don't you come near me," Hermione told him quietly as she turned and ran up the stairs.

James and Remus ran over to help Sirius up as Lily ran up after her distraught friend.

Lily knocked quietly on the door but didn't get a reply, she tried the doorknob and the door swung open easily.

"Hermione?" Lily asked approaching her friends bed.

No response.

Lily moved closer and saw Hermione bundled under her sheets, her face pale, eyes emotionless.

"Hermione what happened?" Lily asked kneeling down next to the bed and stroking Hermione's bushy hair from her face.

Hermione didn't answer, but got up and walked out of the room. Lily tired to follow but was cut off by Hermione slamming the bathroom door in her face. Lily sighed and turned to head down the stairs.

Remus was standing at the far end of the room repairing the smashed bookcase while eager chatter about the recent scene flooded the room. Lily glared at the students as she walked up to Remus.

"James took Sirius upstairs," he explained. "How's Hermione?"

Lily shrugged. "She seems really upset but she won't talk," she said sighing running a hand through her fiery hair, "she just locked me out of the bathroom."

Remus let out a breath. "Let's go and see if Sirius can tell us what happened," he said leading the way towards the boys' staircase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James watched from the side of the room as Sirius paced, talking to himself.

"Paddy, what happened? What was all that about?" he asked.

Sirius stopped pacing as Remus and Lily entered the room. He looked hopefully at the redhead. "Did she say anything?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing," she answered glaring slightly at the teen. "But she did seem awfully upset, what happened? What caused that scene down there?" she asked gesturing in the direction of the common room.

Sirius returned the glare and explained what had happened when he thought he was going to meet Hermione. The others listened wide eyed as he finished his account.

"It's simple then," James said shrugging. "We just have to tell Hermione the truth."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy," Lily replied, Sirius nodding in agreement.

"You saw her down there," Sirius said running his hands agitatedly through his hair, "she doesn't want to come near me."

"Maybe Lily can tell her," James suggested but Lily shook her head.

"Not at the moment, she's isolated herself, and I think it should come from Sirius."

Sirius groaned and started to pace again. "Why did this have to happen? Things were going _so_ well." he moaned sinking to his bed.

James went over to his friend and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I know mate, I know, but Hermione's smart, the logical side will want to talk soon." he said glancing uncertainly around at the others.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood staring at herself in the mirror, she wanted out, she wanted to go home, and she wanted her own Hogwarts. But what she wanted most right now was the one thing that was the hardest to get.

Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day Hermione made her way down to breakfast late, wanting to avoid confrontation in the common room. When she walked into the Great Hall half the conversations hushed. It was obvious to her that most of the school had heard about the incident in the common room and was presently top gossip.

She walked over to her table avoiding curious gazes and sat next to Louise and Marie, who were now uncomfortably positioned between Hermione and the others. Hermione could feel five pairs of eyes on her as she ate and she purposely ignored them as she finished, collected her books and walked out of the room.

Now Hermione had heard tales that if you have a problem, rather than looking for a solution the answer would pop up in the most unlikely situation. That's what happened on the way to Defence making her stop in her tracks.

"Why didn't I think of that before," she said to herself as she continued to walk.

As soon as classes for the morning were over Hermione wandered to the library but was disappointed to find the reference material she needed was in the restricted section. Not having an excuse to get a pass from a Professor Hermione realized there was only one way to get what she wanted.

James' invisibility cloak.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The days passed slowly that week, Hermione was busy trying to figure out a way to get her hands on the invisibility cloak as well as avoiding conversation with anyone. She wasn't angry with her friends, she knew that they were concerned about her, but she couldn't even trust her own voice for the time being, she preferred to suffer in silent agony as she watched Sirius go about his day to day life. He had tried to talk to her a number of times but she had given him the cold shoulder on every occasion, her tears spilling when he was out of sight.

Sirius was also busy, Sirius had a mission, Sirius shared his mission with his friends, the Marauders were full of activity, the Marauders were investigating.

The Marauders were on a manhunt.

Sirius had decided that the only way to prove to Hermione that nothing actually happened was to prove to her that someone had set him up, and to do that he had to find who sent him his letter; he had a feeling that Monique was somehow involved but he was going to go through the right channels to prove it.

Sirius walked through the halls looking for a familiar face; he found it outside Professor McGonagall's first year transfiguration class.

"Hey mate," he called approaching the Gryffindor who had given him his letter. "Care for a word?" he asked not waiting for and answer as he manoeuvred the young boy through the throng of students.

When they reached the other Marauders at the end of the corridor the first year started to look around in fear, who wouldn't he was only surrounded by the most popular group at Hogwarts, a group who had a reputation for seeking revenge?

"What's your name buddy?" James asked the slightly trembling Gryffindor in front of him.

"Jack," he squeaked out.

"Right Jack," James continued, assuming the boy would rather answer the head boy than an angry Black. "Who gave you that letter you passed on to Sirius here at the beginning of the week?"

"It was a Ravenclaw, I'm not sure of their name, they weren't in my year," he answered calming down slightly.

"Would you be able to point them out?" Remus asked.

Jack nodded.

"Ok, at dinner tonight you can show him to us," Sirius suggested.

"Her," Jack corrected.

"Ok, point _her_ out."

"C-can I go to class now?"

James nodded and the young Gryffindor took off down the hall. "One down, Merlin knows how many to go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two days later and Sirius had cornered a Hufflepuff fifth year with the other Marauders, this was getting ridiculous; he still couldn't find the source of the letter.

"Who gave you the letter?" Sirius repeated, his voice growing increasingly steely with every word.

The Hufflepuff raised a shaking hand and pointed across the hall. The four boys turned and were confronted with a blonde head of hair.

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked the Hufflepuff, who nodded before ducking away and speeding off down the hall.

"I should have known," Sirius said advancing towards the group of Slytherins, ignoring the warnings from his friends Sirius walked right up to Malfoy, grabbed his collar and shoved the Slytherin up the wall, making sure his toes weren't even touching the ground.

"Black," Malfoy spat. "Bit stupid coming up and attacking me with my friends isn't it?"

Sirius ignored him and pulled him forward slightly so he could shove him against the wall again. "I would ask you why but that would be a stupid question wouldn't it? What I will ask is how you did it, I never thought someone like you would have the brains for that," he growled his temper rising.

Sirius could feel the Slytherins around him but his instincts told him his friends were there also so he proceeded to ignore his surroundings, concentrating his attention on the blonde in front of him.

"Now I may have given a few people some parchment, where's the harm in that?" Malfoy responded.

Sirius growled and let Malfoy fall to his feet before swinging a punch. He was about to slam his fist into Malfoy's face again when someone caught his wrist. He turned to see Remus shaking his head while glancing at the growing number of Slytherins surrounding them.

As Sirius walked away with his friends, the Slytherins sending random threats in their direction, he thought back over the past few weeks and one image crept into his head. A certain troublemaking witch collecting assignments.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione sat in the library, glancing every so often at the restricted section while studying for her NEWTs.

"Hermione?" a somewhat familiar voice inquired.

Hermione turned around and frowned slightly at the girl in front of her.

"I've saw something happen that I think you should know about, can I talk to you in private?"

Hermione nodded and followed the Ravenclaw out of the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	29. Chapter 28: You had me from Hello

Disclaimer…You know the drill, I don't own anything…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 28: You had me from Hello**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione walked quickly towards the Gryffindor tower. How could she have been so stupid, so stubborn _'Because you were hurting'_ her inner voice answered, _'because I was stubborn!'_ she answered back….err stubbornly.

She walked through the portrait hole and saw Peter playing a game of wizarding cards, James and Lily talking quietly, Remus with his nose in a book, but no sign of the raven haired boy she sought. She walked up to Remus and stood next to him till he looked up, with his senses he knew however that she was there as soon as she started to walk over.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

He gave her a small smile, bidding her to continue.

"Have you seen Sirius?" she asked.

"He went out on his bike," James answered gently from across the room.

"Oh, I'll just wait for him then," she said sitting on the couch and starting at her hands.

Lily stood and walked over to Hermione and sat next to her, Hermione looked at her friend guilt intermingled with the tears shining in her eyes. Lily just gave her a kind smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I was so stupid, I should have trusted him, listened to him," Hermione sobbed into the embrace.

"Its ok, I'm sure he'll listen," Lily soothed. "It'll be ok" she spoke gently rocking the guilt ridden witch in her arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius sat high on the outcrop in his cove and stared at Hogwarts, he wasn't lying when he told Hermione he came here when he was troubled.

_Hermione._

She was right, he had hurt her, not intentionally but he had still hurt her and he was finding it difficult to bear.

He sighed and tore his gaze away from the majestic building across the lake; he stared at the ground and picked up a fist sized pebble in his hand, weighing it carefully before screaming and throwing it in the lake.

He stood and picked up another rock, repeating the process.

This was Sirius releasing his anger, releasing his frustration of the whole situation.

He had come to the conclusion that Malfoy had had a part to play in the Slytherins little set up but it was Monique who was the brains behind the whole thing, with no proof however he couldn't convince Hermione….well he could if she would just let him talk to her…._'but you hurt her!'_ Sirius mentally glared at himself

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT" he yelled into the cool night air before sinking to his knees, face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione sat alone in the common room, it was late, the others had all dragged themselves off to bed knowing that Hermione would wait up for Sirius.

The flames danced in front of her unaware of her scrutiny as the night wore on. Hermione eventually tore her gaze away from the fire when the portrait swung open quietly.

Across the common room grey met brown for the first time in a week. Sirius stared bleary eyed at the girl on the couch, uncertain what course of action to take.

"Hello Sirius," Hermione greeted quietly from the couch.

A small sigh escaped from his lips as he went and sat on the opposite end of the long sofa watching the girl in front of him.

Hermione looked down at her hands, unsure of where to start. Sirius didn't couldn't trust his own voice in fear he'd say something wrong.

"I…"Hermione started… "Sirius I'm sorry."

Concern grew in the grey eyes. "Hermione," he said gently. "What can you be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong."

Hermione shook her head tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I should have listened to you; I should have let you tell me your side," she said her gaze returning to her clasped hands.

"You know?" Sirius asked. "How?" he inquired when Hermione nodded.

"Someone else saw the whole thing; she approached me earlier and told me."

Sirius was curious now and his brow furrowed. "Who?"

Hermione smiled a little. "Natasha."

Sirius eyes widened at this. "Well, I'll admit that's a little surprising," he confessed.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry Sirius," she repeated.

"Oh, Hermione," he said reaching out and placing a hand over her clasped ones, when she didn't pull away he moved closer and bundled the bushy haired witch in his arms. Hermione clung to his shirt as she sobbed into his chest, Sirius holding her as tight as he could, breathing in her scent, tears falling down his own face as he realized how close he had come to losing her.

"It's not your fault" he reassured the girl in his arms.

"You must be so-_hic_-so angry," she said her tears beginning to slow.

Sirius pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. "No," he said gently. "I was never angry with you, I had no reason to be. Don't worry so much."

"Thank you Sirius, for listening."

"Didn't have to listen," he said stroking her check "You had me from 'Hello'"


	30. Chapter 29: Thank you for loving me

Disclaimer….you know the drill, I own nothing….(sob)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 29: Thank you for loving me**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione and Sirius instinctively found each other in their usual positions on the couch; Hermione snuggled into Sirius' side while he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and idly twirled her curls around his fingers. They didn't speak much, just took comfort in each others presence. Sirius could feel Hermione start to drift off to sleep while she rested against him.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly so not to disturb her if she was indeed asleep.

"Yeah?" she asked groggily.

Sirius didn't reply for a moment and Hermione lifted her head off his chest to look in his grey eyes. He smile and got lost in her own chocolate pair. Bringing a hand up to stroke the side of her jaw he hesitated only for a second before answering.

"I love you," he said quietly holding her eyes with his own.

Hermione sat shocked for a moment before leaning in and softly pressing her lips to his, before pulling away slightly.

"I love you too Sirius," she murmured her eyes shining with the happiness she had been craving for a long time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione woke the next morning, Sirius' arms wrapped around her as he slept soundly. Tearing her eyes from the content face in front of her she let her eyes wander and realized she was in Sirius bed. Again. This time however he had joined her in his bed, the bed-curtains blocking out the rest of the world. She turned her attention back to the Animagus in front of her taking in every detail of his face.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione heard James yell. "Time to get up you lazy git."

Sirius stirred and mumbled something before falling back to sleep.

"PADFOOT!"

"Mmmm five more minutes Mrs. Potter," he murmured pulling Hermione closer and snuggling into her side.

Hermione stifled her laughter and hoped James hadn't heard that last comment.

"I give up," she heard James through the curtains.

Sirius then started to wake up and was greeted by Hermione's smiling face. Blinking back the early morning confusion Sirius smiled and pulled Hermione even closer.

"Good Morning," she greeted.

"Mmm Morning," he said giving her a kiss. "I could get used to this," he murmured.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asked.

Sirius nodded and buried his head in her curls, breathing in her scent.

"Come on Sirius. Up," James shouted again. "We want to know if you talked with Hermione last night."

Hermione felt Sirius grin into her shoulder. "Would you now?" Sirius called, voice muffled through curls and curtains.

"Come on Pads," came Remus' voice. "You know Prongs has to know everything."

"I'm just very inquisitive," James replied defending himself, which was followed by Remus' scoff. "Besides," he continued. "I want to know if your master plan of romance is still up and running."

Sirius eyes grew wide and Hermione sent him a look. Before James could say anything else Sirius jerked the curtains open.

"James you prat, shut up."

"What?" James said turning around to face his friend. "Oh," he said taking in a fully clothed Hermione. "Uhh hey Hermione, I'm guessing you and old flea bag here talked?"

Hermione smiled and nodded as Sirius settled back down next to her.

"Good," James said happily. "Now up, class is in half and hour," he said leaving them to head down to the common room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time Hermione and Sirius had reached the Great Hall most of the school knew about their reconciliation. Apparently, according to Remus, James had 'inadvertently' let slip what really happened.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the way to Transfiguration Hermione came face to face with Monique for the first time. Sirius squeezed her hand and led her in a wide arc through the crowded corridor. Hermione glanced back at the black haired witch. What she saw made her blood run cold. She stopped dead in her tracks pulling Sirius to a stop also as she stared at a pair of icy blue eyes.

The last time she had seen these was the battle in Hogsmead. Hermione dropped Sirius' hand and walked up to the girl, the Marauders and Lily watching curiously.

The next thing Monique knew she had Hermione's fist coming towards her face before it connected.

Hermione vaguely heard numerous people call out her name as she advanced once again on Ron's murderer. As she swung again in a fit of anger she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Hermione," Sirius said desperately, pulling her away, lifting her off the ground. When they reached a certain distance he spun her around in his arms and held her close.

"Hermione, what was that?" he asked concern flooding his eyes.

Hermione didn't answer just stared blankly at his chest, anger still evident in her eyes.

"Has she done something to you before?"

Hermione again didn't answer and stubbornly held her ground. Sirius just sighed and kissed her temple letting the matter drop, if she wanted to tell him she would tell him eventually.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The last few weeks in May brought out the side of Hermione that Harry and Ron feared the most, luckily for her, and the others, Sirius, James and Peter were used to the on edge nervousness of Remus and Lily when the exams raised their ugly heads.

Sirius was doing his share of studying but didn't seem to get as much alone time with Hermione as he wanted, and tried to grab as much time as he could.

Before lunch a week before the exams Sirius accompanied Hermione back to the Gryffindor tower to grab some of her books. She ran up the stairs assuming he would wait for her in the common room. She got a surprise however when she felt his hands wrap around her waist as she was putting her books in her satchel.

"Mmm finally I've got you all alone." He murmured huskily in her ear.

Hermione smiled and spun around in his arms, "You do realize we have lunch."

"I can think of better things right now than food," he said descending his lips to hers. Hermione moaned and got lost in the kiss all thoughts of food and books vanishing from her mind. Sirius hands roamed across her robes as he felt Hermione run her tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. Granting her her wish Sirius pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Hermione are you up here?" Lily's voice came from behind the door.

"No she bloody well isn't," Sirius replied clearly ticked off.

"Sirius," Hermione admonished.

Sirius rested his forehead against the girl in front of him. "What do I have to do to get you alone for more than five minutes?"

Hermione smiled. "Probably have to kidnap me and lock me away," she teased. "Of course, that would be after the NEWTs."

"Hermione?" Lily called again.

"Coming," she called exiting the room, Sirius and Hermione descended the stairs and Sirius started up the boys pair.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

Sirius blushed. "I'll meet you in class, grab me some food," he called as he entered his dorm. He was in much need of a cold shower.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione smiled to herself as she fell asleep, her first NEWT was in the morning but that wasn't what was making her smile. She had figured out the best way to get back at Monique, not for her involvement in her mix up with Sirius, but because of Ron. As soon as the exams were over she was going to Dumbledore, it was about time she used her knowledge of the future for good use.


	31. Chapter 30: The Distance

Diclaimer: I own nothing…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 30: The Distance**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione wandered down to the Gryffindor Common room the following morning to find it in an eerie silence. The various tables throughout the room were filled with fifth and seventh years cramming for their first exam. For the Hermione and her fellow seventh years it was their written Charms exam in the morning followed by practical Charms in the afternoon.

Hermione went and sat next to Lily and Remus on one of the couches, neither of whom were cramming like the others. Lily noticed her friend and put a finger to her lips to warn her to remain quiet, after Hermione's questioning glance Lily grabbed a quill and wrote a quick note on a spare piece of parchment. Hermione took the offered parchment and read the note.

'_Our oh so lovely gentlemen have threatened a variety of jinxes on anyone who talks.'_

Hermione looked up and glanced at James, Sirius and Peter hunched over their notes trying to study the morning before the exam. She shook her head and sat back on the couch going over her own notes in her head for some last minute revision.

Fifteen minutes later people started to file out to head for breakfast. The last to leave were the three Animagi who were practically dragged out by their friends.

"But…But I haven't _finished_!" Sirius protested as he was pulled out by Hermione.

"But…But," Hermione mocked. "You should have done more study _before_ now," she scolded.

Sirius shot her a grin. "Ahh, there's no fun in that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged him to the Great Hall.

"Hey Padfoot?" James asked from his position next to Lily as they walked along the corridors. "What's the charm for the thing that makes the thing twist like that thing?" he said waving his hands wildly.

The others looked up confused and glanced at the contemplative face of Sirius.

"Uhh, _Fusionisium_?" He pondered.

James thought for a bit before nodding. "Yep that's it, ta Pads."

Upon arrival at the Great Hall they noticed the Head table had a few extra…heads…

"The examiners must have arrived last night," Lily said leading the way to their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Sirius piled his plate with food and Hermione smirked at him.

"Either that food just disappears or you're really good at glamour charms," she commented.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, his fork half way to his mouth. "Glamour charms?"

Hermione grinned. "I can't imagine where all that food goes; I'm starting to think maybe you're hiding it all."

Sirius dropped his fork and turned slightly in his seat to face Hermione. "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

Hermione shrugged and gazed at Sirius pretending to search for said fat. "Mmmm, you must be very good with your charms if you are hiding it," she said, pinching his middle half.

Sirius shoved Hermione lightly and laughed. "You just love to tease me don't you?"

Hermione grinned and patted him on the head. "Of course, what else am I supposed to do with a puppy like you?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow seductively earning him various groans from the others that were following the conversation.

"Don't you dare answer that Sirius," Remus warned giving his friend a playful glare.

Sirius grinned at his friend and shot Hermione a wink before he returned to the food in front of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione wandered back from the library later that evening after studying up on some of her notes for Potions. She felt her Charms NEWT's had gone well and was pleasantly pleased with her performance. Smiling she thought back to the essay question that asked to describe the Protean Charm and its uses, and Hermione mused that talking to Dumbledore about setting up a club similar to the DA might be useful during this time.

Upon arrival, in the tower she found Sirius, Remus and James spread out in their usual spot in the room. She wandered over to them putting her satchel down on the table on the way.

"So," she started catching their attention. "Is old Bugs, Bambi and the Big Bad Wolf ready for potions?"

James and Remus looked at her confused while Sirius managed to at least catch the Bugs part. Hermione laughed at their expressions and sat next to Sirius before he pulled her onto his lap.

"You boys should really brush up on your Muggle literature" she said as she glanced at Lily descending the girls staircase "I'm sure Lily would know what I mean if I called her Little Red Riding Hood."

Lily laughed "Where did that come from?" she asked curiously.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with 'Bugs', 'Bambi', or the 'Big Bad Wolf," James answered still highly confused at where the conversation was going.

Lily chuckled and sat down. "Remind me to get you a fairy tale book for Christmas," she told the messy haired boy.

"Hey Hermione," Remus said changing the subject. "What are your plans for after you graduate?"

Hermione tensed slightly and Sirius shot Hermione a concerned look, forcing herself to relax she smiled at him and turned back to Remus.

"I'm not too sure, I was thinking of maybe joining the Auror training," she answered, knowing this is what her, Harry and Ron had discussed in the future. "There's some things I wish to discuss with Dumbledore first though."

The others looked at her curiously. "Like what?" Sirius asked.

Hermione settled herself more comfortably into Sirius' arms and sighed. "I'll let you know when I've spoken to him. What about you?" she asked trying to get off the subject.

Remus frowned. "Well, Auror training is basically a no no, I think they'd disapprove slightly of a _'Dark Creature'_ in their ranks. I was thinking possibly teaching, or a few more courses to improve my skills, I think Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about it, but basically anything to do with the Ministry is out of the question."

The others looked on at Remus sympathetically and Hermione realized that she had no idea what he actually did end up doing after Hogwarts, there was the rather large gap in his life from his graduation to his teaching position that she had no idea about.

"If you didn't have the Lycanthropy cloud above your head what would you _want_ to do?" she asked curiously.

Remus thought about this for a moment before answering. "Research of some kind I guess, maybe working in the Department of Mysteries."

"An Unspeakable?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded and Hermione looked away lost in her own thoughts again. _'If only he was allowed, someone as intelligent as Remus may have been able to prevent Professor McGonagall's death'. _Thinking about the future again Hermione got that lost look in her eyes and the others left her to her thoughts. She'd been able to borrow James' invisibility cloak one night and skim through some of the books in the restricted section of the library, but, like most of her other searches, it had been a failure.

In all honesty she was starting to lose faith in her beloved Hogwarts library.

A small jolt from Sirius brought Hermione out of her trance and Hermione looked down at him.

"Time for bed, still got a long week ahead of us," he said quietly.

Hermione looked around and noticed that the others had already retired and she slowly extracted herself from Sirius lap.

Sirius stretched and joined her limping slightly as he stood.

"I think my legs have fallen asleep before I have," he said grimacing slightly.

Hermione smiled to herself remembering their earlier conversation at breakfast. "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

Sirius grinned. "More like boney."

"Hmmph, Thanks Bugs, Thanks."

Sirius smiled at the new nickname she had adopted and he leant down and gave her a kiss. "Night."

"Goodnight, don't stay up all night cramming," she warned as he ascended the stairs.

"Cramming? Me?" was all she heard as he disappeared into his dorm. Hermione shook her head; this was going to be a very long week.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione's prediction however didn't come about. With all the exams and extra revision the week flew by and Friday afternoon had already arrived and six tired Gryffindors lazed under the large tree by the lake.

"I can't believe its over," James said gazing up at the castle. "It seems like yesterday we hopped on the train for the first time."

The others silently agreed, Hermione, on the brink of tears stood from Sirius arms and headed for the castle. She needed to be alone.

"Hermione?" Sirius called concern evident in his voice but the young witch didn't look back. Sirius looked at his friends confused hoping to find an answer but they wore mirrored expressions of his own.

oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione wiped away the hot tears from her cheeks as she stood in front of the Gargoyle outside the headmasters' office. Happy memories of her own time at Hogwarts always overshadowed the hard times and, although she wanted more than nothing to live her life with Sirius she had never felt so homesick. Things weren't supposed to be this way, she was supposed to finish her seventh year with Harry and Ron, they were supposed to graduate together, the Golden Trio finishing Hogwarts….together. Now however Ron was gone, Hermione was sent back in time and Harry was all alone in the future.

With a new resolve Hermione looked determinedly at the statue in front of her and started to spiel off all the sweets in Honeydukes she could think of.

"Lemon drops, Cotton Candy, Berti Botts Every Flavoured Beans" Hermione smiled slightly as the Gargoyle jumped aside revealing a large spiral staircase. Hermione ascended the stairs and knocked hesitantly.

"Come in," came the soft voice of Dumbledore from behind the door.

Hermione clasped the golden door knob in her hand and entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Thomas, how may I been of assistance?"

Hermione sat down on one of the chairs, a look of determination on her face.

"There is something I need to tell you, something about where I'm from," she confessed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing some hesitance Miss Thomas."

"Well, yes, it hasn't been easy coming to this decision, but I would like it if my friends were present also, I don't want to keep them in the dark." She said. "I just need to gather some things together."

Dumbledore nodded, his expression serious as he gazed at the young witch seated before him. "Alright, Hermione, I'll organize a meeting for Wednesday, the day before your graduation, I should think you'd have your required information sorted before then."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor," she said getting up to leave.

"You're most welcome Miss Thomas," he replied pensively watching the witch leave his office.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	32. Chapter 31: Bed of Roses

Disclaimer: I own nothing…including the parts to the Bryan Adams song...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 31: Bed Of Roses**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Monday night saw Sirius practically emptying his trunk trying to find the perfect thing to wear for his plans the next day.

"You can borrow something of mine if you want Sirius. Most of the stuff you own is black, you could do with some colour," James offered.

"Right Prongs, what 'cha got?"

"How about this?" he said holding up a shirt.

The others all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I can't believe it," hooted Sirius. "Prongsie owns a pink shirt."

James frowned and looked at the shirt. "It's not pink."

"Oh," Remus said trying to catch is breath. "What colour is it?"

"It's…uhh…light…._ish_, red."

The others burst into another round of laughter. Sirius gasped tears running down his face. "Sorry to inform you James they already have a term for light_ish_ red."

Peter was rolling on the floor in mirth while Remus was clutching at his stomach. "Yeah," hooted Remus. "Its called PINK."

James glared at the others, huffed, put his shirt away and slammed his trunk shut. "Glad you find it so amusing, go on Sirius, just wear black, I'm sure it will add to the mood."

Sirius had calmed down a bit now. "I think I'll go with this one," he said holding up a white shirt.

"Nice choice Pads," supplied Remus. "At least you won't look gay." _(A/N not that there is anything wrong with gay people I have absolutely nothing against them.)_

James ignored the laughter and went in search of Lily, who happened to be the purchaser of the light_ish_ red shirt.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Tuesday arrived Hermione sat in the Great Hall talking animatedly with Lily over breakfast when three of the Marauders walked through the large doors.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked seating himself across from Lily.

"Good morning to you too," Lily said mock glaring the messy haired wizard.

"I thought he was with you," Hermione answered James.

The boys shook their heads.

"Nope," Remus said frowning slightly before turning to James with a small smile. "Five galleons says he's planning you-know-what."

James shook his head ignoring the inquisitive looks from the girls. "You're on. I say he's working on his bike."

"What's wrong with his bike?" Hermione asked. "I thought it was in perfect condition"

"Uhh yeah," Remus supplied. "I think you have to look at your definition of 'perfect' versus Sirius'."

Lily frowned and turned her steely gaze to James. "He's not doing anything stupid is he? Or should I not ask?"

"I swear Lil's I have no idea what he is doing to his bike, he just mentioned some 'minor improvements'."

At this Hermione chocked on the piece of toast she had just put in her mouth. Lily clapped her on the back as Remus passed her a goblet of water.

"Thanks," she gasped out as her eyes watered. She would bet anything that she knew what Sirius' 'minor improvements' were.

Before anything else could be said, said wizard came bounding into the room like and over-excited puppy. Grinning madly he sat down next to Hermione and started to eat.

"Gffaong," he said, mouth full of half homogenized food.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "I don't speak the language coming out of your mouth."

Sirius swallowed and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. "I said 'good morning'."

"Really?" Remus asked smirking from across the table. "Didn't sound like 'good morning'."

Sirius ignored his werewolf friend and smiled gleefully at the girl next to him.

"Do you have plans today?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Sirius.

"If you do plleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasseeeeeeeee cancel."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly at his puppy dog face but smiled nonetheless and shook her head. "I haven't got anything planned for today. Why?"

Sirius grinned. "That's a surprise."

"Where were you Pads?" James asked from across the table.

"Was with my bike…"

"Ha, I knew it, fork it over Moony"

"…getting it ready for today"

James and Remus looked at each other and shrugged before going back to their breakfast.

Sirius spied a large book open in front of Remus. "Whatcha doing Moony?" he asked before Hermione could ask what was so special about today.

Remus looked up from the book, quill placed on the parchment poised to write, and smiled. "I'm putting together our seventh year photo album Pads, like I do every year."

"Oh, right, can I have a look see?" Sirius asked eagerly causing Hermione to laugh at the amount of energy coursing through his veins that morning.

Remus smiled slightly and shook his head. "You know the rules Sirius, no one sees it till it's finished, besides I haven't got our graduation photos yet."

Sirius huffed and pouted. "Fine," he said returning to his breakfast.

James smirked at his friend. "You're in a funny mood today Padfoot, special occasion?" he asked raising both eyebrows.

Sirius looked up from his food and sent the messy haired boy a dazzling grin that ususallymade girls knees week. "'Course it is."

"Care to elaborate?" James teased knowing full well what Sirius had planned.

"No."

Hermione's curiosity had now peaked and she poked Sirius in the side causing him to flinch.

"Ow!"

"What are we doing?"

No answer as the boy gingerly rubbed his side.

"Sirius, pplllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee."

"You know that face only works when I use it," Sirius pointed out.

"It's not always one hundred percent effective," Remus pointed out from across the table.

Sirius showed his maturity and poked his tongue out at the werewolf before turning back to Hermione, a look of mischievous revenge flickering in his eyes. He reached out, grabbed her waist and proceeded to torture her with his fingers. Hermione let out a shriek and moved along the bench away from Sirius colliding with Lily who collided with Peter who fell off the end of the bench. As the others began to laugh, with Lily helping Peter up, Hermione gave a desperate shove in Sirius' direction and the Animagus fell off the back of the bench with a thud. As the laughter around them grew Hermione sought her escape and leapt from her position heading around the end of the table where she narrowly avoided a collision with a greasy haired Slytherin. Darting around a muttering Snape Hermione sought refuge between Remus and James as Sirius leapt to his feet to chase her.

"Save me."

James leapt to the challenge and brandished his wand standing in a dueling position.

"En garde you flea bag fiend," he said dramatically.

Sirius grinned and pulled out his own wand. "A duel for the fair maiden, Stick Head."

The pair then began to wave their wands around like they were swords. Sirius lunged and his wand went between James' arm and torso.

"Kind Merlin, alas, I have been slain," James cried falling to the floor choking out a prolonged death scene.

Hermione fought back her laughter and nudged Remus. "Your go fair knight."

Remus grinned and stood but didn't pull out his wand

Sirius held his own up. "Give me all that you've got, beast of the large glowing orb."

Remus smirked and raised and eyebrow.

"………Growl………"

Sirius gasped, dropped his wand and turned to Hermione. "I surrender fair maiden, I'm afraid if I come any closer I'll never see the Shire again," he proclaimed and spun around to return to his seat.

The Great Hall erupted into applause at the impromptu show, Sirius, James and Remus all stood and bowed in true Marauder style.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius stole Hermione away after breakfast and he lead her to the witch with the hump. Once inside Hermione studied the bike, noticing nothing different and wondering if Sirius was actually going to tell her it could fly.

Suddenly she felt something tap her on the head and a cold feeling travel down her body.

Hermione turned and faced Sirius standing behind her, wand in hand. "Why did you put a Disillusion charm on me?"

"Don't really want anyone to see us now do we?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you do to your bike?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione held tightly onto Sirius as the bike sped down the track, she vaguely heard Sirius call out if she was ready before the bike started to lift off the ground. She closed her eyes and her arms instinctively tightened around Sirius and she could hear him laughing in glee.

After a few minutes she gingerly cracked an eye open and took in the view. They were travelling across Hogwarts Lake less than a meter from the surface, their reflection glistening as the summer sun shone down on them.

"Oh," Hermione gasped as she took in the sight. Sirius smiled to himself having felt Hermione relax behind him.

Heading for the clearing Sirius began to slowly descend. As she dismounted the bike and took off her helmet Hermione let out a small gasp at the sight in front of her.

On the soft grass Sirius had lain out a picnic, a red and white checker rug was spread out with a cane basket at one end.

"Sirius," Hermione breathed as they walked over to the quaint scene and sat down.

Sirius grinned at the girl seated before him and opened up the basket.

"Now what do we have in here…?" he said putting his hand in the basket grinning from ear to ear. With a flourish he pulled out his hand and revealed a bouquet of red roses.

"For you," he said handing Hermione the flowers.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said taking the gift and smelling the red blossoms.

"You're welcome," said Sirius returning to the basket and pulling out a container full of strawberries followed by one filled with lovely gooey chocolate.

Hermione chuckled to herself wondering where all this sappy behaviour from Sirius had come from. "What's the occasion Sirius? I'm pretty sure I recall that Valentines Day has passed."

"What? Do I need an occasion to pamper my pretty witch?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow then smiled at the black haired teen. "No. I guess you don't."

"Truthfully though," Sirius continued. "I did have all this planned for tomorrow." He paused for a moment. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"We have a meeting…other than that no, I'm not sure."

Sirius chuckled. "Yes that meeting…almost ruined my plans, you know, but today will do…no Hermione do you know what the date is tomorrow?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "The 29th…what's so…Oh My God," she exclaimed realising what the date was.

Sirius nodded. "Three hundred and sixty four days ago you fell into my arms."

Hermione sat there shocked. "I've been here for a year," she whispered more to herself than Sirius.

"A year tomorrow."

Suddenly Hermione felt something wet run down the side of her face and she felt Sirius move next to her.

"Hey," he said bundling her up in his arms. "It's ok," He murmured as he rocked her, silent tears streaming down her face

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just can't believe it's been a whole year."

"You know," Sirius said pulling back to look her in the eyes. "We aren't all _that_ bad, I mean I managed to win you over didn't I?"

Hermione laughed slightly and wiped away her tears. "Yeah it is hard to believe I fell for a mangy mutt like you."

"Hey!" Came the indigent reply. "I'll show you mangy mutt."

The next thing Hermione knew she had a large black dog knocking her over and smothering her face in doggy kisses.

Hermione laughed and pushed the dog away, Padfoot ran over to the edge of the clearing and came bounding back with a large stick in his mouth.

"Oh you want to play no do you?" Hermione said attempting to pull the stick out of the dogs' mouth. When Padfoot finally relinquished the stick Hermione threw it across the clearing, the large black dog chasing it at breakneck speed before bringing it back and dropping it at Hermione's feet.

Hermione picked up the stick now covered in slimy dog drool. "Eww Padfoot," she looked at the stick then at the dog sitting eagerly waiting for her to throw it again. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to clean it," she said grinning and tossing the stick in the direction of the lake.

The resulting splash was soon followed by the larger splash of Sirius diving in after it. Having swum doggy style, as dogs do, and retrieved the stick the large dog ran back towards Hermione dripping wet. Instead of slowing down however he jumped into Hermione's arms sending them backwards onto the ground.

"_Sirius!"_ Hermione squealed as he began to lick her face, water dripping off his wet coat. "I don't want to drown today."

Suddenly the large tongue had disappeared and Hermione was left looking into pale grey eyes as Sirius grinned down at her.

"Thanks Bugs, now I'm all wet."

"That makes two of us," Sirius murmured leaning in to claim her lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A number of hours, a basket of Strawberries, not to mention a number of silent (yet not unproductive) periods, later Hermione and Sirius sat gazing out over the lake, Sirius behind Hermione, his arms wrapped around her while he rested his chin on her shoulder. Hermione smiled as Sirius voice filled her ears as he gently rocked her from side to side.

"_To really love a woman,  
__To understand her, you gotta know her deep inside  
__Hear every thought, see every dream  
__And give her wings when she wants to fly  
__Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
__You know you really...love a woman"_

Hermione leaned back into Sirius as he fell silent again.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Sirius asked.

"Like what?" Hermione returned gazing over the lake, the low sun sending shimmering patterns of light over the surface.

"Like this," Sirius repeated. "Relaxed, carefree nothing to worry about, just us."

"I wish it could be," Hermione replied. "I don't think we'll get that though," she said thinking about the rising war before them.

"Hmm. I wonder how big this war will get."

Hermione didn't reply Sirius will have questions for her tomorrow that she'd have to answer about the war; she wasn't going to let that subject dampen their day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Hermione and Sirius walked the corridors of Hogwarts on the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius started to lead Hermione in a different direction. Hermione pulled on his hand to slow the animagus down. Sirius stopped and turned to face Hermione, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You didn't think the night was over now did you?" Sirius said, avoiding her question and leaning in to meet her lips.

Hermione moaned and arched into Sirius trying to get as close to him as she could. Sirius deepened the kiss and his hands started to make their way up the inside of her shirt before he pulled away, panting slightly from the witch stealing his breath. He moved in and wrapped himself tighter around the bushy haired girl.

"_To really love a woman, let her hold you  
__Till you know how she needs to be touched  
__You've gotta breathe her – really taste her  
__Till you can feel her in your blood  
__And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
__You know you really love a woman"_

"Come on," Sirius said when he'd finished. "Let's get out of the middle of the corridor shall we?" He asked offering her his hand. Hermione smiled at him and let him lead her down the corridors until they reached the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Wait here," Sirius instructed as he started to pace backwards and forwards, Hermione standing to the side anticipation coursing through her veins. As the door appeared Sirius moved to open it, but changed his mind and positioned himself in front of Hermione.

"If you have any doubts about what's in that room you won't hesitate to tell me will you?"

Hermione answered by reaching up and placing her lips on his. "Just open the door."

Sirius grinned and obeyed, standing aside to let Hermione into the room.


	33. Chapter 32: Lay Your Hands on Me

**A/N: Don't be afraid to criticise this chapter…it was my first attempt at anything like this, would like some feedback…..ta…also there's not much to do with the plot….except the last part…enjoy anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I dont own or have rights to Harry Potter or Bon Jovi**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 32: Lay Your Hands on Me **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione surveyed the small room; a warm fire crackled in the corner fireplace opposite a large four poster bed covered in delicate rose petals. Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind and brushed her long curls across her right shoulder exposing her creamy neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked quietly, his breath warm on her neck.

Hermione nodded as Sirius started to place small butterfly kisses along her skin. Hermione breathed out a satisfied sigh and turned to meet his lips with her own.

Sirius brought his hands up to cup her face as the kiss grew more intense. Hermione's own hands had wandered downwards and tugged the end of Sirius' shirt upwards. Sirius raised his arms breaking the kiss for just a moment as the fabric slipped between them.

Sirius hands moved down to Hermione's waist and he pulled her close, her hands trailing a path across his shoulders and down his chest to his belt where eager hands tugged at the strap of black leather.

Sirius chuckled against her lips. "That's.." he started between kisses. "Not….very….fair," Hermione pulled back and gave him a sweet smile but continued to loosen his buckle till Sirius stilled her hands with his. He then reached across to the hem of her shirt and gently pulled it over her head before claiming her lips again distracting her from her task.

"Better?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm….not quite," he answered his hands caressing creamy skin till he reached the clasp at the centre of her back. Hermione smiled against Sirius mouth as the garment fell to the floor.

Sirius began to trace a path of kisses from her mouth and down her neck, when he reached her collarbone Hermione's knees grew weak and Sirius' steady hands manoeuvred the pair in the direction of the bed while he captured her mouth again.

Sirius lay Hermione down gently and crawled over her, the pair wrapped in a passionate kiss, hands caressing every inch of available skin.

Hermione arched into Sirius as he moved his lips over her jaw and down her neck, letting out a moan in return as Hermione ran her foot up the inside of his leg. The grey eyed wizard pulled back and gingerly ran his fingers over the small pale scars that spread across her breasts causing her to moan as he replaced his fingers with soft lips, leaving a trail of fire over her skin.

Sirius' hands travelled lower as he attempted to unbutton her jeans. Unable to find success in his current position he relinquished Hermione's milky skin from his mouth and moved downwards placing soft kisses over her belly, where he proceeded to remove the witch of the denim pants. With her legs free Hermione pulled Sirius back up again to meet her lips. As their tongues duelled Hermione rolled Sirius over so she was straddling his hips, she mimicked his actions, finally unbuckling his belt, and leaving him in nothing but his black boxers, which soon followed his dark jeans and Hermione gazed down at the wizard below her, meeting grey eyes which pulled her back to his level.

No words were needed as grey got lost in chocolate and Sirius gently pulled Hermione back down to meet his lips once again rolling them over so she was positioned underneath him.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured as he moved down to remove the last item of clothing between them, smoothly sliding the lacy garment down her legs and over her feet. From his position he left a trail of kisses from her left ankle all the way up her leg, Hermione arching her back as his mouth reached the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. From there Sirius moved forward, mouth and tongue exploring new territory as he tasted the woman he loved for the first time.

Sirius grinned inwardly as Hermione moaned and withered in response to his actions as he moved his hands backwards and forwards up her thighs, stroking the soft skin.

Not wanting to push her over the edge too soon Sirius moved so he covered the length of the witch enveloping her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Hermione could fell Sirius' hardness rub against her thigh and she pulled him closer

"I need you," she whispered huskily, meeting his eyes.

Sirius needed no more prompting and covered her lips with his once again. Placing his hands either side of her head for support he positioned himself between her legs. Hermione responded by spreading her thighs and wrapping her legs around his own. She heard him utter a spell before she gasped into the kiss as Sirius entered her. The black haired wizard stilled inside of her and met her eyes, a silent question within their silver depths.

Hermione answered by pulling Sirius back down to her and tightening her legs around him. As they became accustomed to each other their movements became synchronised and Hermione met Sirius with each thrust.

Hermione felt giddy, the feeling of being one with Sirius overwhelmed her, and she could barely find the ability breathe. Both panting hard Sirius felt himself peak and he met Hermione's lips in a searing kiss. Sirius shuddered as he climaxed resulting in a low long moan form the witch beneath him as she followed.

Sirius collapsed over Hermione burying his face in her curls. Breathing heavily and covered in a moist sheen he rolled off the witch and lay on his back, Hermione settling into his side, draping a pale leg over his as she rested her head on his shoulder warily.

Sirius smiled at the sleeping form beside him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before waving his wand and settling the sheet over their forms before drifting off into a content sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A group of eleven Slytherins consisting of sixth and seventh years gathered in their common room in the early hours of Wednesday morning.

"I want you two with me," the leader spoke, pointing a long finger to two Slytherins. "You three on Black and the rest of you on any other unwelcome guests, stun them but leave Black conscious, I want to personally see his heart break in two," he said a large smirk gracing his pale face.

The Slytherin then started to hand out small vials of a clear looking potion. "This lasts for three hours," he explained. "I think it will be extremely valuable for our task, courtesy of the Dark Lord of course."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Do you guys remember this part from chapter 22: living on a prayer?**

"_Whos there?" he asked, hand gripping his wand._

"_Now Potter, no need to pull that out" came an icy voice, a familiar figure stepped out from behind a statue and Harry's eyes narrowed._

"_What do you want?" Harry asked the figure in front of him._

_The figure smiled slightly "Believe it or not Potter, I have information that can help you, I'd like to pass it over"_

_Harry stood shell shocked, eyes wide "You want to help me, help Hermione?" he asked in surprise_

"_Yes"_

**I never told you the answer and it was ten chapters ago….well guess what, now that I've refreshed your memories you might get the answer in the next chapter ; )**


	34. Chapter 33: Bounce

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: This is a very interesting chapter, a lot is revealed so I think you will all be very happy, I enjoyed writing it so much **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 33: Bounce.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Harry surveyed Dumbledore's office, members of the Order were arriving slowly as he and Ginny sat to the side. He glanced at Remus and Tonks hunched over a piece of parchment talking in low voices, Remus glancing up every so often and sending his old school friend concerned looks.

Harry turned the direction of his gaze in the direction of Sirius, who was presently pacing backwards and forwards muttering to himself, the messy haired teen got lost in his thoughts as he thought about his Godfathers feelings for Hermione, he was still trying to come to terms with the depth of what Remus and Sirius had told him. Harry glanced at the girl next to him and saw her watching the same scene a look of concern in her bright eyes, while she was avidly trying to avoid the glare her mother was sending the pair.

Dumbledore stood from his position and waited for the hush to fall over the group before speaking.

"Earlier this evening I was alerted to information concerning the whereabouts of Miss Granger," Dumbledore paused here to wait for the surprised murmurs to fade away.

"I'll let our witness tell you their story, and I would like it if everyone remains quiet," he said sending a significant glance in the direction of Sirius. "Until the young man has finished."

When Dumbledore received no protests he smiled a little and continued. "Mister Malfoy, if you will please enlighten the group."

Draco stood apprehensively and began to recall the event he had witnessed eight years ago.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Flashback (A/N oooohhh haven't had one of these yet….)_

_Ten year old Draco Malfoy was bored to say the least, here he was in his magnificent mansion with nothing to do, nothing to amuse himself with. His mother was out with some distant cousin and his father - well to be honest he wasn't too sure where his father was. _

_As any other bored child would do the blonde started to explore his house, maybe he'd find something exciting hidden somewhere in a dusty old closet, though not yet having a wand that may not be the best idea for a ten year old wizard. Nonetheless he continued to walk around his house; it wasn't until he heard his father's voice that he realized he was in the west wing of the large mansion; a place he had been forbidden to go to for as long as he could remember._

_The small, soon to be Slytherin, poked his head cautiously around the corner to see his father and two other men walking down the corridor, seizing the chance to cure his boredom the young boy followed stealth like down the long hall. _

_He stopped and hid behind a statue of some long ago ancestor as his father and his companions stopped in front of a portrait of a blonde wizard with a remarkably long nose. Draco stood confused for a moment wondering what the cause for the halt of his father was before he saw a door materialize opposite the portrait _

_His father opened the door and stepped into the room, passing through some sort of shimmering shield as he stepped over the threshold. Draco moved closer to the door to get a better look and was confused as to what he saw inside. A bushy haired young woman in a tatty robe stood in front of his father a defiant expression written on her face as she spoke to the elder blonde. The younger Malfoy couldn't hear what was being said but was shocked when his father struck the woman to the floor with his fist before muttering something and leaving the room. _

_Draco hid himself to his best abilities in the dark corner and waited until his father had left before venturing out into the dark corridor and approaching the door. He gingerly grabbed the knob and swung it open but stood beyond the room._

_The witch inside looked up from the bed she was sitting on and looked curiously at the boy, confusion written across her face. _

"_Draco?" she stammered. _

_The small boys eyes widened in shock, how did this witch know his name, he nodded mutely unable to find his voice._

"_It can't be, you're not this old yet," the witch appeared to be doing a quick calculation in her head before her face contorted in anger._

"_NO, THIS IS A TRICK!" She screamed grabbing an old book from the small bedside table and throwing it at the small boy causing him to slam the door and hightail back to the main part of his house._

_Meanwhile the witch stared at the book on the floor that had hit the barrier keeping her locked in this room "Oh Merlin," she whispered to herself."I'm going crazy."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Order stared at the blonde Slytherin after he had told them his tale, many with looks of apprehension and confusion etched into their faces.

"It can't be Hermione," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "It doesn't make sense, how old did she look?" She asked the Slytherin.

Draco gave the red headed witch a disdainful look before answering. "I'd say early twenties."

"See," the witch continued. "If she was in that room she would have been at least in her late twenties early thirties"

"Not necessarily Molly," Remus answered before Sirius could open his mouth to argue with the elder woman's point. "Harry and Ginny found an interesting piece of information in a book about a concept known as a 'time trap'. If Hermione looked younger than she should have it is possible that she is in one of these," the Werewolf explained smiling at the two Gryffindors, proud of their find.

Molly looked shocked at this and didn't reply. It was Mad eye Moody who next spoke.

"How do we know the young girl is still alive?" he pondered gruffly. "I don't think we should risk Order members on something a Slytherin saw eight years ago."

Draco shot to his feet at this remark sending daggers in the direction of the old wizard but it was Sirius who grabbed the attention of the Order.

The black haired wizard slammed his fists down on the table and glared around the room. "I AM SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT HERMIONE MAY BE DEAD," he roared his voice traveling across the room before he lowered it. "She is NOT dead, I know it and Harry knows it."

This time it was Kingsley who spoke up, he never did like to be told what to do. "I can understand how Harry knows Sirius, but how do you know, you're only her teacher."

Sirius pale grey eyes flashed. "I know because I _love_ her," he whispered before walking out of the room, leaving the Order in a state of shock.

Dumbledore sent Molly a warning look as she muttered remarks about the dark haired wizard and inappropriateness. "As you all know Hermione was sent back in time, it was there," he stated looking at Molly. "That she met Sirius when he was younger, the rest is not my story to tell, I would ask of you all though not to hold Sirius love against him, he knew a different Hermione, he was her peer not her teacher." Dumbledore's explanation left no room for argument and Harry and Ginny left the office as the Order began to organize their rescue.

Outside the Gargoyle Ginny stole a glance at Harry who was deep in thought. "You know," she began. "Maybe you should talk to Remus about Hermione and Sirius, he was there, he may be able to explain what you want to know."

Harry stared at the witch in shock. "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "No, I just know what I'm looking at."

Harry cocked his head and regarded the red head before grabbing her hand and heading down the corridor.

"You're coming with me, we'll wait in Remus' chambers," he stated, missing the rising blush creeping up on the young girls face and they made their way hand in hand down the corridors.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus was a little shocked when he entered his quarters and was greeted by the sight of a messy haired teen in glasses and a red head. He smiled slightly for a moment as he was pushed back into the past.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Ginny when the werewolf entered the room. "Hey Remus," he greeted.

"Hello Harry, Ginny," he returned. "Can I help you with anything?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering. "Well, I just, its uhhh…."

Remus smiled. "You want to know a little more about Hermione and Sirius from a bystanders point of view," the older wizard guessed.

Harry looked slightly guilty before answering, "Yeah."

Remus nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before moving to another room and returning with a large book and seating himself between his students.

"This is my photo album of our seventh year," he explained opening it up and revealing pictures of himself and his friends. "You can borrow it to look at but I'll just show you one picture in particular," he said flipping through the pages to find what he was searching for.

"This one," he said pointing at a picture of Sirius and Hermione sleeping on the couch. "It was taken the day after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup."

Harry stared at the picture, Sirius and Hermione looked so content, just so _right_ for each other, looking at the photo it all suddenly made sense to the young wizard and he smiled gratefully at Remus.

"Thanks," he said returning his gaze to the picture.

Remus smiled and stood ushering the pair out of the room, Harry still clutching the album, "You can look through that while we're gone," he said, "you'll see that Hermione at least wasn't alone for a period of time she was missing."

Harry nodded and thanked the werewolf before leaving the room with Ginny, pondering on how Sirius must feel, they, he and Remus, had told Harry about the morning of Hermione's disappearance and he felt his heart twist for his Godfather. Harry loved Hermione, there was no doubt in his mind, but the love that she and Sirius shared went so much deeper, and Harry couldn't begin to fathom the amount of pain his Godfather must have gone through the day she disappeared.


	35. Chapter 34: Hearts Breaking Even

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter…..

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 34. Hearts Breaking Even**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Wednesday morning found James, Lily and Remus standing outside Dumbledore's office in front of the stone gargoyle, waiting patiently for the headmaster and two missing members of their group.

"Padfoot better get his ass into gear," James smirked, glancing down the empty corridor.

Lily chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, he has Hermione with him, they'll make it."

"True," James agreed shrugging his shoulders.

The trio were startled when the gargoyle moved and the headmaster stepped out into the corridor. "Aaaahh," he commented softly when he saw the group. "Perhaps it would be wise to try and locate Miss Thomas and Mister Black," he suggested, blue eyes sparkling.

James and Remus exchanged glances but nodded and started to walk down the corridor.

"Lily and I'll head towards the hospital wing," James said. "You go in the opposite direction, but try to avoid the Room of Requirement," he suggested winking at the werewolf as the group separated to undergo a half hearted attempt at a search for the pair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius was presently lying on his side head propped up on one arm as he gazed at the sleeping witch next to him. She was spread out on her stomach, one hand under her head the other lying next to Sirius.

The Animagus cautiously stretched out his free hand and ran his fingers along the pale scars that littered her back, concern and pain etched in silver eyes as he pondered on what she had been through.

The featherlike touch floating across her back caused Hermione to stir and Sirius removed his arm that was supporting his head and lay down at her level.

When Hermione opened her eyes she was greeted by two pools of grey staring back.

"Good Morning," he greeted.

"Mmmm Morning," she said giving him a kiss. "I could get used to this," she murmured.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked a small smile gracing his lips.

Hermione nodded and buried her head next to his, breathing in his musky scent.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the peaceful morning.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you want to…I mean you don't have to if you don't want to its entirely up to you….i was just wondering if you uhh..."

Hermione lifted her head and smiled at the black haired teen. "Bugs, you're babbling."

A faint blush rose to Sirius' cheeks before he cleared his throat and continued. "I don't have a place yet, James said I could stay with him and Lily till I find a flat, but I just wanted to know if, you know, you'd like to come and live with me?" he asked quietly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'd love to, how about we talk about it after out meeting with Dumbledore?"

Sirius grinned and nodded, moving in for another kiss but Hermione had pulled back, her eyes wide.

"Oh Merlin," she exclaimed suddenly, jumping out of the bed and searching for her discarded clothes.

Sirius watched with amusement sparkling in his eyes as Hermione frantically dressed herself. She looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" she asked as if it would be the most obvious thing in the world for him to be doing.

Sirius sent the witch a blank look to which she sighed and began to pick up his clothes.

"Meeting," she explained. "With Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius' eyes grew wide. "Thats now?" he asked grabbing his pants as he moved to get dressed.

"Yes now," Hermione answered, now watching Sirius as he struggled to get his shirt over his head.

"Right," he said standing before Hermione and flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Ready."

Hermione smiled and straightened the collar of his shirt before meeting his eyes. Sirius pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Have I told you I love you today?" he asked, placing his forehead on hers.

"No," Hermione murmured.

"I love you," he said meeting her lips again. "So much," he murmured as the kiss grew passionate.

As Hermione lost herself in the kiss she realized that this is what she wanted, to be here, in this place and time, with Sirius. She felt a stab of guilt when she thought of Harry, but she couldn't live without these arms wrapped around her like they were now. No, she was in love and nothing was going to change that.

A few minutes later Hermione pulled away. "Meeting," she stated as she caught her breath.

Sirius nodded and led her out of the room, Hermione casting one last look around the beautiful setting before following the black haired wizard.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucius Malfoy gave the signal and the group of Slytherins downed the clear potion, one by one they started to fade from sight until the room appeared to stand empty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione made their way quietly down the corridors, Sirius walking with his arm around Hermione's waist and she reciprocated the gesture by placing her own arm around his.

"I bet Prongs and Moony are waiting for us," Sirius pondered.

"Lily too," Hermione added.

"Mmmm, I wonder why Pete wasn't asked to come - Dumbledore knows we tend to do things as a group."

Hermione winced slightly at this, it was her that had asked Dumbledore not to include the small Gryffindor in the meeting; she didn't think he should be present when she revealed her secret. She cast a quick look at Sirius, fear flashing in her eyes as she pondered on how he would take the news.

Sirius caught this fear and stopped. "Hey," he murmured. "What's the matter?"

Hermione gave him a shaky smile. "Nothing, just promise me that no matter what happens in this meeting you won't leave me."

Sirius smiled a little worriedly. "Of course I won't, I'll always be there for you."

Hermione smiled and lent in for a kiss. "I know," she said before meeting his lips.

"If this is the reason why you two are going to be late you'll have to come up with a better excuse for Dumbledore," a familiar voice joked.

Sirius broke the kiss and turned to meet a grinning Remus.

"Good morning Pads, Hermione," he greeted.

Hermione smiled at the werewolf. "Morning," she replied while Sirius grinned broadly.

"Why Moony, this is a delightful morning, if I do say so myself."

Remus chuckled. "Yes Sirius, I'm sure it is," he replied winking at Hermione who felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Dumbledore's waiting; we should make our way there."

The group made their way down the corridor talking about the graduation the following day when Remus paused, mid-way through a sentence.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius asked looking at his friend aware of the werewolf's acute instincts.

"There's someone here," he said looking around.

Suddenly Hermione felt hands wrap around her wrist and yank her away from Sirius and she let out a small cry in surprise.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius yelled as he attempted to move forward but felt three pairs of hands grab him and hold him back; he cast a frantic look at his friend who seemed to be having an equal amount of trouble but was making better progress towards Hermione than he was.

Hermione fought against the invisible captors and attempted to reach her wand; she yanked a hand free and dove her hand in her pocket to grab hold of the sleek piece of wood. Pulling it out she aimed it to her left, hoping to hit something, out of the corner of her eye she saw Sirius and Remus struggling against their own foes. She let out a small scream as a stunning spell hit Remus and the werewolf collapsed to the floor.

She was about to aim a stunning spell of her own when a sharp fist hit her side and she gasped and dropped her wand, the instrument falling helplessly to the floor.

"_Sirius!"_ she choked out but the black haired wizard now had more hands restraining him.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted desperately. "HERMIONE!" He called trying in vain to reach the struggling girl, anger surging through his veins when she was punched by and invisible hand.

Hermione felt her mouth being forced open and a clear liquid poured down it.

Sirius watched in horror as Hermione began to disappear from before his eyes. "NOOOOO!" he screamed his voice becoming raw as he struggled to reach her. "HERMIONE!" he cried desperately when he could no longer see the witch. Suddenly a fist hit him in the stomach before a hand collided with his jaw sending the wizard to the floor gasping for breath.

"_Hermione,"_ he moaned in pain, struggling to his feet now that he was free of his bonds and running to the place where she had disappeared, anxious tears streaming down his face.

"Hermione!" he called again, picking up her wand from the floor running up and down the corridor desperately searching for the girl _"Hermione..."_

He let out a sob and ran up to Remus' prone form. "Mo-ony," he said shaking his friend. "Wake up, I need your help, please," he said, shaking Remus harder. "Remus, buddy, I need you now," he whimpered. "Help me," he felt his heart breaking in his chest as he kept sending frantic glances down the hall hoping Hermione would appear suddenly. "_Moony_"

When his friend didn't respond Sirius fumbled for his wand before pointing it shakily at his friend _"Enn-nervate"_ he managed to choke out.

Remus stirred and opened his golden eyes.

"Remus," Sirius spluttered helping his friend up. "You…you need to help me…they…I…I couldn't…" Sirius tried to explain through his tears.

"Sirius, what happened? Where did Hermione go?" Remus asked trying to make sense of his friends frantic pleas while noting the dullness that had replaced Sirius' normally sparkling silver eyes.

"She…" he gestured to the place where he'd last seen her. "She…she just disappeared," he said staring helplessly at her wand lying in his hands.

"Its ok Sirius," Remus soothed. "We'll find her, we have to go to Dumbledore," he said leading his friend down the corridor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	36. Chapter 35: This aint a Love Song

Disclaimer: I own nothing

oooooooooooooooooooo

_IMPORTANT A/N: Rightyho….I think it would be wise, (only if you wanted to of course) just to go back and read all the present chapters…there's not many…but they all hold clues to what happened to Hermione and where she is. _

_A tale to tell, Harry is named after, Keep the faith, Living on a Prayer and Bounce._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 35: This Aint a Love song**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, or stared at where her reflection was supposed to be. It had been two hours since she had been taken, two hours since she saw Sirius, two hours since she'd seen herself.

She looked around the small room invisible tears forming in her eyes; she had no idea who had taken her and no idea where she was. The room was sparsely furnished a small bookcase along one wall, a box bed with a small threadbare blanket in one corner with two doors on either side of the room. She wandered to the door on the left and pulled it open revealing a small bathroom consisting of a shower and a toilet. She closed the door and made her way uncomfortably across the room, it was unnerving to be walking around when you couldn't see any part of your body. She reached the other door and swung it open; it appeared to lead out into a long corridor. Hermione, thinking there was no harm in wandering around if no one could see her stepped out of the room.

The next thing she knew she felt like she had a hundred knives stabbing her as she flew through the air across the room. Stunned and dazed Hermione gathered her wits and stood, looking cautiously around the room.

Cold laughter came from the direction the door.

"Malfoy," Hermione snarled unable to see her captor.

"Stupid, stupid Mudblood, do you really think you could just leave?"

Hermione could have sworn she actually heard the blonde Slytherin smirk.

"No, I believe you will be here for a long time, no one knows where you are; even you don't know where you are. Of course I'll pop in every so often just to make sure the dirty mudblood isn't dead. I'm sure you will become handy by the end of the war." He said as Hermione saw the door begin to close.

"Oh and I might warn you not to come near the door, nasty shock there and all," Hermione heard him warn before the door closed and the room was encased in silence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius stood in Dumbledore's office, he was numb, he felt cold and clammy, and he felt somewhat empty like something was missing.

James and Remus stood on either side of their friend in support. Dumbledore had left with other members of the staff to search for Hermione, Lily was presently with other prefects gaining all the help they could, but Sirius knew it was all in vain.

"She's not here," he choked out startling his friends who had grown accustomed to the silence.

"Padfoot..." James started.

"No James, she's not here, I'd know if she was, she's gone," Sirius croaked out, his voice breaking with every word as another wave of tears threatened to spill.

Lily entered the room then, looking very pale and shaky, all three boys looked up as she stepped over the threshold hope flickering in their eyes as they waited for the redhead to speak.

"They…they tried….Sirius I'm sorry, they don't know where she is," Lily started to sob as she tried to control her emotions. "They…they tried a…a locator…spell…but, but…"

James moved to the girl as the tears started to spill and pulled her into an embrace, Lily openly crying in his arms.

Sirius just stood there looking blankly at Lily, his face had drained of all blood and he looked deathly pale. Suddenly his knees gave way and Remus caught him before he hit the floor.

"We'll find her Sirius, don't worry we'll find her." The werewolf promised holding his friend as he broke in two.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**November 1997**

Remus looked over at his friend, and smiled sadly, they were presently crouched outside Malfoy Manor waiting for the signal for Moody to enter.

Sirius glanced at his fellow Marauder and returned the smile, a long lost hope flickering in the pale grey eyes as a promise made long ago was about to be fulfilled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N I know short Chapter but it was a spontaneous thing, this one wasn't supposed to exist, I just felt like writing it as a little go-between. Hope you all understand what's happened to Hermione, if you don't refer to the A/N at the top of the page._


	37. Chapter 36: Just Older

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I didn't have the imagination to come up with these characters…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 36: Just Older **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sirius suppressed a groan as the small group of Order members entered the large mansion. There were six of them; Moody and Kingsley were with Dumbledore who was talking quietly to Malfoy while they gathered in the large entrance room the Manor provided. Sirius stood to the side keeping a wary eye out as Tonks spoke quietly with Remus.

The place was big, no it was more than big, Malfoy Manor had to be about twice of the size of Hogwarts, which, to Sirius, meant more rooms, more places Hermione could be and ergo more time spent till he had her in his arms again, and for Sirius, twenty years was well and truly long enough.

Alert, in case of any surprises, the group made its way further into the seemingly deserted Manor, Lucius Malfoy may be on the run but it was obvious to every Order member present that the building had plenty of places to hide in.

The young Malfoy started to lead the group in the direction of the west wing, Moody, quietly mumbling something about the whole endeavour being a trap, kept his wand aimed squarely at the blonde in front of him, daring the Slytherin to make a false move.

"Don't listen to him Padfoot," Remus whispered from Sirius left. "We'll find her."

Sirius could do nothing but nod, his steely grey eyes alert for any activity, and more importantly a portrait of a blond wizard with an extremely long nose '_probably distantly related to Snivellus'_ Sirius thought, cheering his cold mood slightly.

Sirius didn't like the cold feeling he got in his bones while walking down the long corridors. The house had an old feeling to it, its halls dark, six wand tips lighting the blood red walls and golden framed portraits, giving a hint of the once majestic quality of the building now lost to the Dark.

The warmth that waited for him at the end of all this was enough for him to keep the House at a safe distance and he suppressed a chuckle when Tonks gleefully pointed out a portrait of a redheaded wizard who bore and uncanny resemblance to members of the Weasley family.

After about ten minutes of walking Malfoy paused in front of an old statue and studied it for a moment before casting his gaze down the corridor to the left.

Remus and Tonks went ahead, Sirius following while Moody and Kingsley held back a little. The pair stopped in front of a portrait and when Sirius came up beside them he found himself face to uhhh nose with a blonde wizard.

Malfoy ignored the portrait and stood in front of the large wooden door, just staring at it, he had in fact convinced himself long ago that the incident with the bushy haired witch was all a dream and that he'd imagined the whole thing. He reached out cautiously and grasped the door handle, aptly shaped like a snake, proving to himself that it was indeed real and not some delusion of a ten year old boy.

Sirius studied the Slytherin before the blonde reached out to the door and noted the spark of apprehension in the grey eyes of the younger wizard as he seemingly stared at a blank wall.

Suddenly a large door appeared before Sirius' own grey eyes and he slowly stepped up to the teen and gently took his hand off the handle, replacing it with his own.

He stared for a moment, twenty years of not knowing, of searching and the answer stood directly in front of his haunted eyes.

He lightly pulled the door open and focused his gaze on the small room in front of him, or more specifically, on the brown eyed witch staring back at him from the centre of the cubbyhole of a room.

Sirius heart skipped a beat or three and his insides felt like jelly as he took in the witch before him.

Her long curls fell to just below her waist, the weight of them taming her beautifully wild locks. He took in her appearance, she looked just older than when he'd last seen her but she defiantly wasn't the same age as he was.

It was the look in her brown eyes however that prevented the black haired wizard from running into the room and sweeping the woman into his arms.

He saw the flicker of hope and longing disappear and be replaced with doubt and suspicion. Placing his wand into his robes he held up his hands as a sign of assurance.

He took a step into the room, feeling the shield that kept Hermione prisoner crackle around him. As he moved closer however Hermione stepped backwards keeping an even distance between the pair.

"Hermione," Sirius finally rasped out, his voice raw with emotion.

The bushy haired woman shook her head. "You're not Sirius," she accused.

"Yes I am, sweetheart, listen to me, I know you weren't expecting us just yet but time works differently in here," he tried to explain.

"Us?" she asked suspiciously unable to see behind the dark haired wizard.

Sirius smiled and stepped aside hoping, for the time being, that Remus was the only other person present that Hermione could see. "Remus and I," he answered. "We've been looking for you for a long time now."

Hermione tore her gaze off the werewolf who now stood in the doorway and swung it back to Sirius. "How long?" she asked.

"Almost twenty years," he answered her again.

Hermione shook her head, unable to come to a decision. Sirius took another step forward causing her to take another step back.

"Hermione," Sirius pleaded holding up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you."

He stopped when he saw Hermione's gaze focused on his hand.

"You don't have your ring," she whispered.

Sirius smiled at her. "No, you remember don't you, the morning before you were taken?"

Hermione eyes glazed over slightly as she got lost in her memory.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sirius smiled at the witch in his arms in the early hours of the morning, he'd been woken up by an uncharacteristically tight feeling around one of his fingers. He reached across with his other hand and gently removed the ring that was slowly cutting off the blood to his digit. Hermione stirred and woke slightly as Sirius unclasped the chain around her neck and slipped his ring down it to join her locket before re-clasping it. When he pulled back he was confronted by two chocolate orbs._

"_Just for safe keeping," he murmured and kissed her temple, wooing the witch back to sleep._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione gazed into Sirius' grey eyes her right hand reaching up and grasping the chain that lay hidden in her robes. Gently pulling the gold chain out of her robes she lovingly caressed the valentine's gifts they had given each other.

She looked back up, tears in her eyes. "Sirius," she whispered before he knees gave way. Sirius moved forward quickly and caught the witch in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Sirius," Hermione sobbed clinging to his robes with every ounce of her being wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

"Its ok, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he replied rocking her gently burying his face in her curls, silent tears falling down his own face as he held the woman he loved in his arms again.

Remus and the others watched, smiling as Sirius whispered into Hermione's ear, calming the witch down.

Sirius felt Remus gaze and turned his head to smile at his fellow Marauder, Hermione felt Sirius shift and she looked up and smiled at the werewolf who came over and crouched next to the couple.

"Hey Hermione," he said quietly.

"Remus," Hermione whispered moving to embrace her old friend. Remus smiled and returned the hug, glad something good had happened for the Animagus; Sirius had been through way too much for him to be prevented this happiness.

Remus pulled out of the embrace to let Hermione return to Sirius' arms. When she did the grey eyed wizard stood and helped Hermione up.

The witch hesitated slightly as they made their way out of the room through the now ineffective barrier, she turned to Remus and gave him a small smile. "You need to tell me about this room," she said, knowing full well that the werewolf would know all about it.

"Gladly," he replied, returning the smile.

Hermione felt safe in Sirius arms and he held her tightly against himself, afraid that some unseen hands would tear her away from him again. She looked around and took in the other Order members before meeting Malfoy's eyes.

It was then she knew how they had found her and she swallowed her gasp of surprise, like Malfoy, she had put that fateful day down to an unusual delusion caused by her lack of food and sleep.

She smiled faintly at the Slytherin. "Thank you."

Malfoy didn't reply but nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"He's not the only one who deserves some thanks," Sirius told her quietly as the group waited for Dumbledore to create a Portkey that would take them directly back to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked up at Sirius, confusion in her eyes; he smiled and placed his lips on hers for the first time in almost twenty years. Pulling back and ignoring the urge to repeat his actions Sirius grinned. "A certain godson of mine has been working his boy-who-lived little ass off to find you."

Hermione's eyes widened in realization and she let out a small breath.

"Harry."


	38. Chapter 37: Homebound Train

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter. Bon Jovi. Not Mine…..:sigh:**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 37: Homebound Train**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The small group made their way back through the halls of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore leading, quietly talking with Malfoy followed by Remus and an animatedly talking metamorphmagus. Kingsley and Moody had both left and Sirius and Hermione quietly brought up the rear listening to Tonks ramble on a mile a minute about her views on werewolf rights, the werewolf present unable to get a word in edgewise.

"I mean most werewolves are registered right?" the pink haired witch asked.

Remus opened his mouth to respond but Tonks cut him off.

"So therefore, if they all take the wolfsbane potion and are controlled during the full moon then eventually the curse should dissipate?"

Remus again tried to comment but was once again cut off as they neared Dumbledore's office.

"There would be no problem if those toads like Umbridge didn't have any influence on the community. Did you see that last report in the Prophet that quoted her? 'Werewolves are Dark Creatures and should be destroyed when first bitten'" Tonks continued not waiting for a reply for her question.

Remus turned to face Sirius and Hermione. Hermione had begun to look slightly pale, not used to the environment outside of her prison. He reached over and placed a hand over Tonks' mouth to silence her as he addressed the pair.

"We'll go and get Harry, just wait here," he offered.

Sirius nodded and led Hermione into the office.

As soon as the werewolf removed his hand from over the Auror's mouth she burst back into her conversation.

"Right, so where was I, that's right….Umbridge."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood with Sirius just inside Dumbledore's office. She stood with her hands on Sirius' chest, her head resting just beneath his chin as he wrapped his arms around her snugly.

They were waiting, just relishing the presence of each other, while Remus and Tonks fetched Harry and Dumbledore escorted Malfoy back to the Slytherin common room.

"How long?" Sirius asked quietly.

He felt Hermione sigh against his chest, "Twelve years."

Sirius tensed slightly and ran a hand along the back of her head pulling her closer, however when he felt his shirt dampen he pulled back slightly, bending his knees so he could look her in the eyes.

"I would ask what was wrong but that's probably a stupid question," he said gently, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hair.

"I haven't seen him in thirteen years Sirius."

"Aahh," Sirius breathed. "He's the same old Harry, he's lost one of his best friends but he'll always be Harry."

Hermione pulled back and held his grey eyes with her own. "But I'm not the same old Hermione, I'm not seventeen anymore."

Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I think he'll be happy enough just to have you back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks waited outside the Gryffindor common room, striking up an interesting conversation with the Fat Lady about a certain werewolf's Hogwarts days as said werewolf went inside to find Harry.

Remus smiled as he entered the room, the rising sun bathing the room and the two occupants of the long couch in a soft array of pinks and peaches.

He wandered over and waved a silent greeting to the redhead sitting on the couch, chuckling when he spotted the object of his search spread out with his head resting in her lap as he slept.

"He didn't want to go to bed," Ginny whispered, "he was too afraid he'd miss something, he fell asleep about an hour ago."

Remus nodded and glanced at the sleeping wizard before coming to a decision.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"They didn't!" Tonks exclaimed staring at the Fat Lady.

"They did," the Fat lady replied a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Lasted a week too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus reached over and gently shook Harry awake.

"Harry," he said softly. "Wake up."

The messy haired boy stirred slightly before Remus was confronted with a familiar pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

Harry focused his gaze on his mentor and his eyes grew wide. "Hermione?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "She's waiting with Sirius…"

Harry was already on his feet and heading out of the room.

"…in Professor Dumbledore's office," he called, watching the boy tear out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How's this?" Tonks asked the Gryffindor portrait.

"Perfect."

Tonks grinned and was about to conjure a mirror when she was bowled over by a mass of black, red and gold. Frowning slightly she pulled herself up and come face to face with a giggling Weasley.

"Wotcher Ginny," the metamorphmagus greeted.

"Nice hair Tonks," the youngest member of the Weasley clan replied.

"Thanks, I like it."

"Tonks did you see Ha…" Remus choked on his words as he stared at the witch in front of him. He turned and glared at the Fat Lady. "Traitor," he growled as he left to follow Harry.

Tonks grinned at Ginny and winked before turning around. "What's the matter Remus, don't you like my hair?" the Auror asked attempting to catch up with the werewolf, her five inch spikes of red and gold hair casting odd shadows on the walls.

Ginny followed, slightly confused but smiling at the pairs antics nonetheless.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius stepped back from Hermione holding her hands out at her sides.

"They appeared to have fed you at least," he commented, winking as he spun her around in a circle to get a better look.

Hermione laughed softly and played along keeping one hand firmly in his, steadying herself as she pirouetted for the Animagus.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry ran as fast as his legs would take him, and for the first time was rather miffed at how far away the headmaster's office was from the Gryffindor tower. He even considered summoning his Firebolt but didn't want to slow down to cast the spell.

He skidded to a halt outside the stone Gargoyle and with a sinking feeling of dread realised he didn't know the password.

"Pepper Imps, Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Drops…uhh…Honeydukes Chocolate, Canary Creams, Sherbet Lemon, Sugar Quills."

Harry grinned as the Gargoyle stepped aside revealing the spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. He raced up the stairs and heard a sound that made his insides turn to jelly; the sound of Hermione laughing.

"Hermione," he called as he pushed open the door.

Hermione was in mid spin when she heard Harry call out her name and come bursting into the room.

"Harry?" she asked, not quite believing he was finally standing in front of her.

The black haired boy closed the distance between them and swept Hermione up into his arms.

"Harry?" she asked again, just to be sure.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "Harry."

He felt her relax in his embrace before her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him close.

"I missed you so much," she broke down, tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, you're home," he soothed, feeling surprisingly in control for all he'd been through in the past five months, he was sure he was going to be a mental wreak when they found Hermione, and was a little shocked that he wasn't.

Sirius grinned at the two and went over to join Tonks and Remus who had just entered the room followed by Ginny, who held back for a moment, giving Harry and Hermione their space.

"Nice hair Nymph," Sirius commented to his cousin while smirking at his old friend. "Have a nice conversation with the Fat Lady about a certain werewolf, who shall, of course remain nameless, and his Hogwarts hair styles?"

Tonks just grinned and raised a hand to touch the spikes as Remus growled at the Animagus.

"What was it Moony? Fourth year?"

"Third, and if I recall correctly, Padfoot, you and Prongs ended up hanging from the ceiling in the Great Hall having the misfortune of watching everyone eat as a form of revenge."

Sirius grinned and leant over to the two witches. "He just couldn't admit it that deep, deep, ok maybe really deep down, he liked it," he whispered loud enough for his friend to hear him earning him a smack over the head.

Sirius glared at Remus but his attention soon turned to Hermione and Harry, he wandered over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione," he said gently trying to get her attention, this only resulted in her grip tightening around his Godson who looked like he could do with some air right about now.

"Hermione, I don't think much of the wizarding world would appreciate waking up and finding out that their only hope was strangled to death by his best friend."

Hermione immediately released her hold on Harry and stepped back.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," she apologised tears threatening to spill again.

Harry smiled gently. "It's ok Hermione," he said trying to calm her down. "It wasn't your fault," he moved forward and pulled her into a light hug.

Sirius frowned at Hermione odd behaviour, she didn't normally get this upset over small things. "I think Hermione could use some sleep," he stated. "She's been through a little more in the past few hours than she's used to."

"Sirius is right," came the gentle voice of Dumbledore from the doorway. "Take her to your chambers Sirius, she can rest there for now, Madame Pomfrey can do a check up when she wakes."

Harry looked at Hermione and could see the fatigued etched in her eyes and shockingly pale face, before turning back to his Godfather and transfering an almost fully sleeping Hermione from his arms to Sirius' who gently placed an arm under her knees and cradled her against himself before leaving the room, Harry in tow.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore called causing Harry to slow and turn around. The headmaster smiled, his eyes sparkling. "You have permission not to attend your classes today."

Harry nodded and turned to follow Sirius down the corridors, an annoying feeling in his stomach that even though he had Hermione back he was now going to have to thank Malfoy, of all people, for his part in finding her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	39. Chapter 38: I could make a living

Disclaimer: It wasn't mine the last 38 chapters before this so I'm not going to suddenly claim grand ownership now.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 38: I could make a living out of loving you**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione woke later on that night to be comfortably content as she lay covered in a billowing duvet with soft feathery pillows cradling her head. She opened her eyes and looked around wondering why Sirius' arms weren't in their rightful place; they, according to Hermione's view, were supposed to be wrapped affectionately around her waist.

She lifted her head off the pillows and saw the object of her affections sleeping soundly on the chair next to the bed a lock of hair falling nonchalantly across his face. She smiled at the sight and locked it away in her memory, gently brushing the hair back behind his ear with feather-like precision; it was moments like this that had got her through her twelve years of isolation.

"He was lost when you weren't here."

Hermione turned to find the source of the voice and was greeted by the sight of Harry sitting on the other side of her bed _'Well that explains lack of much wanted arm wrapping'_ Hermione thought with a smile before scooting over to the side of the bed next to her friend.

"I think he was even more lost than I was, but I didn't really pay much attention to anyone else at first," Harry confessed with a small smile.

"Bad dreams?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded in return, causing Hermione to sigh.

"Yeah." Hermione breathed out lightly. "Me too."

"Did you cry?" Harry asked suddenly

Hermione was shocked at the abruptness of the question and raised an eyebrow. "Not until Halloween."

Harry gave a sad sort of smirk, "Yeah, well, I haven't much either, it hasn't really sunk in yet you know, that I'll never see him again."

Hermione smiled sadly and went to sit next to Harry. "It will, eventually, I hope."

Harry gave her an odd look. "You've had what, thirteen years to deal with the fact that we lost him, am I really going to have to wait that long?" he asked a look of disbelief gracing his features.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I suppose I have had a while, but I haven't said goodbye."

Harry gave her a kind smile. "I might be able to help with that."

The pair were interrupted then by a soft knock at the door, they turned towards the source of the sound but Sirius was already walking over to answer it, neither of the other two knowing how long the Animagus had been awake.

"Hey Remus," Sirius greeted as he opened the door.

"Evening Pads, Albus asked me to bring this over, he though Hermione might like it." The werewolf gestured to something that was out of Harry's and Hermione's line of sight.

Sirius grinned and turned to Hermione before offering Remus a hand to lug in the Hogwarts trunk and lay it down in front of the shocked witch.

She stared at the old wooden trunk and brushed her fingers over the gold engraving. "Hermione Thomas," she breathed. "It seems like such a long time ago."

"Technically it was," Sirius said softly sitting on the bed opposite Harry and Hermione on the couch; Remus joined him as Hermione gently opened the old trunk.

A layer of fine dust covered most of the belongings and Hermione gently blew to clear some of it causing the males, notably the canine males, to cough as the fine particles rose into the air.

Hermione ignored the exaggerated hacking and continued to rifle through her old school supplies; there were books, lots of books, a few pairs of Hogwarts robes and some old muggle clothes, but it was what was at the bottom of the trunk that made Hermione gasp.

Delicately she pulled out the long dark cloak that Sirius had given her for Christmas, the velvet was still soft, the black still as black as night, it was in perfect condition.

Hermione swung the cloak around her shoulders and wandered over to the full length mirror, gazing at her reflection.

Sirius stood and wandered over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Perfect," he breathed.

Hermione smiled warmly at Sirius through her reflection and placed her hands on top of his. "I love you," she whispered out lightly.

Sirius grinned, giving her a smile he reserved entirely for the brown eyed witch. "Love you too."

Hermione slowly spun herself around in his arms and closed the distance between them, the feeling of his soft lips, long sought, almost brought her to her knees.

The sound of the door gently closing brought their attention to the rest of the room, now devoid of anyone else other than the pair

"I think we scared them off," Sirius said chuckling. "Now where were we?" he asked seductively raising an eyebrow at the witch while running a hand gently along her hairline.

"We were," Hermione started, beginning to unbutton his shirt. "Getting reacquainted."

Sirius was going to reply but found a moan was the only thing that could escape his mouth as he placed his lips over Hermione's once again, the kiss growing in intensity quickly.

Sirius' hands left trails of fire over Hermione's skin as he lay her down on the bed; their kisses were passionate, their gaze heated. Their first time had been sensual, this time they were both filled with a burning desire that could only be caused by their separation, a desire that made their skin tremble with every little morsel of contact made, their flesh ablaze for the first time in years.

They held eye contact as Sirius entered the witch below him, silver diffused with chocolate, as they moved with each other, love and longing reflecting in both pairs of eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stirred the next morning, the winter's sun streaming through the drapes, illuminating the god-like wizard sleeping soundly next to her. She grinned and snuggled closer to Sirius who pulled her closer in his sleep.

She lay there for a while, just staring at his content form, from the silky black hair to the chiseled cheek bones and jaw line.

The serene silence was interrupted however by the grumbling of Hermione's stomach. She blushed and glared at the offending piece of her anatomy for disturbing her study. When she raised her eyes back up she was greeted by a grin.

"Hungry," he asked raising his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded and he gently stroked her jaw with his knuckles. "Best we get up then huh?"

Hermione sighed lightly. "I could stay here forever."

Sirius grinned. "That would be nice but I don't particularly feel like starving to death, or worse, watching you waste away in front of my eyes." He leant in for a kiss before sliding out of the bed and heading for the shower.

Hermione lay under the soft covers for a few more minutes before dragging herself out and heading for the dresser, there was a box next to it with a small piece of parchment attached. She reached down and picked up the note and read, smiling as she did so.

'_Wotcher Hermoine. _

_Remus suggested (that werewolf is really one big suggestion box) that you might need some clothes. So I went through some of my more, uh, conservative clothing, some from my training, some just some casuals, and packed some up for you. Hope I was some help._

_Tonks_

"More like a lifesaver," Hermione muttered to herself wondering how many times one person could say the word 'some' in a sentence, as she opened the box of clothes. She had decided pick some up in Hogsmead in the weekend but she was grateful she didn't have to walk around in the meantime in the clothes from her trunk that were two decades old.

She ended up deciding on a pair of thick black pants with pockets up the sides, similar to muggle combat pants aside from the small fact that the pockets could magically expand, and a snug white t-shirt which she covered with a pair of black robes.

Gone were the days of her black regulation school shoes, she grinned and pulled out a pair of scuffed black combat boots from the bottom of the box, the heel less than and inch high, perfect for walking around Hogwarts in.

Sirius entered the room then rubbing his damp hair with a towel and froze when he saw Hermione.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" he asked raising an ebony eyebrow.

"Do you not like it?" Hermione asked holding her arms out at her sides.

Sirius grinned. "Oh I like it alright, I could improve it slightly, make you look like one tough chick I could," he offered moving and placing his hands on her hips.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure you could but I don't want to scare away the students."

"You won't scare them away, I do a good enough job of that already," he confessed.

"What? You were a great teacher."

"Well I haven't been the most chirpiest teacher for the past few months, gave Snape a run for his money I think, even the seventh years don't even dare to talk in my class."

"Sirius you big meanie," Hermione gasped feigning shock.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly. "Come on lets get you fed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The couple did a quick stop at Dumbledore's office on the way to the Great Hall for a quick meeting about Hermione's situation at Hogwarts. Hermione's stomach however felt the need to protest the situation about once a minute so before she knew it she was standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, apprehension filling her eyes.

Sirius gave her hand an encouraging squeeze before leading her into the Hall. It took a few moments for the students to start to notice that their Transfiguration Professor wasn't alone.

"Who is that?"

"She looks familiar."

"She looks like Hermione."

The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched at the sound of Neville's voice, that boy could be more perceptive than he thought at times.

"_She_ is _with_ Professor Black? And I thought he had taste."

Sirius sent a glare in the direction of the Slytherin table shutting them up immediately.

Hermione seated herself between Remus and Sirius who, much to his displeasure was now seated next to Snape who didn't seem to be too thrilled with the situation either.

Hermione caught Harry's eye and he gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to the conversation he was having with Neville and Seamus.

"May I have your attention please," Professor Dumbledore called unnecessarily as most of the students attention was already on the front table. "I am pleased to announce that Miss Granger is back at Hogwarts,"

Every pair of eyes in the room turned simultaneously to Hermione, looks of shock and disbelief etched in their faces.

"But she's old."

Dumbledore chuckled at the response of the Professors at the word 'old' "Yes Mister Creevey she is _older_, but that is not my story to tell." He stated before continuing. "Miss Granger will be staying at Hogwarts, she has offered to do some research for me and I have asked her to fill in for Professor Lupin during the full moon."

Most of the hall smiled at this, that is, most of the hall aside from a certain group. The Slytherin table all wore identical looks of incredulity. The Headmaster was not a naïve wizard and continued, looking pointedly at the Slytherin table.

"I expect the same amount of respect from you that you show your other Professors. Now," he continued, the familiar sparkle back in his eyes. "I believe a number of Professors are quite hungry so I won't keep them from their food any longer."

With that the food appeared and Hermione began to pile her plate up with bacon and eggs while pulling over a bowl of porridge.

"Hungry much?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at the amount of food in front of the witch.

Hermione nodded her mouth already busy with the food on her plate; she shot a glance at Sirius who was grinning at her appetite, while serving himself his own breakfast. He scowled however when Snape leant forward to address the Headmaster across the group.

"Headmaster, I am perfectly capable of filling in for Lupin," he said ignoring the low growl in the back of his neighbour's throat. "It is an important class, someone competent and _qualified_ should be teaching it."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Dumbledore beat her to it. "Severus I can assure you that Hermione is extremely competent _and_ qualified."

Hermione froze at this and Sirius grinned at her shocked expression, she turned to face the Headmaster and raised an eyebrow bidding the aged wizard to continue.

"Oh, did I not mention it?" he replied his eyes twinkling.

"No, that little fact seemed to have slipped," Hermione replied, all thoughts of food now out of her head as her education took over.

"You received no less than E's in all of your NEWTS and did extremely well in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in fact you managed to score the highest grade with only one other student equaling you standard."

"Who?"

"Moony here," Sirius answered grinning at his friend.

"Which is why this is a fitting situation, I'm sure you and Remus will do a brilliant job with our students," Dumbledore concluded sending a significant glance in the direction on the sullen greasy haired wizard at the end of the table.

Hermione blushed slightly and turned to the sea of students in front of her, smiling somewhat when she noticed that Harry looked particularly flustered as he fielded questions from his friends.

"I'm going to go and rescue Harry," she said, abandoning her food and standing up. Remus and Sirius glanced at the James look alike and grinned.

"Those Potters can get terribly flustered at times," Remus remarked.

"Hmmm," came Sirius' reply as he gazed at Hermione walking across the hall.

Remus chuckled at his friends affections, and apparently wasn't the only member of staff to notice it.

"Pathetic," remarked the Potions Master at the end of the table.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Snape before turning to Remus. "I think old Snivellus here is in some need of love."

Snape sneered at the other wizard. "A convict and a Mudblood in love, in your case, it seems that indeed love is blind."

Sirius held his tongue and composure as he held back his fist which seemed to longingly want to meet the side of Snape's face. Instead he turned to the greasy haired wizard with a thoughtful expression

"I love is indeed blind," he pointed out while holding a straight face. "Then why is lingerie so popular?"

The werewolf beside him burst out laughing causing some of the students to look curiously at the head table, their usually calm and collected Defence Professor laughing like a teenager. The grinning Transfiguration professor also caught a few glances as it was almost as unheard of to see Professor Black smile as it was for Professor Snape to graciously treat the students equally.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the laughter and chuckled slightly at the two Marauders and a sullen looking Snape. '_Just add James and Lily and the picture would be perfect'_ she thought sadly as she neared her old fellow Gryffindors.

The group grew quiet as she approached and she saw the evident look of relief in Harry's face.

"Hi," she greeted as she went to the only available seat; to the right of Harry only to be halted by a group gasp, she raised her eyebrow in question and Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"It's ok Hermione you can sit there."

"And no-one else can?" she asked as she sat down.

"Well…uhh…" Harry didn't know what to say and Hermione looked around at everyone else wondering if she could decipher an answer from one of their faces.

"That was Ron's place," Ginny answered.

"Oh," Hermione said, smiling sadly in understanding _'always Harry's right hand man'_

"So Hermione," Seamus started, changing the subject. "Where have you been? And why are you older did you take an aging potion or something?"

Hermione shook her head. "I went back to the past," she pause here to let the information sink in, the Gryffindors staring at her in shock.

"The-the past?" Neville asked "Like back in time?"

Hermione nodded

"How far?" Seamus asked leaning over the table curiously.

"Twenty years."

"Wow," Neville looked particularly shocked. "That's a long time."

"You look good for thirty eight Hermione," Seamus added after doing a quick calculation in his head.

"Thanks, but I'm thirty not thirty eight," she explained knowing full well what questions were to follow.

The others frowned trying to work the math out, while Hermione waited for the imminent question she noticed that Neville was staring thoughtfully at the head table.

"I don't get it," Seamus confessed, "inform us lesser beings please on your powers of eternal youth."

"I was in a Time Trap, Harry here knows more about it than I do so you can ask him."

Harry was about to launch into an explanation when Neville interrupted.

"Hey Hermione, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable but Professor Black is kinda checking you out."

Harry snorted as he held in his laughter, Hermione smiled at the messy haired teen before turning to the head table. "Is he now?" She caught Sirius grey eyes and he winked at her causing Neville to yelp slightly.

Hermione smiled and the confused boy across from her and stood.

"You guys need to get to class; I'll talk to you later."

Harry nodded having regained his composure. "I'll come see you later," he said finishing off his pumpkin juice.

Hermione grinned, the mischievous glint that she'd picked up from the Marauders flickering in her eyes. "Ok, just make sure to knock first, wouldn't want to scar you for life."

Harry's pumpkin juice was now in Neville's hair as he choked in shock, staring wide eyed at his friend. "Too late now, thanks," he said shaking his head, "don't need those images….nope…don't need them."

Neville now looked even more confused, except now he had orange hair to go with the expression.

Hermione just grinned and walked off leaving Harry to deal with the others questions; this was going to be a very interesting year indeed.


	40. Chapter 39: Letting you go

Disclaimer: Not mine…not ever…sigh…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 39: Letting you go**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Saturday morning presented itself with sunshine and a fresh layer of snow on the grounds of Hogwarts and the street of Hogsmead. Currently Hermione and Sirius were wrapped up warmly in each others arms, neither really wanting to get up and face the cold December morning.

A sharp knock at the door disturbed the serene silence of the room. "Are you guys awake?" came Harry's voice from beyond the wood. "Come on, its time to go to Hogsmead."

Hogsmead trips this year had been non-existent after the attack but Dumbledore had relented to allow a bit of Christmas shopping and even then it was only for fifth years and above.

Sirius groaned and pulled the covers in tighter. "At least I'm getting parental experience I suppose," he murmured sleepily. "I'll be more prepared for this in the future."

Hermione's eyes snapped open in shock at Sirius' words.

"What?" he asked at her inquisitive look.

Hermione relaxed against him and smiled contently. "Nothing."

Sirius raised and eyebrow clearly missing the impact of what he had said. "Right…"

"Hey are you guys in there? I really _don't _want to open this door."

Sirius chuckled and reached for his wand, waving it to open the door, revealing a warmly dressed Harry.

"I cannot believe you two are still in bed, come on up, time for Hogsmead."

"But it's _so_ warm in here," whined Sirius.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And to think you are the oldest in the room," she remarked climbing out of bed, her long flannelette pajamas protecting everything but her feet from the cold as she headed for the bathroom.

Harry laughed at Sirius' put out look. "Please get up," he pleaded. "I'll steel your sheets," he warned a little more confident since he'd seen Hermione emerge from the bed in what he constituted as appropriate bedroom attire for the pair.

Sirius however was well aware of his Godsons thoughts, he had, after all, been best friends with his father. "Who says I'm wearing as much as Hermione? She is a lovely bed warmer."

Harry blushed but Hermione walking out of the bathroom heard the last comment and yanked the sheets away revealing Sirius as warmly dressed as Hermione had been.

Hermione walked over to the closet and pulled out her cloak. "If you don't hurry my dear Bugs we will leave without you."

"Bugs?"

"Its ok, I'll catch up later," Sirius answered Hermione pulling the sheets back up around him, there was something that Hermione needed to do with Harry first and he didn't want to intrude.

Hermione nodded and leant down for a kiss before leaving with Harry.

"Do you guys really have to do that in front of me?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Do what?"

"Kiss."

"Why, does it make you feel uncomfortable?" Hermione asked a worried frown gracing her features.

"Not normally, just when one of you is in a _bed,"_ he answered with a small blush.

Hermione smiled, it was an odd kind of smile that made Harry cock his head.

"What?" he asked.

"There's some Ron in you," Hermione answered with a smile as they made their way out of the entrance doors to join the other students.

"Thanks, I think," He said with a smile. "Oh and Hermione?"

The curly haired witch turned to face him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bugs?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione and Harry sat quietly in the Three Broomsticks sipping warm Butterbeer.

"I'll take you to see him if you want to," Harry said breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded. "Please."

Harry nodded and Hermione saw his eyes flicker toward the door and a familiar warmth appear in their green depths, it was familiar all right, just not in Harry's eyes. The only time Hermione had seen it was when James saw Lily walk into a room.

She raised an eyebrow and turned to see Ginny enter, some snowflakes from the street being picked up and being swept to their doom in the warm little tavern.

She turned back to face Harry who was met with a knowing smirk.

"What?" he asked trying unsuccessfully to cover up the small blush rising up his cheeks.

Hermione smiled into her Butterbeer. "Nothing."

Harry stared at her suspiciously for a moment before turning back to his own drink. "It's only Ginny."

"Right," Hermione replied laughing slightly, "_only_ Ginny."

Harry's ears turned red making Hermione laugh louder, she had missed this, as much as she had wanted to stay in the past she was glad of where she was now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half and hour later Hermione and Harry were standing at the gate of the small Hogsmead cemetery, Harry reached out and opened the gate heading up the familiar path to his best friend, Hermione close on his heels. The atmosphere had changed, the warmth and lightness that had been with the pair in the Three Broomsticks had frozen in the crisp air of the December morning like raindrops desperate to reach the earth but getting snapped up in winters icy grasp.

Harry stopped in front of a granite headstone, Hermione moving to stand beside him.

"_Ronald Weasley,_" she read out loud, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"_Beloved Son and Brother of his loving family. Blood Brother of Harry Potter,_" Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face and her voice caught as she read the next line.

"_Perpetual Defender of Best Fri-friend Hermione Gra-a-nger._"

Harry slipped his arm around Hermione shoulder as she sobbed, silent tears streaming down his own face.

"I had so much to say," Hermione whispered, gasping and looking up at the crisp blue sky. "But after all these years I've lost my words."

Harry tightened his arms around her, the pair drawing comfort from each other.

Hermione broke away from Harry and knelt next to the headstone brushing off the layer of fine white snow that had covered the top. She reached into her robes and pulled a white lily, placing it gently along the top of the cold grey stone.

"Goodbye Ron, I love you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

About thirty meters away from the grieving pair a black haired wizard stood in front of two headstones.

'_James 'Prongs' Potter. Husband, Father, Best Friend'_ read one of the cold grey pieces of stone the other almost equal '_Lily Potter. Wife. Mother, Friend of Many'_.

Sirius blinked back his tears and memories threatened to overtake his mind as he heard the familiar foot falls of Hermione and Harry heading in his direction.


	41. Chapter 40: I'd die for you

Disclaimer: I own……nothing…honestly, I'm a student so I'm about err fifteen grand in debt…and I still have another year and a half to go…sigh

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 40: I'd die for you**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Late October 1981**

Twenty year old Sirius Black stared into the roaring fire in his modest flat. The temperature was uncharacteristically cold for late October and the black haired wizard drew the warmth in from the orange fingers lapping at his hearth.

This young wizard had more on his mind than anyone, wizard or muggle, should have at his age.

His best friend and wife had just gone into hiding with their one year old son.

Harry.

Sirius loved Harry like he was his own son.

Harry, after the short eternity without Hermione, had filled in a piece of the giant chasm her disappearance had left inside of him.

Hermione.

That was another thought constantly accompanying the newly graduated Auror. His study walls were covered in Prophet clippings containing anything that might lead him to Hermione, a hidden clue that would uncover the mystery that occurred on their day of graduation.

The Animagus drew in a shuddering breath, the tears threatening to spill once again as he thought of his beloved witch out there somewhere.

Alone.

His friends were still behind him in his search but they were beginning to fall behind.

James had a family now to worry about. Remus was working full time with the Order that Dumbledore had founded. Peter was working for the Order also, positioned undercover in a small muggle store that had supposedly been targeted by Death Eaters.

And now, now Dumbledore announced there was a spy among the ranks. Someone they trusted, someone _Dumbledore_ trusted, had betrayed them all.

Sirius ran his hands down his face, hands scratching over the one week old stubble, as Remus' face appeared in his head.

Remus

Sirius hated himself with every fiber of his being for suspecting his werewolf friend but through many deductions it was always the golden eyes that appeared.

Sirius sighed and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands '_when did life become so hard?'_

A soft knock at the door brought Sirius out of his thoughts; he stood, picked up his wand and hid it behind his back as he approached the door to his flat. Before he got to it there was another knock, low down, like a short adult or a child. Sirius frowned in confusion and opened the door revealing an array of brightly dresses children.

Sirius counted three ghosts, a vampire and what looked like a werewolf in all.

"Trick or Treat." They all cried out in unison.

Sirius felt his heart lift slightly, if there was anything that made him feel better it was children. Unfortunately Sirius had no readily supply of sweets nearby, having forgotten about the holiday that seemed so unimportant in the real world.

"How about a Trick," Sirius suggested. "But let me do the trick."

The faces in front of him dropped at the comment, and one of the ghosts started shaking in fear of what might come.

Sirius laughed. "No, not your kind of trick," he said gripping his wand discreetly behind his back. "My kind."

He reached forward and ran his hand behind the werewolf's ear before revealing a small muggle coin. The children stared at the coin in awe and Sirius took this opportunity to mutter a small spell.

"Take a look in your bags," he suggested.

Simultaneously three ghosts, a vampire and a werewolf all dipped their heads and opened up their bags which were now filled with a lot more sweets than had previously been in there. Five seconds later Sirius had five sets of curious eyes staring up at him. He merely grinned and waved. "Have a happy Halloween."

"Thanks mister," one of the ghosts called out as they left chattering to themselves about telling all their friends the trick they'd seen.

Sirius smiled again and closed his front door before a searing pain shot through his chest, his veins spreading a cold feeling through the rest of his body.

"_James"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One year old Harry giggled as his father made silly faces at him while playing with a plush black dog. Harry himself was holding an almost identical canine except his had an uncanny resemblance to a certain wolf the family knew.

"ooney," Harry squealed bouncing the toy up and down.

James laughed as Lily entered the room with a frown. Harry's vocabulary had grown slightly but Remus would never let the couple forget that Harry's first word had been 'Moony', or a slight variation of 'Moony' at least.

"Mummy," Harry gurgled as he saw his mother walk into the room, instantly the redheads face lit up and she went to join her family on the floor of the living room.

"What do you have there?" She asked her small son.

"ooney," Harry then reached out and tried to grab the black dog from his father, "aaoot."

James burst out laughing, "Padfoot, yes close enough."

The miniature version of James grinned and raised his arms up to his dad, asking in his own way to be lifted up.

James swooped his son in his arms and stood from the floor, running around the room holding his giggling son out like a small muggle plane.

Lily smiled at her families antics and settled herself on the couch gazing fondly at the messy haired wizard in front of her. James turned and caught his wife's loving gaze and smiled at her warmly before moving over to sit next to her and placing Harry in her lap ruffling up his small head of hair as he did so.

"Don't teach my son your bad habits, look at his hair already," Lily warned.

"There is nothing wrong with his hair, it's exactly like mine."

Lily smirked. "No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

James mock glared Lily. "I'm hurt Evans, I thought it was my hair you were attracted to all this time."

"Its Potter now Potter, in case you needed reminding that, for some reason, I did marry you."

Harry had been following his parents teasing spar and looked backwards and forwards between the pair wondering why he no longer had any attention. He waved his small hands around, his mothers own pair holding him steady in her lap.

Immediately two sets of eyes focused on the small child, happy again now he had their attention, he went to giggle but a yawn escaped his mouth instead.

"I think our little man is tired," Lily stated lifting her son higher in her arms and standing up. "I'll go put him down," she said to James. "Can you just check the back door before you come up?"

"I already checked it."

At a slight glance from Lily, where for a second her fear showed through James smiled reassuringly. "I'll check it again," he murmured and watched as she turned and wandered up the stairs to the nursery.

James checked the back door, which was already locked, before double checking the wards, he had a family to protect now, and he was taking no chances. Pleased with securing his house James climbed the stairs listening to the melody of Lily's voice as she sung Harry a lullaby, something that James had been forbidden to do the moment Harry was born.

He stepped in behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist watching his small son slowly begin to drift off to sleep.

Lily's song however was interrupted by a warning that someone was walking through one of the wards.

Lily glanced at her husband, worry flickering in her emerald eyes.

"I'm sure its just Pete or Sirius," he assured moving to the window and pulling a curtain back, what he saw walking up the path however made the blood drain from his face and a painful realization hit his heart. He spun around to his beloved wife.

"It's him, he's here. Stay with Harry, I'll hold him off," James said, moving closer to his wife whom he'd never seen so afraid.

"But how?" she asked as James moved close for a lingering kiss.

"Peter," he spat as he moved to leave the room.

"I love you, James," Lily called before he'd left the room.

The dark haired wizard spun on his heel and moved swiftly to the witch in front of him, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. "I love you too, look after our little man," and with one last glance at his family he exited the room.

He walked to the base of the stairs before he spotted the dark hooded figure moving across the room, he raised his wand which was received with a cold laugh.

"Stupid boy you know you can not defeat me."

"I will NOT let you harm my family." James spat out "_Stupefy."_

A bolt of red light shot out of his wand but Voldemort stopped the spell with ease, still laughing coldly. "You can't stop me, your son is helpless."

"Don't you dare go near my son," James warned, holding his ground sadly knowing that his wife could hear everything that was happening.

Voldemort raised his own wand and James stood ready _'Please Merlin protect them,'_ he silently prayed as he stood to duel for the lives of his family.

"_Avada…_

"_Protego"_

_Kedavra"_

Lily stifled her scream as she heard a body slump to the ground before footsteps slowly made their way in her direction.

Her heart broke and quickly sank as the hooded wizard entered the room.

"_James,"_ she whispered before lifting her wand high, tears streaming down her face as she moved in front of her son.

"Move aside Mudblood, it's the boy that needs to die."

Lily's eyes hardened. "You will not harm my son," she whispered menacingly.

Voldemort flicked his wand slightly. "_Expelliarmus._"

Lily was shoved against the wall, her wand flying from her hand. Stunned slightly she was vaguely aware of her enemy's wand trained on her son.

"_Avada…_

"NOOO"

"_Kedavra"_

The bolt of green light hit Lily as she threw herself in front of her son, emerald eyes meeting their matching pair as the light of one was extinguished.

"Stupid Mudblood."

Harry was now staring at the stranger in front of him he began to cry for his parents to come, but for the first time ever neither of them heeded his wails

"_Avada Kedavra"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius flew down to Godrics Hollow, his bike not even coming to a stop before he leapt off it and ran up to the house.

"_No,"_ he whispered as he took in the house that was barley standing. "NO!" he yelled, running up to the front door and through the living room.

"JAMES," he called for his friend. "PRONGS, where are you!"

Then he saw him, his best friend, his brother, at the base of the stairs. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to the prone form that was face down on the carpet.

"James," he whispered turning his friend over, he gasped and tears sprung to his eyes as he took in James' lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. He pulled him into a tight hug rocking backwards and forwards, not wanting to believe he was really gone. A few minutes later another thought came to him.

"LILY?" he called out.

No reply

"LILY?" he tried again. He sniffed and gently closed his brothers eyes and lay him back down on the carpet before heading up the stairs.

He ran down the upstairs hall and into the nursery, his shoulders sagging at the lifeless redhead on the floor in front of Harry's crib

"Oh Lily," he murmured kneeling down and gently closing her eyes.

He then looked up at the crib, there was a lump in the middle, covered by a soft blue blanket. Sirius closed his eyes and slowly reached out and pulled the blanket back.

"Oh Merlin," he breathed as Harry stared curiously back up at him, blood creeping out from a nasty cut on his forehead.

"Its ok mate, Uncle Sirius is here," the black haired wizard said, bundling up the small boy in his arms and gently dabbing at the cut with the blanket.

He made his way back down the stairs, hiding Harry's eyes from view and strode out of the house where he was confronted by a giant man.

"Hagrid," Sirius managed to chock out.

"Sirius," the half giant breathed. "Are….James and…"

"Gone," Sirius said, his voice barley audible.

"Harry?"

Sirius revealed the small boy in his arms.

"Give him here Sirius," Hagrid asked, holding out his tree like arms.

Sirius didn't budge.

"I have to take him to Dumbledore, to a safe place."

'_He's safest with me,'_ Sirius thought. _'They don't know that, they think you're the secret keeper.'_

Sirius took one last look at his Godson. "You're going to go with Hagrid now ok my little one? I'll come back for you soon," he promised handing the small child over. "Take my bike, I don't need it anymore."

Hagrid stared at the wizard in front of him before taking the small blue bundle and walking off towards the bike.

Sirius took one last look at the house before apparating, there was something he needed to do.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus looked around the small muggle street, muggle policemen were working overtime in clearing the site that one of his friends had caused.

'_Why?'_ he thought desperately looking at the blue sky.

There was a small commotion at the other end of the street and the werewolf went to investigate.

There he was.

Surrounded, and struggling, was Sirius Black. The name was dirty to Remus now; it meant nothing, no long years of friendship, long years of acceptance. No that name was no longer worthy of being said in the same sentence as friendship.

Sirius' grey eyes flickered over and met Remus', that's when the werewolf turned and started to walk away.

'_Remus!'_ Sirius tried to yell, but what came out was a manically sounding scream. _'Moony, it was Peter, I didn't do it'. _Why for the love of Merlin was his voice not working? Remus turned then and began to walk away, that's when he gave up, he had nothing, he'd lost everything, Hermione was gone, James and Lily were gone, and it was all his fault, he felt he deserved to rot in Azkaban he had failed James, failed Harry. He'd lost.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione walked up behind Sirius and linked her arm with his as she read the names written on the small standing stones in front of her.

"I tried," she confessed. "I was going to warn them, warn all of you."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	42. Chapter 41: Silent Night

Disclaimer: Do I have to?...fine, its not mine….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 41: Silent Night **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Christmas holidays started with on a slightly sour note with the Full Moon falling a week before Christmas. Remus, as usual came out of the transformation a little battered and bruised but overall was in a relatively good condition, and always being the optimist, pointing out to the others that at least it didn't fall on Christmas.

Harry however was in a funny mood as the school slowly started to empty of students, he was staying with the others at the school for the holidays but he seemed to be distracted lately, like something was nagging at the back of his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.

Hermione grew tired of this at breakfast four days before Christmas when she saw Harry staring blankly at his plate as the staff and remaining students all sat at one long table.

"Harry," she said grabbing his attention from opposite him across the wide table. "You're going to bore a hole into that plate if you keep that up."

Harry glanced up at her, a small frown line forming between his eyebrows.

"I don't now if I can do it Hermione," he confessed quietly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do what? You've accomplished a lot Harry, it's not good to be pessimistic now."

"It's just so hard. I can't seem to get myself to do it."

"Again Harry, do what?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath, and Hermione wondered if he was having doubts on defeating Voldemort.

"Harry James Potter, speak up," she scolded. "I can't hear you."

"I can't bring myself to thank him Hermione, it's just too much."

"Thank who?...ohh, now Harry, it's only Malfoy it can't be that difficult."

"Well, that's what you think; you don't have to do it," came the grumbled reply.

Hermione sent Harry a glare before softening her gaze. "I already did Harry."

Harry blushed slightly and looked back down at his plate. "Sorry."

Hermione laughed. "It's ok, you have the holidays to think it over, when he comes back just do it, then you can put the whole thing behind you."

A clattering of cutlery further down the table brought the pairs attention to a rather pissed off Potions Master who seemed to have developed a rather Rudolf like nose.

Hermione swung her eyes to the wizard seated next to her who was trying relatively hard to contain his laughter.

"Sirius Black, was that entirely necessary?" she asked.

The Animagus turned to her and grinned. "Come on, he needs some Christmas cheer, he's the kind of person who enjoys telling children that Santa Claus doesn't exist. Besides, I'm hurt that you assumed it was me and not Remus here," he said gesturing to his friend seated beside him.

"Was it you?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but that's not my point."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the man and he just sent her a heart melting smile in return, reached over and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before returning to his breakfast, a small smile fixed on his lips.

Hermione tore her gaze off the black haired wizard before her and turned back to Harry who was smirking at her.

"What?"

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched. "Nothing."

"Sure, just like that whole Ginny thing is nothing," Hermione teased catching Sirius' attention.

"What Ginny thing?" he asked his Godson, his grey eyes amused.

Harry glared at his friend. "Nothing," he replied focusing his gaze once more on his plate to hide his blush.

Hermione and Sirius exchanged significant looks and grinned at each other.

"Must be a redhead thing," commented Sirius causing Harry's ears to turn red. "Do you think it's genetic?" he asked Hermione.

"Possibly. I think it's sweet," Hermione answered grinning at her friend who presently refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Sirius chuckled. "You would."

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow

"What?" he asked. "It's just a female thing, right Moony?"

"Uhh," Remus stuttered not really wanting to be dragged into the conversation. "I suppose."

"You're lucky Tonks isn't here," Hermione teased.

Sirius looked confused. "Why is that?" he asked looking backwards and forwards between his friend who refused to meet his eyes and Hermione.

"Oh no reason," Hermione answered smiling at the werewolf

"Moony, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No Sirius, I think Hermione here is seeing things." Remus, who in all honesty looked just as confused as his fellow Marauder, answered.

Hermione grinned. "Oh I can be very perceptive at times, read between the lines and all of that."

Hermione shot Harry a look. He'd joined the world again and was observing the exchange between the adults, a bemused look gracing his features.

Sirius sent one final suspicious yet curious look at the werewolf before dropping the matter, just as confused as he had been at the start of the conversation.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open then and a miffed looking Ginny Weasley entered with her trunk. Three sets of eyes trained on Harry who sent them all a glare before turning to the redhead.

"I thought you were staying at home for the holidays?" he asked as she sat next to him.

"Fred and George just blew up the kitchen," she explained as Sirius and Remus tried to hide their laughter next to Hermione. "So mum sent me back."

"Well that's great," Hermione announced. "You'll be pleased wont you Harry…Ow!"

"Hey," Sirius admonished. "There will be no kicking of Hermione under the table while I'm here."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his Godfather and noted the slight blush creeping up on the cheeks of the girl seated next to him. Hermione noticed this too and grinned broadly at her friend sending him an 'I told you so look' before turning to Sirius.

"So, you're saying that people can kick me under the table when you're not around?"

"Uhh..."

"Padfoot mate, you just cornered yourself."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Christmas morning dawned, well attempted to dawn at least, through a snowstorm that blackened out the sky. Needless to say people slept in unaware of the time. That is Hermione slept in before a big black dog bounded onto the bed waking her up.

"Padfoot you great lump, get your dog breath away from me and go back to sleep, its not morning yet."

Hermione felt Sirius change back to his human form and could feel him staring at her.

Sirius grinned; it wouldn't be too long before she opened her eyes.

"I'm not opening my eyes, go back to sleep."

Sirius' grin vanished and he looked at Hermione quizzically. "I think dropping divination in your third year was a bad move, you missed your calling."

Hermione's reply was to cover her face with a pillow.

"Come on Hermione, it's almost ten, I've been sent to get you up, and everyone else is waiting."

Hermione removed the pillow and glared at the Animagus, who was jumping up and down on his knees, before turning her gaze to the window and the snow piled high against the glass.

"See," Sirius grinned, "it _is_ the morning, and your wasting the day away in bed, Christmas day to be more specific, the worst day of the year to waste away, very naughty of you."

Hermione snuggled down further into the blankets and pulled Sirius down to her level.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius said, getting out of Hermione grasp. "I have a surprise for you, you need to get up."

Hermione groaned and begun to pull herself out of bed.

"Here," Sirius said shoving a pile of clothes in her arms. "I picked something out for you."

Hermione looked at the black robes lined with deep red silk. "These aren't mine."

"Sure they are. Merry Christmas number one," Sirius replied grinning.

Hermione smiled warmly at the wizard before her. "Thank you" she said leaning in for a kiss, a kiss that was soon deepened by both parties, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer before Sirius pulled away.

"You're forgetting I have a surprise for you, and everyone is waiting," he said a large grin on his handsome face.

Hermione sighed and went to get changed. "You're worse than a child today you know that?"

Sirius only grinned in return and ushered Hermione into the bathroom. "Hurry up, I'm timing you, if you're longer than five minutes I'm sending your surprise back home."

"What?" Hermione asked, curiosity overtaking her now.

"Four and a half minutes."

Hermione glared at the wizard, quickly washed up and put on her new robes.

"Right, ready."

Sirius grinned and grabbed her hand. "Lets go, we have to wake Moony up on the way."

"Remus isn't up yet? Why didn't you wake him up first?" she asked frowning.

"Cause, it was fun waking you up by myself, now we are going to wake up Moony together," he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

They approached Remus chambers a few minutes later and Sirius barged into the room, colliding with Remus who was exiting the room at the same time. Hermione laughed at the tangle of limbs that were two Marauders.

"Morning Moony," Sirius greeted from his position on top of the disgruntled werewolf. "We're here to wake you up."

"Is that so? Well as you can see I am awake, and I_ was_ up, you can get off me now you great lump."

Sirius stood and offered Remus a hand up. "You know that's the second time I've been called a great lump today," Sirius said slightly offended.

"Did he jump on you too?" Remus asked Hermione who nodded the affirmative.

Sirius glared at the pair. "Well you're both awake so I don't know why we are standing around here, your surprises are waiting for you."

"I have a surprise?" Remus asked at the same time Hermione queried the same thing

"Remus has a surprise too?"

Sirius held up his hands. "One at a time, please," he turned to Remus. "Yes I have a surprise for you," before turning to Hermione "Yes Remus has a surprise too."

Hermione and Remus rolled their eyes at the Animagus who just grinned back and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulling her down the hall, Remus falling into step alongside the couple as Sirius lead them through the halls.

They stopped in front of the Gryffindor portrait and Sirius turned to the others. "Thought it would be nice to have it in here," he turned and gave the password to the Fat Lady and lead the other two into the room.

Hermione looked around and noticed two people she would never expect to find in the Gryffindor tower talking with Harry and Ginny. She turned in astonishment to Sirius who was grinning broadly at her.

"Mum, Dad?" Hermione said walking towards her parents, the next thing she knew she was engulfed in what she assumed was her mum and dad

"Mum, Dad, I kinda need to breathe," she choked out.

Her parents stepped back and smiled at their daughter. "We missed you so much dear," her mother said on the brink of tears. Dumbledore had been filling Hermione's parents in on her whereabouts since she had gone missing but Hermione hadn't been expecting to see them till the New Year.

She pulled her mother in for another hug as her father took in her appearance.

"Wow, when Dumbledore said you were older, I didn't expect this, you look so much like your mother."

Hermione grinned and moved to give her father a hug, noticing Sirius grinning in the background she pulled back and lead her parents over to the black haired wizard.

"Mum, dad this is Sirius Black," she said, introducing them.

Her father gave her a wink. "We know dear, Sirius was the one who invited us."

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as she stared at him in shock.

"Merry Christmas number two."

"Sirius," Hermione breathed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said gently turning her around. "Now go and catch up with your parents."

Hermione smiled and went to join her parents; they really did have a lot of catching up to do.

Sirius changed the direction of his gaze and located Harry and Ginny talking quietly on the couch, to his left he could see Remus talking with Tonks, whom Sirius had invited out of general curiosity after Hermione's odd remarks at breakfast the other day. He avoided the glare the werewolf was sending his way musing that maybe there wasn't anything there, then again Remus could be glaring at him if there _was_ something there….

He left his present position and wandered over to the large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, grabbed a particular parcel and moved over to Harry and Ginny on the couch.

He seated himself next to Harry and handed his Godson a small package. "Merry Christmas Harry."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry replied taking the small gift and starting to unwrap it, Ginny watching curiously.

The gold paper revealed a small green velvet box which looked like it had seen better days, sending his Godfather an inquisitive look Harry proceeded to open the box and reveal two simple golden bands, one slightly bigger than the other.

"They were your parents' wedding rings; I thought you might like them."

Harry stared at the gift, unable to find his voice. Ginny, sitting next to him, looked like she had tears in her eyes.

'_Women'_ Sirius thought with a smile before a mental image of Hermione slapped him upside the back of the head.

"Thank you Sirius," Harry finally managed to get out.

Sirius smiled and reached out to mess up his Godsons hair. "You're welcome," he said laughing as Harry attempted to flatten his hair back down. "Seems like Lily managed to win that battle," Sirius said chuckling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night Sirius and Hermione returned to their chambers, Hermione had seen her parents off with promises of plenty of owls and occasional visits.

They sat on their couch in front of the fire, Sirius sitting with his arms wrapped around Hermione, both remembering the nights in front of the Gryffindor fire.

"Thank you for my gifts," Sirius thanked Hermione yet again; Hermione had gifted him a beautiful quill with the inscription 'in memory of James 'Prongs' Potter' up the center along with a new cloak with outlines of a wolf, dog and stag embroided in silver on the back.

"You're welcome, again."

Sirius chuckled. "I have something else for you."

"Sirius, you already gave me enough, I can't tell you how happy I was to see my parents early."

Sirius only smiled and waved his wand a small book shaped parcel floating across the room.

"Merry Christmas number three," he said softly handing her the package.

"I figured there'd be a book in there somewhere," she said smiling as she opened the gift.

'_This isn't just any book'_ Sirius thought with a smile as he watched her gently pull back the paper.

"Sirius," Hermione breathed. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Sirius grinned. "Took me a while to find it too."

"I can't believe you found one, there isn't many left," she said in shock tracing her fingers over the inscription on the cover.

'_Hogwarts: A history'_

'_First Edition'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	43. Chapter 42: Miracle

Disclaimer: Again, it's not mine

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 42: Miracle**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Happy New Year Love," Sirius murmured placing a soft kiss on Hermione's lips as the small group still at Hogwarts for the holidays celebrated the New Year.

"Happy New Year," Hermione returned. They were dancing slowly with Hermione's arms wrapped around Sirius neck, her fingers idly playing with his velvety locks, as others celebrated around them.

"I think your Remus and Tonks theory was a bit out," Sirius commented glancing at the Werewolf and Metamorphmagus dancing, yet not 'traditionally' welcoming in the New Year.

Hermione smiled. "Give them time, they don't realize what they have yet"

"If they have anything."

"You just don't like me being right."

Sirius grinned. "I didn't say that."

Hermione matched his grin, strands of black hair still wafting through her slender fingers. "No, but you were thinking it."

Sirius chuckled. "I told you last week dropping divination was a bad move."

Hermione didn't reply to this, her fingers had stilled and her gaze was directed to the left of the Animagus. Sirius followed her line of sight and a broad grin appeared on his handsome face.

"Well I'll be damned, you were right about that one at least," Sirius said pulling her closer to him.

Hermione smiled and attempted to catch Harry's eye, the green pools were lost however in the eyes of the redhead in his arms, they were dancing slowly, almost not moving at all as Harry rested his forehead against hers and whispered things that didn't quite reach the other couple.

"Of course I was," Hermione replied bringing her gaze back to the wizard in front of her. "Anyone would have been blind not to see it."

"I didn't"

Hermione continued. "My point exactly just look at Remus and Tonks, you don't see that either, you just need to give them time."

"Want to put something on it?" The Animagus grinned.

"You're that sure that nothing will happen?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Come on Honey, they've acted like this all year, something would have happened by now if it was going to, they're just friends."

Hermione grinned. "You're on Bugs, I give them till graduation."

"Ok, what do you want to put on it?" Sirius grinned at her as she thought about it.

"Well bragging rights firstly."

"Of course," Sirius said moving in and claiming her lips.

"Stop trying to distract me," she scolded against his mouth a moment later.

Sirius put on an innocent face. "I can't help it," he confessed placing his forehead against hers. "Can't we come up with something later?"

Hermione smiled at the puppy dog eyes the grey eyed wizard was sending her way, to answer his question she moved in for another kiss, to which Sirius was happy to return.

"Come on guys, get a room." Came the voice of Remus from somewhere to the left, neither witch nor wizard was sure.

"Brilliant idea Moony," Sirius replied huskily not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. "Have a good night" he said, leading Hermione quickly out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione were wrapped in a passionate embrace as Sirius fumbled to open the door to their chambers, finally grasping hold of the door knob the pair tumbled into the room, still locked at the lips as clothes were quickly discarded.

Sirius pulled Hermione down onto the bed and rested himself across the top of her, staring intently into her eyes.

"I love you so much, did you know that?"

"You tell me every chance you get," she whispered back.

"Well, I had a great many missed chances, so I have to make up for it somehow."

"I love you," Hermione replied, pulling Sirius back down to her lips.

Words were forgotten quickly as Sirius' mouth began to leave a slow trail of fire down from Hermione's lips across her jaw and down her neck, resting slightly on the delectable curves of her collarbone before they traced the now familiar path to her breasts.

Hermione moaned and arched against him as his tongue twirled around a nipple as his hand busied itself with the other.

Sirius didn't see it but something flashed in Hermione's eyes and she pulled him back up to her lips in a searing kiss before rolling them over and straddling the startled Animagus, grinning as she preformed the same actions he'd just gifted her, however her trail of fire moved further south, Sirius groaning as she placed a small kiss on his navel.

Hermione grinned and met Sirius stormy eyes as she took him in her mouth, causing said stormy eyes to close and a long moan to emit from his mouth as Hermione continued her slow sensual torture.

Sirius began to feel himself peak as Hermione soft lips and tongue ran up and down his shaft. Hermione felt this as well and didn't slow as he came, lapping up as much of his seed as she could before moving back up the length of the panting wizard and smiling down at his satisfied expression.

"Not really what I had in mind," he breathed huskily as she rested along his chest, he pulled her into a kiss and he could taste himself on her tongue, not minding in the least that his plans had somewhat changed their course slightly.

Hermione grinned into the kiss and began to deepen it, the night was far from over and she had high intentions of testing her wizards stamina. Sirius moaned into the kiss, his hands placed firmly on Hermione's hips as the kiss grew in intensity and deftly flipped her over so now he lay between her legs.

He gently bit her bottom lip and moved along her jaw, taking her earlobe in his mouth before whispering softly in her ear. "A little active tonight hmm?"

Hermione caught his eye and grinned raising an eyebrow seductively, no words needed as Sirius stamina was truly put to the test.

He claimed her lips once more; his hands tangled in her curls as he felt himself harden again, Hermione felt this too and grinned into the kiss, spreading her legs slightly in invitation. Sirius needed no more urging and whispered the usual spell before entering the woman he loved, the pair moving in a rhythm of lovers with decades of practice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following morning the sun spread its warm rays across two content forms lying quietly in their large bed. Hermione had her head rested on Sirius chest, her fingers tracing patters across his age hardened, yet soft, skin as he idly played with her hair with one hand, the other tracing patters over the hand grazing across his chest.

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever, you know, think about not performing that spell?" she asked quietly.

Sirius' hand stilled in her hair. "All the time," he whispered back.

"Why don't you?"

"Well, for starters this is the first time we've spoken about it, and secondly, I didn't know what you wanted."

Hermione lifted her head and looked into his silver eyes, she reached up and traced his jaw with her fingers. "I want what I wanted with you all those years ago. A family."

Sirius smiled and moved in for a soft kiss, she'd never told him that.

"But?" He asked, knowing full well there was a 'but' to follow.

Hermione's smile faltered slightly and she broke eye contact, focusing on her hands resting on Sirius' chest. "But I don't think it's safe right now, I don't want to risk it."

"Everything is a risk with love."

Hermione looked up into Sirius' eyes startled at what he'd said. "I guess, I just…I don't know."

Sirius grinned. "Bit torn aren't you? It's ok," he said in reply to Hermione's nod. "We can wait; I believe it's too dangerous at the moment as well."

"I love you, so much," she whispered, placing her head back down on his shoulder.

Sirius gently placed a kiss on her temple. "I love you too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following week Hermione was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts with Remus, classes had started again and she wanted to sit in on a few lessons to gather where they were up to, before she headed to the library to see if she could find a way to help Harry.

The pair entered the class, empty for the time being and sat at Remus' desk at the front.

"Who do you have first?" Hermione asked wondering when the students would start to file in.

"Third year Slytherin and Gryffindors"

Hermione smirked "Something's never change, and it's probably all your fault too."

Remus arched an elegant eyebrow. "And why pray tell do you say that?"

"You don't remember Lily's theory?"

Remus grinned remembering the conversation. "I believe we came to the conclusion that it was not our fault."

"Yeah well, that was _your_ opinion," Hermione retorted grinning at the werewolf.

Remus cocked his head suddenly as he remembered another conversation. "Do you remember when I asked you where you'd learnt your defence?"

Hermione smiled remembering their duel. "I said I had a good teacher."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The door opened then and the third years aimlessly wandered into the class, looking curiously at the additional teacher as they took their seats.

Remus stood and began to address the class, Hermione smiling as she remembered just how good of a teacher he really was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione joined Sirius and Remus at the head table for lunch that day enjoying, for a change, a mature conversation with the pair. It was a nice comparison to the conversations of the Marauders that she was used to.

Half way through lunch though their attention was drawn to the back of the Hall, it appeared that Harry was on a beeline to the Slytherin table. Students watched on curiously while the Professors watched on cautiously. Hermione herself was smiling.

"What are you grinning at?" Sirius asked her with a frown as he watched his Godson enter the snake pit.

"Just watch, this is hard for him."

Harry walked up behind Malfoy who'd been watching him with his own grey eyes. His Slytherin arch nemesis stood and raised an eyebrow in question, the Hall so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Harry held out his hand, to which Malfoy cautiously took in his own.

"Thank you Malfoy, for helping to bring her back to me, back to us."

Grey never left Green as the pair shook hands.

The Slytherin gave a curt nod in acknowledgement and released the messy haired boy's hand, seating himself back down at the table.

Harry looked up and met Hermione's eyes with a smile before turning around and walking back to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius started at his godson. "Well I'll be damned, that boy is more and more like his mother every day."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione spent the rest of the day with Remus and enjoyed the last class the best, well most of the class anyway, she experienced a rather large shock during it.

The class, Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts, consisted of a mixture of seventh years from each house.

She smiled at Harry as he entered with Neville and Seamus, he grinned at her in return and took his seat at the front of the class; this had begun as a habit from going to class with Hermione for six years.

Remus came and stood next to her "Watch Nott there, he's a bit crude at times, I can handle him fine but I thought I'd just warn you."

Hermione nodded and raked her eyes across the room for the particular Slytherin, she found him and came face to face with piercing eyes she'd seen so many years ago. Nott Jn looked very much like his father, but he had one thing that linked him his mother. His eyes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Who is Notts mother, I did drop a hint in a chapter _ages_ ago, can anyone remember?**


	44. Chapter 43: Billy get your guns

Disclaimer….not mine

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 43. Billy get your guns**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Great Hall was abuzz with activity as Hermione and Sirius ate their dinner. Hermione scanned the Slytherin table until she located the student she was looking for.

"Hey Sirius, what ever happened to Monique?" she asked quietly.

Sirius raised and eyebrow at the odd question. "I don't know. Why?"

"Is she Nott's mother?"

Sirius looked over at the Slytherin. "I'm not sure, I heard rumors she'd stuck with Nott after graduation but to be honest I haven't heard anything about her since."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I mean no one can just disappear like that, someone has to know something."

Sirius frowned wondering why Hermione was being so persistent. "I don't."

"Nothing? I mean the Order knows about Nott senior, surely they'd know about his wife as well."

"I don't know," Sirius repeated as the couple stood to head back to their chambers.

"You can't recall anything from Order meetings?" she asked as they made their way through the throngs of students in the corridors.

"Hermione," Sirius said running his hands through his hair. "I was in Azkaban for twelve years, isolated from the outside world, just like you were, you should know exactly what its like."

Hermione closed her eyes; she could feel the exhaustion of the day catching up with her, but didn't let the subject drop.

"But I just don't see how…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius slammed open the door to their chambers, earning curious glances from students passing by, an exhausted Hermione following close on his heels.

"Please Sirius, you must know something!" Hermione pleaded once again, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"For the umpteenth time Hermione I don't know anything, why do you keep asking me!" he snarled getting angrier every time she asked.

"But…"

Sirius spun around, grey eyes flashing "I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled startling the witch in front of him. "THAT WOMEN CAUSED US ENOUGH TROUBLE IN THE PAST, WHY FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN DO YOU INSIST ON ASKING ME THIS, NOW OF ALL TIMES?" He finished, fire in his eyes. Sighing he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose already regretting the outburst

Hermione stared angrily at the raging wizard in front of her before she caved in and stared at the ground. "She killed Ron," she whispered in a voice barely audible.

Sirius eyes widened in shock. "Oh Hermione," he murmured. "I'm sorry," he apologized bundling her up in his arms. "Why didn't you say so?"

A sob escaped Hermione and she cried freely into Sirius' shirt, he rocked her gently until the tears began to subside.

He pulled back after a few minutes and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, now rimmed with red, and gave her a small smile "I'm starting to regret pulling you off her now."

A small laugh escaped Hermione lips as she rested her head on Sirius chest taking in a shuddering breath and tiredly closing her eyes, the long day along with the tears beginning to take their toll.

"Sirius?"

The black haired wizard looked up to see Remus standing at the door, a concerned expression gracing his features. Sirius smiled at his friend and signaled him to wait a moment.

He lead Hermione to their bed and lay the exhausted witch down, stroking the curls from her face before pulling up the duvet and giving her a small kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry I yelled love," he whispered. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and gave him a small smile in forgiveness before drifting off.

Sirius exited the room, gently closing the door behind him before turning to Remus with a sigh.

"She knows who killed Ron."

"Why were you yelling at her then?"

"Where were you? Standing outside our door?"

"Grading papers in my chambers."

"Bloody werewolf hearing," Sirius muttered, the corners of his mouth twitching as he suppressed a grin. "Hermione was bugging me about Monique Nott. I didn't know at the time that she'd killed Ron."

"Monique?" Remus asked with a frown, "as in Monique 'I'm going to ruin Sirius' and Hermione's relationship' Monique?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well that explains the beautiful left hook Hermione gave her," the werewolf said with a grin. "We should go and ask Dumbledore, I'm not sure there's much we'd be able to do but at least we'll be able to answer Hermione's question."

Sirius agreed. "There's an Order meeting in the morning, we'll ask then, someone should know."

"Snape will know."

Sirius ignored the Snape comment, talking about the greasy haired wizard as little as possible helped make Sirius treat him with a certain amount of civility. Sirius thought of something else and frowned slightly. "I'd hate to be Monique next time she runs into Hermione."

"You should take that as a sign Padfoot".

Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend

"Don't get on her bad side."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following morning, the majority of the Order available at the time congregated on Hogwarts for a meeting called by Dumbledore. Hermione waited nervously with Sirius and Remus in the spare classroom being used, this would be the first time since her arrival back that she would be seeing people that hadn't been within Hogwarts.

Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly as the Order members started to file in and take seats at the large round table that had been conveniently placed in the room, Moody acknowledged the trio, Bill and Charlie waved a silent greeting amid a quiet conversation of their own, while Kingsley sent Sirius a not so subtle wink. Emmeline Vance wandered in with a wizard Hermione hadn't seen before, Mundungus Fletcher ambled in before falling into a chair, Professor Vector glided in followed by Hagrid who sent Hermione a large grin before standing to the back of the room. A black haired woman walked in, she reminded Hermione of someone but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Beside her Sirius waved in greeting before turning to Hermione.

"My cousin Andromeda, Tonks' mother."

Hermione smiled, the resemblance between mother and daughter was remarkable, they could actually pass as close sisters were it not for Tonks' wild hair. Wizards and witches continued to file in, many of whom Hermione had never met, some of whom seemed somewhat familiar.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione stood and turned to see who'd called her name, only to come face to face with red.

"We didn't think we'd ever see you again."

"You gave us quite a scare,"

"Don't you ever…"

"Do anything like that again."

Hermione grinned; she pulled back from the hug and was greeted by two identical faces.

"Hello to you too," she greeted.

Fred and George grinned and took in Hermione's appearance. "Look at you," Fred stated.

"Ouw ittle 'ermione's all growd up," George teased, both twins eyeing her appreciatively.

Sirius caught this and cleared his throat sending the twins a significant look which caused their freckles to accentuate further as they paled slightly.

Hermione laughed and swatted Sirius over the head. "It's good to see you guys again."

Before the twins could reply another burst of. "HERMIONE," was heard across the room.

Hermione turned and saw Mrs. Weasley walking quickly over to her, giving the curly haired witch a hug.

"Oh Hermione, it's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, sending a quick smile in Sirius' direction. Molly frowned slightly at this but to Hermione's relief didn't say anything. The Weasley Matriarch did however run her fingers through one of Hermione's curls.

"You're hair is so long," she said gesturing to Hermione's waist length hair. "You must let me give it a little trim sometime."

"I like it at that length," Sirius said from his seat, "it tames it out," he reached up and tenderly stroked her long curls.

Remus met the twins eyes, all wondering how the redheaded witch would react.

"Now, I'm sure Hermione can make her own decisions, can't you dear?"

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I like the length Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley just hmphed and began to protest but was cut off by her husband. "Come Molly, Hermione's old enough to make her own decisions."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed slightly at the underlying message her husband was sending her way.

"It's lovely to see you again Hermione," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"You too Mister Weasley."

The lover of all things muggle smiled slightly but Hermione could still see the mourning taking place in his eyes, he had lost his youngest son, something like that affects any father.

Mr. Weasley led his wife over to a couple of empty chairs, the twins following behind, Hermione smiled at the elder woman and shook her head slightly, taking her seat next to Sirius wondering where Dumbledore was.

"I wonder where Dumbledore is," Sirius pondered out loud a frown line appearing between his grey eyes. Hermione smothered the laughter that threatened to spill, she couldn't laugh at him when the black haired wizard looked so serious.

"Hey Kingsley," Sirius called out to the dark man across the table. "Do you know anything about a Death Eater called Monique, possible married to Theodore Nott?"

"Monique Nott," Kingsley repeated with a frown. "It's been a while since I heard that name. She fell off our radar after eighty one, not seen hide or hair of since, her son, I believe, lives with close relatives."

"She was spotted in the attack on Hogsmead." This remark from Remus grabbed the attention of the rest of the Order.

"We already made a list of known Death Eaters form that attack, Monique Nott was not on it," argued the wizard who had arrived with Emmeline Vance.

Hermione spoke up then. "I saw her."

"But my dear child you wouldn't have recognized her if you'd been there, she hasn't been seen for seventeen years," Emmeline Vance argued.

Hermione felt Sirius stiffen beside her and he opened his mouth to argue back, Hermione however beat him to it.

"I am _not_ a child," she bit out sharply, causing Molly to look at the woman in shock. She had indeed grown from the sweet teenager she remembered. "I may have only been gone a few months to you but for me it was thirteen years, twelve as a prisoner, I am definitely no child, far from it, and one does not easily forget the eyes of the one who killed her best friend."

The Order looked at Hermione shocked, Sirius next to her was grinning like a madman.

"I see the meeting has started without me," came the voice of Dumbledore from the doorway, his face solemn, blue eyes devoid of their customary twinkle. "I apologise for being late, but a situation has arisen that needed my immediate attention." The headmaster moved into the room and stood at the empty space reserved for him next to Emmeline Vance, placing his hands on the high back of the chair instead of sitting Dumbledore continued. "It appears that Severus has been found out by the enemy," he paused here waiting for the shocked gasps and exclamations to die down. Next to Hermione Sirius' face was expressionless but his grey eyes gave away his concern.

Kingsley was the first to address the aging wizard. "Snape was on a mission over the rest of the weekend, he was not due back till Monday, how do we know something has happened two days early?"

"Remus?" Sirius asked his friend quietly, the werewolf was looking around the room as if searching for something he'd missed.

Before he could answer his friend Dumbledore answered Kingsley's question. "He was meeting with another Order member, it is through them we know the pair were ambushed, Snape was taken hostage, the other left, gravely injured, to pass on the message."

Hermione, one step behind Remus, scanned the room for the absence of a familiar face. Before she got half way around the room however the two men beside her were on their feet, Remus heading towards the door, while Sirius addressed the Headmaster.

"Where is she?" he asked slowly following Remus, waiting for an answer.

"Tonks is in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey will not allow visitors."

Sirius met Hermione's eyes before leaving the room after Remus, across the table Andromeda had gone deathly pale.

"Will she be alright?" the black haired witch asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Dumbledore nodded. "You may follow Sirius and Remus if you like, I believe Madame Pomfrey will be more likely to let you in."

Andromeda nodded and quickly left the room.

Silence descended the room as the Order waited for Dumbledore to continue. "Kingsley, I'll have you gather a team to work on where Severus may be."

The dark wizard nodded and Dumbledore continued. "The number of Death Eater attacks on Muggles and Muggleborns is decreasing in size, it is not apparent why this is happening, the Ministry is still turning a blind eye to any major activity, putting down the now scatterings of attacks to random wizards out for a bit of fun."

Hermione scoffed and instantly regretted it as the Order turned to face her once again, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, a slight twinkle evident again in his blue eyes.

"I just can't see the logic, the morality, in the Ministry putting these attacks down to 'fun', since when does killing muggles, killing students who are still learning to defend themselves, turn into fun? Maybe we should look at just how high Voldemort has poisoned the Ministry," she suggested rolling her eyes at the various winces that accompanied Voldemort's name.

"Are you implying that top officials are Death Eaters?" Emmeline's companion asked a frown placed on his face once more.

"I'm only saying it's a possibility, for all we know the Minister could be one, which would explain why the Ministry describes these attacks as 'fun'."

Fred and George were grinning at Hermione's frankness while the Order members who had high positions in the Ministry were frowning at her.

"Hermione has a point," Dumbledore said, bringing the attention of the Order back to him. "We do not know how far Voldemort has leached into the Ministry, anyone not cleared by the Order should be suspect."

This earned agreeable nods from around the table but there were still a few looking skeptical.

"We should also maintain our vigilance, the Death Eaters may be slowing their attacks to regroup for one strike, any whispers, anything that might be of help, needs to be taken into account, now I know all of you are busy so I'll leave it there, my door is always open for questions."

Order members started to stand to leave now and Hermione followed suit, wanting to join Sirius and Remus in the hospital wing.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to see the Headmaster approaching her, she stopped and waited for him to reach her, she had a slight inkling at what he was going to ask of her.

"As you may have gathered we have run into a slight problem with Severus' disappearance, one that needs to be sorted by Monday."

Hermione sent Dumbledore a knowing smile. "His classes."

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you mind? I'll make sure you have all the relevant information needed."

"What about the full moon?"

"I'm sure that you and Sirius can look after that, Severus and himself managed fine for the last few years."

Hermione nodded in agreement and bid the Headmaster farewell before leaving the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius ran after his friend as the werewolf sped down the corridors _'Hermione is not right, she is not right'_ he thought to himself as he ran _'Remus is just concerned for Tonks'…"Tonks, oh Merlin she better be alright, what would her mother think"_

Sirius skidded to a halt at that last thought and spun back in the path he had come, almost losing his footing at the sudden change of direction. He'd left his cousin behind, it was her daughter in the hospital wing, and he'd left her in the meeting.

Half way back he skidded to another halt to avoid a collision with aforementioned witch.

"Andromenda."

"Sirius, did you forget something?" The witch asked walking swiftly in the direction of the hospital wing, Sirius falling into step beside her.

"You, actually."

Andromeda sent her cousin a smile, before focusing her gaze on the hall in front of her.

"Come on," Sirius said grabbing her hand and breaking out into a run, the heels of Andromeda's boots sounding off the hard marble floors.

They reached the entrance to the hospital wing and were greeted by the sight of a stern school nurse and a frustrated werewolf

"Poppy, you have to let me in to see her," Remus pleaded.

"I do not _have_ to anything Professor, I will inform you when she can have visitors." The Mediwitch concluded.

"Madame Pomfrey," Sirius called out as he neared the witch with his cousin. "At least let her mother in," he said slowing down to a stop in front of the matron.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and let Tonks' mother past. "You're family too Mister Black, I can't stop you going in."

Remus closed his eyes in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The only way I'm going in there is if Remus can come too."

Remus' eyes snapped open and he focused on his friend who sent him a quick grin before turning back to the nurse.

"Come on Madame P, he's practically family, one extra wont hurt," the black haired wizard smiled charmingly at the witch who sighed and stepped out of the door way.

"Fine, but only for a short while," she finished as the two men strode past her.

They entered the curtained off section of the hospital wing to be greeted by Andromeda sitting at her daughters bedside. Remus and Sirius both audibly gasped as they took in the sight of Tonks lying on the bed. Her face was deathly pale, accentuated more by her natural long black hair spread out around her face, her skin was clammy and gaunt, bandages covered her arms, her left in a cast, the rest of her wrapped up warmly in a blanket, another cast on her left leg was visible beneath the blanket. She had two black eyes, what looked to be a broken jaw, along with a deep gash running along her hairline like someone had hit her with something.

"Oh, Tonks," Remus whispered, moving to the other side of the sleeping witch and gently taking her small hand in his own.

Sirius was rooted to the spot, taking in his young cousin, normally buoyant and full of life, lying so deathly still on the hospital gurney. He felt the Mediwitch come up and stand next to him.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked quietly, Remus and Andromeda both looking up expectantly at the nurse.

"In time, yes, her facial wounds should heal in a few weeks, she'll have a number of scars however," Madame Pomfrey paused slightly before continuing. "Her left arm and right leg were so badly broken I've had trouble mending them, those will take a number of months to heal, the recuperation period will be quite hard for her, being the energetic witch she is."

"Will she stay here?" Remus asked, his golden eyes returning to the pale witch.

Poppy nodded. "Dumbledore believes she is safest here."

The werewolf nodded slightly in acknowledgement before falling silent again.

"Do you have any other questions?" The witch asked the small group.

Andromeda shook her head, and Sirius could see that Remus' mind was elsewhere. "No, thank you Poppy, we'll be fine for now," he said, still standing at the end of the bed, his arms folded across his chest.

The mediwitch nodded and left the group to deal with the scattering of students spread around the rest of the wing.

oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione wandered down the halls towards the hospital wing at a slower pace than the people who'd taken the same route before her. She was pondering what, and how, she was going to teach potions, she was rather upset that she still couldn't make it to the library to research but after the last couple of hectic weeks she was hoping she'd soon have the time.

Hermione was about to round a corner when voices brought her to a halt.

"What did you do Malfoy?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"What are you taking about?" Malfoy answered with a question of his own, his voice full of the confidence that he held so proudly.

"Potter and the Mudblood, did you _help_ them, what did you do?" the other student spat.

"Nothing that concerns _you."_

Hermione could almost feel the smirk on Malfoy's face, before she heard the distinct sound of a fist meeting a target. She whirled around the corner to see the back of a student bent over Malfoy ready for another swing at the blonde now on the cold floor.

"What is going on here?" She asked authouritively, trying her best to sound like her beloved Professor McGonagall. The unknown wizard jumped up and ran off, Hermione not even getting a small look at his face. She wandered up to Malfoy and offered him a hand. He looked at it skeptically before taking it and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I don't need your help," he mumbled, glaring slightly at Hermione.

"I know."

Malfoy brought a hand up to his cut lip and winced slightly upon contact.

"You should get that looked at," Hermione told him. "I have some balm back in my chambers if you don't want an embarrassing trip to the hospital wing," she offered.

Malfoy stood staring, shocked at Hermione's words, he'd never been anything but mean to her and here she was helping him over a small little cut. He stared cautiously at the witch for a minute, as if trying to pick up a hidden agenda before answering her.


	45. Chapter 44: Someday I'll be Saturday Nig...

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own Harry Potter, I do however own a CAR…hehehe ; )**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 44: Some day I'll be Saturday Night **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione opened the door to her and Sirius' chambers and left it open for the blonde Slytherin to follow. He entered slowly, cautiously looking around for something before closing the door behind him.

"Professor Black isn't here," Hermione commented with a smirk as she wandered into the bathroom for the soothing balm.

Malfoy visibly relaxed and stood in the centre of the room, his gaze falling on the framed picture of Hermione, Harry and Ron which had pride and place on her bedside table. He wandered over to it and gazed at the smiling faces of the first year trio waving happily at him, his face unreadable.

Hermione reentered the room with a small tube in her hands, she focused her sight on Malfoy and the picture and smiled wistfully as she moved next to him and handed him the soothing balm for his cut lip.

"Those were easier times," she said, not taking her eyes off her friends in the photo.

Malfoy blinked. "For some."

Hermione glanced curiously at the Slytherin next to her but he didn't expand further.

At seventeen he was already a good two inches taller than her and was clearly taking after both parents in the looks department. His hair was shoulder length and was presently tied at the nape of his neck, not the long tresses his father loved but still long, Hermione referred to it as 'Sirius' length.

As Hermione studied Malfoy his gaze switched to her other frame, this one with the Marauders and Lily.

"You looked happy there," he said analyzing the photo.

"I was," Hermione answered, she could go into more detail but short concise, _civilized _sentences with Malfoy was enough progress for the time being.

She stepped away from him and wandered over to pick up a book that had fallen to the floor next to the bed, either that or it was merely discarded there by a certain Animagus who shall remain nameless.

Malfoy glanced at the book as he dabbed some of the balm on his cut lip. "You know its kind of ironic that the first time I ever saw you you threw a book at me," he commented, trademark smirk in place.

"I was in shock," Hermione defended herself putting the book on the table.

"So was I, it's not everyday you find a witch in your house you've never met before who knows your namem" he replied as he handed her back the balm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She said, taking the balm back to the bathroom. "Have you had any other problems like this before?" she asked returning to the room and heading for the large bookshelf which covered a good percentage of one of the walls.

Malfoy scoffed, trademark smirk in place. "Not here, people tended to respect the ground I walked on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why now then? Was it because of what happened at dinner?"

Malfoy nodded. "They're not stupid, they put two and two together when Potter thanked me that I had something to do with your return, no Slytherin should help a muggleborn."

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, taking note of the fact that he'd called her a muggleborn as apposed to the usual Mudblood.

"Don't be, I don't regret what I did, not sure _why_ I did it, one day it might come to me."

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly in what could have been a smile but Hermione could nonetheless pick up the amusement in his voice. She smiled to herself and wandered over to the large desk in the corner that both her and Sirius now shared and placed down the books she had grabbed.

Malfoy wandered over and read the titles out loud. "'_NEWTs Potions', 'The who, what, when, where and how of teaching Potions', 'Advanced Potions'_, please don't tell me Granger, that you're teaching Potions."

"I'm filling in for Professor Snape for a while," she replied, searching for some parchment and a spare quill, she would have to have a word with Sirius who seemed to be completely unorganized.

"Why?" The Slytherin asked, an elegant eyebrow raised slightly.

"Dumbledore will tell you tonight," she answered vaguely, not really sure on what the headmaster was going to tell the students.

"Is this one of your 'adults can know but students can't' things?" He asked, smirk back in place.

"Yes."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You really aren't going to tell me are you?" he said heading for the door, aware that Hermione clearly had stuff she wanted to do.

Hermione noting his departure, followed him to the door, he turned around in the corridor as she reached the door to pull it close, waiting for her answer.

"For something like that Malfoy, I'll need more trust."

The Slytherin nodded in acknowledgement and walked away down the hall leaving Hermione pondering on her odd morning.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that afternoon, happy with her plans for classes up until Wednesday at least, Hermione left the chambers and headed towards her original destination of the morning before her encounter with Malfoy.

As she entered the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight so Hermione headed for the section petitioned off by the long pale curtains. She poked her head around the corner and saw Sirius seated at the end of the bed, his gaze focused on nothing in particular as he sat lost in thought. She tiptoed into the room, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence, and covered her shocked gasp at the witch in the bed as she knelt down next to Sirius, placing a hand over his that rested on the arm of the chair.

Sirius focused his gaze on Hermione and sent her a smile 'hey' he mouthed.

'Hey,' she mouthed back, looking at the exit indicating they should leave for a while.

Sirius nodded, stood and approached Andromeda bending down to whisper something in her ear; the black haired witch looked up and noticed Hermione before nodding and sending Sirius a smile. He then repeated the same thing with Remus, who presently was in a similar position to Sirius when Hermione had entered, his gaze unfocused as he sat lost in his thoughts. Hermione sent him a small smile to which he returned before his eyes unfocused again. Sirius sighed, his gaze resting on Tonks before he followed Hermione out of the room.

"How is she?" Hermione asked as they left the hospital wing and stood just outside.

"She's pretty beaten up but Madame Pomfrey thinks she'll be fine in the long term," he answered running his hands through his silky tresses, Hermione noted that he seemed to do this a lot when agitated.

"Has she woken yet?" Hermione asked, stepping towards Sirius who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Not yet, Andromeda's going to stay with her until she does."

"What about Remus?"

Sirius sighed, thinking about his friend back in the hospital wing. "I honestly don't know, he's worried, yes, but he has classes to teach on Monday so I'm not sure what he's going to do."

Hermione smiled to herself, growing slightly more confident about their bet. "Dumbledore will talk to him," she guessed as they started walking down the halls, no obvious destination in mind.

"Hmm," Sirius answered his mind wandering again as they walked in silence through the corridors.

About ten minutes of walking they turned and grinned at each other when they unintentionally found themselves standing outside the Fat Lady who was regarding the pair curiously.

"Err Password?" she asked.

Hermione turned to Sirius. "What are you looking at me for?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

Hermione raised her own. "_You're_ the head of Gryffindor House, _you_ should know it, we just spent Christmas in there remember, or did you forget that too?"

"Yeah, well, they like to change these things," he grumbled "_illuminatus_" he said to the Fat Lady, repeating the Christmas password.

"Sorry, that's not the password."

"WHAT! I'm the head of Gryffindor, why am I not told these things?" he asked wide eyed in disbelief, Hermione next to him tried to muffle her laughter. "On that note," the Animagus continued. "I'm the head of the house, you should just let me in!"

"Sorry, no password, no entry."

"I can't believe this," Sirius mumbled turning to Hermione. "It's not funny," he said, sending her a glare, noting the laughter in her eyes.

"What's not funny?"

Hermione and Sirius turned to see Harry and Ginny, hand in hand, walking towards them.

"Sirius here can't remember the password," Hermione supplied.

"That's a sign of old age you know that," teased Ginny.

Hermione couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out into laughter as Sirius stared wide eyed in shock at what the youngest Weasley had just said.

"_Tantragella,_" Harry supplied to the Fat Lady, who swung open to let the group in

"I'm not old," Sirius mumbled as they wandered into the common room and headed for their old spot in front of the fire.

"Of course not," Hermione replied, patting him reassuringly on the arm as they sat down.

"And, why am I not told these things?" the black haired wizard continued to complain.

"Did you not get the list of changes?" Ginny asked.

"No."

Hermione smirked "Knowing the mess I just discovered on your desk you probably did."

Sirius sent Hermione an indigent look. "It's not messy,_ I_ know where everything is."

"Then you should know where the note is," Hermione pointed out.

Harry and Ginny tried to hide their grins at the couple and continued to watch in amusement

"That's if I got one."

"Which you probably did."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you apparently."

"Are you implying something?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "No dear, I believe that was Ginny."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No."

"Oh, well good then."

"Are you two quite finished?" Harry asked, trying to suppress his grin.

Sirius sent Harry a mock glare. "You think that was bad, your parents used to go on for hours."

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione who nodded in confirmation. "They were only funny teasing spars but if there had been competitions Lily and James would have won hands down, they knew each other inside out to know their strengths and weaknesses in arguments."

Sirius grinned then looked around to see who else was in the room, noticing only a scattering of students out of ear shot he turned back to the teenagers in front of him.

"We had an Order Meeting today," he told them, changing the subject and keeping his promise to his Godson that he wouldn't be left in the dark. "Snape's gone missing," he said simply, jumping to the point

Harry and Ginny stared at the pair, eyes wide, and jaws slack as they processed this information, the humor of a few moments ago vanishing completely.

"That's not all," Hermione added. "Tonks is unconscious in the hospital wing."

Ginny gasped and Harry met Hermione's eyes, his own green pair growing hard. "Is she ok?" he asked quietly.

"They only left her alive so we'd know they have Snape," Sirius said quietly, trying to keep the picture of his frail cousin out of his mind.

Harry stood suddenly and stalked out of the room, heading for the boys dormitory. Sirius stood to follow but Hermione stopped him.

"I'll go," she said quietly, slipping past the Animagus and up the stairs leaving Sirius to sit back down with Ginny.

"Will Tonks be ok?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, in time, she's not awake yet," Sirius explained.

Ginny nodded, taking in the information her mother desperately didn't want her young daughter to know. "And Potions?"

"What about Potions?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her Professor. "Who's going to teach it?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer before closing it again, a frown line appearing between his eyes, unsure of the answer himself

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously as she entered the room, Seamus and Neville weren't around and she noticed Harry sitting on the window seat looking down at the lake, one leg draped over the side the other bent against his chest as he rested his arm on it. She slowly entered the room, picking a trail through the mess that was three teenage boys as she made her way to her friend and sat opposite him on the window seat.

"I just want it to all end," he said softly not looking up at Hermione as she sat down letting him talk. "It's not fair, I didn't ask for this, for my friends to be hurt, to, to be killed, just because of some stupid prophecy," he looked up now and Hermione found herself staring into a familiar pair of green eyes. "How can I do this Hermione? The fate of the wizarding world rests on my shoulders yet I couldn't even save my best friend, the most important person in the world to me and I couldn't save him, how am I supposed to save people that I don't know?" his voice cracked as tears pooled in his emerald eyes.

Hermione moved closer and wrapped her arms around her friend as he buried his head in her shoulder, sighed and closed his eyes. Hermione expected the tears to come but they didn't fall.

"I don't know how you're going to do it, what I do know is that its not your fault that your friends get hurt, its not your fault that Ron jumped in front of Ginny to save her, its not your fault that there is a small percentage of the wizarding world who believes that blood resides above everything else, its not your fault Harry. You don't control the actions of others, Professor McGonagall, Ron, Dean, Snape, Tonks, they all chose to side with the light they knew what consequences it would hold."

"But they do this because of me," Harry murmured from her shoulder.

"They do this because of Voldemort, they do this because it's right. Yes they do it to help you, but they would do it if there was no prophecy, if there was no boy-who-lived. You can't control what happens, just like you can't control how bright the stars shine. We're beside you Harry, every step of the way, you know that right?"

"I know, I just don't want people risking their lives for me."

"You can't control people's choices in life Harry," Hermione repeated, shifting so that he had to look at her in the eye. "I'd die for you and there's nothing that you can do to change that." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione continued. "I'd die not because the fate of the wizarding world lies on your shoulders, I'd die because you're my best friend and I love you, and so do many others, that's what we have that Voldemort and the Death Eaters don't."

Harry studied Hermione for a moment, the gravity of all she had just told him sinking in, he was beginning to understand now, to see it from a different viewpoint other than as 'the-boy-who-lived'.

"I'd like to go and see Tonks," he stated quietly.

"Ok," Hermione said softly. "Let's go," reaching over to give him another hug before standing and offering a hand to help Harry to his feet.

The pair headed down the stairs to see Sirius and Ginny pondering on who would cover potions.

"Snape and I normally cover Remus so I'm sure we could work together to cover for His Royal Greasyness."

"Maybe Dumbledore will get another Centaur or something, like when Firenze replaced Trelawney," Ginny pondered.

"Maybe he'll ask Hermione," Harry guessed walking up to the two seated on the couch.

Sirius looked up at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Well, for some reason that never popped into my head."

Hermione stifled her laughter when Ginny mouthed 'old age' at her behind Sirius' back. "He already asked, I'm covering from Monday."

The others just stared at her. "I was only joking," Harry admitted.

"I'm not."

Ginny grinned. "Somehow I think Potions will be tolerable from now on, or at least until Snape comes back."

Hermione turned to Sirius and grinned at his shocked expression. "Don't look so shocked, I do know my Potions," Sirius closed his mouth and grinned back.

"Maybe you can teach permanently," Sirius said, hope flickering in his eyes at not having to endure Snape everyday.

Ginny hit the Animagus upside the back of the head.

"What?" Sirius complained, rubbing the spot she'd hit.

"That wasn't very nice, as much as I'd love never to see Snape in Potions again we do want him back."

"We do?" Harry asked.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at the level of sensitivity, or lack there of, the two wizards were emitting for the Potions Master, Hermione knew deep down both worried about the other wizard but would never in a million years actually admit that fact to anyone.

"Come on, we're going to see Tonks," Hermione said, leading the way out of the room with Ginny.

Sirius walked along beside his Godson and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything ok mate?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, some of this is just getting a little too much," the messy haired boy answered.

"You know you can always come to see any of us, Hermione, Remus and I."

"I know," Harry replied quietly. "Thank you."


	46. Chapter 45: Queen of New Orleans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Bon Jovi.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 45: Queen of New Orleans**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione woke the following Monday morning and snuggled up against the sleeping wizard beside her, it was still the first couple of weeks into the year, mid winter, and Hermione was already looking forward to summer. The other side of her brain however argued that warmer weather meant there was no excuse to snuggle, not that Sirius would ever need an excuse. She smiled to herself and gazed at the sleeping wizard affectionately before turning to the clock to check the time, grinning when she noted their alarm was soon to go off, she settled her gaze back on the Animagus and waited for his reaction.

A few minutes of general staring passed before a loud high pitched beeping filled the room, Hermione grinned as a grimace appeared on Sirius' face as he attempted to block out the sound by screwing up his features. This not working he resided to waking up, though not yet opening his stormy eyes.

"Tomorrow," he started, feeling Hermione's gaze. "I'm picking the alarm."

This made Hermione's grin widen and Sirius opened his eyes to meet the two chocolate pools staring back up at him. "Good morning beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning Bugs," she replied smiling.

"Ready for Potions?" he asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, Saturday night Professor Dumbledore had announced Snape would not be teaching Potions for a while and that Hermione was standing in as a temporary replacement.

"I guess we should get up then," Sirius stated not sounding at all like he wanted to get up.

"We have a while yet before breakfast."

Sirius frowned and turned to the clock. "Six thirty?" he asked, turning back to the witch in disbelief. "Oh I am so setting the alarm tomorrow, and the day after that, and possibly one or three days after that too, just for good measure."

Hermione grinned, she was a natural morning person and didn't usually need an alarm to wake her up. Sirius on the other hand was definitely _not_ a morning person, either waking up late or having to have an alarm to do the waking for him.

"I thought that you might want to just check in on Tonks before we went to breakfast," she suggested.

Sirius nodded. "Good idea, I'll just grab a quick shower first," he said slowly pulling himself out of bed.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione said getting out of bed herself. "I was awake first, I get first dibs on the shower."

Sirius grinned and bolted for the door, however, to Hermione's advantage the bathroom was on her side of the bed and she beat the Animagus to it, closing it and shutting the dark haired wizard out in his pyjamas.

"Hermiooonneee, please let me in," he pleaded to the wood. "We can share..."

Hermione grinned at herself in the mirror, imagining Sirius waggling his eyebrows. "Sorry, I'd rather not smell like wet dog on my first day of classes," she grinned as she heard Sirius' indigent sound through the door.

"You are _so_ mean."

Hermione heard Sirius begin unsuccessfully to mutter unlocking charms in his attempt to get into the bathroom.

"Come on Hermione," Sirius pleaded, Hermione could just picture the puppy dog eyes he was sending through the door, and smiled to herself knowing it took most of her willpower to ignore the droopy grey eyes of her lover. Having the advantage of not actually being able to see said eyes Hermione stepped under the water without letting Sirius in.

When she emerged from the bathroom a while later and caught Sirius hunched over her robes, he glanced up with a complete look of innocence he had mastered as a Marauder.

Hermione glared suspiciously at the wizard, "What did you do to my robes?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sirius answered, heading for the bathroom giving the curly haired witch a quick kiss on the way through. "There better be enough hot water," he said against her lips.

Hermione grinned and didn't bother pointing out that being in a magical castle they were unlikely to run out of hot water in a hurry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons ready for her first class, Sirius and herself had gone to visit Tonks who still hadn't woken yet, causing a growing concern in the mediwitch. Remus had been told to leave the night before by Madame Pomfrey who did remind him that he did have a job to attend the following morning and that she would let him know if the witch showed any signs of waking.

Hermione paused outside her classroom trying to compose herself before she went in, _'why did it have to be the seventh years first?'_ she asked herself.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, her long black robes billowing excessively around her as she entered the room and walked briskly up to the front of the class, trying in vain to control her robes as she did so. She could here the students, the students she used to join in class, trying to contain their laughter.

Hermione stood at the front of the class and held her hands at her sides to calm her robes, with a smile she addressed the class. "For those who have Professor Black today for Transfiguration, please inform him that we are teachers now and should be setting an example rather than charming each others clothing."

Harry, seated with Seamus, was attempting to control his mirth as Hermione's robes billowed around her, across from him he noticed Malfoy waving his wand discreetly under his desk before Hermione's robes settled down. He gazed at the Slytherin in confusion but quickly looked away when the blonde met his eyes.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as her robes stopped their billowing and she was able to get on with the days lesson.

"Right then, now that that's sorted you can open your texts to page four hundred and seventy two," she instructed moving to the blackboard and listened to the sound of pages turning.

"Granger," Hermione ignored the remark that sounded like it came from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Hey Mudblood."

Hermione didn't turn but did reply this time. "You will address me as Professor Granger, or Hermione if you wish, anymore use of derogatory terms will result in detentions and a loss of house points."

There was a moment of silence before another voice cut into the room. "Hermione," the witch turned to face Seamus who presently had his hand raised. "Why do we need to learn a Freeze Flame Potion when we know the Anti-Flame Charm?"

Hermione smiled at the obvious logic in the question. "That's simple; one, you do not always have a wand on you, and two, carrying a vile of this potion around with you a few centuries ago meant the escape from a very painful death."

"But that has nothing to do with today," argued Nott. "We have no reason to learn this rubbish, Professor Snape would have moved onto the next thing."

"Professor Snape, as you so kindly pointed out, already had this lesson planned for this week Mister Nott," Hermione tried to ignore the grins from the Gryffindor side of the room. "It may not appear to be useful but it is a prime ingredient in floo powder and one of the hardest NEWT potions to brew, you will be assessed at the end of the class, now pair up, you should all know where the ingredients are by now, the instructions are on the board," Hermione waved her wand as she said this and her neat elegant script appeared on the large blackboard at the front of the room.

The Gryffindor side of the room was a flurry of activity as the seventh years set to work, on the other side of the room the only student who appeared to be making an attempt at starting the potion was Malfoy, who, now that Hermione was no longer in the picture, was top in their year.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at the green side of the room.

"We don't listen to Mudbloods."

Hermione ignored the urge to roll her eyes, instead she set her eyes on the defiant Slytherins setting them with a hard stare. "You will get to work now," she ordered in a low voice. "You will attempt the potion and submit it at the end of the class, anyone who doesn't will have detention for a week, and if the Gryffindor's thought detention was bad with Professor Snape you haven't been to one of mine yet," the look in her eyes gave no room for argument and even some of the Gryffindors looked on in awe. A few of the Slytherins got the message and began to follow Malfoy's example. There were three however who sat defiantly in their seats, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom had appeared to have abandoned Malfoy.

Hermione wandered over and stood in front of the group "Do you have a problem following instructions?" she asked, hands on her hips, brown eyes hard "Or are you just hard of hearing?"

Nott smirked. "Have you been this dirty since you came back or were you just born like that; Mudblood?"

Hermione's face hardened as the rest of the room participated in a synchronised gasp, Harry was on his feet and heading for the group, a look of pure rage in his green eyes. Hermione however raised a hand that clearly said to stay out of it, Harry faltered slightly but stood beside her nonetheless.

"Ten points from Slytherin...each," she said letting them off rather lightly with the loss of house points. "Detention for a week, and you can make your way to the headmasters office," Hermione said quietly but firmly, Nott's words stung but she wasn't going to show it. Crabbe and Goyle slowly got to their feet but Nott remained seated causing Hermione to slowly start to loose her patience "That means now Mister Nott."

No movement.

Hermione's eyes flashed and Nott's chair moved backwards and unseated him, sending the Slytherin face first onto the floor. Hermione pointed to the door. "Now."

The Slytherin spat at her feet and sauntered out of the room. "And fifty more points from Slytherin for the blatant disrespect for your Professor."

Hermione regained her composure and turned to the rest of the class who were staring at her, mouths agape, the only one who seemed to be nonplussed was Malfoy who was preparing his potion. "I believe you have work to do, your time is running short, I suggest you get started."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that night Hermione collapsed exhausted onto the bed she shared with Sirius, presently the Animagus was visiting Tonks but Hermione hoped he returned before she fell asleep. Her wish was granted when the black haired wizard quietly entered the room and slipped into the large bed after changing out of his robes. He lay down next to Hermione and gazed into her chocolate eyes, before bringing up a hand to stroke away a defiant curl from her face.

"I hear you had some problems this morning," he murmured.

"Harry?"

Sirius smiled slightly. "More like the entire Gryffindor class that was present in your lesson, could barely get them to shut up about bloody Potions to begin _my_ class."

Hermione sent Sirius a small smile. "Sorry."

Sirius chuckled slightly. "You don't need to apologize, I enjoyed hearing about Professor Granger, heard you gave Snape a run for his money."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"And what's this I hear about wandless magic?"

Hermione smiled. "Not having a wand for twelve years teaches someone to channel their magic differently."

The ebony haired wizard nodded in agreement, flicking the wrist of his wandless hand causing the lights to go out.

Sirius grinned in the darkness and claimed her lips with his own. "So Professor," he murmured against her mouth. "Any lessons to teach an old dog like me?"

"Mmm I don't think so."

Sirius pulled back to meet her grinning face, one eyebrow raised.

"Well for starters you're not an old dog."

This earned Hermione another kiss, Sirius began to deepen it, pressing the witch further into the pillows until he felt her push against his chest. Their lips parted again and Sirius sent Hermione a hurt look.

"Secondly." She began giving him a peck on the lips. "I don't think a dog like you deserves any 'lessons' after that little trick you pulled this morning."

Sirius pouted, still leaning over her. "But that was funny, you locked me out of the bathroom, I'm a Marauder I cant just let something like that slide."

"You made me look like Snape."

"Yes, well that was the point."

Hermione pushed Sirius off further

"You're not serious are you?"

Hermione gave him an innocent look. "They were laughing at me," now it was her turn to pout.

"Were they now?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let me make it up to you," he murmured, moving in once more.

Before Hermione could respond Sirius claimed her lips pushing her back into the soft billowy pillow, his hands already busy with the buttons down the front of her warm winter pyjamas. All thoughts of the day disappeared as Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him closer, their kiss growing in intensity as clothes were quickly discarded.

Fighting off the winter chill Sirius pulled a sheet over them as he left a trail of kisses over her skin, the path of fire leaving Hermione's skin burning with passion.

"_Sirius,_" Hermione breathed as their limbs became tangled, moulded together, the closeness of their bodies causing them to be almost indistinguishable from each other.

The dark haired wizard grinned in pleasure as he moved to bring his lips to the pair beneath him once again, their lips becoming bruised and swollen as the lovers were caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Love you," he murmured as he entered her.

Hermione was left speechless as the couple moved gracefully in sync with each other, Hermione meeting Sirius with each thrust as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following Friday after a hectic week of classes, Hermione and Sirius quietly entered the hospital wing to check on Tonks who had yet to wake from her ordeal. Andromeda was sitting next to her daughter with a man that Hermione didn't recognized but assumed was Tonks' father, Remus sat on the other side of the bed, tired lines drawn around his eyes from the long week.

Sirius led Hermione to Tonks' parents and greeted them before introducing Hermione to Tonk's father.

"Ted this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, Ted Tonks, Tonks' dad."

"Hi," Hermione greeted with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too my dear, Sirius here seldom writes about much in his letters other than you," the muggle said with a smile.

Hermione turned to the Animagus and noted the slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"How's Dora?" he asked changing the subject.

It was Remus who answered the question, looking up at his friend. "No change."

Sirius sighed and looked down at the frail form in the bed before moving over next to the werewolf.

"You should get some rest Moony." He said quietly, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "It's the full moon next week, you're not doing yourself or Tonks any good exhausting yourself."

Stubbornness formed in the golden eyes. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I'll stay with her, I'll come get you if she wakes up."

Remus considered this for a moment before nodding and standing, a slight wobble apparent in his feet as a result of exhaustion.

Hermione smiled and gave the werewolf a hug when he walked past her. "I'll walk back with you to your chambers," she offered.

Remus smiled slightly and nodded and moved to leave the room before a soft voice stopped him.

"Remus?"


	47. Chapter 46: One Wild Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 46: One Wild Night **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione finished her long braid and brushed it over her shoulders so it rested down the length of her back as she studied her appearance in the mirror. She wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt covered with a pair of black robes supplied by Dumbledore. These robes were light, fitting and ideal for combat situations.

She moved quietly over to the couch preparing herself for the long night ahead. She pulled the combat boots Tonks had given her towards her and started the slow process of tying the laces. The door to the chambers opened and Sirius stepped in dressed in similar gear to Hermione

Hermione froze midway through tying her boots, just to stare at the creature that had just walked into the room.

"Wow," she said, taking in his appearance, Sirius was breathtakingly handsome practically twenty four seven but right now he made Hermione's heart flutter more than ever, black was definitely Sirius, black from head to toe, his shoulder length hair swept behind his ears.

Sirius grinned at her as she resumed her boot tying without taking her chocolate eyes off him, their silver mates trailing their way down the length of Hermione.

"Wow yourself," Sirius said with a large grin.

Hermione smiled and stood, boots firmly tied in place, and pirouetted for the dark haired wizard.

"Makes me consider doing this more often if I get to see you in that," he said, moving forward and placing his hands on her hips.

Hermione laughed, her brown eyes sparkling. "I'd rather not have you risk your life on a rescue mission, just to see me dressed like this."

"Good point," he said grinning giving her a kiss. "Remus is waiting for us in his chambers, I said we'll meet him there."

Hermione nodded and picked her wand up of the table before walking out of the room with Sirius and heading for Remus' chambers. It had been two weeks since Tonks had woken up and Kingsley had a lead on the whereabouts of Professor Snape. Dumbledore had assigned Hermione, Sirius and Remus to attempt a rescue.

They met Remus stepping out the door dressed in similar clothing as the couple, before gently closing it behind him.

"How's Tonks?" Sirius asked his friend, Tonks was staying in a spare room off the side of Remus' chambers while she recuperated from her injuries.

"She's fine, bored out of her mind, which isn't hard to achieve for her, but she's fine," the amber eyed wizard answered with a small smile.

Sirius nodded. "We should get going then, you ready?" he asked turning to Hermione.

Hermione gave the two a nervous smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione apparated to the designated spot in the middle of a dark wood, just outside the anit-apparating area, and heard two distinct pops a small distance away. She walked ten meters to the left and found Sirius and Remus meeting each other in a clearing.

"Fifty meters south Kingsley said there should be a trapdoor in the ground," Sirius started in a quiet whisper. "No matter what, we stick together Remus has the portkey to activate for when we find Snape, we need to try to get as far as we can undetected, Kingsley wasn't too sure on how many Death Eaters there will be."

Sirius nodded at the other two and started to head south, Hermione behind him, Remus bringing up the rear. The crescent moon shone a pale light on the overgrown bush as the group made their way quietly through the shrubs under the high canopy, a shallow layer of snow making none of its usual crisp sound under their enchanted boots. They stepped over a pile of square stones that appeared to be lined up in a row; Hermione glanced around the moonlit clearing and put two and two together, if Snape was here he was in the dungeons of a castle or fort long lost in the ancient histories of muggles and wizards alike.

Sirius held up a hand to stop and signalled Hermione and Remus to stay put. The next thing they saw was a sleek black canine slowly pick his way across the barren ground nose down, seeking his target. Padfoot stopped and sniffed eagerly in a single spot; Hermione and Remus looked at each other before checking the surroundings for any unwanted foes. The coast seemingly clear, the pair stood from their position and moved swiftly to the Animagus pawing at the ground. Remus brushed away the layer of cold snow and revealed, like Kingsley had said, a trapdoor bolted shut from the outside world, Sirius morphed back into his human form as Remus waved his wand.

"_Alohomora,"_ he said quietly, the padlock sprung free and the trio took one last look around the clearing before opening the door and slowly making their way down the narrow staircase, Remus took the lead now, Sirius left to close the heavy wooden door behind them.

The steps were thin and old, Remus checked each one before risking his weight on the rotting wood. The narrow passage was dim with the faint flicker of candles further towards the base, for the time being Remus trusted his eyesight in the poor lighting rather than risk using his wand, presently held tightly at his side.

As they neared the end of the passage Remus slowed and just listened, using his keen senses to pick up any danger. Not hearing any movement the sandy haired wizard poked his head around the corner and looked in each direction before pulling his head back into the darkness and turning to his companions.

"There's no one there," he said almost inaudibly.

"Left or right?" Sirius asked.

"We'll go left, I can smell more moisture that way, it'll lead deeper underground where it's colder and wetter." he said before adding with a solemn expression, "that's where they'll have Snape."

"Lets go then," Hermione urged, speaking for the first time since they left Hogwarts.

"Right," Remus said, stepping out cautiously into the corridor and heading to the left, Hermione right behind him, Sirius flanking the two.

A piercing scream from elsewhere in the dungeons rocked Hermione to the bone as it echoed off the damp walls.

"Lets find Snape shall we?" Sirius muttered. "The sooner we get out of this place the happier I'll be."

Hermione couldn't agree more but concentrated on keeping up with Remus' increased pace. Ten minutes of walking found the group at the top of another staircase, this one made of the same stone floors they had just been walking along.

"I guess we're going down," Sirius whispered looking behind him to check they didn't have a tail following them.

Remus started to walk slowly down the slippery stairs, his combat boots keeping a firm grip on the mossy stones. About thirty steps down a scent reached his senses causing him to stop suddenly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked raising her wand slightly more. "Death Eaters?"

Remus shook his head. "Blood," he muttered back, almost to himself than his companions. "Lots of blood."

Another piercing scream filled the dungeons once again, cutting into the deathly silence.

"Somehow I don't think were alone," Sirius whispered from behind Hermione. "Keep moving Remus, we need to find Snape and get out of here."

Remus nodded and kept moving, increasing the speed of his pace once again, Hermione and Sirius staying as close to him as possible. They reached the bottom of the stairs a few minutes later and Hermione shivered involuntarily at the sudden chill in the air, the water dripping down the walls the only sound to break the silence.

"This way," Remus instructed, speeding up his pace as he caught a familiar scent. They almost bypassed a dark room before Hermione caught a glimpse of a pale hand in the flickering candlelight of the corridor.

"In here," she said, spinning around and moving into the room. _"Lumos"_ Hermione said, casting a lighting charm before gasping at the sight before her as another tortured scream arose from further away. Severus Snape lay in the back of a cell, face down and naked in a pool of blood.

"Oh my God," she whispered, moving across to the bars separating the group from the prisoner fighting back the gag reflex that crept up her throat as the smell reached her.

"Merlin," muttered Sirius taking in the sight Snape.

"_Alohomora"_ Hermione muttered pointing her wand at the lock. Nothing happened.

"Professor Snape," she called through the bars, the still wizard didn't respond.

"He doesn't look like he's breathing," Remus said in a hushed voice as he resumed Hermione's attempt at unlocking the cell.

Sirius moved to the door to keep a look out for any Death Eaters as Hermione lay down on her stomach on the filthy floor and desperately tried to reach through the bars to grab the long slender fingers, all she needed was to get him close enough to include him in the portkey.

A loud alarm filled the dungeon and Sirius turned back to the others. "They're onto us. You best hurry with that Moony."

Sirius raised his wand as the first Death Eaters rounded the corner sending stunners at him. He sent back a few of his own before ducking back into the room, Remus stopped in his attempts to open the cell and stood by his friend to help fight. Moments later the room was filled with flashes of coloured light as the Death Eaters closed in on the group, Hermione still desperately trying to reach the Potions Master.

"REMUS," Sirius yelled over the din. "GET THE PORTKEY READY, I'LL TRY TO HOLD THEM OFF."

A loud explosion to the left rocked Hermione and she pulled her hands in to cover her head as a piece of stone hit her in the side, she cried out in pain and could vaguely feel the warmth of Sirius press over her as he protected her from the flying debris.

Sirius looked around, the door had caved in. They were safe for the time being while the Death Eaters picked their way through the rubble.

"We need that portkey Remus," he said getting to his feet, his friend, picking himself up off the ground where he'd been thrown.

"I'm getting there."

"Sirius help me," Hermione pleaded as she tried again to frantically reach the man in the cell, she pushed down the cold feeling that Snape hadn't moved the entire battle.

Sirius joined Hermione on the floor, spread along the rest of the length of the bars as he stretched his arm through, trying to grab hold of a pale hand. He felt his robes become moist and didn't realize until it caught his eye in the light that he was reaching through a very large pool of blood.

"GOT IT," Remus yelled as the Death Eaters broke through.

"NO!" Hermione shouted stretching her hand out in vain to the limp form. She was taking him back to Hogwarts, dead or alive.

"HERMIONE WE HAVE TO GO!" Sirius yelled standing up. "YOU CAN'T DO ANYMORE, IT'S TOO LATE"

He grabbed her other hand as red and blue spells were sent their way and placed it on the portkey, himself and Remus already each with a hand on it.

Hermione tried one last attempt at the body before she felt the bittersweet tug of the portkey returning her home.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The group landed just outside of the hospital wing where Remus had set the portkey to take them. They were silent. Each knowing what they'd found, none wanting to voice the truth.

Hermione stared down at the hand that had tried to reach Snape. "I was so close," she whispered. Sirius looked at Hermione for the first time since they had arrived back at the castle, she had a hand on her side, the other, held out in front of her, covered in blood that wasn't hers.

"There was nothing you could do," Sirius said gently. "We need to get you checked out." He said, leading her into the ward, Remus going ahead to wake Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione felt the pounding of her heart as the blood rushed to her head, her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was Sirius calling her name as he caught her in his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione woke to two pools of silver looking back down on her.

"Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," she felt him squeeze her hand and smile down at her.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours, I think Madame Pomfrey just put it down to exhaustion, but she hasn't spoken to me yet, she was waiting for you to wake up." He whispered, not wanting to disturb the students staying in the wing, the sky was still dark but dawn was poking its head around the corner, he reached up and brushed away a wayward curl and cupped her cheek. "You're going to give me a heart attack every time you faint, you know that?"

Hermione smiled, ready to point out that she had merely collapsed, not fainted, but Madame Pomfrey walked briskly into the petitioned room.

"Ahh, you're awake, how do you feel?"

"A little light headed, but I'm ok, can we go back to our chambers?" Hermione asked sitting up slowly, she was more than ready for a long hot bath.

The Matron nodded. "In a moment but I have some news for the both of you, I suggest Sirius, that you sit down."

Sirius eyed the nurse warily before sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath before turning to address Hermione.

"Were you aware, my dear, that you were two weeks pregnant?"

Hermione gasped before silence filled the air. A flash of joy passed through Sirius' grey eyes before realization of what Madame Pomfrey had said hit him. He reached out and pulled Hermione closer.

"I sincerely hope you that what you mean by 'was two weeks pregnant' is that we are now three weeks pregnant?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat as he waited for a reply.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Hermione let out a loud sob and buried herself in Sirius dirty robes as the tears fell. Sirius rocked her gently resting his cheek on her head as they both grieved for their unborn child.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione made their way slowly back to their chambers as the morning light shone through the windows, Sirius' arm supported around her waist steadying her each time she blindly stumbled across the stone. Sirius was still dressed in the same clothes as the night but Hermione had a hospital gown on with her outer robes from the previous night wrapped loosely around her to keep her warm.

When they entered their chambers Sirius lead her to the bathroom where he sat her on the edge of the tub and turned on the water.

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled at him sadly. "I love you too."

Sirius leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?"

Hermione nodded and began to take off the dirty robes, trying to ignore the large amounts of blood that had soaked through them. Once the grimy robes and hospital gown were off Hermione stepped into shower to rinse off the red stains still on her skin, ignoring the trains of blood running down her legs. She let the warm water run down her hair to untangle her messy braid before Sirius helped her step into the welcome warm water of the bath.

The black haired wizard fumbled around the small bathroom cupboard for the lavender body wash Ginny had given Hermione for Christmas, he located the bottle and ignored the shaking of his hands and he pulled it out.

Hermione had layed down and had her head resting on the soft pillow at the end of the long bath. Sirius picked up and sponge and knelt down beside her again.

"Sit up love," he said quietly. "I'll get you cleaned up."

Hermione obliged and sat forward allowing Sirius to spread the soft soapy bubbles over her skin, ridding her of the reminders of the previous night. He worked on her back first before the sponge reached her tender side where she'd been hit by debris. Hermione winced and Sirius looked at the large bruise sadly before meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Wh.." Sirius voice got caught and he cleared his throat. "What for?" he asked.

"For this," Hermione said looking down at her bruise.

"It's not your fault Hermione," he said as she avoided his eyes. "Look at me," he murmured gently lifting her chin. "I do not blame you, we didn't know ok, it's not your fault," he repeated.

Hermione nodded as tears pooled in her eyes again.

"I would give you a hug," Sirius said with a smile. "But you're all nice and clean and well…" Sirius indicated to the dirty robes he still wore, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Hermione smiled slightly as Sirius leaned in and gave her a long soft kiss which soon became mingled with salty tears. When they broke, Sirius wiped her tears away and smiled at her as she took the sponge from his hands and begin to finish washing, giving the black haired wizard leave to rid himself of his own bloody robes. He deposited them in the ever growing pile of fabric and stepped into the shower, washing away the filth from his skin. There was no conversation between the pair, the silence of the room was deafening as no words could describe the shock they were in.

Hermione lay back down in the tub and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Sirius' breathing as he stepped out of the shower stall and pulled on a pair of long pyjama pants.

A few minutes later Sirius knelt back down and dipped his fingers in the now cool water. He ran his finger tips along Hermione's hairline causing the witch to open her brown eyes.

"Lets get you dried off," he said, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in a towel, knowing she was exhausted both mentally and physically Sirius used a drying charm before helping Hermione into her soft pyjamas. He braided her long hair again and led her back to the bedroom, the pair climbing exhaustedly into bed. Sirius held Hermione tight against him as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Love you,." Sirius whisperd. "So much," he kissed her temple as he felt himself relax and sleep overtake him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione had a few hours of undisturbed sleep mostly due to fatigue but after that they both tossed and turned restlessly for the remainder of the day. Sirius was getting ready to give up trying to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. He looked over to see Hermione awake and gave her a quick kiss.

"Wait here," Sirius said gently, climbing out of the bed.

Sirius walked to the front door just wanting the long night to be over, whoever was here could come back later; both he and Hermione needed to be alone.

Sirius wish however didn't seem to be coming true anytime soon as he opened the door and took in the sight of the bloody and bruised boy standing at the door. He barely managed to catch the student as he collapsed into his arms.

"Hermione!" Sirius called, and he struggled under the weight of the unconscious teen.


	48. Chapter 47: Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 47: Always**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anne Granger began the morning dishes as her husband untied a letter from the leg of one of the Hogwarts owls. "Hermione?" she asked as he gazed at the address.

"Looks like it," he replied turning the letter over in her hands. "Lets see what our little witch has to say."

Before John Granger had pulled the letter out of the envelope there was a knock at the front door, he paused in his actions to look at his wife. "I wonder who that could be," he pondered putting down the parchment and heading towards the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A mid February afternoon found Hermione sitting quietly at the bedside of a sleeping blonde in Hogwarts infirmary. Malfoy had his head wrapped in bandages as the gashes on his face began to slowly fade with the help of Madame Pomfrey.

Her eyes glazed over as she thought back to the Order meeting that had taken place the previous evening. The entire affair had got off to a shaky start when an overly tired Sirius had managed to get himself into an argument with Molly concerning Harry being allowed to attend the Order meetings while said boy stood and watched with a slight frown. The fight had started to escalate before Hermione had pointed out that Harry was old enough to decide for himself if he wanted to come to the meetings or not. Molly had tried to argue further but was quickly whisked away by Arthur.

The next drama to unfold occurred when the Order began to discuss the events that put Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing. Hermione had announced, much to the disgust of her fellow professors, that when she taught defence the next full moon she would be teaching her classes how to defend themselves without a wand. The only staff members present that agreed with Hermione were Sirius and Remus. Amidst the loud protests from her colleagues Dumbledore told her that he would speak to her about it before the full moon the following week.

Once that subject had simmered down the discussion about Snape had begun. First it had been a quiet discussion on what had been found, it then escalated into an argument about the competence of the rescue party. Sirius had finally lost his temper at this point jumping to his feet and arguing with the accuser, Emmaline Vances companion whom Hermione still had yet to be introduced to. Tonks not liking to be left out of this small amount of action had leapt, albeit rather painfully, to her feet to join her cousin. An exhausted Hermione had sat back, not finding the energy to participate as Sirius seemed to be doing enough for the both of them. Remus sat beside her with a bemused expression as he watched the pair, occasionally throwing in his own two cents worth.

Hermione was brought back to the present when she heard familiar voices on the other side of the curtain.

"Can it come off yet?" Hermione heard the hopeful voice of Tonks ask.

"Sorry, the bone just hasn't healed," answered the medi-witch.

"But can't you just magic it better?"

"The break was too severe for that, you took quite a beating my dear."

Hermione frowned at the silence that followed; it was uncharacteristic of the energetic Auror not to respond to a comment like that. A few minutes later the medi-witch spoke again.

"Your hair looks lovely, that deep red really suits you, it's nice to see adults still embracing the day." This comment caused Hermione to frown again in confusion. "Are you doing anything special?"

'_What is so special about today?'_ Hermione pondered before she realised that, due to her hectic week, she didn't even know what the date was, she reminded herself to ask Sirius about it later.

"I don't have anyone to do anything special with," Hermione heard Tonks reply somewhat wistfully.

"Nonsense," came Madame Pomfreys quick reply. "I've seen the way Remus looks at you, _and_ he had to be forcefully removed from your beside to actually do his job."

Hermione felt herself grin, it appeared she wasn't the only one to notice the chemistry between the Werewolf and Metamorphmagus.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop."

Hermione turned startled to the voice on the bed. Malfoy had his trademark smirk in place which seemed a little put out by the swollen lip and pair of black eyes.

Hermione sent one of her own back. "Well the conversation in here wasn't exactly enthralling."

Draco frowned. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hermione sent the Slytherin a withering look. "I thought you'd like some company."

"Your life must be pretty dull," he remarked. "If you think spending time with an unconscious teen that used to pick on you good company you need to expand your social circle."

Hermione picked up on the humour traced in the dry drawl and smiled at him. "You're awake now; if you don't want my company I could always fetch Madame Pomfrey."

A look of horror passed across Malfoys face. "Merlin no, she'll be pinching and prodding me for Merlin knows how long."

Hermione smirked again, a habit she seemed to pick up around the blonde. "And you wouldn't enjoy it?"

Draco sent Hermione a glare. "I'm not Nott."

"Too true," Hermione agreed. Nott had been behaving in her class now and to a certain extent he did what he was told but, as Remus had warned her, the profanity coming out of his mouth made Hermione want to scourigify it, something she had barely held back doing on numerous occasions.

Draco held up a bandaged hand in front of his face. "I'm the top student in out year and I can't even defend myself against three housemates," he commented bitterly.

Hermione felt now was a good time to ask the question that had been hanging in the air since he had collapsed at her and Sirius' chambers two nights previous. "Who did this Draco?" she asked quietly.

It was hard to distinguish in the silence that followed whether or not Draco didn't reply because he didn't want to or if he was shocked speechless by the fact that she'd referred to him by his first name.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled not meeting her penetrating gaze.

"Yes it does, who ever did this needs to be punished."

Draco sat there staring avidly at the wall behind Hermione, refusing to answer her question.

"Draco.." Hermione tried again.

"It's nothing," he snapped at her, bringing his steely eyes around to meet hers. "I've put up with this kind of thing for years I'm used to it."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be rendered speechless as she stared at the boy in the bed. "This has happened before?" she asked quietly when she found her voice again.

Draco suddenly seemed to suddenly find his bedding rather interesting. "Not here," he muttered so quietly Hermione barely caught the comment.

"At home?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to know when I finally realised what my father really is was?" he asked, meeting her eyes once again but not answering her question. Not waiting for a reply the Slytherin continued to speak.

"It was that day in Hogsmead," he started looking out the window next to his bed in the direction of the small town. "I froze," he confessed. "All those years of being taught how to fight in Defence and I froze, I didn't run and flee like most of my housemates I just froze and watched others fight. I saw you fall under the Curatius, I saw Thomas fall before you cast an Unforgivable," Draco paused here and returned his gaze to Hermione. "You didn't notice, I don't think anyone did, but the hair spilling out of that wizards robes was blonde, I caught a glimpse of his face when you lifted your curse to go and help Weasely, it was then that I knew what my father was, but it was when I saw Ron jump in front of his sister that I realized that that was not how I was going to turn out. After years of conditioning by my father I realized that everything that had been dumped on me as I was growing up was archaic and barbaric, I wasn't going to follow the same path my father had"

If Hermione had been rendered speechless before then she didn't know what the hell was wrong with her now, she didn't gasp or reply in any way, she just sat there and held Malfoys gaze. Her eyes held no hatred, no disgust, not even a flicker of pity that he had been expecting to see, instead her gaze somewhat held a small amount of understanding.

"_Ahem_"

Draco and Hermione turned to the source of the interruption to find Remus standing at the edge of the curtains.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got sent on a search to find you, apparently I have nothing better to do with my time," he said to Hermione with a grin.

Hermione shook her head to clear it of the discussion she had just had with Malfoy. "Who sent you?" she asked slightly confused

"That fleabag of a mutt of yours did."

Just as Remus was saying this Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room to check on her patient.

"Ahh, Mister Malfoy, nice to see you awake," she said heading towards the blonde, who presently had a look of horror planted on his delicate features.

Hermione stood and bid farewell to the horrified teen as she wandered out of the hospital wing with Remus.

"Why didn't Sirius come and get me?" Hermione asked as they walked through the corridors

"He's getting ready."

"Getting ready for what, what is so special about today?" Hermione asked starting to get rather frustrated with her ignorance.

Remus sent her a sidelong glance. "You don't know what the date is do you?"

Hermione shook her head causing the sandy haired man to chuckle; he could have some fun with this.

"So…what's the date?" Hermione prodded.

"Hmm?" Remus asked acting innocent.

"Remus…"

"Yes?"

"The date?"

"In about thirty minutes I think," Remus answered glancing at his watch.

Hermione looked confused. "What in Merlin's name are you on?"

"What? You have a date with Sirius in about half an hour."

"What _is_ the date?"

"I think that's supposed to be a surprise," Remus answered thoughtfully.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and stepped up to the door of her and Sirius chambers muttering about 'bloody werewolves' as she strode into the room, Remus chuckling as he continued down the corridor.

Hermione saw the bathroom door closed and assumed Sirius was in there, her gaze shifted to the bed and she saw a long white box lying on it tied with a red ribbon. She wandered to the edge of the bed and read the card on the box.

_Hermione  
Love Bugs_

Hermione smiled and untied the ribbon letting the silky material fall to the bed around the box. She gently opened the lid revealing a mass of black fabric in the box. Pulling the garment up by the top she let the knee length dress unfurl and wandered up to their full length mirror to hold it against herself. The fabric below her waist pooled in layers ending alternately at her knees as she stared at her reflection.

"I have a funny feeling it works better if you actually put the dress on."

Hermione turned with a smile to see Sirius dressed in black dress trousers and a deep blue shirt left open at the collar.

"What's this for?" she asked, her hands running over the fabric.

Sirius looked confused for a moment. "I'm taking you out for the night."

"Yes, Remus already told me that, a number of times actually, but you didn't have to buy me anything."

"Why wouldn't I want to spoil you rotten? It is the most romantic day of the year."

Hermione's eyes widened with realization "Merlin, I…I"

"You forgot?" Sirius supplied with a grin

"I…" Hermione looked on the verge of tears for forgetting and Sirius' expression immediately softened as he pulled her into his arms, being careful not to crease the dress that Hermione still held in her hands.

"It's alright," he murmured. "This is your night ok? I thought you might like to get away from it all."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," she said giving Sirius a kiss. "Happy Valentines Day," she murmured against his lips.

"Happy Valentines Day love," he replied. "Now, go and get your pretty self ready," he said ushering her into the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour later found Sirius growing bored as he waited for Hermione to finish getting ready. The bathroom door opened and Hermione stepped out in the black halter neck dress that fitted her curves perfectly, the effect of the halter revealing her back was accentuated by her long curls pulled to the back of her head, with a few left from the mass to hang elegantly down her back.

Sirius stood in the centre of the room staring at her as she wandered over to him, her heels sounding on the stone floor with each step.

"Merlin you're beautiful," Sirius whispered huskily when he had found his voice.

Hermione smiled at the compliment and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't look to bad yourself."

Sirius leant in to claim her lips in a soft kiss before pulling back slightly, half way through this action however he changed his mind and pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as possible, Hermione bending backwards slightly at the intensity.

A few minutes late both were in need of essential oxygen and pulled back, breathing heavily. Hermione grinned and tenderly wiped the lipstick off Sirius lips.

"I don't know if I want to leave the room now," Sirius murmured as he held Hermione in his arms.

Hermione pouted. "But I just got all dressed up."

Sirius grinned. "You look gorgeous too. Come on I made reservations," he said taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they made their way down the corridors.

"That's a surprise, we'll apparparate here," he said handing her a piece of parchment for an address in the middle of muggle London.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius led Hermione into a small muggle restaurant in central London. It was a quaint little setting with soft lighting and a live band playing quietly in the corner. A waiter came and took Hermione and Sirius to a table in the corner lit by a single candle, Sirius pulled back Hermione's chair for her as she sat down before taking his own seat.

"It's beautiful," Hermione murmured when the waiter had left with their request for a bottle of wine.

Sirius smiled softly. "James brought Lily here once; she couldn't stop talking about it for weeks."

Hermione felt the familiar sting behind her eyes she always felt whenever she thought of her friends.

"I came to the conclusion that it was either the food or the fact that Prongs popped the big question here."

Hermione smiled. "I always wondered how he'd proposed, he loved Lily but he probably only had one romantic bone in his body."

Sirius chuckled and was about to say something when the waiter returned with a bottle of red wine and take their orders. Hermione grinned after she had ordered and watched Sirius ordered his appetiser and mains. _'Some things never change'_ she thought fondly as Sirius ordered enough food for the both of them.

"What?" he asked as he handed the menu back to the waiter and caught her staring at him fondly.

"How is it you can eat all that food and never put on any weight?"

Sirius grinned mischievously. "I use concealment charms remember?"

"That's right; you're really just a thirty eight year old fat wizard who has managed to enchant me to fall in love with you."

"That my dear was my own personal charm…er…you know what I mean."

Hermione smiled. "Right I can't resist your devilishly handsome looks."

"Not to mention my charming personality," Sirius paused. "And my modesty."

Hermione smiled softly and held Sirius silver eyes with her own. "You forgot to mention you can make my knees weak with that smile you save just for me, or the fact that you send shivers down my spine with every little touch, that my heart bursts every time you kiss me…"

Sirius reached over and took Hermione's hand in his and grinned when he saw a slight shiver go down her spine.

"See."

Sirius leant across the table and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "You forgot to mention how good I am in bed," he murmured before settling back down in his seat, Hermione's hand still cradled in his own.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can you men not think about anything else?" she asked with a grin.

"Sure we can," Sirius replied, "but it doesn't mean we will."

Hermione shook her head and sat back slightly as the waiter brought the couple their entrées.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm telling you they're not doing anything," Sirius said stubbornly grinning at Hermione sitting across from him as they finished their meal.

"But it's Valentines Day, Tonks is staying with him, there'll be him and her….alone."

"They spend time alone every night, tonight won't be any different."

"It's different for us."

Sirius grinned. "Yes but that's because we are a couple, Remus and Tonks are not."

"I'm not the only one who sees it you know," Hermione pointed out.

"And pray-tell who else can see this 'thing' that Tonks and Moony supposedly have."

"Madame Pomfrey."

Sirius snorted into his wine. "Poppy just likes a little bit of juicy gossip."

"It's more than just gossip," Hermione argued.

Sirius shook his head. "It must be a female thing, I for one can't see anything."

"Yes but you're a male so that's understandable."

Sirius pretended to look affronted as Hermione grinned at him across the table.

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius noticed a group of couples dancing slowly on the small dance floor offered to the diners, he grinned and stood holding out a hand to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Hermione smiled knowing the Remus and Tonks debate was over again, and allowed herself to be lead out onto the dance floor. Sirius took Hermione in his arms as they swayed slowly to the soft music.

"Tell me how James proposed to Lily," Hermione asked quietly as she rested her head on Sirius shoulder.

"Honestly I don't know," Sirius murmured. "Neither of them told us, all Lily could go on about was how romantic it was. We could all see she wanted to tell someone in particular though."

"Who was that?"

"You," Sirius replied gently.

"Oh," Hermione didn't know what to say to this so just lost herself in Sirius arms, closing her eyes as her thoughts traced back to the times she'd spent with Harry's mum. A few minutes later she felt Sirius shift slightly as if he was nervous or uncomfortable about something, causing Hermione to open her eyes.

She was greeted by Sirius presenting her a small blue velvet box; she lifted her head off Sirius shoulder to look him in the eyes. They stopped dancing and stood in the middle of the dance floor their arms still wrapped around each other save for the one Sirius was using to hold up the gift.

"This day twenty years ago I asked you to be my Valentine," he murmured not breaking the eye contact. "Tonight I have a different question," he said quietly. Hermione could feel her heart rate rise as she waited for Sirius to continue. "Hermione. Will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hermione felt tears of joys sting at her eyes as Sirius opened the box revealing a simple gold band with a row of sparkling diamonds across the centre.

"Of course I will Sirius," she replied shakily as he slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you," she said, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek.

"Love you too," he said brushing away the tear before moving in for a soft kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione and Sirius left the restaurant with Sirius arm place snugly around Hermione waist as he steered her down the street.

"Where are we going now?" she asked quietly, she had assumed they would head back to the aparation point to go back to Hogwarts.

"The nights not over yet," Sirius replied chuckling as they made their way past small shops. Sirius was drawn to one particularly bright shop and stopped outside of it to watch the small television screen in the window. Hermione glanced at the sign hanging over the path that read _'Adventure Tourism'_ she sent Sirius a puzzling look but he appeared to be enthralled at what was being played on the TV.

Hermione grinned as she watched someone throw themselves off a bridge while attached to a cord before they bounced back up again.

"What in Merlins name are they doing?" Sirius asked her with a horrified expression.

"It's called Bungy Jumping," Hermione answered. "I would have thought it would look like fun to you Mr I owned a flying Motorcycle and occasionally ride a broom like a maniac."

Sirius turned to face Hermione. "But I'm not throwing myself of a bridge attached by a flimsy rope around my ankles," he stated as they began to walk down the street again, Hermione still not knowing where they were headed.

"Yes you are," Hermione said her eyes lighting up mischievously.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"If Remus and Tonks get their act together before the end of the term you have to do a Bungy," she stated with a grin.

Sirius looked mortified for a moment before grinning back at her. "Ok, but if you lose then you jump." He knew it would be hard for Hermione to accomplish throwing herself off a bridge if she was nervous when getting on a broom.

"Deal."

"Deal."

They shook hands, both silently confident it would be the other doing the jumping.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The couple walked for a while longer enjoying each others company as Sirius led her to the hotel he had booked a room in for the night. They were across the road from the rather large building with an elegant entrance when the heavens decided to open sending a torrent of water down on the street. Hermione and Sirius stood in the shelter looking across the street at their destination.

Sirius glanced sideways at Hermione. "We could apaparate," he suggested.

Hermione grinned and bent down to take off her shoes. "Or we could run," she said, a mischievous glint forming in her eyes. Sirius grinned and nodded, the pair moved to the edge of the footpath and waited for the road to be clear before moving out under the rain. Hand in hand they ran across the street. Before they reached the other side however Sirius spotted a rather large puddle before the curb. He paused momentarily to sweep his fiancé up in his arms and carry her across the small expanse of water, both laughing as the downpour soaked through their clothing. Sirius kept Hermione in his arms until they'd reached the canopy to the entrance of the hotel.

Sirius place Hermione back down on her feet. "I have wet socks," he muttered.

"You have wet everything," Hermione pointed out grinning at Sirius' hair plastered to his head, her breath hitched when she noticed his shirt now showed every contour of his chest and the way Sirius was looking heatedly at her it seemed she had the same issue with her dress. He took Hermione's hand and led her quickly into the lobby, a large grin plastered on his face as he strode determinedly up to the front desk wanting to get to their room as soon as possible.

"Reservation for Black," he said to the startled man at the desk

"Raining?" the clerk asked taking in the couple's drenched appearance.

"No we just decided to take a swim in the middle of the night with our clothes on," Sirius muttered. "Yes it's raining, now, my fiancée here is wet and cold if we could get the key to our room that would be great."

Hermione felt Sirius hand start to travel up and down her back and leaned into the touch wanting now to get to the room as desperately as the man next to her.

"Yes of course, I apologize," the man behind the desk said glancing at his computer screen. "Black was it?" he asked.

"Yes."

The man handed over a swipe key. "Here you go level forty room two three zero zero."

Sirius took the key and nodded in thanks as he pulled Hermione along to the elevators, as soon as the door opened revealing an empty compartment Sirius swept Hermione in and had his lips on hers as soon as the door was closed. Hermione tangled her fingers in his wet hair as his hands roamed south of her back to lift her up against him

"Sirius…." Hermione said, attempting to break the kiss.

"Mmmm," Sirius replied as he pressed himself into her lips again.

"Button," was all Hermione could manage. Sirius seemed to cotton on though and lowered Hermione to the floor so he could press their desired floor button, before the lift began to move however the bell dinged and the doors opened to let an elderly couple dressed in their best enter.

Sirius stifled a moan. "Which floor are you after?" he asked.

"Forty five, thank you my dear," the woman answered as Sirius pushed the button five floors above their own.

Hermione could feel the frustration radiating off the black haired wizard and grinned, she glanced at the other couple and positioned herself so her back was facing them, standing between them and Sirius Sirius. Sirius looked at her, his eyes filled with desire as she smiled sweetly up at him causing him to raise an eyebrow. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest and stepped closer making the appearance that she just wanted to be held by him, he complied by resting an arm around her waist. Hermione however had other plans and traced a path down Sirius chest till she reached his belt causing his breath to hitch and his eyes to dart to the floor display, currently indicating they were at floor twenty. Hermione moved her hand lower and ran her fingernail down the zipper of his pants, teasing him as she smiled seductively.

Sirius bent down and whispered in her ear. "You are evil."

Hermione merely grinned but was quickly swept out of the lift by Sirius as the doors opened to their floor. The couple barely managed to get their door to their room open before they were all over each other. Sirius had Hermione pressed up against the door as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness through his trousers as he worked at removing her dress. Still holding her in his arms Sirius carried Hermione to the bed and lay her down taking her dress with him as he did so before ravishing her mouth once again.

Hermione began to unbutton Sirius shirt but soon became frustrated with the task and ripped it down the centre sending buttons flying.

"Hey, I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one," Hermione replied sitting up and meeting his mouth again. "These have to go," she said beginning to undo Sirius pants.

Sirius complied and lost his trousers and boxers in one go his hard member now pressed up against Hermione as they lay back down on the bed, with a quick spell Hermione's elegant lingerie disappeared and she stared up at Sirius.

"You're going to have to teach me that one," she said breathlessly.

"Sorry it's only given on a need to know basis," he replied grinning down at her as he reached down and trailed one of his hands up the inside of Hermione's thigh.

"You can't tell me?" she asked moaning as Sirius fingers entered her.

"Sorry, by need to know I mean it's a little trick us wizards know, can't have you witches knowing absolutely everything now can we?"

Whether or not this concerned Hermione Sirius didn't know as she pulled him down on top of her for a deep kiss. Sirius removed his fingers from her warmth causing a small moan of protest to escape her lips. Sirius paused slightly as he positioned himself between her legs, and met Hermione's eyes, she knew what he was asking and he knew the answer as she stared back up at him. He quietly murmured the spell he'd forgotten that one fateful night, before he entered her causing now a moan of pleasure to escape her lips as Sirius began to move in and out, knowing exactly how Hermione liked it, while his hands continued their mistretions over her creamy skin

"_Sirius,"_ Hermione moaned in pleasure as she began to climax, Sirius covered her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss as Hermione came causing Sirius to be sent over the edge as he sent his ineffective seed into her.

He lay down on top of her, resting for a moment before rolling off her and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you," he murmured looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Love you too," Hermione replied giving him a soft kiss before placing her head on his shoulder as he pulled the blankets up around them.


	49. Chapter 48: Secret Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 48: Secret Dreams**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The air was cold and crisp as a hooded figure dressed in black made their way quickly across the dark grounds of the ancient site, disturbing the thin layer of mist at ground level with their long strides, the pale smoke like substance forming intricate ribbon-like patterns in the night air. Looking around the figure pulled out a thin stick and muttered something in Latin under their breath while waving their hand around. Out of thin air a small cabin appeared to which they entered swiftly, closing the door behind them with a soft thud that didn't even warrant an echo in the stillness around it. A few moments later the building disappeared and the calmness of the night took over once again.

Inside the figure made their way down stone steps in which one would assume led to a basement, instead a long damp corridor lit with flickering torches was the path for this individual, their feet creating echos off the walls around them as they hurried to their destination.

They entered a circular room with others dressed similarly standing quietly in a circle while they waited for the stragglers to arrive. The mysterious figure moved to one of the spots closest to the high backed chair located at one of the points around the ring.

"Nott," a sly voice began from the chair. "How nice of you to join us."

The figure turned their head slightly and nodded in acknowledgement, their steel grey eyes not leaving the cold stone floor at their feet.

"My apologies my Lord, something came to my attention that I needed to follow up," the owner of the grey eyes answered

"And what would that be?" the voice from the chair questioned, a hint of humour in the cold voice.

"I saw someone in Muggle London that I should not have my Lord", whether the pause following was for dramatic effect or unease the rest of the cloaked figures did not know. "Hermione Thomas."

A new voice broke into the conversation now. "My Lord that is not possible."

"I can assure you Lucius it was her that I saw, your little game of prisoner seems to have failed," Nott's voice was cool and dripping with mockery.

"Was she alone?" the Dark Lord asked, ignoring the blonde to his right.

"No, that is how I knew who it was; she was with the blood traitor Black."

"And do you feel she is an immediate threat?"

"She is on par with Black and the Werewolf my Lord, perhaps even more so."

Silence filled the room as Voldemort considered this new piece of information. "Keep an eye on her, nothing changes because of a Mudblood, the plan stays as it is, we seem to be getting rather good at picking off Dumbledore's precious Order members, perhaps the need to attack will diminish over time."

The eyes of the ring turned their attention to the crumpled form in the centre, blood covering the tattered clothing while their wand lay snapped in half at their side, the still figure drew in straggling breaths as the dim torchlight in the damp room caught a flicker of red hair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of the hotel as Sirius slept beside her; she'd woken from a vivid dream and couldn't return to sleep while it was on her mind. She remembered the number five and a shape like that of a star, she knew the dream had a certain significance but that significance did not wish to reveal itself in this particular moment of time making for an extremely frustrated Hermione.

Sighing she rolled over and rested her head on Sirius shoulder content to watch the black haired wizard sleep, but even the soft rhythmic rise and fall of his chest couldn't woo her back to her slumber. She returned to her position of staring at the ceiling, which did not offer as good of a view but didn't let her get distracted from her thoughts.

When the first rays of dawn crept across the carpet Hermione felt a pair of grey eyes staring at her, for the time being she ignored Sirius and kept her gaze fixed on the off white ceiling.

"I know you know I'm awake."

Hermione forced herself not to crack a grin as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Have you had any sleep?"

"A bit."

Hermione heard Sirius chuckle. "I would have thought you'd sleep the night through."

Hermione didn't answer and Sirius frowned slightly. "Hey," he said softly turning her to face him. "You ok?"

Hermione smiled at his worried expression. "It was just a dream."

"Bad dream, weird dream or Sirius dream?"

Hermione laughed quietly. "Weird dream, but don't worry about it, I don't want to think about it till we're back at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked doubtful but let the matter drop with a nod. "Breakfast time."

"You and your food."

"What?" Sirius asked. "I happen to enjoy food."

"I know _that."_

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Sirius said, as if he felt he needed to prove a point.

"Yes it is."

"Bacon, porridge, toast, pancakes, crumpets, cornflakes…"

"I get the idea."

"….eggs, sausages, muffins, bacon."

"You said bacon twice."

Sirius grinned. "I know, just checking to see if you were still listening."

"So what do you want?" Hermione asked, reaching over to the bedside cabinet for the room service menu

"I just told you."

"You want all of that?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The reluctant pair apaparted back to Hogsmead around midday and walked hand in hand down the street, the black clouds hovering above threatening another early spring downpour. A crowd of people outside of the local bookshop drew their attention and Sirius and Hermione wandered over to see what all the fuss was about as they caught snippets of conversation.

"The potions master…"

"Muggle killings…"

"All this time with the students!"

Sirius frowned and pushed his way through the crowd, Hermione following behind, a flicker of fear in her eyes, after all she was now the Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

Sirius grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet and flicked a sickle at the boy handing out the papers. He steered Hermione away from the growing crowd and opened the paper, his eyes widening as he read the headline.

"What is it?" Hermione asked trying to peer over his shoulder.

Sirius held out the paper for her to read.

'_**Potions Master accused of muggle and muggleborn attacks'**_

Hermione gasped as Sirius started to read out loud.

"'The Minister of Magic has declared that the recent attacks on Muggleborn wizards and Muggles were conducted by Hogwarts Potion Master Severus Snape trying to re-live the 'glory days' of he-who-must-not-be-named'….what a load of bull"

"Sirius, keep reading."

"Sorry….'In an interview with the Minister himself the Daily Prophet learnt that the surly Potions Professor had indeed been missing for a short time, within which the sporadic attacks had begun to cease thus concluding that these attacks were not ordered by you-know-who as some members of our society would have you believe'."

Sirius groaned this was the last thing the Order needed, people not believing the danger was there.

Hermione looked confused. "But the Minister knew Voldemort was in the Ministry that night, how can he go back on that?"

"Because that is what he's like," Sirius explained simply his eyes scanning the article for anything else. "What the…" he cursed, his grey eyes darkening.

"What is it?"

"'This new piece of information leaves this reporter in doubt of the credibility of not only the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor A Dumbledore, but also in the credibility of Harry Potter; the-boy-who-lived, whom both for a number of years now have tried to convince the Ministry that you-know-who had indeed resurfaced. It appears now that these were the ramblings of an aging wizard and a boy wanting to relish in the spotlight of events that took place almost seventeen years ago'…I can't believe this," Sirius muttered. "They've gone and pushed everything back to your fifth year, everything the Order has worked on."

"What about the attack in Hogsmead? Did they say anything about that?"

Sirius skimmed the last of the article and shook his head. "It goes against their theory they wouldn't put that in there."

"We should get back to the castle," Hermione said, starting to walk in the direction of the path to Hogwarts, Sirius falling in step beside her. Both disappointed their carefree weekend seemed to have come to an end.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked Hermione as they made their way through Hogwarts corridors in the opposite direction of their chambers.

"I just need to pick up some reference books from the library."

"On what?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not quite sure, that's why I want to go to the library."

"But you don't know what you're looking for," Sirius pointed out, an eyebrow raised as they entered the library.

Half an hour later Madame Pince was checking out a large pile of books for Hermione as Sirius read the titles in confusion, they ranged from Potions to Arithmancy to Divination

"You have books on almost every subject taught here….why?" Sirius asked picking up an armload of books.

"I told you I wasn't sure what I was looking for," Hermione answered picking up the remaining books, "so I got a bit of everything."

Back at their chambers Sirius struggled to open the door with his armload of books, a few muttered curses later the door opened and the pair moved to place the books on the desk.

"A little light reading?"

Sirius and Hermione turned around to see Harry sitting quietly on the couch, Ginny asleep with her head in his lap, obvious signs of tear tracks down her cheeks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	50. Chapter 49: Something to Believe in

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi…(I've written the same thing 49 times now I think the message must have got across by now…)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 49: Something to Believe in**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Two weeks after the disappearance of Bill Weasley Hermione sat at the large wooden desk in her and Sirius' chambers, books and parchment scattered around her as she attempted to figure out what it was she was actually looking for. Her long curly hair had resorted to a semi-remnant of her bushy days, her eyes were drawn and her skin pale.

Sirius was sitting on the couch going over some Order business, his grey eyes occasionally darting to Hermione. He was rapidly growing concerned for his fiancée, the task she had set herself about doing was causing Hermione to skip meals and stay up late. He had tried to help her but found it was no good when Hermione herself wasn't sure what she was looking for.

He saw her ring catch in the candlelight and smiled faintly as he remembered their friends reactions at breakfast the morning after they had arrived back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sirius and Hermione were in the Great Hall with Tonks and Remus, who, much to Hermione's disappointment had been too wrapped up in the disappearance of Bill to get any time alone together, when the morning light reflected off Hermione's ring catching Tonks' attention. The Auror looked from Hermione's ring to Hermione, to Sirius and back to Hermione again. She gasped suddenly and whacked Remus upside the head._

"_Ow…Merlin Tonks!" He exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me Sirius proposed?"_

_Remus glanced at Hermione's hand. "I didn't realise he'd actually asked."_

_Tonks' hand found the back of his head again, by now Sirius and Hermione, along with most of the students were watching in amusement as their Defence teacher was walloped by Tonks._

"_Merlin Tonks, quit it."_

"_You could have at least told me he was considering it." _

"_I thought he was going to tell you, don't hit me, hit Sirius."_

"_Hey!"_

_Hermione turned to Sirius with a curious smile. "Who else did you tell?"_

_Sirius drew a wary eye away from his cousin and turned to Hermione. "Just Moony, Harry and your parents."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow. "My parents?"_

"_I wanted to ask them for permission."_

_While Hermione had Sirius attention Tonks had grabbed a long handled serving spoon and proceeded to reach around the back of both Remus and Hermione to hit Sirius over the back of the head._

"_OW…Merlin…Tonks…bloody hell…what the….OW!"_

"_That's for not telling your own cousin."_

_Sirius grinned mischievously while rubbing the back of his head, "but I did," he said preparing himself to run. "I owled your mum this morning."_

_Sirius was out of his chair like lightning and ran from the hall, the pink haired witch hobbling along on her bad leg behind him muttering about what she'd do to him when her bung leg let her catch up. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius smiled and rubbed the fading bruise he had on the back of his scalp

"That's it!"

Sirius was pulled out of his memory by Hermione's cry from across the room.

"What's it?" he asked rising to his feet.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Sirius' question.

Hermione had also risen to her feet and was clutching various pieces of parchment.

"I have to go to the library," she said, more to herself than Sirius, whom she seemed to forget was even in the room. By this time however he was right behind her as she started for the door.

"Uh-uh," he said reaching out and grabbing her around the waist. "I don't think so; you need to sleep, not go gallivanting around the library in the middle of the night."

Hermione frowned. "But I worked it out, at least I think I did, that's why I need to go to the library; so I can get more books."

"The library's closed," Sirius said quietly, "and I'm not sure if Madame Pince will let you get anymore books out," he commented glancing at the piles of texts that Hermione had gathered in the last few weeks.

Hermione glanced at the grandfather clock across the room and sighed, relaxing in Sirius' arms. "I didn't realise how late it was."

"Obviously," Sirius said with a small smile. "Are you going to tell me what you think you've worked out?"

"Oh," Hermione pulled herself from Sirius arms and lead him over to the desk. "I think I might have figured out part of that dream I had," she said grinning.

Sirius nodded. "The weird one you had at the hotel?"

"Yes, I think it's a key to help Harry," she said her eyes on Sirius' face to gauge his reaction.

Sirius eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You think you had a dream that can help Harry….how?"

"That's why I needed to go to the library, but what I think is, is that we need to build a new spell, Harry can't defeat Voldemort with his wand alone…and vice-versa, so next to giving Harry a muggle gun and telling him to shoot Voldemort point blank I think building a spell to help him is the next best thing," Hermione said this in one breath and Sirius took her pause as an opportunity to jump in.

"What kind of spell?" he asked moving closer to the desk and looking at Hermione's notes.

"Like a protective spell, but one that can be used offensively too, we need to parallel Harry and Voldmort in five ways," she explained moving over and showing Sirius her notes. "Like opposite emotions, or ideals; that's what the number five meant."

"And the star?" Sirius asked smiling at the sparkle in Hermione's eyes.

"I think that needs to be part of the spell, like Harry standing in the centre and the five points representing the five ideals we need to come up with."

"Wait, if there needs to be something concrete like Harry standing in the centre of a star then how can we do this? We have no idea when or where Harry will face Voldemort," Sirius argued.

"I think we might be able to perform the spell as soon as we've worked it out," Hermione explained, picking up a piece of parchment with her neat script on it and handing it to Sirius. "It's a essentially a protective spell so it would work in the same way as the one placed on Harry when Lily sacrificed herself."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "So once you've…_we've_ created this spell we can perform in at anytime and it should help Harry next time he's up against Voldemort," Sirius ventured, he wasn't going to let this lay solely on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione grinned. "In theory, yes."

"Well, it's the best we've got at the moment; I guess the next thing to do is go to the library…tomorrow." Sirius added when Hermione's eyes lit up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days later and Hermione still hadn't found what she was looking for; she had enlisted in the help of not only Sirius, but also Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ginny and, to her surprise even Draco had offered to help, he seemed to be rather bored lately after Dumbldore had given him his own chambers.

Together they scoured the library looking for anything that may be of relevance to what Hermione was looking for. Of course all of this occurred within the spare time between and after classes and Hermione was beginning to wish Dumbledore could find a different replacement for Potions, which was were she was presently, keeping her eye on the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins as they completed their mild Veritaserum potions.

Draco was back in classes now; he sat at the back of the Slytherins preferring to work alone than with either of the two houses in the advanced NEWTs class. The hostility between him and Harry had lessoned slightly but the biting comments were still exchanged. Hermione had yet to find out who had beaten the blonde but her instincts pointed to his fellow seventh years.

She glanced over at aforementioned seventh years, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle; the trio were talking quietly together while glancing at her every so often and snickering to themselves.

Hermione frowned. "Care to share something with the class Mister Nott?" she asked causing the rest of the room to quieten and turn to face the boy.

"We, were just wondering, _Professor," _he sneered, "what sort of lust potion could be used to get a mudblood like you into the sack," he answered waggling his eyebrows in a crude suggestive manner. The rest of the class swung their eyes to Hermione waiting for her reply.

"You do not need a lust potion to do that Mister Nott," she said with a small smile. "You just need to be tall, dark and handsome with piercing grey eyes," noting that Nott would be bound to fit himself into all three of these categories she continued before he could say anything. "It's also a bonus if you can turn yourself into a large furry canine, was once an escaped convict and have a werewolf as a best friend."

On the Gryffindor side of the class Harry was grinning at Hermione, his and the rest of the class' potions forgotten as they started to simmer and turn pink, not something that was ideally meant to happen.

"I'm seeing a lot of pink here," Hermione pointed out with an amused smile causing a bustle of activity as the students struggled to fix their potions.

Hermione relaxed back in her chair and picked up another book to skim through. She flicked through the pages till one in particular caught her eye. She sat forward and placed the book on her desk staring down at the diagram of the same star shape from her dream. _'The scrolls of Zhou are thought to be ancient Chinese prophecies depicting future events. Little is known about the scrolls and are thought to have been lost a millennia ago…'_

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Harry standing in front of her, the rest of the classroom empty; the students having finished for the day.

"Find something?" He asked with a grin. "You seemed a little distracted," he said picking up some of her books to help her carry them back up to her chambers.

"I think I did, but I'm not too sure how much help it'll be," she explained as she closed the heavy potions door behind her. "I need to find some ancient Chinese scrolls that apparently went missing thousands of years ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Good luck."

"I think," she said as they started to climb the stairs. "I'm going to need it."

The pair walked quietly for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence. "How's Ginny holding up?" she asked quietly. "She doesn't come and visit us as near as much as she used to."

Harry smiled sadly. "She's holding up as best as she can, first Ron, and well now Bill, I guess the reality of having a big family during a war situation is starting to catch up with her."

Hermione nodded, the losses of the war were starting to creep up on the older students; more and more often owls would arrive with the morning post from the ministry delivering bad news, the seal so familiar now that each student that received one knew what it contained.

"Hermione?" Harry asked tearing her from her thoughts once again.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you let Nott get away with…with what he says?" he asked.

"Does Nott act like that in your other classes with him?"

"Well, yes, he does have a pretty foul mouth."

"What does Remus do?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "He ignores him or embarrasses him."

"What do I do?" She asked with a small smile.

"You ignore him or embarrass him," Harry answered with a grin. "But it's different, I mean he's being rude to you, you're a female Professor; you shouldn't have to put up with that."

Hermione shook her head. "Nott doesn't bother me, not this one at least."

"You knew his father?"

Hermione shook her head again. "Mother. And I'd be happier if I'd never met her, she caused Sirius and I some problems, still is, most likely if she's still alive and following Voldemort like the Order suspects," she explained as they approached her chambers.

Upon entering Harry and Hermione were greeted with Dumbledore and Sirius talking quietly on the couch.

"Ahh, Hermione," Dumbledore greeted. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Professor," Harry answered, moving into the room behind Hermione.

"Find anything yet?" Sirius asked Hermione.

Hermione moved and placed her books down on the large desk, picking up the one from the top of the pile and wandering over to where Dumbledore and Sirius were sitting.

"Actually, I think I have stumbled across something," she said turning to the page she had marked in the book. "Here," she said pointing to the drawings. "This is exactly what the images looked like in my dreams."

Dumbledore looked at the images before turning to Hermione, curiosity sparkling in his blue eyes and Harry took a seat next to Sirius. "You're sure these are the same images?"

"Positive."

Dumbledore nodded. "Keep looking for as much information as you can on these Zhou scrolls," Hermione nodded, she'd already planned on doing this. "I'm not sure if the originals can be located," Dumbledore continued. "But I'll see what I can do."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Three days later Hermione and Tonks were surrounded by books on the desk while Sirius and Remus sat on the soft couches each with rather large books on their laps.

"You know, this is really frustrating," Tonks pointed out her pink hair catching the candlelight. "We work something out, research it for weeks before we can get any relevant information and when we do we need more information on that which we can't find, hence more reading through every book known to the wizarding world," she ended this with a large sigh.

"Oh Nymph, it's the never ending cycle of research, how will you ever survive?" Remus teased from the couch before ducking to avoid a well aimed book heading for his head, while Hermione sent Sirius a grin at the apparent nickname Remus had for Tonks, ignoring the fact that that was possibly the reason for the flying book in the first place.

"Without annoying hairy Werewolves for starters," Tonks answered Remus.

"Hey, I'm not that hairy."

"How do you know? Do you look in the mirror when you transform?" Tonks asked with a grin.

Hermione stifled her laughter at the image of Moony looking at himself in the mirror; glancing over at Sirius it seemed he was imagining along the lines of the same thing.

"Do you?" Remus retorted with a grin, his amber eyes flicking to her wild pink hair.

"Ohh ouch…" Sirius snickered from the couch where he had to duck to avoid another book chucked in their general direction.

The light hearted banter was interrupted by a soft nock at the door.

"Come in," Hermione called wondering who would be visiting so late and was surprised to find Dumbledore standing at the door.

"Professor…" Hermione queried standing up.

Dumbledore smiled and stepped into the room. "I believe I have found someone who is willing to assist you in your research," he explained, his blue eyes sparkling as he stepped further into the room to let his companion follow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N..Ohhhhh WHO is it?...any guesses? (Here's a hint, read the beginning of this A/N out loud and see if it comes to you ; ). **


	51. Chapter 50: Naked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bon Jovi (Sigh) or Queen.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 50: Naked**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione sat reading a large book on building charms while her guest took a break from his own research to watch Sirius and Harry dueling on the grounds below. He was a couple of inches taller than Sirius, his black hair was long and tied at the nape of his neck, his black robes were of the highest quality Chinese silk giving a slight hint to his long line of ancestry that far surpassed both the likes of Malfoy or Black.

Hermione's eyes flickered to the large desk which had been cleared for the Zhou scrolls they now had in their possession. She could still barely believe their luck when Dumbledore had made contact with the protector of the scrolls, Hu Shang who's family had been the keepers of the scrolls for thousands of generations.

"He moves like his father."

Hu's voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I didn't realize you'd met James," Hermione queried.

Hu nodded. "James and Lily. I kept in touch with Lily through letters after Dumbledore had introduced us. Both Lily and James visited me one time just before Lily found out she was pregnant with Harry."

"I'm guessing you didn't get any owls from James," Hermione said with a smile. "He didn't seem the letter writing type."

Hu chuckled. "Lily made comments like 'James says hi' or 'James was wondering…' but I think I got one letter from James the entire time I knew him."

Hermione laughed quietly. "That doesn't surprise me."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Faster," Sirius called out as he ducked a blue stream of light, he and Harry had taken advantage of the early spring morning and were having an impromptu duel session. Remus and Ginny stood off to the side along with a small crowd that had gathered to watch eagerly.

"You need to anticipate what I'm going to do next," Sirius instructed. "Watch my movements; aim more at where I'm moving to rather that just at me."

Harry gave a slight nod of indication that he had heard what Sirius said. He slowed down his offensive as he observed Sirius' movements ducking and weaving at the same time as Sirius sent his own onslaught of disarming charms at his godson.

"_Expelliarmus,_" Harry shouted.

This time the bright blue light hit Sirius square in the chest; unexpectedly he felt his feet leave the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

From his position at the window Hu's eyes widened as he watched the scene below before laughter escaped his lips.

"What?" Hermione asked standing up and moving over to join him at the window.

"Sirius is paying your Giant Squid a visit."

Hermione looked out across the lake and saw Sirius swimming back to shore and a very pleased looking Harry standing at the waters edge.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dripping wet and shivering with the cold Sirius stepped into his chambers

"Oh Bugs," Hermione laughed as she stepped over to him. "Why didn't you just use a drying charm?"

"T-to c-cold," Sirius replied through chattering teeth. "I h-hav-ve wet-t socks."

Hermione laughed as Hu chuckled in the background. "Come on," Hermione said leading him over to the bathroom. "Lets get you out of these wet clothes."

Despite his chattering teeth and slightly blue lips Sirius was still able to send a grin and a wink in Hu's direction as he followed Hermione into the bathroom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius frowned in disappointment as Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her as she left the room. Hermione had helped him peel off his outer robes before leaving him to finish as she exited with a smile while muttering about his behaviour while they had a guest.

Sirius finished removing his sopping clothes and stepped under the luke warm water not making it too hot as his body temperature slowly rose again. He ducked his ebony head under the steady stream of water and closed his grey eyes as the water created pathways down his toned neck, torso and legs; some lines following the pale scars of Azkaban that refused to fade.

As his body warmed up slightly he reached out and adjusted the water temperature so he was standing under borderline hot water, the resulting steam filling the room and fogging up every available inch of glass. Feeling a hell of a lot better than he had thirty minutes ago Sirius reached for his shampoo before pausing and grabbing Hermione's vanilla scented shampoo with a cheeky grin.

"Servers her right for not participating in my recuperation after my harrowing experience," Sirius muttered grinning as he poured a liberal amount into his palm before lathering up his black locks in vanilla scented bubbles.

Grinning Sirius decided it would be amusing to disturb their peaceful research time too.

"IS THIS THE REAL LIFE!" he started singing at the top of his lungs. "IS THIS JUST FANTASY….CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE. NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY…OPEN YOUR EYES…LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEEEEEE..." Sirius voice reached the highest possible note as he ducked back under the water to rinse out his hair, the bubbles slowly making their way down his lightly tanned chest.

"I'M JUST A POOR BOY…I NEED NO SYMPATHY…BECAUSE I'M EASY COME, EASY GO, A LITTLE HIGH, LITTLE LOW…ANYWAY THE WIND BLOWS DOESN'T REALLY MATTER, TO ME."

Sirius paused as he squeezed the excess water out of his hair before grabbing Hermione's vanilla conditioner, after all he couldn't ruin the lovely scent the shampoo had given him…right?

Sirius closed his eyes as he got lost in his song, hoping that he was annoying Hermione, he liked it when she was angry, very sexy in his humble opinion.

"MAMA, JUST KILLED A MAN…PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD, PULLED MY TRIGGER NOW HE'S DEAD."

Sirius heard a knock on the door before Hermione's voice came muffled through the wood. "There'll be a dead man here soon Sirius if you don't stop singing."

"You love my singing."

"Not while I'm trying to concentrate," came the reply.

"I'm hurt," Sirius said grinning. "But I'm not going to stop singing."

"Sirius," Hermione warned from the other side of the door.

"You'll just have to come in and stop me," Sirius said waiting for a response when he got none he continued to sing ."MAMA, LIFE HAD JUST BEGUN, BUT NOW I'VE GONE AND THROWN IT ALL AWAY…MAMA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY, IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROW…CARRY ON, CARRY ON, AS IF NOTHING REALLY MATTERS."

Sirius stopped singing when the door opened and Hermione strode in glaring at the grinning wizard.

"Do you mind!"

"I love it when you're angry," Sirius said with a goofy grin ignoring Hermione's statement. "_So_ sexy."

Hermione's glare didn't falter, if anything it grew in intensity as Sirius stood under the water grinning at her.

"_Silencio,_" Hermione muttered, waving her wand at Sirius who opened and closed his mouth as he tried to speak. The tables turned now as Hermione smiled sweetly at Sirius who sent her a glare, giving the wet wizard a wave Hermione walked back out of the room closing the door behind her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The air was cold and damp as the cloaked figure approached the throne in the centre of the room. "My Lord, what do you want us to do with…"

"Send him back," The snake-eyed wizard answered.

"But My Lord, he still lives."

"He is no use to us, send him back, he will not last long there."

The cloaked figure nodded and scurried out of the room to follow his Masters orders.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week after the shower incident Sirius sat with Hermione as they worked on building a spell, Sirius helped when he could while Remus and Hermione concentrated on the numerous mathematical calculations needed to complete it. Hu was working on finding any significance in the Zhou scrolls, he was the only one capable of reading the scrolls as no translation spells any of the group knew could brake the language barrier. Harry was preparing for his NEWTs after Hermione pointed out there were less than three months till the exams, Sirius himself didn't think Harry was studying, namely for the fact that he'd seen his godson by the lake with Ginny as he glanced out of the window.

Hu stood suddenly and walked towards Hermione carrying one of the scrolls in his hands, holding it out to her he pointed to the picture on the page.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Does it say what it means?"

"Here," Hu pointed to a scroll of Chinese characters that meant nothing to Sirius, Hermione or Remus. "It talks about a champion of green eyes born from a flower and the noble one."

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "He had a prophecy before Trelawney's."

Remus and Sirius were staring wide eyed at Hu. "So did Lily and James," Sirius said softly. "What else does it say?"

Hu pointed to the star starting at the topmost point. "This here means kinship," he said indicating to the first symbol. "It's represented here by a sacrifice."

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Who?" Hu asked.

"Ron was mine and Harrys best friend, he died last year saving his sister."

Hu nodded before moving back to the diagram his gaze moving to the next point on the star. "This here is Love, represented by fire."

"Ginny," Remus said. "This is unbelievable."

"That's the understatement of the year," Sirius murmured. "What about the others?"

Hu moved on. "Friendship, represented by Time."

"That's me," Hermione said in shock.

Hu looked rather confused. "Why would you be represented by time?" he asked curiously.

"Long story mate," Sirius answered. "We'll tell you later, what about the other two?"

"This here is 'the instructor' or 'mentor'," He glanced over at Remus. "This character is represented by the moon."

Remus nodded as Hu continued to the last point on the star, Hermione and Remus glanced at Sirius as Hu explained the meaning. "This here is Father or Guardian, it's represented by the bright star."

Sirius nodded his expression serious before he got to his feet. "I'm going to get Harry," he stated as he walked out of the room leaving the others to ponder what they had just discovered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An hour later the group had been joined by Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny stared at Hu in shock while Dumbledore sat back with the familiar sparkle in his blue eyes.

When Harry found his voice he began asking his questions. "What does it all mean though? What is it that we need to do?"

"The scrolls talk about a new magic, one the wizarding world has never seen before," Hu explained. "One that involves those represented in the scrolls."

"We need to build a new spell," Hermione stated. "One based on that," she said pointing at the star.

"And you can do this?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"I hope so," Hermione answered. "It's all we have to work on."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After an exhausting week Hermione was on her way back to her chambers from the library when she was stopped by hurrying footsteps. She looked up to see Dumbledore and Kingsley coming towards her down the corridor, a still figure floating between them.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight in front of her, the wounded Order member taking small painful breaths as he was taken quickly to the Hospital wing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	52. Chapter 51: Captain Crash and the Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 51: Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hermione stared blankly ahead of her as she sat on the sofa in their chambers, her hands idly stroking Crookshanks who was presently curled contently in her lap. Sirius sat down beside her and handed her a cup of freshly brewed tea.

"Here you go love," he murmured. "This will help."

"We left him Sirius," her voice was barely a whisper but in the empty room Sirius was able to pick it up.

"We didn't know," he replied pulling her into his arms.

Hermione relaxed slightly into the embrace. "We shouldn't have just left him."

"I know," Sirius gently stroked her curly hair as she had been doing to Crookshanks moments before. "But we had no choice."

"There's always a choice."

Sirius didn't argue this; he knew Hermione was right, he also knew Hermione was struggling with the guilt of leaving Snape behind. He'd seen it in her eyes when he entered the hospital wing and took in the emaciated figure clinging onto his last thread of life lying in the ghostly white sheets. They'd left him there, in that damp cold cell, himself, Hermione and Remus, they'd left him there….alive.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood in the warm spring sun but she felt cold to the bone as she stared at Ron's headstone. She never felt warm here. Here where one of her best friends lay. She felt it was wrong, she should feel warmth. All she felt today was a sullen numbness.

"Hey."

Hermione turned slightly to see Harry climbing the small hill to where she stood, he gave her a small smile as he joined her, behind him Hermione could see Ginny standing behind, giving her and Harry a moment.

"I thought I'd find you here," Harry commented. "You always come here to think."

Hermione laughed softly. "Ironic huh? When Ron was alive I could do anything but concentrate in his presence, now its one of the only places I can."

"It's not your fault Hermione."

Hermione knew Harry wasn't talking about Ron and she couldn't help the small shudder that passed through her. A week had passed since she had found out Snape was still alive but she still couldn't shake the guilt. She knew she wasn't alone either. She saw it whenever she looked into Sirius' grey eyes or Remus' amber pair.

She glanced back at her green eyed friend and smiled sadly. Looking down at her empty hands she realized she hadn't brought anything for Ron. She always brought him something. Her eyes scanned the area and noticed some daisies growing off to the left. She stepped quietly over and bent down to pick some when a gasp from Ginny, who'd now joined the pair, brought her gaze back up.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight. For weeks they'd been working unsuccessfully on the Zhou prophecy and now the answer was here staring at them. There was a thin line of gold light along the ground connecting her to Harry, another from Harry to where Ron lay. Hermione met Harry's eyes and was greeted by awe.

"Ginny," Hermione managed to choke out, her earlier mood evaporating as excitement of a breakthrough burst through. "Move to the right; opposite me, about the same distance from Harry," she instructed.

The redhead witch did what she was told and after a few minutes of moving around a small area a new line of gold light appeared on the ground.

"Ok, this is just weird," Harry mumbled staring at the half star on the ground.

"Harry, you've known you're a wizard for seven years and you're still surprised?" Hermione asked with a small smile and a quirked eyebrow.

"Well. Yeah."

Ginny giggled at the expression on her boyfriends face before changing it to a winning smile as he turned his gaze on her.

"Come on," Hermione said moving to Harry and Ginny and pulling them along breaking the strange strands of light. "Let's go get the others."

Harry grinned at the mood change in his friend. "Excited much?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was past sunset by the time the group returned to the small cemetery; the six in the prophecy, Tonks, Dumbledore and Hu. Hermione wrapped her long black cloak around her to ward off the cold as she watched Remus help Tonks sit comfortably on a nearby bench. The Auror was still plagued by the incessant cast on her leg but refused to sit back at the castle while the excitement was happening outside.

"Right," Hermione said when everyone was ready; she nodded to Harry and Ginny who found their previous spots along with Hermione.

She watched everyone else's eyes widen as the gold beams of light, more prominent now in the dark, appeared along the ground.

"It's not a spell," Hu murmured to himself. "Its natural magic."

Hermione nodded her eyes alight with anticipation. "Sirius and Remus you need to find your places."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before doing what they were told.

"Err Hermione?" Harry started his face a little worried. "What exactly is going to happen?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

This didn't ease the tension in Harry's expression, if anything it grew when he noticed Remus had found his place on Ginny's side of the star, a new point joining the other three. Now it was just Sirius. His grey eyes darted around the ground at the other beams of light, calculating the distance from himself and Harry in relation to the others. He nodded to himself and took half a step backwards a new beam of light connecting to Remus' and Hermione's points at the center of the star.

Harry looked around "Now wh-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before a blinding light filled the night sky, the wind picked up and Hermione could feel her cloak whip around her. She focused her gaze on Sirius for a moment catching his grey eyes before turning to face Harry, bathed in bright light at the center of the star.

Then Hermione felt the connection. Not just to Harry but to all the others; Sirius, Remus Ginny…and Ron. She gasped out loud at this connection but tried to concentrate on what was happening. A beam of pale blue light now connected her to Harry; looking to her left she saw another beam of light, this one gold coming up from the ground where Ron lay.

This was the protection. Each of the five were subconsciously offering their protection to Harry, no words were needed as they all pledged their lives to the young Potter.

Hermione couldn't see her friend anymore. The light had grown too bright but she could feel him, his energy. His magic flowing through him out through the others and back again.

Then as suddenly as it began it finished. The light disappeared and the area was bathed again in darkness.

"_Lumos_."

Hermione glanced around, Dumbledore stood to the side, his glowing wand in hand. Hermione looked to the others; they were all still standing, breathing heavily but still standing.

Tonks and Hu looked on wide eyed, not believing what they'd just witnessed, Tonks was so shocked she'd resorted back to her natural state, her long black hair draped unnoticed by its owner over her shoulders.

"Harry?"

It was Ginny's timid voice that broke his apparent trance like state.

"I'm ok," he murmured as Ginny ran to his arms. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and buried his face in her fiery locks.

"Hey," Hermione looked at the sound of Sirius soft voice beside her. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded "That was…."

"Different?" Sirius supplied.

Hermione nodded again as Sirius placed a hand on her waist pulling her in beside him.

"I have a confession," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione glanced up at his grey eyes. "And what would that be?"

"I have no idea what the hell just happened."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry stared at Hermione the following day in silent contemplation. They were seated in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione with a book in her lap Harry just thinking.

Hermione noticed Harry open his mouth to say something then frown before closing it again. This happened a number of times before Hermione tore her gaze from the book to look at her friend.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" she asked quietly.

Harry started at the noise, obviously not expecting this question. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before answering her.

"Well, yeah. It's about last night. I understand it was a protection thing but I felt it took away everyone's choice in the matter."

"In what matter?" Hermione asked confused.

"In the protection, you were clearly all prophesized to pledge your lives to me and I'm just not happy with that…that…" he said frowning as he searched for the word he was looking for

Hermione smiled slightly understanding what Harry was getting at. "Burden?" she asked. Harry nodded. "It's not a burden Harry, just because it was prophesized doesn't mean it is a burden. We would all die to protect to Harry, just as you would us. It's human nature to protect the ones you love, that's something that Voldemort doesn't have," Hermione let this sink in before continuing. She held up her hand, her fingers splayed out to illustrate her point, she indicated to her pinky. "Sacrifice; Voldemort would not sacrifice himself for anyone, nor they him," Harry nodded following where Hermione was going with this, she folded down her little finger and moved onto the next one. "Friendship, Voldemort has followers, not friends," Hermione moved on across her hand. "Mentorship, Voldemort may follow the beliefs of the pure bloods but he has no guidance. Guardianship, we know Voldemort's parents are dead, he was an orphan, no guardianship, not like what you have," Hermione moved onto her thumb. "This is the most important; Love, you received love from every point in that star Harry but the love from Ginny was different, stronger in a way, something that Voldemort will never have or know."

Harry was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Do you understand now?" Hermione asked. "We did have a choice; the natural magic would not have worked if we didn't want it too."

Harry nodded. "It seems so simple now," he started. "After you explain it like that I'm surprised I didn't understand it before."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The Daily Prophet 11th May 1998 _

Hermione was sitting at breakfast a few weeks later staring down at the article in front of her. She didn't think that the Prophet could surprise her anymore but here she was, sitting at the head table, surprised as she stared at the title of the latest trash the wizarding newspaper had to offer.

'_Ministry in an uproar as students taught by unqualified 'professor''_

_The Daily Prophet has discovered recently that the potions classes taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are being undertaken by an unqualified so called 'professor' who the ministry has no records of graduating. _

'_Professor' Hermione Granger, who by ministry records should only just be finishing her studies next month, has been teaching students from first year to NEWT level in one of the schools most refined subjects. This comes after it was uncovered that the previous Potions Master, Severus Snape, who is still a wanted man, went out on killing sprees attacking innocent Muggles and Muggleborns. _

_The Prophet could not get in touch with the Headmaster to comment, but it can easily be assumed that this sham, which is all it can be referred to, is just another reason why the ancient Headmaster should step down from his position. _

_There is nothing that can be done about the lack of quality in this years potions results but we here at the Prophet, along with the scores of concerned parents, hope that this issue is rectified before classes begin again next summer. _

Hermione tore her gaze from the page in front of her to meet Sirius angry grey eyes, he'd been reading over Hermione's shoulder and she could see he was seething.

"This is absolute….crap," he started throwing the paper down on the table loudly drawing the students gazes up to their transfiguration professor.

"Sirius," Hermione said, laying a calming hand on his arm. "It's ok, they can't do anything. I've sat my NEWTs. I received my grade. Dumbledore will sort it out."

"Hermione is right Sirius," Hermione and Sirius turned to look at Dumbledore who was standing behind them. "She may not have officially graduated but as Hermione Thomas she did receive her NEWTs," his blue eyes sparkling he turned his attention to Hermione. "May I have a word?"

Hermione nodded and followed the Headmaster out of the room.

"I wonder what that's about?" mused Sirius.

Beside him Remus grinned. "I thought it was James that had to know everything."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In a slightly better mood than she had been in the morning Hermione wandered into the hospital wing to pay the Potions Master a visit, unsurprised when she saw Draco sitting next to Snapes bed.

"Granger," Draco greeted with a nod.

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. "Hello Draco," she returned before glancing at the sunken face of Snape. "Any change?"

Draco shook his head. "Pomfrey said he's gaining strength, but she doesn't know when he'll wake up."

Hermione sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "How have you been doing?"

Draco regarded Hermione with a slightly guarded look before answering hesitantly.

"Fine…"

Hermione picked up on the uncertainty in the blondes voice and frowned. "Just fine?" she asked.

Draco sat in silence for a moment. "Quid Pro Quo?"

Hermione nodded, it seemed fair. If he were to talk she'd share something back.

Draco sat in silence again for a while as if processing the thoughts in his head. "I told you once that I was used to being beaten?"

Hermione nodded.

"That's how I was 'conditioned'," he started. "If I did or said something wrong, something that went against the 'pure blood' way my father would beat it out of me."

Hermione stared in shock, this she hadn't expected but was not a nearly surprised as she'd thought she'd be. Then again she knew what Lucius Malfoy was like.

Draco glanced at Hermione. "You don't seem too surprised," Malfoy commented. "Quid Pro Quo."

Hermione paused, just like Draco had, thinking about how to structure her answer. "You're father attacked me in my seventh year," Dracos eyebrows shot up. "Four times."

"Four times?" Draco muttered.

Hermione nodded, "Quid Pro Quo."

Draco waited for a question this time.

"Dark or light?"

He knew immediately what Hermione was asking and answered just as quickly. "Light. What did my father do to you?"

"Three times it was attempted rape, the last was when he kidnapped me."

Draco sat there digesting the word Rape.

"Quid Pro Quo," Hermione stated again. "Who attacked you?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I think you know that already."

"Enlighten me."

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and the four sixth year boys," Draco sighed, actually relieved to get that piece of information off his chest. "How did you get away; the first three times, from my Father?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "The first time he underestimated me, he couldn't walk properly for a week after that," Hermione paused as Draco smirked. "The second time he gravely underestimated Remus, the third I'd learnt my lesson from the previous two times and was able to defend myself."

Draco sat there quietly processing the information. He didn't know why he was sharing this with Hermione of all people, but it sure felt good to share something with_ someone._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione was curled up on the couch in their chambers a week later with a good muggle book when Sirius sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Good evening," he murmured.

"Hey," she replied not taking her eyes off her book.

Sirius was momentarily sent back in time as he took in this scenario that seemed like it had happened yesterday.

"This is when you take my book away," Hermione stated drawing Sirius out of his memory causing him to chuckle and reach out and take the book out of her hands.

"We're supposed to be visiting Remus and Tonks tonight," Sirius murmured into Hermione's ear. "Not getting lost in a book."

Hermione spun around in Sirius arms so she was sitting backwards on the couch. "Maybe we should stay in for the night," she suggested before pressing her lips against his.

Sirius lost himself in the kiss before something in his brain kicked him and he pulled away slightly. "Uh-uh, you just want Remus and Tonks alone together," he said knowingly.

"But they should celebrate her cast coming off," Hermione argued.

That day Madame Pomfrey had taken the cast off Tonk's injured leg, there was still some tenderness however and Tonks still had to use crutches to get around. Nonetheless in Tonks' opinion it was a cause for celebration and had invited Hermione and Sirius over for some drinks.

"Yes, that's why we were invited."

"You just don't want them to be alone."

"And you just want them TO be alone," Sirius argued back. "Come on, it's rude not to go."

Hermione sighed knowing Sirius was right, and got up from her position on the couch as Sirius placed his hand on her lower back as they exited their chambers

"I can't believe you just gave up a night alone with me to go and see Remus and Tonks," Hermione said smiling as they made their way down the corridor.

In response to this little bit of teasing Sirius pressed Hermione up against the wall and kissed her passionately, his tongue tracing her lower lip before entering her mouth. A few moments later Sirius pulled away from a breathless Hermione and gave are a kiss on the tip of her nose. "We're not sleeping over at Remus'," he whispered huskily. "And it's the weekend tomorrow."

With that said he pulled back and grabbed Hermione's hand grinning as he led them down the corridor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione snuggled into Sirius side as they laughed and chatted with Remus and Tonks, who tonight was sporting short spiky bright blue hair.

Sirius observed his friend and cousin, it was slowly becoming clear that perhaps Hermione was right, perhaps there was something underlying the surface.

"So Tonks," Hermione's voice interrupted Sirius' thoughts. "Do you know when you can go back to work?"

Tonks shrugged. "I can go back now, but I'll be stuck at a desk all day. Kingsley said I'm better off here for the time being. Besides," she said grinning. "I have Remus waiting on me hand and foot here."

Sirius grinned but noted the slight frown on his friends face.

"That might actually become a problem," Remus started glancing at the blue haired witch next to him.

"Why's that?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Madame Pomfrey said you need to start doing things for yourself; to build the strength back up in your leg," Remus explained.

"I don't see why I can't do that here," Tonks replied before a look of realization dawned on her face. "You don't want me here," she stated quietly.

"Now Tonks I didn't…"

"You know you could have just said so!" Tonks snapped. "I didn't realise I was such a burden!"

Hermione and Sirius exchanged a worried glance, the other two clearly forgetting their presence.

"I didn't say that Tonks," Remus said quietly rubbing his temples. "You just need to start doing things for yourself."

"Away from you right!" Tonks snapped, loosing her temper. "So oh so perfect Lupin can go back to his normal life without some injured Auror to look after!"

Remus winced at the use of his last name but felt his temper rising at the witch beside him. "Would you just listen to me!" he snapped back, earning shocked looks from both Hermione and Sirius. "I didn't say I didn't want you here…but maybe it would be for the best if you did ask Dumbledore for a new room."

Tonks sat stunned for a moment she hadn't expected this, a flicker of hurt passed her violet eyes before she stood. "FINE, if that's what you want Lupin," she said limping over to her door. "I'll be out of here in the morning, I wouldn't want to burden you any longer."

"You do that!" Remus snapped before storming off to his own, room leaving a wide eyed pair sitting on the couch.

"That was…." Sirius started.

"Surprising."

"Yeah, Remus has never snapped like that," he murmured. "I'm going to go and see if he's ok."

Hermione nodded and walked up to Tonks' room and knocked softly. "Tonks, its Hermione, are you ok?" Through the door Hermione could hear muffled sobs but got no reply. Sighing Hermione turned her gaze to Sirius who was standing talking to Remus, who_ had_ opened his door.

Shaking his head Remus stepped back into the room and closed the door leaving Sirius standing outside for a moment.

"Come on," Sirius said moving over to Hermione flicking his hand so the candles in the room died down. "They just need to sleep it off."


	53. Chapter 52: To the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 53: To the fire**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The weeks of May passed slowly at Hogwarts. Dumbledore received numerous owls from angry parents about the Potions situation and Hermione received her own share of howlers. The students saw a flicker of what Sirius was like when Hermione was missing, the cold, angry man they'd feared just as much as Snape. Hermione however was able to weave her magic and keep the furious canine calm, preventing his attempts to floo straight to the senders of the howlers and give them a piece of the Sirius Black everyone once feared.

Dumbledore had given Tonks her own chambers for the remainder of her stay, the Auror and Werewolf were still however not speaking to each other. They sat on either side of Sirius and Hermione during meals, the conversation strained through the group as Sirius and Hermione attempted to patch things up between the two.

Harry seemed carefree, well as carefree as one can be when you have your NEWTs approaching and the imminent threat of a Dark Lord fogging your future. He took it in his stride though as he always did, and took life one day at a time.

Hu, although the prophecy had partly been fulfilled, had announced he was staying to help the Order. No one complained, he was an asset and Sirius seemed to like having him around.

The first week of June, Hermione sat down and took her potions classes through their exam reviews. Making sure they knew what was essential to pass that particular year to continue. Her NEWT and OWL classes received a double helping of this.

"There will be no excuses for not sitting the exam," Hermione told her NEWT class. "Madame Pomfrey can fix almost anything temporarily so you should have no trouble sitting both your written or practical exam, unless you come to an unfortunate death." Hermione glanced around the room. "Do not try the Breathless Sleep potion we brewed last week, it is traceable and you will be penalized. Any questions?"

Seamus raised his hand grinning. "Can you give us the answers?"

Hermione grinned. "Sorry no can do."

Nott raised his hand arrogantly "_Professor_" he asked with his usual sneer.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, Mister Nott?"

"What if I'm suffering from total sexual exhaustion? I don't think I'll be able to cope, even with a pepper up potion."

Hermione didn't even bat an eye. "Well Mister Nott. I guess you'll just have to write with your other hand."

The rest of the class didn't even bother to hide their laughter, even the Slytherins chuckled behind their hands. Hermione smiled at Draco glad to see him laugh with the others, even if it was only to Malfoy standards of a small chuckle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

Hermione and Sirius were sleeping in on the warm spring morning, NEWTs and OWLs began the following day, the examiners had arrived and there was nothing else Hermione and Sirius could do to assist their students; they were on their own now.

"What are we going to do about Remus and Tonks?" she asked quietly.

Sirius kissed her temple as they were bathed in sunlight. "I don't know, short of shutting them in a closet together maybe I should have another word with Remus."

Hermione smiled and sat up resting her head on her hand as she gazed down at Sirius. "So you do think they should get together?"

Sirius grinned. "That much is obvious, even to me now. I'm just sitting on the hope that nothing happens before graduation."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "That is so mean," she exlaimed, giving him a small shove. "You need to talk to Remus; he's really broken up about this."

Sirius sighed. "I know," he paused for a moment. "I just _really_ don't want to jump off a bridge."

Hermione laughed. "Well if you don't talk to him I will."

Sirius pulled Hermione down on top of him. "I'll talk to him. Just not right now," Sirius frowned. "You still didn't tell me what Dumbledore spoke to you about last month."

"You are so nosy."

Sirius grinned. "You're still not going to tell me, are you?"

Hermione moved in so she was millimeters from his lips. "Nope," she whispered before pressing herself to him and adequately distracting him from his question, his hands moving to her waist as he pulled her further into him.

The pair was then rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sirius shouted. "It's Sunday for the love of Merlin."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, before frowning when she received no reply.

Sirius shrugged and pulled Hermione back down to him when there was another knock.

Without breaking contact with Hermione's lips Sirius reached for the closest thing, which happened to be a book of Hermione's, and threw it at the door.

Satisfied that whoever was at the door got the idea not to disturb the couple Sirius rolled Hermione over so she was on her back, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her throat…….

There was another knock

…….This time both Sirius and Hermione got out of bed and walked up to the door. Sirius swung it open quickly to be confronted with an empty corridor. Growling Sirius like his other half, stepped out into the corridor. If memory served him right this was about the time of year he and his fellow Marauders used to prank the Professors. Cautiously he looked around, noting that Hermione, now wrapped in his bathrobe, had stepped out behind him, having the sense at least to grab her wand. Something Sirius had failed to do.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Just a prank" He said turning around slowly. "Let's go back inside."

Before either of them could move they were covered in head to toe with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Hermione stood in shock as she heard familiar laughter and footsteps fleeing the scene.

Sirius wiped the cream from around his eyes and met Hermione's gaze.

"Harry," the said together before walking back into their chambers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was nothing else to do really, they had no choice. Covered from head to toe in dessert toppings Sirius and Hermione made the most of their Sunday morning.

They took a shower.

However before Hermione had the chance to rid herself of the sticky substances, Sirius let it known he had other plans. Grabbing her hand and preventing her from stepping into the shower Sirius claimed her sweet cream and chocolate covered lips with his own. Moaning at the sensation of all three tastes at once. Hermione, catching on to Sirius' wishes had her hands resting on his chest as he moved from her lips to the weak point Hermione had on her collarbone.

Knees growing weak, Hermione gripped Sirius' shoulders as his tongue moved up her neck before his lips again found hers with a bruising passion. Nudging Hermione closer to the shower, satisfied with effectively immobilising his fiancee, Sirius turned the taps so a steady stream of hot water flowed from the faucett.

Insisting that they both use Hermione's shampoo and conditioner, Sirius ran hands through her curls as he lathered up the suds, massaging her scalp and earning himself a moan of appreciationSirius gently nudged Hermione under the stream of water to rinse out the bubbles but not before grabbing a small handful and depositing in on Hermione's nose.

Sirius grinned down at her, "Missed a spot."

Hermione smiled back, caught up in the moment. She swept her hands through her still bubbly hair and smothered the non sting bubbles into Sirius smug face.

"Sorry, missed a spot."

Sirius growled playfully and pushed them both under the water, rinsing the vanilla scented bubbles down their bodies and into the drains of Hogwarts. Sirius leant down to claim Hermione's lips in an intense kiss under the gentle stream of hot water, the atmosphere of the room heightening both their senses.

Sirius moved his hands up and down Hermione's wet skin lifting her up off the floor so she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he was sure he had a firm grip on the wet floor he stepped closer to the side of the shower, pressing Hermione against the wall, not removing his lips from hers for an instant.

Sirius moved his mistreations to her neck and licked clean a delectable smudge of chocolate sauce he'd missed earlier. Hermione had her hands tangled in Sirius' vanilla scented hair moaning as he ravished her neck.

With her taste in his mouth and the sounds he was causing to come from Hermione, Sirius was almost pushed over the edge. Still under the hot water Sirius lifted Hermione slightly before gently easing her down his now hard shaft. Hermione gasped into his kiss and the couple began to move together like a couple who'd been married for years, they knew each other inside out, they knew what the other liked, what the other wanted, what the other needed.

Sirius was the first to climax. This didn't happen often. Normally it was Hermione who pushed him over at that last moment. This time it was Sirius who pushed Hermione over. And that pleased Sirius to no end, it wasn't often Hermione held out till after Sirius, or maybe it was that Sirius was just a little more aware of his senses here making him react sooner….he really didn't know which…his mind was rather fogged at the present time….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione grinned that evening at Harry who was shooting them guilty looks from his place down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry," Sirius called loudly, trying to catch more than just Harry's attention. "Thanks for the little prank this morning, dessert toppings are a good excuse for a shower," he said, placing his arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her a little closer.

Harry's face turned bright crimson as everyone eyes turned on him, Hermione felt her own face flush at Sirius words and was glad most of the attention was on the greed eyed, red faced boy in the center of the room and not on her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening Sirius and Hermione caught up with Remus down one of the corridors.

"Remus," Sirius called. The sandy haired wizard stopped and waited for the couple to catch up. "How are you doing?" Sirius asked when he fell into step alongside his friend.

"Fine."

"Remus, you are not 'fine', I've known you long enough to know when you are fine and when you are not fine."

Remus stopped and faced Sirius. "Why would I not be fine?"

"You know why."

"Look, Tonks is old enough to look after herself; she doesn't need friends like me waiting on her hand and foot."

"But it's more than friendship Moony," Sirius sad softly. "Isn't it?"

Remus closed his eyes. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "I don't know…."

"You're heart flutters when you see her right? It falls when she leaves the room? But most of all it shatters when she isn't there?" Sirius asked, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She'd just been given a slight hint to what Sirius went through when she disappeared.

Remus opened his eyes and looked between Sirius and Hermione before nodding.

Sirius grinned. "That's great; you've admitted it to us, now you just have to tell Tonks."

"Yeah…Wait…what?" Remus asked surprised. "I can't tell Tonks, she'll never speak to me again."

"She's not speaking to you now," Sirius pointed out "You have to tell her Moony, you'll regret it if you don't."

Remus nodded, deep in thought before moving down the corridor. Sirius turned to meet a grinning Hermione. Puzzled Sirius pondered what my be going through her head before his eyes widened.

"Shit," he said racing after his friend. "Moony, ol' buddy, ol' pal…. Wait!"

Sirius really did not want to jump off a bridge…..

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following couple of weeks went by uneventful for Sirius and Hermione. Harry and Ginny had exams, Remus hadn't found the courage to talk to Tonks causing Sirius on numerous occasions to almost confront his cousin before deciding he'd done enough, and besides, the longer they took to realise they were madly in love with each other the less likely he was to lose the bet….which was looking good considering today was graduation.

"SIRIUS!" Harry's call disturbing the Animagus from his thoughts. Sirius turned to see a messy haired Harry decked out in his graduation robes his tie and glasses askew. "You have to help me. This tie is killing me, literally."

Sirius grinned and walked over to help Harry tie his tie that had managed to tangle itself around his neck threatening his air supply. He led his Godson over to the mirror and stood behind him.

"Now Harry, I'm only going to show you this once," he said putting on his best serious expression. "I expect you to remember it. I'm telling you now, every member of the female population knows the difference between a TIE and a clip on."

Harry nodded as Sirius instructed him on how to tie his tie.

"You haven't seen Hermione have you?" Sirius asked. "I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"Err. No."

Sirius chuckled. "You're a terrible liar Harry."

"She made me promise not to tell."

"Right," Sirius stated. "You and everyone else. What are you all keeping from me? Or do you plan to elope with Hermione after you graduate?"

Harry laughed. "I like being alive, thank you very much. I don't think I'd like a Black and a Weasley, a female Weasley at that, on my tail for the rest of my life."

"You forgot about Voldemort."

"Oh God no, if I ran off with Hermione I'd rather face Voldemort any day than you and Ginny."

Sirius laughed. "I guess I have nothing to worry about there then….so are you going to tell me?"

Harry grinned before walking out of the room.

"Nope."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Graduation was being held indoors this year, not only for the fact that Dumbledore felt it safer but also because the torrents of rain would be rather uncomfortable to sit in. There was also the fact, that Sirius pointed out, if they did it outside everyone would get wet socks.

Sirius took his position at the front of the Great Hall where the teachers sat, looking around for Hermione. The ceremony started in a few minutes and he hadn't seen his fiancée since the morning, eight hours later and he was beginning to worry.

"Hey Pads," Remus greeted sitting next to him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Sirius asked not returning the greeting. Remus noticed the worried look in his friends eyes and smiled.

"She'll be here, I was just talking to her; you don't need to worry," he said with a grin.

Sirius groaned. "You know too? I can't believe this, why won't anyone tell me?"

"Because Hermione threatened us with a variety of embarrassing hexes if we did, and I in particular don't want to walk around with bright pink hair."

"Speaking of pink hair," Sirius started. "Have you spoken to Tonks yet?"

Remus shook his head. "I've been meaning to but it's never the right moment."

Sirius grinned. "Doesn't bother me mate, I just don't want to jump off a bridge."

Dumbledore stood and greeted the students gathered, the graduates and their families. Sirius wasn't really listening though, he glanced at the empty seat next to him and frowned, _'where in Merlins name was Hermione?'_ He thought loosing track of which students names had been called.

"Goyle, Gregory"

Sirius watched the large oaf receive his graduating certificate and return to his seat. Lost in his thoughts he didn't even pick up on the next name.

"Granger, Hermione"

Sirius was startled when Remus nudged him and indicated with a tilt of his head to the stage at the front of the room. Sirius eyes widened in realisation as he watched Hermione, dressed in her best robes, her hair in a long elegant plait, pulled back from her face, beam at Dumbledore while receiving her graduation certificate. She walked slowly off the stage to her seat next to Sirius who was still starting at her in shock.

Grinning she sat down. "Surprise."

Sirius was speechless and gave her a quick kiss. "Congratulations," he murmured when he found his voice. "I still don't know why you couldn't tell me"

"Shush," Hermione admonished grinning. "Harry's up soon."

Once the Patil sisters took their seats Dumbledore grinned.

"Potter, Harry. Who is also accepting Ronald Weasley's graduating certificate."

Harry stood and walked confidently up to the front of the hall, when he accepted the certificates he spoke quietly to the Headmaster who nodded and stepped back so Harry could take his place at the podium. Hermione, Sirius and Remus all looked at each other, none of them expecting this.

"Hi," Harry started uncertainly, giving the crowd a small wave. "I just wanted to say a few words. Firstly, I…we made it…whew…wasn't to sure a few times but I'm here at the end of the best seven years of my life with a heavy burden on my shoulders. Most of you may not believe this, you may believe the stuff you read in the paper, but you should listen to me today. Voldemort is back," Harry paused here for the nervous chatter to die down. "Voldemort will not stop until he gets what he wants, which at the moment is me. You should all be aware, students, parents, graduates, what is out there, the killings will not stop. I am not going to go looking for Voldemort, if you put a stick in a hole you better be ready for a snake to crawl out, so until he picks a time to come after me, or really piss me off, you, everyone in this room needs to be on their guard. He wont go away if you ignore the problem, the threat will not disappear overnight," Harry nodded to the shocked crowd his green eyes filled with passion. "Thank you."

Hermione, Sirius and Remus grinned at Harry as he took his seat; that took guts what he just did, there was the Gryffindor courage shining through once again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The chairs had all been cleared away and the Great Hall was a buzz with activity as the graduates mingled with their families and friends. Hermione and Sirius stood off to the side watching Remus approach Tonks near one of the tall windows.

"Err Hermione?" Sirius started.

"Yes?"

"What happens if…"

Sirius couldn't finish his sentence as he watched Remus tackle Tonks to the ground to avoid a bright bolt of red light come shattering through the window. Sheltering the Auror with his own body Remus crouched to protect her from the shards of glass still falling through the air.

"What the…" Sirius started looking out the window, his eyes widening at the site.

Harry came running over with Ginny in tow.

"Sirius. What is it?"

Sirius turned to Harry with a grim look. "I think we're about to find out if the Zhou Prophecy is true."


	54. Chapter 53: BLAZE OF GLORY

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 53: _BLAZE OF GLORY_**

**(A/N I have been waiting the WHOLE 54 chapters to use this title….one of the best Bon Jovi songs.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Great Hall was Dark. Small whimpers of younger siblings of the graduates could be heard in the stillness of the immense space. The candles had partly been blown out by the strong wind whipping through the now shattered windows and partly by the group of young Death Eaters already present in the Hall.

Thousands of thoughts were running through Sirius' head, the primary one being the fact that they needed to get out of the confined space filled with people who were not prepared to fight.

After the initial curse that had almost hit Remus and Tonks, the Order members present at the ceremony, including the Weasley's, Kingsley and Amelia Bones, tried to calm the terrified crowd as they made their way outside.

They didn't make it.

Before any of them made it to the large doors no less than thirty stunners felled Dumbledore.

That's when they knew it was bad.

Half of the Slytherin house had their wands out and trained on the more powerful wizards and witches in the room. What really shocked Hermione and made her blood boil were the scatterings of students in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Gryffindor that stood with the house of the Snake.

Now the room was segmented.

Families were herded to the front, the pure bloods separated from the half bloods and muggleborns. The years had been separated, with fewer wands aimed at the first years than the seventh. The smallest group was that of the Muggle parents who had come to Hogwarts to see their children graduate. Hermione watched fearfully as her parents, along with four others, were taken from the room.

Hermione shuddered.

Sirius sent her a concerned look and he saw the fear in her chocolate eyes. Not fear of the fight, fear for her parents. He tried to send her his most reassuring smile but Hermione's expression remained fixed as she swung her gaze back to the door her parents had just been lead through.

Sirius growled.

Draco Malfoy was standing with his fellow house mates, his wand trained on the back of Hermione's head. Sirius received a sharp jab with his own captor's wand and he decided then that the first person on his list was Theodore Nott Jn.

Sirius glanced over at Harry. His Godson had five seventh years surrounding him, their wands not wavering even under the cool stare coming from the piercing green eyes.

Sirius met Remus' eyes. There was a silent communication between the two. They needed to get out of this room and outside.

Now.

They had no advantage in the confined space filled with hostages. The fight was outside where most of the Death Eaters were, if they didn't get out soon they would reach the Great Hall, where the Order members and others had no chance of winning.

Sirius and Remus saw two flaws in the strategy of the students holding them. One, they'd left only one student with Remus; they should have known a werewolf was powerful even without his wand. Two, they'd pissed Sirius off.

You don't piss Sirius off.

His grey eyes were flashing as he prepared himself. One nod to Remus who returned the gesture and it began.

At the side Draco surreptitiously slipped Hermione her wand.

Remus stood and caught Pansy Parkinson off guard sending her flying across the room and taking out half of the students surrounding Harry.

At the same time Sirius switched to Padfoot. The next thing Nott knew he had a giant black dog sitting on his chest baring its teeth while emitting a low growl from deep in his throat. Not wasting any time Padfoot lunged for Notts wand hand tearing through flesh and bone while snapping the willow wand in half.

Ignoring the blood curling scream from the Slytherin Sirius bounded towards Draco who was now fighting back to back with Hermione as the spells and curses began to fly, slowing to a halt Sirius changed back and grabbed his wand that had fallen to the floor next to the withering Nott.

Harry and Remus had managed to disarm the captors around the Order member and the older students and were now work at disarming the rest.

While fending off curses Sirius headed for the door, aware that many others around him were doing the same thing.

One last glance around the room Sirius took off down the corridor the footsteps of others close on his heels.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside the rain had stopped. The air was cool and crisp, the grounds wet and muddy. The fifty odd wizards and witches now gathered outside to meet the Death Eaters took no notice of this.

Hermione's robes whipped up around her legs, she felt Sirius on one side of her, Harry on the other. Her gaze swept along the ranks of the Death Eaters, they were outnumbered two to one; odds Hermione didn't like but could not do anything about. There was no sign of Voldemort, but there where familiar faces slightly visible beneath the dark hoods.

With one last glance at Hermione, his eyes expressing what words could not, Sirius stepped forward. And it began. Spells were flying through the air in both directions, the bright flashes lighting up the sky. Hermione had already been separated from Sirius and was fighting along side Harry.

Within five minutes it was hard to tell who was who. The only discernable difference was the distinguishing green flashes of light coming from the Death Eaters. As the intensity of the battle increased this would soon change, as the forces of the Light sought vengance for fallen friends.

Sirius ducked and weaved sending spell after spell in the direction of the enemy, his sight fixed squarely on a tall figure with blonde locks whipping from his hood.

Mistaking Sirius' advance as a challenge to duel like proper wizards, Malfoy pointed his wand upwards. Sirius however had other plans.

Advancing with long strides Sirius didn't stop when he reached the blonde, his fist connecting with Malfoy's nose with a sickening crack.

Sirius grinned as Malfoy fell to the ground with a thud, blood pouring from his face. Not waiting for him to get up, Sirius placed a well aimed kick in Malfoys side.

Kneeling down next to the gasping Death Eater, Sirius grabbed him by the collar to pull him close.

"You _took_ her from me," he growled, so only Malfoy could hear.

Through the blood Malfoy sneered. "You couldn't keep her in your grasp. _You _let her go."

Sirius growled and pushed Malfoy back down to the ground his, grey eyes flashing he stood back, waiting for the blonde to get to his feet.

Malfoy made slow progress but soon stood in front of the vengeful Black. Both had their wands drawn and were eyeing each other, warily waiting for the first move.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks felt the familiar rush of adrenaline burst through her as she found herself in the middle of the battle. She sent disarming charms and a few curses in the direction of her enemies; red, blue and yellow beams bursting from her wand with every spell muttered.

She had been fighting along side Remus but lost him in the fray and now found herself with red heads on either side of her as Fred and George sent spells, as well as a few unidentifiable objects in the direction of the Death Eaters.

Around her wizards and witches fell, Dark and Light, screams of those under unforgivables echoing through the night.

Tonks ducked a bolt of green light and turned her piercing violet gaze on the Death Eater that had sent it her way.

No one tries _Avada Kedavra_ Nymphadora Tonks and expect to get away with it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Crucio"_

Hermione ducked the beam of light sent her way and sent one straight back.

"_Furnunculus"_

The Death Eater she'd been duelling fell to the ground in pain as boils erupted over his body. Binding him Hermione quickly moved on.

Her hair was coming loose from its tight plait, her robes were torn in numerous places and she could feel blood tracing down her face from a cut on her hairline. Her hands shook with a combination of cold and adrenaline her dark eyes wide and alert.

Beside her Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sending various hexes at the Death Eaters. Further down the hill she could see Seamus with Lavendar and Cho.

"_Tarantallegra"_ Neville shouted the nearest Death Eater loosing control of his legs as they started to move rapidly.

Hermione was fighting and searching at the same time.

Where was Sirius?

She didn't have much time to ponder the question when a bright beam of green light hit Neville squarely in the chest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry moved like he'd never moved before. Like Tonks and Hermione, the adrenaline of the fight kept him going. Spell after spell, hex after hex he kept moving forward. At the same time he kept his eyes on Ginny and Hermione. Two of the people he cared most for were fighting beside him. That made him thankful, yet bloody well anxious at the same time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Diffindo"_

Breathing heavily Sirius ducked Malfoys curse. He didn't know how long they'd been duelling for but Malfoy didn't appear to be tiring.

Something hit Sirius in the back of the head and his vision blurred. The next thing he knew he was on his back in the mud. Malfoy and Monique were standing over him, grins on their faces.

"No one here to save you now Black," Monique spat, grinning as she pointed her wand at the fallen Animagus.

"_Expalliarmus"_

The force of Hermione's spell sent both Death Eaters flying through the air.

"Sirius!" Hermione called kneeling down beside him.

"I'm ok," he said rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione nodded and stood, wand at the ready fending off enemy curses as Sirius gingerly got to his feet.

Hermione fixed her gaze on Monique.

She'd waited for this moment for twenty years.

Monique stood and walked up to Hermione, they began to circle each other.

Monique was the first to move, the spell so quick Hermione barley had time to register the beam of light before she felt herself flying through the air; she hit a large tree with a sharp thud and slumped to the ground.

Sirius moved to help her but was blocked by a grinning Malfoy. His face was a sight. His cold eyes gleaming, his mouth in its usual sneer was now covered by a layer of quickly drying blood from his broken nose.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius shouted, desperate to see if Hermione was ok.

Malfoy ducked the beam of light, laughing at Sirius' frantic attempt to get past him.

In the corner of Sirius' eyes he saw Monique wandering up to Hermione's prone form beneath the tree.

Growling, Sirius sent a volley of curses in Malfoys direction.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione lay still, she had a stabbing pain in her right leg but tried to ignore it. Cracking open an eye she saw Sirius fighting desperately to reach her while Monique sauntered in her direction.

Waiting for the other witch to get within a few meters of her position while keeping an eye on her wand, Hermione sent a fast kick, low and unexpected into Monique's left kneecap.

Screaming in rage and agony Monique's fist contacted the side of Hermione's face before the pain caused her to buckle over, giving Hermione the chance to get to her feet, feeling slightly dazed by the punch.

To the left she saw Sirius still engaged with the eldest Malfoy.

Hermione quickly took in her surroundings and was suddenly grateful for her painful collision with the tree that had prevented her from flying off the cliff onto the rocky outcrops of the lake shore below.

Getting to her feet Monique brought her wand up once again. The cold calculating look in her eye made Hermione react quickly.

"_Impedimenta"_ a bolt of purple light shot from Hermione's wand to momentarily slow the Death Eater down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius breathed an internal sigh of relief when he saw Hermione rise to her feet.

He was beginning to get annoyed with Malfoy, he never thought it would be this hard to take the blonde git down but he had to give the ex-Slytherin a small amount of credit. Presently Sirius could feel a number of deep gashes, some from Malfoy, some from stray curses. He was cold, wet, muddy and bruised. Most of all he was sick and tired of an annoying arrogant pointy face with blonde hair.

He was growing tired of the dance he was in with Lucius Malfoy.

Sending a trip jinx in Malfoys direction his luck struck when it hit his opponent in his side, tripping the blonde causing him to land on his face.

Several loud screams of terror brought Sirius gaze around to the centre of the battle.

Voldemort.

Walking up through the piles of wounded and dead of both sides Voldemort had one target in his sights.

Harry Potter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Harry."

Hermione's voice was a mere whisper as she saw the snake eyed man walk proudly up through the mud and blood.

Suddenly she had two powerful hands wrap around her neck. Choking Hermione tried desperately to spin around in Monique's grasp as her oxygen supply was slowly cut off.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius' eyes widened as he saw Monique grab Hermione from behind. Sending a kick into Malfoy's side Sirius took off in her direction. Hermione was positioned in front of Monique blocking Sirius line of sight.

He couldn't send a curse.

Breaking out into a run he changed to Padfoot, the sleek black dog running along the ground. The only way he saw to get Monique off Hermione was to collide with both of them.

What he didn't see was the cliff.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Padfoot pick up speed and run straight into them. The remaining air was knocked out of her lungs as she felt herself fall backwards.

Monique's hands released her neck as she reached out to grab hold of something….anything.

It was too late though and gravity sent both her and Hermione over the edge.

Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus' heightened senses were in overdrive. His ears picked up every scream, every last breath as the battle waged on around him. He couldn't find Sirius or Hermione. He'd also been separated from Tonks.

He was feeling confused.

The smell of death and blood brought the wolf closer to the surface and along with the external battle he was waging with the Death Eaters he was also fighting an internal battle simultaneously with the wolf.

The wolf wanted blood yes. But Remus could control this. The wolf also wanted its pack.

Remus could not control this.

Remus wanted his pack as badly as Moony did. He never liked to fight alone. And that's what he was doing.

Fighting alone.

He had no one to protect his back. His senses made up for that he reasoned, but it was also nice to have someone near, someone he wasn't trying to kill.

Blood.

There was so much blood some of it his, most of it not. It was beginning to overpower his senses. Spell after spell he took down Death Eaters as tortured screams reached his ears. He wasn't Hogwarts best Defence against the Dark Arts Professor for nothing. He was good. He was better than the Death Eaters he was fighting, having taken down dozens on his own. A flash to the left caught his fiery amber eyes and he turned to confront it…

Silver

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hermione! Open your eyes!... HONEY…look at me!"

Hermione cracked her eyes open. She wasn't falling…though she wasn't far from it.

Moments before Sirius hit Hermione and Monique he'd seen the cliff. Unable to stop in time he changed back from his Animagus form in a fluid motion and had grabbed Hermione's hand. She was now dangling from the cliff. Sirius' tight hold on her hand preventing her from falling into the abyss below.

"Oh God!"

"Hermione. It's ok. Look at me."

Hermione met his grey eyes.

"I'm not going to let you go," he said trying to pull her up. "AARGGGG."

He was loosing his grip as he struggled to pull her back over the edge of the cliff.

"_Sirius!"_ Hermione screamed as she began to slip.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!" His face was full of determination. Then he felt it. In the far reaches of his memory he recalled Lily talking about mothers finding extraordinary strength to save their children… Something about a muggle car….

"_Sirius!"_ Tears were running down Hermione's face as she panicked, trying desperately to keep her hand in Sirius'.

With one massive heave he pulled Hermione up, inch by inch he reached further up her arm until she was able to grab hold of his shoulders. Working together now, Hermione and Sirius collapsed on the top of the cliff in each others arms. Breathing heavily they sat there for a moment, Sirius holding Hermione in a strong embrace to calm her down.

Then the reality of the situation hit home.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed slowly getting to her feet, Sirius right behind her.

They didn't make it round the tree.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry felt him before he saw him.

"Ginny!" he called. "You need to run!"

"Why?...Oh."

"GO NOW!"

The redhead did not move, her robes were torn, she was bleeding and tear tracks streaked her face from when she'd seen Neville fall. Marching up to Harry she stood in front of him, staring into his piercing green eyes.

"Harry Potter, if you think I'm going to leave you here, now of all times, you have another thing coming!"

Harry sighed and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered.

"You won't," she replied pressing her lips to his for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you too."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Malfoy stood there smirk still firmly in place. Blocking their way to Harry. He held his wand squarely at them while his legs shook through a combination of pain and fatigue. Sirius glanced at his and Hermione's wands that lay forgotten in his attempt to save her.

A blur from the side took Malfoy by surprise as he was tackled to the ground. Grunting in pain as his head impacted against a rock and his wand snapped in two.

"Draco?" he whispered in disbelief blinking up at his son.

Draco stood pointing his wand at his father. "Yes father. Don't tell me you're surprised."

Malfoy ignored his son's wand and rose to his feet. "Now Draco…son. Point that thing away from me. You don't want to harm your own father now do you?"

Draco rolled his eyes before turning to Hermione and Sirius. "Go, Potter needs his friends."

Hermione and Sirius didn't need to be told twice, picking up their wands from the ground they ran in direction where the battle was still raging, Hermione sending one last glance back at Draco as he kept his wand trained on his father.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry watched Voldemort approach. Off to the side he could see Ginny fighting with Tonks and one of the twins. To the left he saw Hermione and Sirius running across the grounds to reach him. That was three….

Where was Remus?

Levelling his wand at Voldemort Harry stared the creature in the eye. Green and Red.

Christmas colours was the first thought that flowed through Harry's mind.

"Potter."

"Riddle."

Voldemort chuckled, a deep malicious chuckle. "I think I might have some fun first. _Flagrate._"

Harry watched as he was slowly enclosed in a wall of fire, separating him and Voldemort from the rest of the battle.

"_Impedimenta,"_ Harry shouted sending a beam of light at Voldemort who easily deflected it.

"You are a foolish boy Potter, you can not defeat me."

"I already have," now it was Harry's turn to smile.

"Oh but if anything you did me a favour…._Incindio._"

"_Protego!"_ Harry felt the heat of the spell but managed to deflect the full force of the fire charm off to the side.

"A favour? You were nothing for more than a decade. In fact you still are nothing."

Another deep chuckle. "You don't understand, _boy_, I am a lot more powerful now than when you were a baby."

"Funny that. So am I."

There was no more room for words as the largest battle known to the wizarding world began.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Merlin," Sirius whispered as he watched the flames circle his Godson. "Harry," he couldn't ponder the implications of Harry's situation for long as he made his way into the battle.

There was no more grass. Hagrid would not be pleased. The combination of the earlier rain with hundreds of feet and bodies made for a muddy, slightly bloody mulch. Looking around Sirius noted that there were more dead than alive now.

The battle was beginning to finish.

Hermione and Sirius found themselves caught up in a small fight with four other death eaters as Tonks, Ginny and one of the twins held back a large group attempting to breach the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry fell to his knees in pain as Voldemort again held a particular strong unforgivable on him. He refused to cry out as his insides burned like the flames surrounding him. Slowly getting back up to his feet, his teeth grinding as he fought back the curse, he felt his magic course through him as he sent the spell back at Voldemort catching the other wizard off guard.

Exhausted Harry couldn't hold the spell for long but held it just long enough to weaken his opponent.

Blood dripping from his forehead, arms and knees Harry began to feel the effects of the battle that, he now had no idea how long had lasted. His vision blurred as the heat from the flames began to affect him. He pointed his wand back at Voldemort who let out another chuckle.

"You and I both know that's useless," he sneered, "same core. Won't help."

Harry didn't reply to this, just held the Dark Lord with his emerald eyes trying to ignore the sting as stray trails of blood narrowly missed them.

Voldemort cast an extinguishing spell and the fire around them disappeared. Harry felt the cool rush of the night air hit his face as he warily watched for Voldemorts next move.

"Maybe another angle," Voldemort pondered, looking around at the last pockets of the battle. "Ahh dearest Godfather and Best Friend. Looks like they're busy, I don't suppose they'd notice a killing curse headed for them do you?" Voldemort now had his wand pointed at Sirius and Hermione who were still fighting off Death Eaters.

Harry didn't rise to the bait, just held his wand at Voldemort, observing him like he'd been taught. Waiting for the signs of a spell.

"What about little Red?" Voldemort mused. "So much like your mother, I wonder if she'd look the same with no life in those pretty green eyes."

"Your pick Potter," Voldemort continued. "Its one or the other."

Harry braced himself, sending a volley of curses at Voldemort wouldn't help; it would exhaust Harry and distract him from where his opponent's wand was currently aimed.

That's when he saw it. He watched Voldemorts shoulders and knew what he was going to do.

Harry apparated with a loud crack.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw green and she froze, she couldn't move. There was a bolt of green light heading straight towards her and her legs had abandoned her.

There was a loud crack and she was tackled to the ground. Opening her eyes she saw the stray bolt of light fell a Death Eater before she found herself looking into familiar pools of green.

"Harry," she gasped.

But the messy haired wizard was already on his feet.

Time slowed.

Harry saw the green flare heading towards Sirius and Hermione. Sirius saw it too. Without thinking he pulled Hermione to him and sheltered her with his body at the last possible moment.

He also heard a crack.

Looking back up, wondering faintly why he was still alive his eyes widened in disbelief.

Harry was standing in front of them.

He was glowing green.

This was new….

Harry didn't know what happened. One minute he was apparating in front of a killing curse the next he felt weightless. Maybe this is what it was like to die….

….Maybe not.

Harry felt his magic surge through him and he raised his wand as the remainders from both sides watched on.

The first bolt of light was pale blue. It hit Voldemort in the left shoulder sending him backwards, his arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. The eerie green glow surrounding Harry had changed to blue.

Friendship.

Harry slowly stepped closer to his foe. The pain of the killing curse was surging through his body but he stayed standing as another bolt of light shot from his wand. The red beam hit Voldemort in the same place as the previous beam as Harry changed to red.

Guardianship.

Voldemort was on his knees now trying to raise his wand that felt like lead in his hands. Harry took another painful step forward, sweat and blood dripping down his brow. The dark blue beam of light hit Voldemorts right shoulder, he fell forward.

Mentorship.

He was on his hands and knees now. A position his followers were accustomed to. Not him. Harry was meters away, his dark blue glow softening to a pale pink. This beam of light hit Voldemort in the heart. Or where his heart should have been at least.

Love.

Harry was standing above Voldemort now, his face expressionless as he whispered out the final point in the prophecy. His glow turning a magnificent gold.

"Kinship."

A bright beam of gold hit Voldemort dead centre in the chest.

The night sky lit up in a spectacular display of light as the last breath left the cold lips of Voldemort.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione watched in awe as darkness reclaimed the night save for the faint gold glow Harry was emitting in the centre of the battle field.

Harry collapsed.

Three pairs of feet moved at once.

Ginny was closest to Harry and ran to his side sinking down beside him and placing his head gently in her lap.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Harry wake up."

Sirius and Hermione reached the pair. Kneeling down on either side of the still form they checked Harry for serious injuries.

"Harry mate," Sirius started. "Wake up," his hands were shaking as he cupped his godsons face in his hand.

A small crowd had gathered around the group, friends watching on, hopeful to see some life in the one who had just defeated the Dark Lord.

"Sirius, he's not breathing," Hermione whispered.

Sirius grabbed his wand. "_Ennervate._"

Nothing happened.

"Harry, you have to wake up…please," tears were rolling down Ginny's face as she pleaded for the boy in her arms to wake up.

"Merlin! _ENNERVATE!_" Sirius tried again, tears streaming from his own grey eyes as he tried to save his godson. Hermione beside him healing as many of Harry's wounds as possible hoping it would help.

A small breath escaped the pale lips as green eyes cracked open slightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the longest so far ; ) Do you realise how many potential cliffies were in there?…I could have stopped that chapter so many times….!**

**Oh and I KNOW YOU CANT APPARATE IN HOGWARTS GROUNDS….you don't have to tell me this….you will find out all in good time…**


	55. Chapter 54: DRY COUNTY

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 54: Dry County**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Harry could feel his body spread out along the ground, his head gently cradled in someone's lap. He didn't feel pain, he didn't even feel numb, instead he felt strangely light. _

_Cracking his eyes open he was met by a blinding white light before he focused on the angelic face above him. She had fiery red hair, slightly deeper than Ginny's, and piercing green eyes._

"_Mum?" Harry half whispered._

_Lily smiled down at him. "Close your eyes sweetheart," she said softly._

"Harry come on mate…breathe."

_Harry didn't know why Sirius was in heaven and right now he just wanted to be left alone with his mum._

"Mum?" he whispered again.

"Harry?"

He cracked his eyes open to gaze up at his mum again, only her eyes had changed from green to hazel. Frowning slightly Harry became more aware of the voices around him.

"Harry…come on Harry. I can't lose you too."

"Hermione?"

"Oh thank Merlin," he heard Hermione exclaim from somewhere to his left.

He glanced back up at the redhead and shakily raised a dirty hand to her face.

"Ginny?"

Ginny nodded as his fingers lightly brushed away her tears.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Tired," he whispered closing his eyes. "Sirius?"

"I'm here mate. We're going to get you to the hospital wing ok? You can sleep for as long as you want."

"It's over?"

He could almost see the small grin on Sirius' face.

"It's over Harry," he confirmed.

The warmth on either side of Harry disappeared as Sirius and Hermione rose. Sirius saw his Godson shiver slightly and he removed his outer robe and gently laid it over him.

"Look after him Ginny we'll be back soon," Sirius said placing his hand on her head.

Ginny nodded, her gaze not leaving Harry's face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius looked around in search of his friend. He hadn't seen Remus since the start of the battle and was beginning to worry.

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius and Hermione turned to the sound of Tonks' voice.

"I can't find him!" she said, clearly beginning to panic.

"It's ok, we'll find him, we just have to split up," he answered laying a reassuring hand on his cousins shoulder. He met Hermione's eyes and she nodded, heading out in search of Remus.

Sirius pointed Tonks in a different direction. "Go look over there, I'll look in the middle."

Tonks nodded numbly, determination set in her features as she walked briskly over to where Sirius had pointed.

Taking a deep breath Sirius turned to the centre of the battle field.

"You better be alive Moony, or I swear I'll kill your werewolf ass."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks searched desperately for Remus, she was cold, wet and tired. A numbness settled over her masking the pain of her various injuries.

"Where are you Remus?" she whispered to herself.

There were bodies everywhere, the wounded were crying out for help but Tonks' violet eyes were searching for the familiar face of the werewolf.

Then she saw him.

He was on his side, his left arm draped over his face.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she rushed to his side. Sinking down beside him she gently rolled him onto his back. His face was covered in mud and blood.

Stifling a sob she gently wiped away the muck from his graceful features.

"Remus," she whispered. "Come on. Wake up."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Medi-wizards were running around everywhere as Sirius searched for his old school mate.

"The cavalry has arrived," he muttered to himself as bands of Aurors surveyed the scene.

"Time of death…"

Sirius glanced down at the medi-wizard hovering over a deceased civilian who'd sacrificed his life for the greater good.

"…Eleven twenty two pm/"

'_Merlin,'_ Sirius thought, _'its not even midnight yet.'_

He heard Tonks' cry and spun around just as she sunk to the ground. Looking over his shoulder he could see Hermione already running in her direction. Not waiting for his fiancée to catch up Sirius took off in the direction of Tonks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks' hands ran along Remus' prone form looking for a sign of an injury. Along his left side she felt warm thick moisture through his robes. Sobbing she pulled them back and let out another strangled cry as she stared at his wound.

Sirius sunk down on the other side of Remus, quickly assessing the situation. Remus was unconscious but breathing faintly. His eyes strayed to where Tonks was trying to stop the bleeding. Pulling back her hands Sirius paled and his eyes widened.

It wasn't a normal stab wound, the skin around the edge looked like it had been burnt giving it a black tinge.

"Silver," he gasped out.

"Silver?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

Sirius heard Hermione's footsteps and turned to meet her, standing up he grabbed her shoulders. "Water, we need water now!"

Hermione nodded and took off again before coming to a halt and turning back, grabbing a piece of cloth from the ground she transfigured it into a deep bowl. Kneeling down next to Sirius she prepared for a water spell.

"Hot or cold?" she asked quickly.

"Cold, it's to cool him down, the silver's entered his blood stream; he's beginning to react to it," Sirius was busy trying to clean the wound on Remus' side as Tonks attempted to help him. "He'll break out into a fever soon."

Hermione tore a piece of cloth from her dress robes that were already torn to shreds and dipped it in the water and began to wipe down Remus' face until Sirius stilled her hand with his.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I need you with me, switch with Tonks."

Hermione nodded and switched places with the shaky Auror, kneeling down opposite Sirius.

"Oh my god," she breathed as she took in his wound. "We need to cleanse his blood."

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet, we need the wound cleaned and healed first. Only then can we start the proper spell."

Hermione nodded in understanding, helping Sirius to clean the wound, pieces of the burnt flesh coming away with the cloths they were using.

Hermione wiped away the tears quickly as she tried to help Sirius as fast as possible; the seeping wound making their task difficult.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Don't you do this to me Moony," he pulled back the cloth and quickly preformed a healing spell. Most of the wound healed, it wasn't the best but it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Right," Sirius said grabbing his wand again. "This is where I'm going to need your help," he said to Hermione who nodded, her wand ready in her hand. "You know what to do?" Hermione nodded again and they took half of Remus each. Soft gold light emitting from their wands as they hovered them slowly along Remus' prone form as his blood was slowly cleansed

Remus took a sharp intake of breath as the pain reached, him his amber eyes opening slightly.

"Remus?"

"Nymph," Remus whispered. "C-cold."

Tonks shook her head cupping his face with her hands. "It's just the spell sweetheart, it won't be long now."

Remus brought his hand up to hers. "I'm so tired Tonks," he whispered closing his eyes again as he slipped out of consciousness.

"No no no no no no no no. Remus. Stay with me now," Tonks cried desperately. "I need you…I love you." But Remus had already fallen unconscious.

The light from Hermione's and Sirius' wands slowly began to fade as the spell was completed.

Tonks looked up at the pair fear in her eyes.

"We've done all we can, he's strong Tonks, he'll make it," Sirius tried to sound reassuring but Hermione picked up the underlying anxiousness in his tone.

Remus shivered in the cold and Sirius preformed a warming charm as Tonks draped her robes over him.

"We need to get him inside," Sirius said gently picking Remus up in his arms and heading for the castle, Tonks following quickly behind.

Hermione moved to follow when a blonde head under the tree by the cliff caught her eye. "I'll be up soon," she called to Sirius who nodded and entered the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco watched as Hermione approached him. He swung his cold gaze over the lake and stared at the stars reflecting in the eerie calm waters.

Hermione stopped in front of him and he looked up at her face. She wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the body of his father. She didn't say anything just moved and sat down beside Draco, leaning up against the base of the tree, waiting for him to speak first.

"He tried to curse me," Draco said quietly. "His wand was broken," he swung his steely eyes to meet Hermione's. "He tried to kill me, his own son, and it backfired. He killed himself," Draco sobbed, breaking down in tears.

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she did what she would have wanted done for her.

She pulled the Slytherin into a warm hug.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks sat at Remus' side in the hospital wing, Sirius moving backwards and forwards between his godson and best friend, anxious for the both of them.

"Sirius?"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione's parents entered the room. "Thank Merlin," he whispered as he pulled Hermione' mum into hug. "Hermione was so worried about you."

"Where is she?" her mum asked fearfully.

"She's still outside, she'll be in soon. There was someone she needed to help."

The Grangers nodded Hermione's mum sweeping her gaze down Sirius. "My dear have you seen a doctor?"

Sirius was too tired to correct the mistake and warily shook his head. "The medi-witches are busy, there's more important people to look after."

This was true, the hospital wing was a bustle of activity beds being transfigured in the middle of the hallways outside to accommodate for the incoming patients.

Hermione walked in the room and cried out when she saw her parents, running into their embrace as she held onto them tightly, apologizing over and over again for failing to protect them.

"It's not your fault buttercup," her father said holding his daughter close. "It's not your fault."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione were resting in Madame Pomfrey's office. Hermione had seen her parents off to the safety of their home and the couple finally took the time to just be together, something they hadn't been able to do since the start of the battle.

Sirius held Hermione close as they lay there, still dressed in their filthy robes, too exhausted to even think of having a shower. A medi-witch had seen to their injuries and both were covered in numerous bandages. Hermione with her leg wrapped in a splint. She'd been told there was a small break in her tibia, which surprised Hermione as she'd been running on it most of the night.

"I don't want the morning to come," Hermione whispered.

"Why's that love?" Sirius asked, idly playing with her wayward curls.

"Because we'll know our losses," she answered quietly. "I don't want to know."

"Neither do I," Sirius replied giving her a light kiss on the temple. "Neither do I."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Unfortunately for Sirius and Hermione the morning did arrive, picking themselves up from Madame Pomfrey's small cot they made their way out into the hospital wing. Harry was propped up talking quietly to Ginny. He sent Sirius and Hermione a small smile as they made their way over to Remus and Tonks.

Tonks had her head rested on her arms on the side of Remus' bed, fatigue finally taking its toll as she grabbed a moments rest.

Sirius checked Remus. He was still unconscious but his fever had subsided slightly, giving room for a small amount of hope. Very few werewolves had been stabbed with a silver blade and lived to tell the tale.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione and Sirius viewed the destruction of the previous night, they felt oddly in place as they stood there with their injuries and clothing from the night before. The front of the castle stood with gaping holes in it, blast marks encircling each ugly scar.

The recovery team had begun to line the dead up in the foyer of the Entrance Hall for identification before they were taken to the morgue at St Mungos. The dead Death Eaters were lined up outside, they would be identified and taken to the morgue last.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked, bending down to whisper in Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded and quietly made her way through the weeping wizards and witches to start at the beginning of the line of bodies.

Taking a deep breath Hermione closed her eyes to prepare herself. She and Sirius had volunteered to identify the Order members and Gryffindor students they had known. They were the only two that didn't have family in the Order that was unaccounted for. It was easier this way.

Or so Hermione thought.

She felt Sirius squeeze her hand and she opened her chocolate eyes and gave another nod, this time to the young medi-wizard taking the pair through.

The first five were unrecognisable to Hermione and Sirius.

Some one else's father, brother, son.

Someone else's mother, sister, daughter.

Hermione let out a shaky breath as she stared down at the pale face of Neville Longbottom, his eyes closed in permanent sleep. This one didn't surprise Hermione as she'd seen Neville fall, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Neville Longbottom," she heard Sirius mutter quietly, the medi-wizard, who had introduced himself as Bryan, wrote the name next to the identification number.

Moving on Hermione became accustomed to unrecognisable faces. One after the other as they made their way down the ever increasing line of the dead.

Sirius had to steady Hermione as her knees grew week at the sight of a tuff of red hair poking out the top of one of the sheets. Nodding to Bryan Sirius held Hermione close.

"Dear Merlin," he whispered. "George Weasley."

He looked to Hermione for clarification, tears streaming down her face she nodded, pointing to the slight scar down the left side of his cheek.

"He got this last year when the twins learnt that Ginny's temper was as colourful as Molly's."

Bryan recorded the name and they moved on.

Lavender Brown.

Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Colin Creevey.

Hestia Jones.

Sirius looked at Hermione his face full of concern as they neared the end of the line. She was significantly paler than she was at the beginning of….of….Sirius couldn't even fathom the significance of what they were doing, but was immensely glad the likes of Molly didn't have to endure it.

Mad-eye Moody.

Penelope Clearwater.

Hermione started to breath easier as they came up to the last three in the line. The odds of knowing all three were slim, God, Merlin…whoever…_someone_ up there had to give them some respite from the pain. But the Gods weren't smiling down today.

Third to the end revealed Charlie Weasley.

"Merlin help Molly and Arthur," Sirius murmured. They'd lost Ron, Bill was still missing, George and now Charlie. Their family had just been carved in two.

Second to the end was Fleur Delacour. Hermione hadn't cared much for the blonde witch but she was still an Order member who had sacrificed herself.

Hermione caught Sirius' eyes as they reached the last in the line, Bryan pulling back the pale white sheet.

Sirius sunk to his knees with a cry of disbelief.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Madame Pomfrey stared down at the pale face of the Headmaster. He was in a coma, though she was surprised he wasn't dead with the amount of stunners that had hit him.

"Oh Albus, why didn't they just kill you?" she asked quietly, confused by the act of the young Death Eaters.

"He was more of a threat to Voldemort dead than alive."

The school nurse turned around to see Hu standing slightly behind her. Locks of his long hair had escaped his ponytail and he, like many others, was supporting a great amount of bandages, his wand arm held tightly in a sling.

"What…what do you mean?"

Hu smiled slightly. "He is a very wise wizard, he would have planned something in case of his death, something to assist young Harry. Voldemort would have known this, which would have explained all the stunners rather than a single killing curse."

Madame Pomfrey stared in shock at the Chinese wizard who gave her a light smile before glancing at Dumbledore once more and leaving the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tonks stared at the pale figure on the bed in front of her. Remus looked five years older than he did the day before, his skin was clammy with the receding fever, his eyes lined with deep blue-black circles and his hair greyer than it had ever been before.

But Tonks didn't care. All she wanted was to see his bright amber eyes open. She wanted him to whisper her name, either one, just to hear the sound of his voice. She wanted to feel his hands cup her face, his elegant fingers to wipe away her tears, his words to banish her pain.

Most of all she wanted to tell him that she loved him again without him falling unconscious on her.

If she had torn her gaze from Remus' face she would have seen Ginny falling asleep on the chair next to Harry's bed as he slept, she would have seen Molly sleeping on a nearby couch, placed next to Fred's bed, beside her husband. But most importantly she would have seen Hermione and Sirius step puffy eyed into the room, standing quietly just inside the doorway waiting for someone to acknowledge their presence.

"Sirius?" Arthur queried from the couch.

Everyone that was awake turned to the pair, they all knew where and what Sirius and Hermione had been doing, and taking in their appearance the news wasn't good.

"Uhhh," Sirius looked around the room, he didn't know where to start, raking a hand nervously through his matted hair he stepped further into the room. "Merlin, how am I supposed to do this?"

"Just tell us Sirius," Molly had woken and was staring wide eyed at the couple.

Sirius started with the names of the Order members or students that weren't directly related to anyone else in the private room. He paused when he reached the hard part.

"Um,"

"George." Hermione whispered from his side.

Fred visibly paled. "G-george…my George?" he asked his voice trembling.

Sirius' and Hermione's eyes confirmed this and Fred looked to his parents in a panic. Immediately they were on either side of his bed, comforting him the best they could as Ginny stood and tearfully joined her family.

Arthur looked up at Sirius and Hermione who were still watching the group sadly.

"Who else?" he asked knowingly.

Hermione sobbed, tears streaming down her face when she answered. "Charlie."

"Charlie?" Molly whispered to no one in particular.

Sirius had Hermione's had gripped tightly in his own and for once was glad he didn't yet have a large family.

Family.

He turned around to face Tonks who was staring sadly at the Weasley's across the room, silent tears streaking down her heart shaped face, her long black hair draped carelessly over her shoulders.

Sirius moved over to her and crouched down next to her, it wasn't until he placed his hand over hers did she look down.

"Sirius?" she asked staring into his soft grey eyes, confused at the pain she was seeing.

"I'm sorry Dora," he whispered.

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as he said the childhood nickname he'd bestowed upon her

"Mum?" she asked quietly.

Sirius nodded and pulled his cousin into an embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

Hermione moved over to Harry who was now wide awake, staring around the room with slight confusion in his eyes. Hermione sat down beside him and quietly recounted what she and Sirius had just told the room.

Remus slept on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week passed slowly. People mourned. People healed. People repaired.

And Remus slowly showed signs of improvement.

Everyone else in the room had been discharged. The Weasley's returned to the Burrow. Harry was offered to stay in the room off Sirius and Hermione's chambers, but he declined, instead he set up camp with Tonks, Sirius and Hermione around Remus' bed.

Tonks stared out of the window at the bright blue sky. Summer had arrived. It was supposed to be a time of holidays. Of happiness.

She had left Remus' side for no more than thirty minutes to send her father an owl requesting he come to Hogwarts. She wanted to tell him in person about her mum…his wife…but couldn't pull herself to leave Remus to go home to break the news to Ted Tonks. So he'd come, they'd wept, they'd mourned, he'd gone, leaving Tonks promising she'd come visit once Remus was awake.

She didn't even know she'd been crying until a soft hand brushed away her tears.

Gasping she turned back around to face the bed. "Remus?" she asked, her hand moving to the one on her face.

Remus smiled softly, his eyes only open a fraction as they grew accustomed to the bright light of the room.

"Hello" Remus greeted quietly, his voice raspy with disuse.

"Hi," Tonks replied with a giddy grin. "How are you feeling?" Wait…that wasn't supposed to come out like that…that was supposed to be 'I love you' Tonks frowned as her voice betrayed her brain.

"A little sore," he answered, breaking eye contact for the first time to gaze around at the others, all fast asleep. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked bringing his amber eyes back to her violet ones.

"Seven days," Tonks replied, lifting herself up out of her chair and sitting on the side of his bed. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

Remus didn't say anything as he brought his hand up to wipe fresh tears from Tonks' face. That was it.

Tonks lost it.

For the umpteenth time that week her water works were tested as tears fell down her face.

Remus pulled her down to him in a tight embrace.

"It's ok," he soothed. "I'm awake now."

"You were so -hic- sick," Tonks wept into his shoulder. "If Sirius and Hermione hadn't known what to do…I…I"

"Shhhh, it's ok now."

"Remus?" Tonks asked looking up.

"What is it?" he queried bring both hands up this time to wipe away the moisture from her cheeks.

Tonks smiled at him, the first true smile since they'd had their argument. "I love you," she whispered.

Remus smile and brought her face down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too," he replied.

"I hate to be the one to interrupt this moment, but I for one am glad to see you're awake Moony."

"Don't be daft Padfoot, you love to be the one to interrupt," Remus replied quietly, his voice still not used to being used.

Sirius grinned and didn't argue Remus' point as he rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had hit him for interrupting his moment with Tonks. A gleam in his eyes Sirius turned to Hermione.

"Oh no you don't," she started knowing exactly what he was going to say. "It was that moment out on the field, you know that they had a connection then even if it was only for a few moments."

Everyone else in the room looked at the couple confused.

"Fine," Sirius agreed with a grin. "But it was still after graduation."

"No, it was before midnight, which was the day of graduation. It still counts." Hermione returned the confident grin he'd just given her.

"No, you said before graduation, as in when the ceremony finished."

"I didn't specify that, I only said before graduation."

"You should have been more specific."

"I didn't need to be, graduation day hadn't finished, therefore I win" Hermione finished with a triumphant grin.

"But the actual graduation had, therefore I win," Sirius replied, mimicking Hermione's smile.

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"You just don't like to lose."

"No, I just don't fancy throwing myself off a bridge."

"Um, Sirius…Hermione?"

"What?" They both asked simultaneously, turning to the sound of Remus' voice, amusement evident on his features as Tonks and Harry tried to contain their laughter.

"Do you mind enlightening us on…" he waved his hand between the two in question.

Tonks had already cottoned on though, her eyes gleaming. "Don't tell us you had a bet."

Sirius and Hermione nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with either of the two on the bed.

"What?" Remus asked, confused before he narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "You…you had a bet on Tonks and I?"

Sirius grinned. "Well Hermione here though she noticed something when she came back, some sort of chemistry between the two of you. Personally I thought she was nutters and thought I'd raise the stakes."

"So you bet on if we'd get together?" Remus asked a little surprised at Hermione's observation.

"Not if, when," Hermione corrected. "I said you'd get together before graduation, Sirius didn't think you'd actually get together till a few weeks ago, which is why he probably tried to stall you Remus."

"I wondered why you were doing that," Remus said thoughtfully glancing at Sirius. "So your little argument…thing…was because?"

"Well you'd already told us how you felt about Tonks," Hermione answered. "And Tonks told you last week."

"She did?" Remus asked puzzled, glancing at the witch that had snuggled down in his arms.

"You bloody well fell unconscious on me," she answered with a grin.

"So we took it from then," Hermione finished. "The only problem is the little disagreement on the wording of the bet."

"Err, what is it exactly that you have to do?" Harry asked bemused, speaking up for the first time.

"Bungy jump," Sirius mumbled.

Tonks' eyes lit up. "Bungy jump? I've always wanted to do that."

"That does not surprise me," Sirius and Remus both commented at the same time.

"There is no way I'm throwing myself off a bridge when I didn't technically lose the bet," Sirius stated stubbornly.

"Technically Hermione didn't lose either," Harry pointed out.

Remus got a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes as he stared at his two friends.

"I think I have a solution to the problem."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus sat staring in shock at Harry who'd just recounted the final battle to him.

"Wow," he murmured.

Hermione was staring at Harry strangely.

"What?" he asked her.

Frowning she answered. "But you can't apparate in Hogwarts grounds, it's in _Hogwarts: A History_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	56. Epilogue: Bed of Roses II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bon Jovi

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Epilogue: Bed of Roses II**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the months following the final battle the wizarding world was thrust into a short period of chaos. After the battle there were two hundred confirmed dead that fought against the Death Eaters with Voldemort losing closer to three hundred.

The community was in an uproar over the lack of action taken by the ministry before the attack resulting in the break up of the higher officials, Fudge, ultimately resigning under the pressure. Now with elections under way things were slowly beginning to settle down again.

Snape had woken a month after the attack, and with the help of Madame Pomfrey and Draco, was onto a steady but slow recovery, he was however adamant he would be ok to teach the coming year, leaving Hermione, for now, without a job.

Dumbledore had woken two months after the attack but was gravely ill, bed ridden the headmaster had been given the news of the losses as well as the victories. And, due to Dumbledore's weak condition and the damage the front of the school and the Great Hall had sustained during the battle, the start of the school term had been pushed back to mid October.

Hermione and Sirius had been busy directly after the battle, fielding questions from the newspapers and community while trying to keep their friends lives in order. Helping with the funerals and memorial services for those not only in the battle but for those that had given their lives for the cause before the battle; the likes of Professor McGonagall, Ron and Dean were all publicly acknowledged by the wizarding world.

Sirius had appointed himself in charge of locating Bill Weasley, and along with Remus had been searching for the missing Order member for almost three months.

Yet amidst all the grief there was good news and celebrations.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in the master bedroom of the cottage that she and Sirius had brought for over the summer. All around her, her mother, Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Ginny were all in a frenzy over the day.

Two and a half months after the final battle, after too many funerals for a single lifetime, too many family members buried, the group now had a day to celebrate. Hermione and Sirius were getting married.

Ginny was in a soft lavender dress that went perfectly with her hair, done up in a tight bun for the day, a few stray curls (thanks to some neat wand work ala Tonks) fell down her back and around her face.

Tonks was in the same colour dress but Hermione's mum was still looking sceptically at the bright blue hair; cut short in a pixie-like style that was presently clashing horribly with the dress.

Hermione grinned as she heard the muffled voices of their male counterparts down the hall, she'd bet with Ginny that one of them would at least try to get into the room at some point during the day, shaking off that thought Hermione turned to Ginny and stepped back to take a better look.

"Ginny you look gorgeous," Hermione complimented grinning at her red headed friend. "I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face when he sees you."

Ginny returned the grin. "Yeah well Sirius will pass out when he sees you, once you get into that dress of yours at least, just look at you, the wedding isn't for another couple of hours and you look radiant."

Mrs Weasley agreed. "Positively glowing."

Hermione shared a secret look with her mum and grinned as she sat for Tonks to begin on her hair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What do you think they're doing?" Harry asked looking at the door.

"Probably getting dressed and participating in a lot of girl talk," Sirius answered lounged on the couch, after all the wedding didn't start for another two hours, there was no rush…right?

"Ok," Harry agreed falling into silence a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked a moment later.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and chuckled. "Stuff that is not for our ears," Remus answered from his position next to the window.

Sirius grinned. "He means us, you won't find out believe me, we tried at your parents wedding."

Harry sighed and turned to sit down beside his Godfather. "So do you think we should do it before or after the wedding?" he asked.

"Before," Sirius answered straight away.

Harry looked a tad sceptical. "But, wouldn't that like be taking your thunder?"

Sirius shook his head. "That man needs his family, one wedding isn't going to stop that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stared at her reflection shocked that it was her staring back. Half her curls were piled elegantly on her head while the rest lay down her back to her waist with a few loose ones framing her face. Tonks had neatly inserted her veil into the top of her curls and for the time being it was swept behind her back.

Her makeup was minimal; her eyelids were covered in a nice mocha brown finished of with glittering bronze, with her lips covered in a similar shade.

"Here you go dear", her mum said handing over her dress and pulling Hermione's gaze from the mirror.

Hermione beamed as she slipped on the white gown, Mrs Weasley moving in to help her do it up.

It didn't do up.

Mrs Weasley frowned. "This cant be right, I took the measurements myself."

"Umm," Hermione started biting her lip. "I may have put on a little weight."

"That's no issue," Mrs Weasley said pulling out her wand. "I can adjust it."

Hermione looked up at Tonks and Ginny who were both staring accusingly at her.

"What?"

"You're supposed to lose weight before your wedding, not put it on," Ginny pointed out.

"Unless you couldn't help it," Tonks said her eyes widening slightly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The conversation down the hall stopped when the unmistakable sound of female shrieks, followed by giggles, followed by a very Hermione like shush made its way into the room.

Harry wandered up and opened the door, glancing down the hall.

"I wouldn't mate," Sirius started as he straightened his tie.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Harry asked. "I mean I could just apparate in and out again, I have my invisibility cloak."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other while Hermione's dad looked on a little confused but amused at the same time.

Harry grinned. "Great," he said grabbing his cloak.

"No Harry…"

"You won't……"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The women stopped talking when there was a loud thud outside the door followed by a string of expletives from someone who sounded a lot like Harry Potter.

Ginny frowned and walked over to the door before Tonks stopped her. Pulling on a bath robe to cover her dress Tonks, making sure the others were out of sight, pulled open the door to see Sirius and Remus lifting Harry to his feet.

She cocked her head at Harry who was rubbing his head. "Serves you right," she stated glaring at him. "Mr Harry-I-can-apparate-in-Hogwarts-grounds-Potter. You should know better than try to get past Hermione's wards."

"Yeah, well I do now," he mumbled.

"There's no way we can get in that room is there?" Remus asked trying to look past Tonks who glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," she threatened.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before grabbing Tonks and pulling her out of the room, the door closing behind her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted at them when they wouldn't let her back in the room. "You do realise that kidnapping me will not get you in there," she stated, her violet eyes flashing.

"Yes we do dear cousin, but we need to deliver something to that room and you're the perfect delivery witch," Sirius stated pulling her down the hall.

Curious now Tonks tightened her robe, glad she hadn't done her hair yet, and followed Sirius down the hall, turning around and glaring at Remus when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" he asked innocently, following her with a slight limp the wound in his side never having fully healed.

"Don't you think you're getting away with this."

Remus chuckled. "I'm sure you'll forgive us when you find out what you're delivering."

"That would be whom she is delivering Remus," Sirius corrected as he opened the door to the guest room standing aside to let Tonks in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginny was standing on a chair looking out of the window to the garden below, trying to spot any familiar faces in the growing crowd.

A knock brought all eyes to the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked warily, Tonks should be able to get through the wards.

"It's Tonks."

The others all looked at each other.

"Maybe they Polyjuiced her," Ginny whispered.

"I am not Polyjuiced Miss Weasley, let me in I have a surprise."

Hermione's mum moved to the door and opened it a crack seeing Tonks and an unfamiliar figure standing behind her.

"I thought there was supposed to be no males," she stated with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"This is an exception, tell Hermione to lower the wards for a moment."

"Hermione?" her mum asked.

Hermione nodded hearing Tonks ask the question and grabbed her wand, momentarily lowering the wards, Tonks quickly stepped into the room, dragging her delivery with her.

"If that's dad tell him to go away," Ginny said from her position on the seat.

"Well I'm not a dad yet little sis, but give me time to find a nice lady…."

"BILL!" Ginny screamed, practically flying off the chair and into her brother's arms.

Beside Ginny her mum had gone extremely pale. "Bill?" she asked quietly, not believing her son was standing in front of her. The adjustments to Hermione's gown were forgotten as her eldest son swept her into a hug with his baby sister.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood in the middle of the room as the others stared at her. Her gown was made of pure white satin; the corset-like upper section of the dress was embroidered with elegant gold stitching, a perfect match for her eyes, with the embroidery following the invisible stitching down the side of the dress and along the flowing base.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Her mum exclaimed pulling out a muggle camera and taking a number of photos. Tonks followed suit and pulled out a wizard camera. Hermione stood in the flashing lights for a moment before looking at the clock on the wall.

Taking a deep breath she pointed out the time.

Immediately every other woman in the room, much to the amusement of Bill, began to run around with last minute preparations.

"Um, Tonks," Hermione's mum asked. "Shouldn't you do your own hair?"

Tonks glanced in the mirror and noted the clashing of her blue hair and her lavender dress. "Oh right," she scrunched up her nose and immediately her hair was black and styled identical to Ginny's.

Tonks opened her eyes to see Hermione's mum staring at her, slack jawed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie for the tenth time in twenty minutes. Instead of the traditional dress robes wizards, well, traditionally wore at weddings Sirius had opted for a Muggle tux. He never did really like those fancy robes.

"Relax Padfoot."

Sirius glared back at Remus who was standing at the door.

"You wait till you get married," the black haired man retorted as he turned from the mirror and wandered over to the doorway.

Remus clapped Sirius on the shoulder. "You'll be fine mate."

"Merlin I've forgotten my vows," Sirius said his voice slightly panicked as he attempted to return to the sanctuary of the room.

Remus grabbed his friend and pulled him down the hall. "You'll remember them once it begins,"

"Remus… Moony, you don't get it, I don't think I'm going to be able to breath, let alone speak."

"You'll be fine," Remus repeated.

"I can not wait to see you when you get married," Sirius mumbled as they stepped outside.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They had decided on an outdoors wedding, a quiet affair of close friends and family, and away from the spotlight of the public.

Sirius looked around at the white chairs lined up on the lawn surrounded by white flowers of varying kinds as the guests took their seats. The small altar stood a little higher than the surrounding seating, it was a simple wooden structure with green vines intertwined throughout it. Sirius stared up at it, knowing that's where he was going, or was supposed to be going, but, for some reason only Merlin knows, his feet wouldn't move.

"Nervous?" a familiar voice sneered from behind him.

Sirius opened his mouth to repeat what he had said to Remus then thought twice; Snape wouldn't marry, and if he did Sirius felt eternally sorry for the bride.

Sirius merely glared at the sickly pale man before taking long strides up to the altar to where Harry was already waiting.

"Alright Sirius?" he asked as his Godfather joined him.

Sirius nodded _'oh great'_ he thought _'got the use of my legs back and my voice decides to wander'_

Sirius turned his attention to Dumbledore who was standing at the head of the altar. The old headmaster looked drawn and weak, like he had aged ten years in a short period of months. Sirius began to question his own agreement to have Dumbledore perform the ceremony but held his tongue when he caught the familiar twinkle in the soft blue eyes.

"Ready Sirius?" he asked quietly.

Sirius nodded. "I've waited along time for this."

Dumbledore smiled but turned his attention to the house when the soft keys of the piano started.

Sirius' felt his heart fall to his stomach when the familiar notes of his song for Hermione reached his ears, he didn't know she had planned this, he also didn't know where she had found his music. He stored this in the back of his mind, he would ask her later.

He shot a glance at Harry who was entranced by the youngest Weasley, slowly making her way up the aisle in a soft lavender dress and a bouquet of white roses. Ginny herself held eye contact with the green eyes she'd grown to love. Sirius could barely believe that this was the little girl Remus had told him about that had suffered at the hands of Tom Riddle, here she was, smiling and walking tall up the aisle of her friends wedding.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noted Remus' eyes widen when Tonks stepped out to follow. Sirius himself held a mental picture smiling when he realised how much she, at this moment, looked like her mother, her violet eyes accentuated by the lavender dress.

Sirius felt his hands shake in anticipation as the music kicked up a notch and Hermione stepped into vision on the arm of her father

Sirius heart dropped from his stomach to his toes as he stared at the beauty walking up the aisle in her elegant gown a bouquet of white roses and lilies in her hands. Sirius met her chocolate eyes right from the start and held them as she drew near; glad she'd opted not to cover her face with her veil.

"Breathe Padfoot," whispered Remus from beside him.

Sirius took a deep breath not realising he had been holding it.

Hermione's dad gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before handing her off to Sirius who beamed at her.

"You're shaking," she whispered when he took her hands.

"So are you," he croaked out earning himself a fond smile from his bride.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore started. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Hermione Granger and Sirius Black."

Sirius could barley hear what Dumbledore was saying as he lost himself in the familiar pair of brown eyes in front of him, as beautiful as Hermione always was to him, today she was breathtaking, like someone had plucked a perfect angel from the Heaven's and gifted her to him. Vaguely he registered that he should be listening so tuned his ears onto the headmaster.

"If anyone feels that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sirius broke his eye contact with Hermione momentarily to glare around at the crowd, threatening anyone who would even consider objecting.

Smiling he turned back to Hermione who raised an eyebrow. Sirius' grin just widened.

"I believe you have your own vows," Dumbledore continued. "Sirius…"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Hermione," he began, his stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. "A little over twenty years ago you fell from the sky and into my arms…sorry Moony, fell into my lap," Hermione's smile broadened as Sirius continued. "I think I loved you from that moment, it just took me a while for my heart to realise it, but, when I did I knew that I had found the missing part to my being, my second half, my soul mate," Sirius reached up with his hand and gently traced the side of Hermione's face with his fingertips. "When you disappeared half of me disappeared with you, I was lost without you, alone, like someone had ripped out half of me and hidden it where I could not go," Sirius noted the tears forming in Hermione's eyes and figuring most of the other women in the audience were suffering the same fate, decided to move on. "Then a miracle happened. The missing piece that had been taken was returned. I was whole again." Sirius cleared his throat as emotions began to take over.

"I promise you Hermione, no matter what is sent our way I will love you, cherish you and honour you until the day I die and beyond, you are my soul, my very being."

"I love you," he finished, lightly brushing away the stray tear that fell down Hermione's face.

Dumbledore smiled and gave Hermione a moment before continuing. "Hermione."

"Sirius," she began with a smile that made Sirius' heart skip a beat. "Bugs," Sirius grinned at this. "Very few people can find the love that we share, the love that I hold for you, and for that, I believe I am the luckiest woman alive. I love everything about you, you can be a perfect gentleman when I need to be wooed, to the clown I need when I need to laugh, to the soul mate I need in the darkest reaches of the night and I need someone to hold me. I promise to always be there for you, to honour you and love you and to always make sure you have a spare pair of dry socks," Sirius chuckled at this but let Hermione continue.

"Sirius, we faced one of our hardest trials as a couple at the beginning of the year, the worst any two people ever have to go through, but it also helped to solidify our love, and I believe that we can grow even closer now, through our second child."

Hermione smiled at Sirius as his eyes clouded over with confusion, he looked into Hermione's eyes then flickered them down to her mid-section and back up again, the question evident in the stormy grey.

Hermione beamed and nodded, Sirius' eyes widened and laughing he swept Hermione into a tight embrace, twirling her around before settling her back on her feet and claiming her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hey Padfoot, we haven't reached that part yet."

Sirius looked up to see Remus grinning at him but, instead of sending a customary glare back Sirius could do nothing else but return the grin. He stepped back to his position and returned his gaze to Hermione, unable to wipe the broad grin off his face.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and continued with the ceremony, turning to Sirius he began the wizarding tradition that Sirius had requested. He took Sirius hand in his and tied one end of a light blue ribbon around it before tying the other end to Hermione's wrist. He then joined their hands and a soft blue glow emitted from the ribbon before it disappeared, binding them together.

Sirius didn't break eye contact with Hermione, even when he felt a surge of warmth flow through his veins from the binding spell.

"Mister Potter," Dumbledore began, finishing the ceremony with a muggle tradition both Hermione and Sirius had requested. "Do you have the rings?"

Harry nodded and passed Sirius Hermione's ring.

"With this ring," Sirius began. "I promise to love you and honour you, to be with you when you're sick, even if it's contagious, to be there with you when you're happy, to be there when you're angry even if it means putting my life in danger, and just to _be_ with you."

Sirius slipped the simple gold band over Hermione's wedding finger as she laughed lightly at his little speech.

Harry grinned and handed Hermione Sirius ring.

"Sirius, with this ring I promise to love you and honour you, I promise to try and live with the singing in the shower and the occasional smell of wet dog," Hermione grinned at the innocent look Sirius tried to plaster all over his features. "I promise to cherish you and be with you as we start our family, I love you Sirius Black."

Hermione slipped the ring over Sirius finger as the black haired man turned eagerly to Dumbledore.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius grinned and swept Hermione in his arms meeting her lips in a passionate kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Hermione swayed lightly on the dance floor, foreheads touching, unaware of the other dancers as they moved around in a small circle.

One of Sirius' hands trailed from the small of her back to her stomach where he rested it tenderly, his grey eyes staring almost in awe at where his hand lay. Hermione smiled at him when he looked back up at her.

"How far along?" he asked quietly.

"I'm about two and a half months, coming up to three."

Sirius grinned. "Don't think this means you're getting out of bungy jumping."

Hermione laughed. "Damn."

"We'll just have to wait," Sirius said chuckling. "And I for one don't mind waiting to throw myself off a bridge."

"Hmm, yes my oh so brave Marauder."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Bugs dear."

"You're mocking me."

Hermione didn't reply but pulled her husband down for a kiss, once again getting lost in their own little world.


	57. AUTHORS NOTE

OMG it's finished…..I can barely believe it….wow…

Anyway, I have a few things to say

First of all to all my reviewers, thank you SO much, you have no idea what your reviews meant to me especially those who reviewed religiously, you know who you are ; )

Secondly, for all you readers who have just read the edited version (finished editing as of december 07) there is a sequel to Bed of Roses. It's called This Left Feels Right, currently in progress after almost a year on hiatus. But it will be finished, its just taken me A LOT longer then BoR did.

Thank you all for reading. I still welcome reviews :)

Hope you enjoy This Left Feels Right as Hermione and Sirius' story continues.


End file.
